


Through Apocalypses [Clexa Lexark]

by Sascy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, lexark
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 92,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sascy/pseuds/Sascy
Summary: Fanfiction Clexa e Lexark, ambientata post seson 3 di the 100 e post season 3 di fear the walking dead.Canon fino alla fine della terza stagione di the 100, poi si discosta."Due corpi giacevano in un letto matrimoniale, posto esattamente di fronte a lei, che ancora teneva una mano poggiata sulla porta. Erano entrambi in decomposizione, probabilmente si trovavano lì da giorni se non settimane. Capì dai loro abiti che si trattava di un uomo e di una donna.Notò che una enorme pozza di sangue marcio e rappreso ricopriva parte del letto e il pavimento, inzuppando il tappeto dalla parte della donna. Clarke poté chiaramente distinguere il suo cranio completamente sfondato da solo Dio sapeva cosa. L'uomo, o quel che ne rimaneva, invece aveva la testa completamente staccata dal resto del corpo e il sangue era spalmato sulla testata del letto e sulla parete retrostante. Un fucile a pompa se ne stava adagiato tra le sue braccia."





	1. Chapter 1

**Capitolo 1**

 

“Va, non devono seguirti, li trattengo io!” esclamò Lexa mentre un enorme gruppo di persone inferocite stava inseguendo lei e Clarke con l'unico scopo di fermarle per evitare che distruggessero la città della luce azionando il pulsante di arresto, poi si voltò intenzionata a scagliarsi contro di loro con tutte le sue forze.

“No Lexa!” urlò Clarke verso il comandante, afferrandole con decisione un braccio e costringendola a voltarsi.

I loro occhi si incontrarono, il volto di Clarke sopraffatto da un'espressione angosciata all'idea di lasciar andare la ragazza che amava. Di nuovo.

Wanheda sospirò per un attimo e poi disse tutto d'un fiato: “Io ti amo...”.

Gli occhi verdi di Lexa si persero nel blu profondo di quelli supplicanti di Clarke per pochi attimi, troppo pochi, e con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra trovò la forza di risponderle “Io sarò sempre con te”.

 

Lexa si voltò e Clarke la sentì scivolare via, come una fitta di dolore che lacera il cuore lasciando spazio a paura e rimorso e la vide correre in direzione dei loro inseguitori sguainando le spade e roteandole in aria, spiccò poi un salto e con un urlo di guerra si avventò su di loro.

 

Clarke sentì un nodo alla gola, ma decise comunque di aprire la backdoor che Raven le aveva trovato all'interno del codice di A.L.I.E., entrando così in una stanza dall'aria sterile, che aveva l'aspetto di un laboratorio su una stazione spaziale.

 

“Camera sigillata” annunciò una voce robotica all'interfono, a sottolineare che nessuno sarebbe potuto più passare.

 

Clarke si guardò attorno, disorientata e quando si voltò notò una donna alle sue spalle dai capelli corvini raccolti in una coda di cavallo.

“Comandante” esordì la donna “Vedo che ce l'hai fatta”.

Clarke si avvicinò a lei con sguardo indagatore “Tu sei Becca Pramheda” intuì.

Becca sorrise ed annuì

“Becca e basta – disse poi – non c'è molto tempo, il codice è quasi aggiornato”

“Mi hai dato tu questo?” chiese Clarke mostrandole l'orologio di suo padre, quello che si era accorta segnare il countdown dell'aggiornamento girando al contrario.

“No – le rispose Becca – sei stata tu, A.L.I.E. 2.0 si è fusa con la tua mente, ma è la tua mente ad avere il controllo e solo la mente che ha il controllo può azionare l'interruttore di arresto”

Becca si voltò e si diresse in fondo ad un tavolo posto al centro della stanza, vi appoggiò sopra le mani e disse “È questo” volgendo lo sguardo verso una leva bianca.

 

Clarke la seguì ed osservò ciò che avrebbe potuto mettere fine a quella pazzia, ciò che avrebbe potuto fermare A.L.I.E.

 

_Non sembra possedere tutto questo potere_ pensò Clarke guardando il pulsante di arresto che le sembrava fin troppo anonimo.

La ragazza stava per afferrarlo con una mano quando sentì una voce alle sue spalle.

 

“Se tiri quella leva ucciderai tutti quanti – sentenziò A.L.I.E. avvicinandosi verso di lei nel suo vestito rosso scarlatto – guarda tu stessa”.

La IA si avvicinò ad una finestra della stazione spaziale che offriva una vista surreale dritta sul pianeta terra. Clarke la imitò, avvicinandosi a sua volta.

“Gli impianti nucleari che non sono stati distrutti dalle bombe hanno cominciato a fondersi – continuò A.L.I.E. – i miei droni hanno individuato il primo quattro mesi fa, ci sono più di una dozzina di impianti a rischio in tutto il mondo, sette stanno bruciando, i livelli di radiazioni solari sono già in aumento. Secondo i miei calcoli in meno di sei mesi il 96% della superficie terrestre non sarà più abitabile – fece una pausa – anche per coloro vissuti nello spazio – sottolineò voltandosi verso Clarke – perciò, come vedi, la città della luce è l'unica cosa che potrà salvarvi”

Clarke si sentì bollire il sangue nelle vene e fissò allarmata attraverso la finestra.

“Prima verrà la pioggia nera – asserì A.L.I.E. - poi non ci sarà più acqua potabile, delle lesioni precancerose si formeranno...”

“Sta prendendo tempo! – la interruppe Becca da dietro le loro spalle – con l'aggiornamento completato cancellerà l'interruttore di arresto.”

“Io non perdo tempo – disse A.L.I.E. voltandosi verso Becca che nel frattempo si era di nuovo avvicinata al pulsante – sto dicendo la verità”.

“Perché ce lo dici adesso?” chiese Clarke posizionandosi di fronte alla leva e trovandosi Becca alla sua sinistra e A.L.I.E. alla sua destra.

“Se è la verità, perché non l'hai usata per convincere gli altri a prendere il chip, invece di torturarli?” chiese ancora.

La IA la osservò e rispose “L'ultima volta che ho avvisato il mio creatore di una minaccia alla sopravvivenza umana – diresse lo sguardo verso Becca – lei ha scelto di disattivarmi ed è venuta qui per lavorare alla mia sostituta” lo sguardo di A.L.I.E. era sintetico, come sempre, ma a Clarke sembrò comunque di percepire del risentimento in lei.

 

“Definisci esemplificazione perversa” ordinò Becca rivolta alla IA.

“Esemplificazione perversa – cominciò A.L.I.E. inclinando la testa da un lato – attuazione di un obiettivo finale positivo attraverso metodi deleteri e imprevedibili da un programmatore umano.”

“Come uccidere più di sei miliardi e mezzo di persone per risolvere la sovrappopolazione – Becca scosse il capo in segno di disapprovazione – non conta solo l'obiettivo A.L.I.E., ma anche come si raggiunge questo obiettivo, mi spiace di non avertelo insegnato” Clarke avvertì una punta di dolore nelle parole della donna.

 

“Ora o mai più Clarke! Quando A.L.I.E. sarà aggiornata non potrò più aiutarti.” la avvertì Becca.

“Ma io si – si intromise la IA in rosso – nella città della luce non dovrai sopportare il peso di decisioni come questa Clarke. Non dovrai più vivere con il dolore per le cose che hai fatto, le vite che hai preso... e quelle che hai perso, sarai finalmente in pace, vivrai per sempre”.

 

Clarke sentì la testa riempirsi di pensieri, avrebbe potuto davvero vivere senza più il peso sulla coscienza di tutte le vite che aveva spezzato? Davvero poteva dimenticare il dolore che sentiva per aver ucciso centinaia di persone innocenti a Mount Weather? E avrebbe potuto far cessare quel dolore che le lacerava il petto e l'anima per aver visto morire la donna che amava tra le sue braccia? Non poteva esserne certa, non sapeva se A.L.I.E. stesse cercando in qualche modo di convincerla, ma l'idea era estremamente allettante.

 

_Lexa è qui, nella città della luce, potrei vivere qui con lei e dimenticarmi di tutto, potrei lasciare che A.L.I.E. finisca il suo aggiornamento, potrei uscire da quella porta e tornare dai suoi occhi verdi e perdermici dentro._

 

Pensò Clarke sospirando mentre sentiva il suo cuore battere all'impazzata.

 

_No, Lexa non avrebbe mai voluto questo, lei avrebbe combattuto per il suo popolo e così farò anch'io!_

 

“Ho cercato di fuggire dal mio dolore – confessò Wanheda – non funziona.”

“Il tuo popolo non è d'accordo Clarke – dissentì la donna in rosso – hai sentito Jasper, anche quelli che sono stati costretti, ora sceglierebbero di restare qui.”

“Offrigli una vera scelta – la sfidò Clarke – e non toccherò questa leva, restituiscigli il loro dolore, i loro ricordi, lascia che decidano da soli”.

“Non può – spiegò Becca scuotendo la testa – il suo comando è rendere la vita migliore per l'umanità, è convinta di fare questo. Venti secondi e l'interruttore di arresto sparirà”.

“Davvero condanneresti la razza umana ad estinguersi fra sei mesi?” chiese la IA a Clarke.

“Troveremo il modo di cavarcela – spiegò lei – come facciamo sempre.”

 

Becca la guardò con un sorriso “Sì Clarke, c'è ancora speranza”.

“Secondo i miei calcoli non c'è... nessuna speranza” sentenziò A.L.I.E.

“Dieci secondi” avvisò Becca.

“Lascia che lenisca il loro dolore Clarke – si offrì la IA – possiamo salvare la razza umana, insieme.”

Ma Clarke non aveva intenzione di farsi corrompere da nessuno, non aveva intenzione di cedere alla sofferenza, non aveva la benché minima intenzione di smettere di lottare per il bene del proprio popolo e disse: “Tu non lenisci il dolore... lo eludi!” annuì in direzione di Becca e la rassicurò: “Ce la faremo” posizionò una mano sulla leva, decisa a tirarla, A.L.I.E. la guardò allarmata e mentre Becca la fissava negli occhi sorridendole fiduciosa, Clarke tirò la leva.

 

Poi, il buio.

 

Clarke, con gli occhi chiusi si portò una mano alla nuca dolorante. Il mal di testa era molto inteso e si sentiva estremamente confusa.

Aprì gli occhi e si rese conto di non essere più sulla stazione spaziale nella città della luce e nemmeno a Polis.

 

_Dove sono?_ Si chiese allarmata.

 

Si guardò intorno, era esattamente al centro di una strada, sdraiata a terra.

Si tirò su e si sedette sull'asfalto, poteva sentire il calore ribollire dal terreno anche attraverso i vestiti. Si guardò addosso, non riconosceva quegli abiti: anfibi e jeans neri strappati sulle ginocchia, una maglietta con un teschio disegnato sopra,  _estremamente di cattivo gusto,_ pensò per un attimo, ed una giacca di pelle con le imbottiture ai gomiti.

 

_Ma cosa mi è successo?_

 

Si guardò ancora attorno, il paesaggio era estremamente diverso da qualsiasi cosa avesse mai visto. Intorno a lei c'erano diverse case ben costruite che sembravano in legno e alcune macchine disseminate lungo la strada. Il tutto sembrava arrivare da un'epoca lontanissima.

 

_Sembra di stare in uno di quei film che guardavo da bambina con mio padre,_ pensò.

 

“EHI! - urlò istintivamente – c'è nessuno? Mamma!!!” l'unica risposta che ricevette fu il suo eco in lontananza.

_Che silenzio,_ pensò e rabbrividì.

 

Dove diavolo erano finiti tutti? Dove era A.L.I.E.? Era riuscita ad impedire che si aggiornasse o era arrivata troppo tardi? Era ancora nella città della luce?

Clarke non sapeva rispondere a nessuna di queste domande e decise che era il caso di indagare e di perlustrare la zona. Si incamminò verso uno degli edifici e pensò che fosse bellissimo, non aveva mai visto niente del genere in vita sua, non di persona almeno.

 

Si avvicinò alla porta d'ingresso e provò a spiare l'interno della casa dalla serratura, non vide niente.

Provò così a bussare sperando di trovare qualcuno che potesse darle qualche spiegazione, ma non ricevette nessuna risposta.

Al secondo tentativo la porta si schiuse leggermente e Clarke poté chiaramente sentire un odore tremendo provenire da dentro l'abitazione.

“Puah!” esclamò e tossì diverse volte, era nauseante.

 

_Forse non dovrei entrare_ pensò, ma la curiosità era troppa, così fece pressione sulla porta e questa si aprì completamente.

 

L'interno della casa era lievemente illuminato dalla luce che proveniva dalle finestre, la ragazza premette un interruttore, ma non si accese niente.

_Ok, proviamo a vedere cosa c'è qua dentro_ pensò addentrandosi nel corridoio d'ingresso.

 

La prima porta che trovò alla sua destra conduceva alla cucina.

Clarke fu sbalordita dalla quantità di polvere che c'era su ogni superficie, la casa doveva essere abbandonata da tempo.

Una cosa che attirò la sua attenzione fu un set di coltelli vicino al piano cottura, senza nemmeno un'arma si sentiva troppo vulnerabile, così decise di prenderne uno, il più grande che trovò. Osservò la lama del coltello e capì che sarebbe potuto servire a poco.  _Meglio che niente,_ pensò amareggiata.

Si voltò per tornare indietro ed uscire dalla stanza, ma il suo sguardo si posò per un attimo sul rubinetto dell'acqua e si rese conto di essere estremamente assetata, provò fiduciosamente ad aprirlo, ma non uscì nemmeno una goccia.

_Ovviamente_ pensò sbuffando.

 

Uscì così dalla cucina ed esplorò l'unica altra stanza di quel piano: il salotto.

Non vi trovò niente di interessante se non una serie di fotografie appese alla parete vicina al camino. Si avvicinò e le osservò curiosa, ritraevano un uomo, una donna e due bambini, evidentemente gemelli, che Clarke intuì essere una famiglia. Sorridevano in ogni foto e questo le fece tornare alla mente suo padre, con una fitta di dolore.

_Mi manchi,_  pensò ed uscì dalla stanza.

 

Decise che ormai avrebbe esplorato ogni centimetro di quella casa, sia perché stava cercando di capire dove fosse, sia perché era estremamente affascinata da tutto quello che vedeva intorno a sé, per la maggior parte oggetti che le risultavano estremamente antichi, quasi fuori dal tempo.

Salì le scale che si trovavano subito al di fuori del salotto e si rese conto che il cattivo odore andava aumentando, ma cercò di non pensarci.

 

Una volta arrivata al piano di sopra si guardò intorno, ferma sul pianerottolo delle scale, e vide tre porte, tutte e tre chiuse.

 

Provò ad aprire la prima e si rese conto che questa conduceva al bagno, cercò qualsiasi cosa potesse esserle utile, ma trovò soltanto delle bende, del disinfettante e degli antibiotici “Amoxicillina – lesse sull'etichetta ad alta voce – potrebbe tornarmi utile”, infilò le mani nelle tasche della giacca per riporvi il tutto.

 

_Ok, seconda stanza,_ pensò e si diresse verso l'altra porta, girò la maniglia e la aprì.

 

Quando la porta fu aperta davanti a lei, un odore nauseabondo la investì e la scena che vide davanti a sé fu disgustosa e dilaniante, tanto che involontariamente la ragazza fece cadere a terra il coltello da cucina.

 

Due corpi giacevano in un letto matrimoniale, posto esattamente di fronte a lei, che ancora teneva una mano poggiata sulla porta. Erano entrambi in decomposizione, probabilmente si trovavano lì da giorni se non settimane. Capì dai loro abiti che si trattava di un uomo e di una donna.

Notò che una enorme pozza di sangue marcio e rappreso ricopriva parte del letto e il pavimento, inzuppando il tappeto dalla parte della donna. Clarke poté chiaramente distinguere il suo cranio completamente sfondato da solo Dio sapeva cosa. L'uomo, o quel che ne rimaneva, invece aveva la testa completamente staccata dal resto del corpo e il sangue era spalmato sulla testata del letto e sulla parete retrostante. Un fucile a pompa se ne stava adagiato tra le sue braccia.

 

_Oh mio dio! Cosa è successo qui?_ Si chiese Clarke sussultando e trattenendo i conati di vomito.

Era chiaro anche a lei, in realtà, che quell'uomo avesse usato il fucile per sparare prima alla donna e poi a se stesso.

 

_Ma perché fare una cosa del genere?_ Si domandò con le lacrime agli occhi.

 

Non si dette il tempo di ascoltare le sue emozioni, deglutì il groppo che le attanagliava la gola e, con una mano davanti alla bocca, si avviò dritta verso il fucile nelle braccia dell'uomo. Glielo strappò dalle mani, che lo serravano più saldamente di quello che si immaginava, portandosi dietro metà del braccio del povero cadavere.

 

_Cazzo!_  Pensò e scosse il fucile finché la mano non lasciò la presa e cadde a terra.

 

Clarke corse fuori dalla stanza, intenzionata a non entrarci più e si sbatté la porta alle spalle provocando un forte tonfo. Si diresse decisa in bagno e con un asciugamano cercò di pulire il calcio del fucile al meglio che poté.

 

_Ok, controlliamo le munizioni,_ pensò aprendo l'arma.

 

Ben quattro cartucce erano ancora cariche, le riposizionò nel caricatore e richiuse il fucile che emise un solido rumore metallico.

 

Con il fucile imbracciato si avviò verso l'ultima stanza che le rimaneva da controllare.

Si fermò per un secondo davanti alla porta e si chiese se quei due cadaveri nel letto non fossero stati i due adulti, probabilmente marito e moglie, nelle foto.

_Se fossero loro, i bambini dove sono?_ Si domandò.

 

Mentre era ancora vigile davanti alla porta, sentì un rumore sordo provenire dall'interno della stanza ancora chiusa.

Un brivido le corse lungo la schiena e cercò di ascoltare più attentamente.

Sentì dei rumori strascicati, dei sibili e dei rochi lamenti, poi improvvisamente un tonfo risuonò sulla porta.

Clarke trasalì.

 

Rimase immobile per qualche momento e i tonfi si fecero più insistenti.

Qualcuno o qualcosa stava sbattendo contro la porta.

 

Clarke puntò il fucile dritto davanti a sé e decise che avrebbe risolto il mistero di cosa ci fosse all'interno della stanza.

 

Girò velocemente la maniglia e rimise entrambe le mani sul fucile, tenendolo ben saldo, la porta si aprì verso di lei costringendola ad indietreggiare di qualche passo.

 

_Oddio! Ma cosa...?_

 

Due bambini, con due pigiamini identici con dei razzi blu disegnati sopra le corsero incontro emettendo versi gutturali e animaleschi, la loro pelle grigia cadeva a pezzi e le orbite dei loro occhi erano vuote.

Le loro braccia erano tese in avanti e le estremità delle loro dita erano quasi completamente marce, lasciando spazio alle loro ossa.

 

Clarke fece un balzo indietro “Cosa fate? Fermi!” intimò loro invano.

 

Uno dei due inciampò nei piedi dell'altro e cadde a terra rovinosamente, ma non si fermò e continuò a strisciare, arrivando fino al suo anfibio destro.

Clarke non sapeva cosa fare e vide il bambino a terra cercare di addentare il suo piede reiterate volte facendo schioccare la mascella.

 

Nel frattempo l'altro bambino ancora in piedi continuava ad emettere versi dalla gola e ad andarle incontro.

 

Clarke indietreggiò di nuovo e quando si trovò con le spalle al muro urlò “Basta, lasciatemi stare, non voglio farvi del male!” ma non servì a placare la fame dei due piccoli mostri.

 

Puntò loro il fucile, non era intenzionata a sparare, ma non sapeva cos'altro fare per convincerli a fermarsi. In un attimo i piccoli le furono addosso e quello dei due che ancora era in piedi si avventò al fianco sinistro della ragazza e vi assestò un morso profondo.

 

Clarke urlò di dolore e colpì il bambino in pieno petto con il calcio del fucile, allontanandolo di diversi metri. Lui per tutta risposta cominciò di nuovo ad avventarsi su di lei.

 

Il fianco le doleva, pulsava di dolore a ritmo con il suo cuore e bruciava come acido sulla pelle.

 

Clarke era confusa e non sapeva più cosa pensare, non capiva il comportamento dei due bambini e non aveva idea di cosa poter fare per evitare che la mordessero di nuovo. Così provò a scansarli correndo verso le scale, ma il bambino a terra la afferrò per un piede facendola cadere sul fianco dolorante.

 

“Ahhhhh” urlò di dolore la ragazza e in un attimo si trovò entrambi i bambini addosso che cercavano di morderla alla gola.

 

_Che cazzo succede? Che cazzo devo fare? Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo!!!!!_

I pensieri le rimbombavano nella testa. Senza sapere cosa stesse facendo strinse la presa sul fucile che ancora teneva tra le mani e spinse via entrambi facendoli rotolare alla sua destra, si alzò in piedi di scatto, lo puntò alle piccole gambe di uno dei due e fece fuoco.

 

Gli arti inferiori del piccolo diventarono un misto tra sangue rappreso, ossa frantumate e carne macellata, ma questi non dette cenno di sentire dolore, né di arrendersi alla vorace ricerca di un pezzo di carne da mordere.

 

_Ma non è possibile!_ Urlò Clarke nella sua testa e quando si accorse che l'altro bambino con ancora le gambe attaccate le era di nuovo quasi addosso, istintivamente gli puntò il fucile alla testa e sparò.

 

Il cranio si dissolse quasi nell'aria, tanta era stata la potenza di fuoco, e Clarke sentì le orecchie fischiare terribilmente a causa del forte boato così ravvicinato. Il calcio del fucile l'aveva spinta e l'aveva quasi fatta cadere dalle scale a causa del rinculo che le aveva probabilmente incrinato una costola.

 

Un dolore lancinante al fianco le stava togliendo il fiato. Si voltò e senza guardarsi indietro corse giù per le scale, quasi cadendo, uscì di corsa dalla porta d'ingresso chiudendola alle sue spalle e corse nella strada, esattamente lì dove si era svegliata. Urlò con quanto fiato aveva in gola e proseguì lungo la via finché non trovò una macchina con uno sportello aperto. Vi si infilò dentro sui sedili posteriori, si tolse la giacca e la maglietta, rimanendo in reggiseno e controllò il morso che il bambino le aveva dato, ansimando.

 

_Cazzo, cosa ho fatto?_ Pensava continuamente mentre prendeva dalla tasca della giacca il disinfettante e lo versava sulla ferita.

 

Grugnì di dolore sentendo il liquido scorrere sulla pelle lacerata e facendola bruciare ancora di più.

 

_Oh mio dio, cosa ho fatto?_ Continuava a tormentarsi nella sua testa.

 

_Ho sparato a due bambini, ho ucciso un bambino! Non può essere, cosa ho fatto?_ Clarke prese le bende e si fasciò la ferita, ogni respiro e ogni movimento la facevano sussultare di dolore, sia per il morso, sia per la costola.

 

La ragazza stava respirando affannosamente e cercò di calmarsi, ma nella sua mente continuava a vedere a ripetizione le immagini raccapriccianti di pochi minuti prima, si rese conto che stava iperventilando e provò a rallentare il respiro, ma invano. Le girava la testa, sentiva gli occhi pesanti e lo stomaco rivoltato. I conati di vomito la assalirono all'improvviso, aprì lo sportello e gettò la testa fuori vomitando sullo pneumatico.

 

Continuò a piangere finché stremata non si addormentò sul sedile posteriore di una station wagon abbandonata in mezzo alla strada, sola come non si era mai sentita prima.

 

“Clarke, apri gli occhi”.

 

Clarke sentì una voce rimbombarle nella testa.

 

_Cosa...?_ Si domandò.

 

La ragazza si sentiva estremamente stanca e confusa. Provò lo stesso ad aprire gli occhi.

Si rese presto conto, però, che tutto intorno a lei era scomparso. Si trovava nel buio più totale e l'unica cosa che riuscì a vedere fu una indistinta macchia blu in lontananza.

 

_Oh no, non di nuovo, dove sono?_

 

Cercò di mettere a fuoco il colore che pian piano si stava avvicinando a lei e quando le fu vicino riconobbe una sfocata figura femminile in un abito blu elettrico.

 

“Chi sei?” chiese d'istinto.

 

“Guardami, osserva bene” le fu risposto.

 

Clarke si concentrò provocandosi un forte mal di testa.

 

“A.L.I.E.!?” Chiese stupita. La figura davanti a lei era la IA che aveva abbandonato sulla stazione spaziale, con l'unica differenza che invece di avere un abito rosso, quest'ultimo era blu.

 

“Si Clarke, ma non sono colei che tu pensi, io sono A.L.I.E. 2.0” le rispose la IA fermandosi di fronte a lei.

 

“Dove siamo? Cosa vuoi da me?” le chiese sulla difensiva.

La donna la guardò con sguardo rassicurante.

“Siamo dentro la tua coscienza, la fiamma si è unita a te e mi ha dato così il permesso di entrate nella tua mente” le spiegò A.L.I.E. e poi continuò “Sono qui per guidarti, fidati di me”.

 

“Cosa? Guidarmi fin dove?” chiese curiosa Wanheda.

 

“Fino alla salvezza, tua e del tuo popolo” rispose tranquilla guardandola intensamente negli occhi.

“Ed in che modo? Dove sono e cosa è successo al mondo?” chiese confusa.

 

“Capirai tutto a tempo debito Clarke, non avere fretta, devi stimolare i tuoi attivatori mnemonici e permettere alla tua mente di ricordare”

“Attivatori menmonici? Ricordare cosa esattamente? Io ricordo tutto, non ho nessun tipo di amnesia!” Esclamò Clarke.

“Fidati di me – disse la IA con tono caldo – guarda nella tasca interna della tua giacca non appena riprenderai le forze”.

 

Poi scomparve.

 

Clarke ebbe un sussulto e scattò seduta sul sedile posteriore dell'auto provocandosi un fortissimo dolore al fianco.

Si rese conto di essere di nuovo nella macchina nella quale aveva trovato rifugio.

 

_Ma che diavolo sta succedendo?_ Si chiese guardando verso il basso con la testa tra le mani, poi ricordò le parole che la IA le aveva detto e recuperò la giacca di pelle che era caduta sul fondo della macchina, sotto al sedile del passeggero.

Infilò una mano nella tasca interna e tirò fuori il suo contenuto: un portafogli.

 

_E quindi?_

Lo aprì. Dentro vi erano una manciata di dollari, così obsoleti agli occhi di Clarke e qualche carta di credito. La sua attenzione fu poi attratta da un documento di identità che riportava sopra la sua fotografia.

Si mise a leggere le poche scritte che vi erano riportate “Nome: Elyza, Cognome: Lex” Lesse ad alta voce.

 

_Elyza Lex_ – pensò – _stranamente il nome mi risulta familiare, ma perché?_

 

Un'ondata di calore pervase il suo corpo, una fitta di dolore le attraversò la testa e improvvisamente una serie di immagini furono proiettate nella mente: una bambina bionda, viveva in Australia con suo padre ex militare e sua madre chirurgo, una famiglia felice. Vide immagini di scorci di vita, il loro trasferimento negli Stati Uniti quando la bambina aveva 10 anni, le sue lezioni di chitarra. Vide una ragazza ribelle al liceo, vide anche i primi amori, le prime esperienze, vide la sua prima moto. Vide e visse ogni istante della sua vita, così, in un solo attimo.

 

Si rese conto di aver ricordato la vita intera di Elyza Lex, la sua vita. Non si rendeva conto di come potesse essere possibile, ma si sentì improvvisamente entrambe le persone, era sia Clarke Griffin del popolo del cielo, sia Elyza Lex, ragazza ribelle australiana.

 

Nella sua testa sapeva di essere nata sull'arca nel 2131, ma anche di essere nata a Sydney nel 1988. Si ricordò che era l'anno 2010 e che una strana epidemia aveva trasformato le persone in “erranti”, così venivano chiamati, che erano alla perenne ricerca di carne da mangiare, azzannando qualsiasi forma vivente si trovassero davanti.

Si ricordò che amava le motociclette, quasi quanto le belle ragazze e che fin da piccola suo padre l'aveva addestrata all'autodifesa e all'uso delle armi. Ricordò ogni singolo attimo della sua vita e capì di essere in mezzo ad un'apocalisse.

 

In quel momento si rese conto di essere sia Clarke sia Elyza.

 

“Oh cazzo la mia moto!” esclamò infilandosi la giacca di pelle ed aprendo lo sportello della macchina.

Si rimise in piedi non senza fatica e percorse a ritroso la strada fino al punto dove si era risvegliata. Vide subito la sua Harley Davidson parcheggiata a lato del marciapiede, era lì, come l'aveva lasciata poche ore prima, imponente, bellissima e tirata a lucido, nera come la notte.

Aprì uno dei borsoni laterali ed estrasse una bottiglietta d'acqua che bevve tutto d'un fiato.

 

“Ok, ti riporto a casa, piccola mia” disse alla moto accarezzandone i lineamenti con la punta delle dita, poi vi salì su, si mise il casco e girò la chiave nel quadro mettendo in moto.

 

Percorse pochi chilometri lungo la Satellite Boulevard fino a raggiungere l'incrocio con la Saturn Boulevard, svoltò a destra e percorse un altro chilometro finché non svoltò in una piccola strada sterrata che portava ad una piccola casa isolata rispetto a tutte le altre, circondata da alte mura, sovrastate da uno spesso filo spinato.

Si soffermò nei pressi del cancello in ferro battuto con alte sbarre appuntite, premette un pulsante su un telecomando attaccato alle chiavi della moto e questo immediatamente si aprì.

Clarke dette di nuovo gas e lo varcò con un rombo del motore, passò oltre una lunga fila di pannelli solari e parcheggiò vicino all'ingresso della casa.

 

La ragazza scese dalla moto e la accarezzò dicendo “Eccoci a casa finalmente”.

 

Si avvicinò alla porta e premette il codice 1992 su di un tastierino numerico alla sua destra “Allarme disattivato” annunciò una voce dall'interfono.

 

Clarke entrò in casa, si diresse verso la cucina, aprì il frigorifero, prese una birra e la stappò. Bevve un sorso fresco mentre si dirigeva verso il salotto, si sedette sul divano in pelle color crema e appoggiò gli anfibi sul tavolo da fumo lasciandoci cadere sopra la sporcizia che aveva sotto le suole.

Mentre stava cercando di rilassarsi si rese conto di quanta naturalezza aveva posto negli ultimi gesti. Elyza Lex conosceva bene quel territorio e si era ricavata un piccolo angolo di paradiso nel mezzo alla devastazione.

In realtà non lo aveva fatto da sola, il gruppo con cui si trovava prima era formato da sei persone oltre a lei e fin dall'inizio dell'epidemia, poco più di due mesi prima, si erano stabiliti in quella casa, installando una decina di pannelli solari nel giardino e posizionando il filo spinato per potersi difendere dagli erranti.

Avevano anche creato una piccola serra intenzionati a coltivare diversi tipi di ortaggio e studiato un sistema per la raccolta dell'acqua piovana, molto scarsa in quella zona calda e umida al confine con il Messico.

 

Poco tempo dopo però, durante una ricognizione nella vicina città di San Diego, mentre erano alla ricerca di scorte di qualsiasi genere erano stati sopraffatti da un'orda di zombie e tutti erano morti, tutti tranne lei.

 

Ad un tratto, mentre la ragazza era assorta nei suoi pensieri, percepì un forte bruciore al fianco e improvvisamente fu invasa dall'angoscia, oltre che dal dolore.

 

_Cazzo, sono stata morsa!_ Si urlò nella testa sputando il sorso di birra che aveva in bocca, ricordandosi dell'accaduto di poche ore prima.

 

“Porca puttana!” Urlò in preda al panico.

 

L'esperienza di Elyza le aveva insegnato che ad un morso corrispondeva sempre la morte e la successiva trasformazione in zombie.

 

Le girò la testa, si tolse la giacca di pelle facendo cadere la bottiglia di birra a terra ancora quasi piena e si alzò la maglietta. Scoprì la ferita e notò che era gonfia e molto arrossata ai bordi, segno di evidente infiammazione e possibile infezione, prese gli antibiotici che aveva trovato nel bagno dell'abitazione dove aveva combattuto con i due piccoli demoni e ne mandò giù una pasticca. Sapeva che sarebbe servito a poco, ma non aveva idea di cos'altro fare.

 

Clarke aveva voglia di piangere, ma la sua parte di Elyza non voleva certo arrendersi a questa evenienza e sentenziò che non lo avrebbe fatto. Ricacciò indietro le lacrime e decise che avrebbe semplicemente aspettato, che avrebbe atteso i sintomi della malattia che l'avrebbero condotta alla morte.

 

La ragazza si alzò, si diresse verso la parete alla sua destra e prese la sua chitarra, la accordò, si sedette di nuovo sul divano e cominciò a suonare.

 

Passò così le successive ore, cercando di inventarsi nuove melodie e di assaporare ogni nota, finché non sentì diminuire le forze e non fu invasa da forti brividi febbricitanti.

 

Clarke lasciò la chitarra sul divano e guardò fuori dalla finestra, il buio era sopraggiunto. Andò in cucina, mangiò qualcosa e dolorante si diresse al piano di sopra. Aprì la porta della camera con le poche forze che le erano rimaste e si distese sul letto, convinta che quella notte sarebbe arrivata la sua ora. Ad un tratto si trovò a pensare a Lexa e si ripeté nella mente le sue parole

 

“ _Non avere paura Clarke, la morte non è la fine”._

 

Si addormentò così, pensando agli occhi verdi nei quali avrebbe voluto navigare di nuovo.

 

La notte fu lunga e angosciante, fu un'agonia continua, tra dolore, paura e negazione.

Clarke continuava a svegliarsi, a ritrovarsi madida di sudore ed a sentirsi pervasa da brividi che le scuotevano le interiora.

La ragazza continuava a girarsi nel letto, assumendo posizioni sempre più contorte causate dai forti dolori che le attraversavano tutto il corpo. Sentiva le vene ribollire e le sembrava di percepire il sangue correre velocemente nelle arterie che pulsavano all'impazzata a ritmo costante.

La bocca era completamente asciutta e la secchezza delle mucose, aride come il deserto, faceva si che la lingua si attaccasse alle pareti dandole la sensazione di soffocare.

 

Quando le prime luci dell'alba entrarono fioche dalle finestre Clarke si svegliò e si rese conto di stare meglio quel tanto che le bastava per alzarsi, prendere una bottiglietta d'acqua per terra vicino al letto e mandar giù un sorso che le diede sollievo dall'arsura con la quale aveva convissuto una notte intera.

Si sdraiò di nuovo nel soffice letto e cadde in un sonno profondo.

 

Quando si risvegliò si rese conto che il sole stava già tramontando.

_Quanto ho dormito?_ Si chiese accennando quasi un mezzo sorriso.

 

Si rese conto di sentirsi molto meglio, guardò la ferita e vide che non era infettata come si sarebbe aspettata e che i bordi erano molto meno arrossati della sera precedente.

 

_Impossibile –_ pensò –  _non può essere che sia sopravvissuta ad un morso degli erranti._

 

Provò ad alzarsi dal letto e si rese conto di essere molto meno debole di quanto pensasse. Il suo stomaco brontolò a gran voce e Clarke si decise ad andare al piano di sotto.

Andò fino in cucina e prese una tazza, vi versò dei cereali e li mangiò voracemente desiderando di avere del latte fresco.

 

Prese il disinfettante e delle bende pulite dalla giacca che si trovava ancora in salotto e medicò la ferita. Prese poi un'altra pasticca di amoxicillina.

 

Uscì dalla porta d'ingresso e si sedette sugli scalini del porticato, l'aria della sera era calda ma piacevole ed assaporò la brezza che le sfiorava la pelle, sorridendo.

Il silenzio era quasi assordante, ma non la infastidiva.

Un rumore attirò la sua attenzione. Era fisso e continuo, portato dal vento: era chiaramente il rumore di un fiume che scorreva lentamente.

 

Clarke fece mente locale e grazie alle conoscenze di Elyza ricordò che a poco più di un chilometro dal suo rifugio si trovava il letto del Tijuana River.

 

_Ma non è possibile_ – pensò – _il Tijuana River è privo di acqua a causa della diga._

 

La Gonzalez dam infatti bloccava l'afflusso di acqua al fiume e per quanto ne sapeva Elyza, questa era controllata da persone dalle quali era bene stare lontani.

 

Pensò che sarebbe comunque stato meglio andare a controllare, che forse qualcuno era riuscito ad aprire la diga per poter portare acqua a quei pochi sopravvissuti che ancora si trovavano nella città.

Il sole era ormai calato e le tenebre avevano invaso l'atmosfera, questo le avrebbe permesso di avvicinarsi con circospezione, senza essere vista.

Decise che sarebbe andata a piedi, il rombo della moto avrebbe potuto farla scoprire dagli erranti o da altri esseri umani.

 

Rientrò in casa, prese uno zaino militare e vi mise dentro le poche cose di cui necessitava: una bottiglietta d'acqua, una torcia elettrica, una barretta di cioccolato e una corda. Prese la cintura con le fondine e la indossò, riponendovi dentro le sue due 9mm.

 

Uscì di casa ed inserì l'allarme, aprì il cancello e si incamminò in direzione del fiume.

 

Non ci mise molto prima di arrivare alla sponda nord. Notò che effettivamente il letto una volta vuoto adesso era ricolmo d'acqua fangosa, ma comunque potabile dopo averla filtrata e bollita.

Prese la torcia dallo zaino e la accese per evitare di inciampare e cadere dentro al fiume. Si diresse verso ovest in direzione della diga costeggiando il corso d'acqua. La Gonzalez Dam distava solo pochi chilometri, Clarke voleva avvicinarsi quel tanto che bastava per capire cosa fosse successo.

 

Percorse quasi un chilometro quando ad un tratto si rese conto che un corpo giaceva a terra, per metà dentro l'acqua. Si avvicinò cercando di capire se fosse un errante o un essere umano e, quando il cono di luce della torcia si posò sul volto di quella figura esile, Clarke restò senza fiato.

 

“Lexa!” 


	2. Capitolo 2

Clarke si gettò in ginocchio e trattenendo il fiato trascinò la ragazza fuori dall'acqua, la posizionò supina e vide che era priva di coscienza.

“No, no, no!” Gemette “Lexa!” la chiamò e la scosse, ma la ragazza non si svegliò, la pelle pallida e fredda.

Clarke le posizionò due dita sul collo e percepì il polso carotideo, flebile ma presente.

Tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Le aprì le palpebre e controllò il riflesso pupillare con la torcia, queste si restrinsero a causa della luce, segno che non vi erano danni cerebrali. Clarke passò un braccio intorno alle spalle di Lexa, uno sotto alle ginocchia e, incurante del dolore provocato dalla costola incrinata, la tirò su con tutte le forze che aveva.

Percorse a ritroso più di un chilometro, sudando e ansimando, finché non raggiunse casa sua e la distese sul divano.

La spogliò degli abiti zuppi d'acqua e la avvolse in una coperta calda in modo da innalzare la sua temperatura corporea, contrastando l'ipotermia.

Prese un phon e le asciugò i capelli, convinta che il rumore avrebbe destato la ragazza, ma niente. Si sedette per terra accanto a lei, accarezzandole il volto.

 

“Sei bellissima” le sussurrò sorridendo, guardandola con occhi colmi d'amore. Non poteva credere di averla ritrovata, in quel mondo devastato e così lontano dalla loro realtà.

 

Clarke passò l'intera notte a guardarla, controllando i suoi parametri vitali di tanto in tanto. Il battito cardiaco era regolare e sembrava sempre più forte man mano che il tempo passava, segno che il suo fisico stava lottando per riprendersi.

 

Clarke si risvegliò alle prime luci dell'alba. Non si era nemmeno resa conto di essersi addormentata e il suo primo pensiero fu Lexa. Si rese conto di essere sdraiata a terra accanto al divano e si sedette di scatto guardandosi intorno. Non vide nessuno, Lexa non era più dove l'aveva lasciata.

Si chiese se quello della sera prima potesse essere stato tutto un sogno dettato dai deliri della febbre che l'avevano attanagliata il giorno precedente, ma la coperta stropicciata, ancora distesa sul divano, e i vestiti, ormai quasi asciutti sul pavimento della stanza, la smentirono.

Pensò che Lexa non avrebbe avuto modo di uscire dall'abitazione perché Clarke aveva provveduto a sprangare tutte le finestre e a chiudere la porta a chiave la sera prima, assicurandosi anche di inserire l'allarme automatizzato.

 

Si alzò dal pavimento sul quale aveva riposato malamente e uscì dalla stanza alla ricerca della ragazza.

 

Appena ebbe varcato la soglia della porta del salotto sentì qualcuno prenderla da dietro ed afferrarle un braccio, bloccandoglielo saldamente dietro la schiena. Percepì una lama fredda premerle alla gola.

 

“Ehi!” esclamò Clarke stupita, sgranando gli occhi.

“Chi sei e dove diavolo sono?” Chiese Lexa dietro di lei. Il suo tono tradiva rabbia e paura allo stesso tempo.

“Lexa, sono io! Sono...” stava per pronunciare il suo nome ma l'altra ragazza premette ancor di più la lama sulla sua gola.

 

“Chi è Lexa? E chi diavolo sei tu?” Chiese la ragazza.

 

“No Clarke, non dire niente – disse immediatamente A.L.I.E. comparendo accanto a lei – i miei sistemi rilevano che questa ragazza non è Lexa e non ha la minima idea di chi tu sia, taci per il momento e non rivelarle alcunché sul tuo passato come Clarke Griffin. Per lei tu devi essere soltanto Elyza Lex. Fa come ti dico o potresti rischiare di perderla” aggiunse ponendo l'accento sull'ultima frase, poi scomparve.

 

Come poteva non essere Lexa? Era identica a lei, Clarke ne era sicura. Perché non avrebbe dovuto dirgli chi era? Perché stava succedendo tutto questo? Clarke era estremamente confusa, ma al solo sentir nominare il fatto che avrebbe di nuovo potuto perdere la donna che amava, decise di fare come la IA le aveva raccomandato, promettendosi che non appena avesse avuto modo di parlare di nuovo con A.L.I.E. le avrebbe chiesto ulteriori spiegazioni.

 

“Mi chiamo... Elyza Lex – le rispose Clarke – e vorrei avvisarti del fatto che ieri sera ti ho salvato la vita. Il ché mi sembra un buon motivo per lasciarmi andare”.

Percepì per un attimo l'incertezza nella ragazza che allentò quasi impercettibilmente la presa dal suo braccio.

Clarke avrebbe potuto liberarsi facilmente, sia lei che Elyza erano abbastanza agili da potersi divincolare, ma non fece niente, timorosa del fatto che avrebbe potuto peggiorare la situazione. Era sicura che doveva dar modo alla ragazza di fidarsi di lei.

 

“Dove sono? Dov'è mia madre?”.

 

Clarke sospirò, percepiva chiaramente l'allarme nella sua voce.

 

“Ascolta bellezza, ieri sera ho trovato soltanto te giù al fiume. Ho pensato che tu fossi particolarmente carina e così ho deciso che poteva valere la pena salvarti”.

 

_Ma cosa sto dicendo?_ Pensò per un attimo, ma si rese presto conto che quello era il modo di Elyza di sciogliere la tensione.

 

“Non chiamarmi bellezza!” La rimproverò la ragazza.

 

“E allora come dovrei chiamarti?”

 

“Alicia... mi chiamo Alicia Clark” la presa sul braccio era sempre meno stretta, così come la pressione del coltello alla gola.

 

“Piacere di conoscerti Alicia. Potresti lasciarmi andare così che io possa ammirarti in tutto il tuo splendore? Se avessi voluto farti del male avrei già potuto farlo durante questa notte, non ti pare? In realtà, ora che ci penso, avrei altri programmi per noi... bellezza!” la provocò Elyza con tono sensuale.

 

Alicia aspettò ancora qualche secondo, poi tolse il coltello e lasciò andare la presa, Clarke si voltò verso di lei e le sorrise, notando che Alicia era ancora in biancheria intima.

 

“Bene bene – le disse – questo è esattamente quello che avevo bisogno di vedere per cominciare bene la giornata!”

 

“Non mi sembra il momento di flirtare” la ammonì Alicia.

 

“Beh, intanto ti ho convinta a lasciarmi andare, anche se la sensazione del tuo corpo premuto contro il mio non mi dispiaceva” sogghignò Elyza facendole l'occhiolino.

 

Alicia rimase in silenzio scrutandola.

 

“Ad ogni modo, piacere di conoscerti” disse Clarke porgendole la mano.

Alicia, titubante, lentamente le porse la sua.

Un brivido corse lungo la schiena di Clarke quando le loro mani si sfiorarono e infine si strinsero.

Si sentì per un attimo di nuovo a casa e trattenne a stento la voglia di baciarla.

 

“Ok, cerchiamo di ricominciare da capo – disse Clarke – credo che tu abbia bisogno di vestiti” e sfoderò un sorriso ammaliante.

Alicia annuì, continuando a tenerla d'occhio.

 

Clarke prese da un armadio alla sua destra una sua maglietta ed un paio di shorts.

“Tieni, con questi credo risulterai tremendamente sexy” disse Elyza

Alicia li prese senza dire niente e cominciò a vestirsi.

“Mh... no, in realtà eri meglio senza, ma mi accontenterò”

Alicia rimase ancora in silenzio, chiaro segno di disapprovazione, o forse era imbarazzo? A Clarke sembrò di vederla arrossire.

“Hai fame?” Le chiese Clarke guardandola dritto negli occhi.

 

Alicia annuì.

Clarke le fece segno di seguirla dirigendosi verso la cucina e, indicandole il tavolo al centro della stanza, le disse: “Prego, siediti pure, ci penso io a prepararti qualcosa dolcezza”.

Alicia aggrottò la fronte con stizza.

“Non chiamarmi nemmeno dolcezza, non sono dell'umore, chiamami semplicemente Alicia”.

Clarke non replicò, prese del bacon dal frigorifero e delle uova liofilizzate dalla credenza e cominciò a cucinare, assaporando il buon odore che il cibo emanava.

 

Le due ragazze rimasero in silenzio per tutto il tempo. Clarke continuava a sentire sensazioni contrastanti: era come stordita da tutto ciò che era successo da quando si era risvegliata in mezzo alla strada, ma allo stesso tempo si sentiva sicura di sé. Guardare la ragazza che aveva salvato e pensare che non fosse Lexa le faceva male all'anima, ma ne era comunque estremamente attratta. Clarke non riusciva a darsi spiegazioni valide sul perché si trovasse lì, né quale fosse esattamente il suo scopo in tutto questo, ma soprattutto non riusciva a capire perché una ragazza identica a Lexa fosse in quel momento lì con lei. Non poteva essere una coincidenza.

 

Quando la colazione fu pronta la sistemò in due piatti e la portò al tavolo.

“Ecco, spero sarà di tuo gradimento – disse Clarke – ti dispiace se ti faccio compagnia?”

Alicia scosse il capo, in silenzio. Clarke si sedette di fronte a lei.

Il broncio e la sua espressione corrucciata le risultavano estremamente teneri.

Guardandola meglio si accorse che in effetti Alicia sembrava più giovane di Lexa, ma non sapeva dire di quanto.

“Quanti anni hai Alicia?” Le chiese Clarke.

“Diciassette”.

Bingo! Clarke aveva visto giusto, Alicia aveva qualche anno meno di Lexa.

“Sei una cucciola” disse Elyza rivolgendole uno sguardo provocatorio.

Alicia smise di mangiare “Smetti di chiamarmi con appellativi sdolcinati” la rimproverò seria.

“Perché ti da così fastidio?” Le chiese.

“Mi chiedi perché mi da fastidio? - sbottò Alicia alzandosi di scatto dalla sedia e buttando la forchetta sul tavolo – Non ti conosco, siamo nel mezzo ad una cazzo di apocalisse e io non so dove siano finiti mia madre e mio fratello! Ma ti sei sentita? Sembra che per te sia tutto normale!”.

Le lacrime le solcarono il viso e cercò di strozzare un singhiozzo.

 

Clarke si bloccò, non aveva mai visto Lexa piangere e perdere il controllo così velocemente, ma quella in fin dei conti non era Lexa. D'altra parte vederla così arrabbiata le faceva sentire il sapore della persona che aveva amato.

Intanto il suo istinto le urlava a gran voce di alzarsi, abbracciarla e confortarla, ma sapeva che Alicia non avrebbe gradito, ma probabilmente nemmeno Lexa.

“Si, hai ragione – le rispose non interrompendo mai la linea diretta dei loro sguardi – siamo dentro un'apocalisse, ma questo non mi impedisce di scherzare e divertirmi, non mi impedisce di vivere la mia vita come voglio!”

 

Alicia tirò su col naso.

 

“Posso aiutarti a trovare la tua famiglia se mi dici ciò che cosa è successo” Si offrì poi Clarke.

Alicia continuò a fissarla, cupa, mentre si asciugava le lacrime.

“Perché lo faresti?”

_Perché voglio farti stare meglio,_ pensò. “Perché non ho di meglio da fare” Disse.

Alicia non disse niente, si sedette di nuovo e continuò a mangiare. Per qualche minuto non ci fu altro rumore se non il suono delle forchette che battevano sui piatti tra un boccone e l'altro.

Clarke non riusciva a smettere di pensare che da qualche parte, dentro ad Alicia avrebbe potuto trovare Lexa, così come dentro di lei aveva trovato Elyza.

 

_O forse è Elyza che ha trovato me._

 

“Mio fratello ha fatto saltare in aria la diga” Disse improvvisamente Alicia una volta finito di mangiare.

“Tosto tuo fratello” osservò Clarke.

“Io e mia madre stavamo cercando di scappare su un gommone insieme ad un altro uomo, Strand” continuò e Clarke non la interruppe, ascoltandola attentamente.

“Quando la diga è esplosa siamo stati risucchiati e siamo caduti in acqua. Questo è tutto quello che ricordo”.

“Ok, quindi direi che la prima cosa da fare è controllare sulle sponde del fiume, non è lontano da qui” Suggerì Clarke.

“Mi aiuteresti davvero?” Chiese Alicia incredula.

“Certo bellezza, è ufficialmente diventato il mio secondo scopo nella vita” Le rispose Elyza.

“Quale sarebbe il primo?”

“Quello di proteggerti, ovviamente” disse sorridendole.

“Non ho bisogno di essere protetta!” Sottolineò Alicia.

“Se non ti avessi tirata fuori dall'acqua a quest'ora probabilmente saresti morta” Le fece notare Clarke.

Alicia non rispose.

 

“Grazie” disse dopo qualche attimo quasi sottovoce guardando il pavimento.

 

Clarke si sporse sul tavolo, le prese il mento con una mano e dolcemente le tirò su il viso, così da poterla guardare negli occhi.

 

“Lo rifarei altre mille volte” le sussurrò.

 

I loro sguardi erano intensi, uno dentro l'altro. Il verde degli occhi di Alicia era pieno di gratitudine e il blu del mare in tempesta degli occhi di Clarke era colmo solo d'amore incondizionato.

 

Alicia dopo poco distolse lo sguardo, arrossendo.

 

“Ti faccio arrossire bellezza?” Le chiese Elyza

“No affatto” rispose l'altra risentita.

“Mh... a me è sembrato di si, ma farò finta di non aver visto niente”.

Clarke si alzò dalla sedia, prese le stoviglie e le ripose nel lavello dicendo: “Non abbiamo acqua corrente purtroppo, ma ci sono delle cisterne fuori dall'abitazione da dove possiamo prenderne. Se ti va di accompagnarmi ti mostro dove siamo”.

“Mi farebbe piacere” acconsentì Alicia.

 

Si diressero entrambe alla porta d'ingresso, Clarke disinserì l'allarme ed aprì la porta. Le due ragazze uscirono fuori e superarono il porticato.

 

“Eccola qua, questa è la mia piccolina” Disse Elyza battendo il palmo sul sedile della sua moto.

Alicia sorrise.

 

_Oh mio Dio, quando sorride è bellissima..._ pensò Clarke.

 

“A destra puoi ammirare ciò che ci permette di avere la corrente elettrica” continuò indicandole platealmente la fila di pannelli solari.

“E dritto davanti a noi puoi vedere la piccola serra e le cisterne per la raccolta dell'acqua” sorrise soddisfatta.

Alicia osservò tutto intorno a sé, poi chiese: “E quello?” indicando il pozzo vicino alle cisterne.

“Quel pozzo mi ha permesso di farmi la doccia ed avere un po' di acqua corrente, ma soltanto per qualche giorno perché poi si è rotta la pompa. Quindi addio docce calde” il tono di Clarke era estremamente deluso “Mi sarebbe piaciuto fare una doccia con te” continuò Elyza.

 

“E dai, smettila” Alicia rise e le dette una spinta con una mano, la quale provocò a Clarke parecchio dolore.

 

“Ah!” esclamò portandosi una mano sul fianco dolorante.

 

Il sorriso di Alicia scomparve “Ti ho fatto male?” Chiese preoccupata.

“No, tranquilla non è niente – mentì Clarke – è solo una costola incrinata”

Alicia strabuzzò gli occhi.

“Perché ti stupisci tanto?” chiese Clarke

“Mi vorresti dire che tu ieri sera mi hai portato fin qua con una costola incrinata?”

“Che vuoi che sia, non è stato poi un percorso troppo lungo. E poi per te questo ed altro” rispose seria.

 

Alicia accennò un sorriso e guardò di nuovo verso il pozzo, cercando di nascondere il suo rossore.

“Sarebbe possibile aggiustarlo? Avrei veramente bisogno di una doccia” sospirò.

“Tecnicamente si, basterebbe trovare il pezzo giusto, so cosa ci vuole, ma non ho ancora avuto modo di andarlo a prendere. Sai, gli erranti rendono tutto molto più difficile”.

 

Alicia annuì.

 

Clarke si avviò verso le cisterne, prese una tanica e la riempì d'acqua, poi rientrò in casa seguita da Alicia.

“Bellezza – disse Elyza – io rassetto un attimo la cucina, tu se vuoi rilassati pure. Di sopra c'è il bagno, usalo pure se vuoi, ma dovrai portarti un secchio per tirare l'acqua”. Elyza ed Alicia risero insieme.

“Non ne ho bisogno per il momento, ma grazie della dritta”.

“Ci sono anche tre camere da letto, quella più vicina al bagno è la mia, se vuoi puoi scegliere una delle altre due e stabilirti li” continuò Clarke.

“Elyza...” Sospirò Alicia.

“Si?”

“Non so che idea ti sei fatta, ti sono grata per avermi salvato, ma non ho intenzione di stabilirmi qui. Devo ritrovare mia mamma e mio fratello e poi decidere cosa fare” Disse quasi imbarazzata.

“Non mi sono fatta nessuna idea – mentì – puoi usare una camera per il tempo che ti servirà” Rispose Clarke.

_Merda!_  Pensò. Non aveva nemmeno lontanamente preso in considerazione l'idea che Alicia avrebbe potuto decidere di non rimanere con lei. Se Lexa era dentro di lei doveva trovare il modo di tirarla fuori al più presto possibile.

 

“Ok, grazie” disse Alicia uscendo dalla cucina.

 

Clarke cominciò a lavare le stoviglie che avevano usato per colazione. Un piatto le scivolò improvvisamente di mano e si ruppe per terra.

 

_Cazzo,_ pensò abbassandosi a raccogliere i pezzi.

I cocci erano molto affilati e quando ne prese uno si tagliò il palmo di una mano.

Gemette e notò che la ferita stava già cominciando a sanguinare.

 

“Ma cosa..?” si chiese stupita ad alta voce.

Il sangue era nero come la notte, esattamente come il sangue di Lexa.

 

“Clarke” si sentì chiamare.

Alzò lo sguardo e vide A.L.I.E. davanti a sé.

“Eccoti finalmente” commentò sarcastica la ragazza.

“Ho aspettato che tu fossi da sola per poterti parlare” si giustificò la IA.

“Ok, sono sola adesso e ho un bel po' di cose da chiederti” il tono di Clarke era duro e deciso.

“Per prima cosa: chi è Elyza Lex?”

“Elyza Lex è una tua antenata” rispose.

 

“Come è possibile che io sia qui e come è possibile che io conservi tutti i suoi ricordi e la sua personalità?” chiese ancora Clarke

“Grazie alla somiglianza dei vostri geni sono riuscita ad elaborare un codice che mi ha permesso di trasferire la tua coscienza dentro al suo DNA, quindi tecnicamente non sei tu che conservi i suoi ricordi, ma è lei che contiene te e la tua coscienza” Rispose A.L.I.E.

Clarke cercò di stare al passo con le spiegazioni della IA, ma la confusione, che già la faceva da padrona nella sua testa, aumentava sempre di più.

 

“Ok... - sentiva che stava per venirle un forte mal di testa, ma cercò di non farci caso – ed esattamente perché avresti dovuto portarmi qua?”

“Il tuo popolo non potrà sopravvivere alle esplosioni nucleari che si scateneranno sulla terra, su questo la mia precedente versione aveva ragione”.

 

“E cosa esattamente dovrei fare in questo mondo?”

“Dovrai impedire che A.L.I.E. 1.0 lanci le testate nucleari nel 2152” le rispose.

 

“Fermati un attimo, mi stai dicendo che hai trasferito la mia coscienza nel corpo di una mia antenata nel 2010 e che vuoi che dal 2010 io arrivi al 2152 ed impedisca a quella stronza di A.L.I.E. 1.0 di lanciare le testate nucleari? Sei pazza! Non so se riuscirò a vivere fino a domani, figurati fino al 2152 alla tenera età di 164 anni!” Clarke si mise a ridere in preda all'isteria.

 

“Non preoccuparti di questo, ti spiegherò come fare quando sarà il momento, per adesso facciamo un passo alla volta” cercò di rassicurarla la IA in blu.

“Non riesco a seguirti... e Alicia, perché diavolo è identica a Lexa ma non è lei?”

“Alicia Clarke è un'antenata di Lexa, proprio come Elyza lo è per te” Rispose A.L.I.E.

 

“Non puoi fare anche con lei quel giochetto che hai fatto con me?” Chiese Clarke sperando in una risposta affermativa. La sua idea le sembrava geniale.

“Ho già caricato la coscienza di Lexa nella mente di Alicia, così come ho fatto con te, ma non è accaduto niente. I miei dati indicano che i geni non sono completamente compatibili. L'avvio della coscienza di Lexa è stato bloccato” Rispose.

 

Clarke si sentì mancare il fiato, si prese la testa tra le mani e premette sulle tempie.

 

“Quindi mi stai dicendo che Lexa è bloccata dentro di lei?” chiese allarmata cominciando ad ansimare.

“Esatto”.

“Allora usa con lei gli attivatori mnemonici come hai fatto con me quando mi sono addormentata nella macchina!” Disse Clarke tutto d'un fiato.

“No Clarke, quel procedimento funziona solo nel senso inverso. Nel tuo caso infatti la tua coscienza era già sveglia all'interno del corpo di Elyza Lex. Gli attivatori mnemonici ti sono serviti per richiamare i ricordi di colei che ti ha accolto, capisci la differenza?”.

 

“Si...” rispose Clarke senza riuscire a dire altro.

 

“Clarke, il tuo sangue è nero – osservò la IA – questo è un dato completamente nuovo, probabilmente è correlato al morso. Devo assentarmi per elaborare i dati”.

 

“Aspetta! - esclamò la ragazza – un'ultima domanda”

“Certo” acconsentì.

 

“Il motivo per cui A.L.I.E. ha lanciato le testate nucleari non era la sovrappopolazione umana, vero?” chiese Clarke.

“No, nel 2152, tra 142 anni, A.L.I.E. lancerà le testate nucleari per cercare di estinguere la piaga che affligge questo mondo” rispose la IA.

 

“Voleva uccidere tutti gli zombie! Erano loro ad essere troppi, non le persone” capì Clarke.

“Si, per il momento mi sembra una definizione accettabile. A.L.I.E. 1.0 non era in grado di distinguere tra le due razze” precisò.

Clarke si fermò un attimo a pensare e stava per farle una della altre mille domande che le giravano in testa, ma non fece in tempo.

 

E così come era arrivata A.L.I.E. 2.0 la lasciò di nuovo.

Anche se aveva risposto a molti quesiti, la IA non aveva fatto altro che confonderla ulteriormente.


	3. Capitolo 3

Clarke andò al piano di sopra, entrò in bagno e si medicò la ferita alla mano. Non aveva idea del perché avesse il sangue nero come i natblida, ma per il momento non era il suo principale problema.

 

“Elyza – la chiamò Alicia dal corridoio – quando pensi di andare a controllare alla diga?”

“Adesso, bellezza, se per te va bene”.

“Si, sono già pronta in realtà, e ti ricordo che mi chiamo Alicia”.

 

Clarke uscì dal bagno e vide la ragazza davanti a sé. Il sole filtrante dalle finestre le illuminava delicatamente il volto così come aveva fatto su quello di Lexa quando Clarke era dovuta entrare nelle sue stanze per dirle addio, intenzionata a lasciare Polis per tornare ad Arkadia. Per un attimo il cuore smise di batterle nel petto.

 

“Elyza, tutto ok? Andiamo?” Chiese Alicia guardandola stupita.

“Si... certo, fammi solo prendere un paio di cose”.

 

Clarke entrò nella sua stanza e si appoggiò un attimo contro lo stipite della porta per riprendere fiato. Le bastarono pochi attimi, poi il suo autocontrollo prevalse e recuperò il fucile a pompa. Prese il suo zaino militare e il coltello da combattimento che le aveva regalato suo padre. Tornata al piano di sotto, seguita da Alicia, prese la cintura con le fondine e la indossò, riponendovi dentro le due 9 mm. Aprì l'armadio nell'ingresso, prese una mazza da baseball e la porse ad Alicia.

 

“Sai come si usa questa?” Le chiese.

“Mh... penso di sì, ma preferirei avere una pistola con me” si lamentò Alicia.

“Per il momento ho solo queste e preferirei usarle io, non vorrei rischiare che tu ti faccia del male”.

“Ti ripeto che so badare a me stessa, tu non hai idea di che cosa ho affrontato in questi ultimi mesi”. Ribadì Alicia risentita.

“Non si discute bellezza, se vuoi che ti aiuti stiamo alle mie regole” Specificò Elyza.

“Posso anche andare da sola allora!”

Alicia fece un balzo nella direzione di Clarke, la scansò ed afferrò le chiavi della moto attaccate ad un chiodo nel muro, uscì dall'abitazione e si diresse verso la Harley.

 

“Alicia, fermati!” Urlò Clarke seguendola, ma la ragazza era già salita a cavallo dell'imponente motocicletta e stava cercando di mettere in moto, invano.

 

“Bellezza, non si accende così una moto, non è mica un'automobile!” Le spiegò Elyza cercando di soffocare una risata.

 

Alicia si arrese.

“Vieni, ti faccio vedere come si accende se mi prometti che non scappi da me”.

Alicia annuì, serrando la mascella.

 

“Prima di tutto devi alzare il cavalletto, così – spiegò mettendo due mani sul manubrio e alzando il cavalletto con un piede – poi devi aprire la valvola dello starter, premere il pulsante di accensione e dare un po' di gas”

La moto emise un forte ruggito, Alicia sussultò.

“Non avere paura, non morde. Quelli che mordono sono la fuori” la rassicuro Clarke, poi salì sulla moto, dietro Alicia, il corpo premuto contro il suo.

Clarke assaporò il profumo dei capelli della ragazza sentendosi avvampare, non era lo stesso di Lexa, ma la inebriava ugualmente. Si immaginò di baciarla delicatamente sul collo e questo le fece percepire un formicolio al basso ventre.

Alicia si irrigidì.

“Ok, ho capito, starò alle tue regole per il momento” Acconsentì scendendo dalla moto.

“Bene, allora sali dietro di me e mettiti il mio zaino” la invitò Clarke.

 

Alicia eseguì e si sedette distante da Elyza, afferrando il sedile della moto con le mani.

 

“No bellezza, così cadrai, devi avvicinarti a me e stringermi con entrambe le braccia, così sarai più sicura anche se dovessimo incontrare un percorso accidentato” Le spiegò Elyza.

“Ma prima tieni questo” disse ancora porgendo il suo casco ad Alicia.

 

Alicia non obiettò, prese il casco, se lo mise e si avvicinò a Elyza, avvolgendola in un rigido abbraccio che faceva trapelare tutto il suo imbarazzo.

 

Elyza sorrise, felice di sentire di nuovo il contatto tra i due corpi e desiderando che i vestiti non attutissero la sensazione.

Dette gas e si diresse verso il cancello, lo varcò e si assicurò che si richiudesse alle sue spalle.

 

Clarke proseguì fino al fiume, cercando di evitare gli erranti che ogni tanto si trovava davanti. Desiderava ardentemente che quel viaggio non finisse mai, sarebbe potuta vivere in eterno girovagando con la moto, sentendo il corpo di Alicia appoggiato al suo e sognando quello di Lexa.

 

“Ok, siamo arrivate, qui è dove ti ho trovato – spiegò Clarke scendendo dalla moto – vieni, da qui in poi proseguiamo a piedi” Allungò una mano verso Alicia per aiutarla a scendere.

La ragazza si tolse il casco lasciando ricadere i suoi capelli sulle spalle, Clarke deglutì, ammirandola e lei la guardò negli occhi, poi le porse la mano.

Al suo tocco Clarke ebbe un sussulto.

“Elyza...”

“Mh?”

“Grazie”

La ragazza si gettò verso Clarke e la abbracciò.

 

Clarke le mise una mano nei capelli e le accarezzò dolcemente la nuca.

“Mi hai già ringraziato Alicia, non sentirti in debito con me” le sussurrò.

Alicia la strinse ancora di più e Clarke trattenne il respiro avvolgendola con l'altro braccio intorno alla vita.

Continuava a stupirsi di quanto Alicia fosse tanto uguale a Lexa nell'aspetto, ma completamente diversa nell'atteggiamento.

 

“Ok, dobbiamo andare” disse improvvisamente Alicia lasciando Clarke.

“Si, hai ragione, potremmo sempre abbracciarci più tardi” scherzò Elyza

“Scema” sorrise l'altra.

 

Lasciarono la moto tra dei cespugli in modo che fosse poco visibile e si incamminarono lungo la sponda nord del fiume, in direzione della diga, Clarke ogni tanto usava il binocolo per controllare anche la sponda sud.

Camminarono per mezzo chilometro quando un errante si parò davanti a loro.

“Stai tranquilla, ci penso io. Silenziosamente” propose Clarke estraendo il suo coltello da combattimento, ma vide Alicia correre verso lo zombie con la mazza da baseball in aria e una volta che lo ebbe raggiuntò gliela atterrò sul cranio con una forza tale da sfondarglielo.

 

“Brava ragazza – si complimentò Clarke – vedo che ci sai fare allora”.

“Ti avevo detto che so badare a me stessa”.

 

Percorsero altri 800 metri quando Clarke vide un corpo nel fiume a circa 150 metri dalla loro posizione.

Attirò l'attenzione di Alicia con un colpetto sul braccio e le indicò il corpo.

 

“Oh mio dio! Nick!” Alicia cominciò a correre.

“No ferma, aspetta”.

Clarke le corse dietro puntando una delle sue pistole contro il corpo in acqua, decisa a far fuoco se si fosse mosso anche solo di un millimetro.

Alicia si inginocchiò e volse il ragazzo verso di sé per poterlo vedere in volto.

Clarke notò che il suo cranio era fracassato e si calmò, non avrebbe potuto risvegliarsi.

 

“Troy...” disse tirando un sospiro di sollievo.

 

“Chi è? Lo conosci?”

“Si – rispose Alicia – faceva parte del mio gruppo, è un povero bastardo, o meglio, era”

“Ok, allora meglio che sia morto, no? – sorrise – e Nick invece chi è? Il tuo ragazzo?”

Clarke si innervosì nell'attesa della risposta, non poteva immaginare Lexa nelle braccia di qualcun altro.

_Non è Lexa, mettitelo in testa._ Si ripeté.

 

“No, è mio fratello”.

Clarke si rilassò.

“Ok, proseguiamo” propose Alicia.

 

Clarke annuì e si rimisero in cammino.

 

Raggiunsero in breve tempo il cancello che conduceva alla diga, non era chiuso con le catene e lo varcarono facilmente.

Clarke si mantenne davanti ad Alicia durante il cammino, controllando tutta la zona intorno a loro per evitare sorprese.

La parte della diga in lontananza, quella affacciata sul bacino del lago, era divisa a metà. L'esplosione l'aveva vistosamente danneggiata e non dava l'impressione di essere molto stabile.

 

“Ci conviene evitare di arrivare fin laggiù” Avvisò Clarke.

“Mio fratello era lì quando è esplosa la diga, dobbiamo capire se e dove sia scappato”.

“Ok, ma dobbiamo fare attenzione bellezza”

Continuarono a camminare fino a raggiungere gli uffici di controllo. Dentro le stanze c'erano diversi cadaveri, con evidenti segni di uno scontro a fuoco.

“Ma cosa è successo qui esattamente?” Chiese Clarke.

“È una storia piuttosto lunga in realtà, ma sarò breve: un gruppo di motociclisti che si fanno chiamare i sorveglianti voleva conquistare questo posto e c'è stato uno scontro a fuoco. Mio fratello ha fatto saltare la diga e non so dove siano finiti tutti”. Spiegò Alicia.

 

Clarke fece cenno di aver capito e uscì nuovamente fuori senza commentare. Elyza sapeva esattamente chi fossero i sorveglianti, e sapeva altrettanto bene che era meglio mantenersi alla larga da loro.

Le due ragazze si diressero verso le scalette che portavano ai piani inferiori della diga, ma si accorsero che tra loro e la loro meta si frapponevano due erranti.

 

“Ok, ci penso io” disse Clarke e senza dare il tempo ad Alicia di farsi avanti si avventò sul primo poco sotto di loro bloccandolo con una mano e infilzandogli il coltello da combattimento in una tempia con l'altra. Il cadavere cadde rovinosamente, rotolando per le scale fino a raggiungere il suo amico, travolgendolo e facendo cadere anche lui. Continuarono la corsa insieme fino a terra.

 

Clarke rise di gusto “Strike!” esclamò voltandosi verso Alicia che era rimasta di sopra.

La ragazza le sorrise. Improvvisamente l'espressione di Clarke si fece allarmata: uno zombie si stava avvicinando alle spalle di Alicia, le urlò di fare attenzione, ma la ragazza non fece in tempo a voltarsi e questi gli si avventò addosso.

 

Clarke corse su per i pochi gradini che le separavano ed estrasse una delle due pistole mentre Alicia stava lottando con lo zombie.

 

“Aiutami!” urlò cercando di non farsi mordere.

 

Clarke vide che Alicia era riuscita a frapporre la mazza da baseball tra lei e lo zombie e questo faceva si che la ragazza riuscisse a mantenerlo ad una distanza tale da permettere a Clarke di potergli sparare senza rischiare di ferirla.

 

Clarke puntò la pistola mentre saliva l'ultimo scalino che li separava e fece fuoco colpendo la bestia dritto ad una tempia. Cadde con un tonfo sordo.

 

Clarke fu su Alicia in un attimo “Ti ha morso? Stai bene? Ti ha fatto del male?” chiese senza darsi il tempo di respirare.

 

“Elyza, sto bene” la rassicurò.

Clarke non riuscì a frenarsi, tanto era stato lo spavento, e le afferrò il volto con le mani.

“Non ti azzardare a farti ammazzare, hai capito?”

Alicia la guardò dritta negli occhi blu. “Ti stai davvero preoccupando per me?” chiese.

“Sì”

“Perché ti preoccupi per me così tanto? Ci siamo appena conosciute e tu mi guardi come se mi conoscessi da sempre”.

 

_Perché ti amo_. Pensò.

 

“Mi preoccupo perché da sola mi annoio, vorrei divertirmi un po' con te” disse Elyza invece.

“Vedi come fai? Non riesci mai ad essere seria”. La rimproverò Alicia scostandosi dal suo tocco.

“Sono più che seria invece”.

“Si, come no... andiamo di sotto, dai”.

 

Si incamminarono così giù per le scale fino ad arrivare nella prima stanza dove si trovavano diversi motori e pompe: vuota.

Esplorarono tutto il piano non trovando nessun sopravvissuto, solo cadaveri e qualche errante che Clarke si assicurò di uccidere prima che Alicia potesse anche solo pensare di avvicinarglisi.

 

Quando entrarono nell'ultima stanza motori videro uno zombie con le gambe incastrate sotto alcune macerie che dovevano essere cadute dal soffitto conseguentemente all'esplosione. Clarke notò che aveva un mitra MP5 con sé.

 

“Bene, bene, bene – disse – guarda Alicia, quel fucile potrebbe farci comodo”.

Alicia annuì.

“Vorrei uccidere io questo stronzo” propose.

“Mh... ok, fai attenzione però”.

Alicia non se lo fece ripetere due volte e si scagliò contro di lui immediatamente.

Clarke era sicura che lo avrebbe colpito con la mazza da baseball, ma la ragazza anche stavolta seppe stupirla e gli assestò un violento calcio nel cranio.

L'errante non era ancora morto, così Alicia posizionò il tallone contro la tempia del malcapitato, prese la rincorsa spostando la gamba verso l'alto e lo schiacciò più forte che poté. Ripeté l'azione gridando diverse volte finché la testa dello zombie non fu altro che poltiglia.

 

“Non penserai che stasera ti farò rientrare a casa mia con quelle scarpe, vero?” scherzò Elyza osservando la materia grigia rimasta attaccata sulla suola.

Alicia però non rispose, rimase davanti al cadavere con lo sguardo rivolto verso il pavimento.

Clarke si avvicinò a lei e le appoggiò una mano sulla spalla.

“Tutto ok...?” la chiamò.

 

La ragazza stava evidentemente cercando di non farsi sentire da Clarke, ma stava piangendo.

 

“Ehi, piccola, non piangere”.

Alicia non riuscì a trattenersi e scoppiò in singhiozzi che le scuotevano il corpo.

 

Clarke la abbracciò e Alicia non si oppose, nascondendo il volto nell'incavo tra il collo e la clavicola, piangendo.

“Sh... va tutto bene” cercò di rassicurarla Clarke accarezzandole i capelli lisci come seta.

“No... – singhiozzò – non va tutto bene”.

“È vero piccola, non va tutto bene, questo mondo fa schifo”. Le dette ragione Elyza.

Alicia continuò a piangere, cullata dalle carezze di Clarke.

 

“Vorrei solo sapere che stanno bene” disse qualche secondo dopo.

“Lo so, vedrai, li troveremo”. Le promise Clarke stringendola un poco di più e cercando di respirare il suo profumo il più possibile.

 

Alicia tirò su il viso, rimanendo tra le braccia di Clarke, guardandola negli occhi.

“Prima o poi capirò perché fai tutto questo per me” disse Alicia.

 

_Prima o poi io capirò perché mi sto innamorando di te Alicia..._

 

Clarke sentiva chiaramente dentro di sé che non stava aiutando Alicia solo perché ai suoi occhi era come Lexa, né perché A.L.I.E. le aveva detto che dentro di lei era caricata la sua coscienza.

Clarke stava cominciando a provare dei veri sentimenti per lei, quella ragazza all'apparenza così piccola e fragile, ma con una grande forza e determinazione dentro.

Adorava come potesse arrossire alle sue provocazioni, ma allo stesso tempo cercare di scappare con la sua moto pur non avendo idea di come funzionasse.

Era dolce e ingenua, ma allo stesso tempo ribelle e testarda.

 

Lo sguardo di Clarke scese dagli occhi di Alicia alle sue labbra. Sentì di desiderarle ardentemente.

Avvicinò il suo viso a quello della ragazza che stava tenendo tra le braccia, appoggiò la sua fronte su quella di Alicia e schiuse le labbra.

 

Alicia si voltò nello stesso istante e scivolò via dalle braccia di Clarke, lentamente.

 

“Dobbiamo proseguire” Disse raccogliendo il fucile mitragliatore da terra “E questo lo tengo io” aggiunse.

 

Clarke si morse il labbro inferiore. “Ok, andiamo bellezza” disse Elyza.

 

Alicia uscì dalla stanza ed andò in direzione della frattura nella diga.

“Alicia, è meglio non proseguire oltre, siamo troppo vicine alla voragine, potrebbe crollare tutto” avvisò Clarke.

“Ma io devo trovare la mia famiglia”.

“Lo so bellezza, ma non possiamo rischiare di lasciarci le penne, proviamo a tornare al piano superiore e vediamo se lungo la strada troviamo qualche indizio che possa dirci dove siano finiti tutti”.

Alicia acconsentì riluttante e tornarono sulla superficie della diga. Cominciarono a guardarsi intorno, ma non videro niente oltre a cadaveri e sangue.

“Ok, non li troveremo qua, abbiamo visto quello che era possibile vedere” disse ad un tratto Alicia mentre stavano camminando.

“Possiamo sempre cercare di andare sull'altra sponda del fiume ed esplorare la zona della diga dall'altra parte” propose Clarke.

“Ok, possiamo provare”.

 

Le due ragazze ripresero il cammino verso l'uscita dalla diga, in silenzio.

Clarke era estremamente combattuta, voleva trovare la famiglia di Alicia, voleva vederla felice, ma allo stesso tempo era terrorizzata all'idea che lei avrebbe potuto decidere di proseguire con loro lasciandola sola in quel mondo ostile. Non era preoccupata soltanto perché non voleva restare sola, ma anche perché temeva che sarebbe potuto succederle qualcosa, preferiva averla con sé ed essere sicura di proteggerla, piuttosto che immaginarla con persone che non conosceva e che non sapeva se fossero realmente in grado di badare a lei.

 

“Elyza... Guarda” le parole di Alicia la risvegliarono dai suoi pensieri.

“Merda”

Non troppo distante da loro una mandria di erranti si stava avvicinando nella loro direzione, Clarke cercò di quantificare quanti fossero: non sembravano meno di 30. Troppi per cercare di combatterli.

Si trascinavano con un ordine quasi surreale vista la loro mancanza di intelligenza e Clarke si chiese come fosse possibile che riuscissero a viaggiare in branchi con precisione tale da non farli cadere uno su l'altro.

La strada era unica e non avevano possibilità di cambiare direzione. Potevano solo proseguire o tornare indietro.

“Ok – disse Clarke – cerchiamo di aggirarli, non facciamoci vedere, passeranno oltre senza notarci”.

Alicia annuì e si guardò intorno.

“Che ne dici di metterci dietro quell'autocistena?” chiese Alicia indicando un veicolo a pochi metri da loro.

Clarke osservò l'area circostante e si rese conto che probabilmente se si fossero chiuse dentro alla cabina di guida gli zombie non le avrebbero notate e avrebbero proseguito il loro cammino verso la diga senza disturbarle. A quel punto sarebbero uscite e sarebbero potute tornare alla moto senza correre pericoli.

“Bene, seguimi” disse Clarke.

Si spostarono lentamente, cercando di non fare troppo rumore, raggiunsero il veicolo e Clarke fece segno ad Alicia di salire per prima mentre lei continuava a tenere sotto controllo la situazione, non staccando gli occhi dalla mandria che nel frattempo si era avvicinata a loro.

Alicia aprì lo sportello e si tirò su per salire, ma scivolò e rischiò di cadere per terra. Clarke arrestò la sua caduta appoggiandole entrambe le mani sulle natiche e issandola su.

“Mh... sodo” esclamò Elyza soddisfatta e dette una palpata al sedere della ragazza, poi salì anche lei e chiuse lo sportello.

 

“Ma che ti viene in mente?” chiese istericamente Alicia guardando Clarke corrucciata.

“Stavi cadendo, ho dovuto!”

“Potevi evitare di palpare e commentare però” arrossì.

“Già che c'ero volevo divertirmi un po'” le disse Elyza facendole l'occhiolino.

“Sei insopportabile” Alicia si voltò dall'altra parte e incrociò le braccia sul petto.

Elyza sogghignò.

“Beh, mentre aspettiamo possiamo anche ammazzare il tempo facendoci due coccole” propose.

“Assolutamente no, quando lo capirai?”

“Capirò che cosa?”

“Che non mi piacciono le ragazze, arrenditi!” sbuffò Alicia.

“Ok, come dici tu”-

 

Il silenzio cadde su di loro. Dall'abitacolo si potevano udire i versi grotteschi emessi dagli erranti nonostante i finestrini fossero chiusi.

Clarke lesse il malcelato timore negli occhi di Alicia.

“Stai tranquilla, non possono sentirci qua dentro” la rassicurò, ma la ragazza rimase in silenzio.

“Adesso hai smesso di parlarmi?” chiese.

Nessuna risposta, Alicia voltò lo sguardo verso il finestrino e osservò la mandria che le stava costeggiando a circa venti metri di distanza.

“Alicia, non fare la principessa adesso, stavo solo scherzando”.

Ancora silenzio.

“Ok, come vuoi, io ho fame, mi metto a mangiare qualcosa”.

Clarke notò lo sguardo di Alicia spostarsi dagli erranti a lei, senza che però voltasse il capo.

“Se non hai fame puoi sempre mangiare più tardi, ma il mio orologio segna le 13.45 e visto che abbiamo fatto colazione circa alle 8.30 del mattino, mi viene facile scommettere che in realtà il tuo stomaco stia brontolando”.

Clarke tirò fuori dallo zainetto militare una scatoletta di tonno, la aprì lentamente e la annusò.

“L'odore non è proprio dei migliori, ma è sicuramente meglio dell'odore di marcio che emanano quegli schifosi che camminano accanto a noi”.

Alicia continuò a mantenere il suo silenzio.

“Buon appetito bellezza!” Esclamò Elyza sorridendo e cominciò a mangiare il tonno con le mani emettendo versi di apprezzamento mentre masticava.

“Cazzo, è buonissimo” disse con il boccone in bocca.

“Non sai cosa ti perdi”. Clarke era convinta che prima o poi Alicia avrebbe ceduto, ma di nuovo rimase stupita di quanto potesse essere testarda.

La mandria intanto stava proseguendo accanto a loro in direzione della diga, ma gli zombie erano ancora troppo vicini perché potessero pensare di uscire.

“Se vuoi ho anche della cioccolata, sai?” disse Elyza una volta finito il tonno.

“Oh mio dio Nick!” urlò Alicia sussultando e premendo i palmi delle mani contro il finestrino.

“Che cosa stai dicendo?” chiese Clarke.

“NICK!!!” Urlò ancora la ragazza battendo i pugni sul vetro.

“Bellezza, calmati stai facendo troppo rumore”.

“NICK!!! Sono qui!” continuò a battere i pugni e Clarke osservò fuori dal finestrino.

 

_Ma che diavolo le prende, sono solo erranti!_  Pensò Clarke.

 

Improvvisamente una di quelle bestie si voltò, coperta di sangue dalla testa ai piedi e cominciò a camminare in direzione opposta agli altri: stava venendo verso di loro.

Alicia aprì immediatamente lo sportello e Clarke non fece in tempo ad afferrarla, la vide scendere e correre in direzione dello zombie.

Clarke scese immediatamente dall'abitacolo ed estrasse la pistola.

“Alicia!” esclamò la creatura.

 

_Da quando gli zombie parlano?_ Si domandò Clarke

 

Clarke corse a perdifiato raggiungendoli e puntando la pistola verso l'errante.

“Ferma! È mio fratello!” disse Alicia. Clarke notò che gli occhi del ragazzo erano diversi da quelli degli erranti, erano vivi. Abbassò l'arma.

I due si abbracciarono. “Non posso credere di averti ritrovato sana e salva, ero in pensiero per te” Disse il ragazzo stringendola a sé.

Clarke stava per chiedergli cosa gli fosse successo e come facesse a camminare tra gli erranti senza farsi mordere, quando notò che il troppo rumore aveva attirato la mandria.

“Ragazzi, dobbiamo andarcene, abbiamo fatto troppo casino” disse prendendo Alicia per mano e tirandola via.

Nick guardò Clarke negli occhi ed annuì. Alla ragazza sembrò di leggere della gratitudine in lui, probabilmente aveva capito che si era presa cura di sua sorella.

 

Tutti e tre cominciarono a correre lungo il fiume cercando di guadagnare terreno e distaccarsi dalla mandria il più possibile.

Nick ad un tratto si fermò, si avvicinò al cadavere dell'errante che Alicia aveva abbattuto ore prima e fece cenno alle ragazze di avvicinarsi, chinandosi su di lui.

“Che diavolo ti viene in mente?” Chiese Clarke.

“Fidati di lui” lo sguardo di Alicia era pieno di fiducia nei confronti del fratello.

 

Nick estrasse un coltello dai pantaloni e aprì in due l'addome del cadavere, vi zuppò dentro le mani e ne tirò fuori sangue e budella.

 

“Che cazzo...?” chiese ancora Clarke schifata.

Nick si alzò in piedi, si avvicinò alla sorella e dopo che questa ebbe annuito le spalmò addosso la poltiglia che teneva tra le mani.

 

“Mio Dio, ma siete pazzi?” chiese Clarke.

Nick si chinò di nuovo rimanendo in silenzio e prese un'altra manciata di interiora.

 

“Non ci pensare nemmeno!” Esclamò Clarke indietreggiando.

“Elyza, stai calma, fidati, in questo modo gli erranti non potranno percepire il nostro odore!” le spiegò Alicia, poi la prese per mano.

Clarke la guardò intensamente e passò più volte lo sguardo dalle loro mani intrecciate agli occhi verdi di Alicia.

“Ok” disse infine stringendo la mano della ragazza.

Nick spalmò il sangue marcio e le interiora sul viso e sui capelli di Clarke che trattenne a stendo dei conati di vomito.

Nick mise l'indice davanti alla bocca facendo segno di fare silenzio.

Clarke guardò in direzione della mandria, si stava avvicinando sempre di più, gli erranti li avrebbero raggiunti in pochi secondi.

Non era del tutto convinta che quel trucchetto avrebbe funzionato, ma aveva visto quel ragazzo camminare tra di loro e uscirne completamente illeso, quindi probabilmente poteva davvero essere una soluzione.

Clarke continuò a tenere la mano di Alicia, non aveva la minima intenzione di lasciarla andare e si rese conto di essere molto più preoccupata per lei che per se stessa.

 

La mandria si avvicinò a loro e Clarke chiuse gli occhi.

 

_Questo è il momento della verità._ Si disse trattenendo il fiato.

 

Anche ad occhi chiusi poteva percepire la presenza di quelle bestie, non solo perché sentiva i loro passi strascicati e i loro versi gutturali, ma anche per l'odore di morte che emanavano.

Dopo pochi minuti Clarke sentì il leggero tocco di Alicia sul suo volto, aprì gli occhi e si accorse che la ragazza le aveva delicatamente poggiato una mano sulla guancia, incurante del fatto che fosse cosparsa di sangue rappreso.

La mandria era passata e si era allontanata da loro.

 

“Ce l'abbiamo fatta” sussurrò Alicia.

Clarke le sorrise, poi guardò Nick e lo ringraziò con un cenno del capo.

“Non c'è di che – rispose lui – piacere, sono Nick, il fratello di Alicia”. Le porse una mano.

Clarke dovette lasciare la mano di Alicia a malincuore e strinse quella del fratello dicendo “Piacere, Elyza Lex”.

“Immagino tu ti sia presa cura di mia sorella in questi due giorni” disse Nick.

Clarke gli spiegò tutto ciò che era successo, di come l'aveva trovata la sera prima sulla sponda del fiume e di come l'avesse portata a casa sua. Omise tuttavia molti dei particolari, come il fatto che ci avesse ripetutamente provato con lei e che la sorella avesse cercato di fuggire in moto da sola quella mattina.

“Ti ringrazio Elyza” disse Nick, poi si avvicinò alla sorella e l'abbracciò.

“Hai idea di dove possa essere la mamma?” chiese la ragazza.

Nick scosse il capo tristemente.

“Vedrai, starà bene, c'era anche Strand con lei, no?”

“Si, ma per quanto ne sappiamo potrebbero essere morti entrambi” disse Alicia. Gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime.

Il fratello la strinse ancor di più a se cercando di confortarla.

“La troveremo, ne sono sicuro”.

Rimasero abbracciati e Clarke decise di allontanarsi di qualche passo per dare loro un po' di privacy. Si sedette vicino al cadavere dal quale Nick aveva preso le interiora e, dandogli delle pacche su una spalla gli disse: “Grazie amico, ci hai salvato il culo”.

 

“Ehi” Alicia si avvicinò ad Elyza dopo una decina di minuti “Che stai facendo?” le chiese.

“Adesso mi parli? Comunque ho reso omaggio al nostro amico che ci ha salvato le penne con le sue budella”. Rispose.

“Sei davvero strana a volte” le disse Alicia cominciando a ridere.

Vederla ridere fece vibrare lo stomaco di Clarke. Odiava vederla piangere, voleva solo farla stare bene, costasse quel che costasse.

 

“Elyza... ho fame” le disse poi sorridendo e poggiando una mano sullo stomaco.

Clarke batté il palmo della mano sul terreno per farla sedere accanto a lei, Alicia eseguì.

“Tieni questo, spero ti piaccia” Clarke le porse una scatoletta di tonno.

“Scommetto che è delizioso” sorrise Alicia cercando di aprirla.

“Se vuoi ne ho una anche per te Nick - disse Clarke voltandosi verso il ragazzo che stava osservando l'orizzonte – unisciti a noi, ci riposiamo e poi partiamo per cercare vostra madre”.

Nick si avvicinò e sorridendo si sedette accanto alla sorella, Clarke porse il cibo anche a lui.

 

Sia Nick che Alicia mangiarono in silenzio, con il solo rumore del fiume che scorreva davanti a loro a fare da sottofondo.

Una volta che ebbero finito il pranzo Clarke estrasse la barretta di cioccolato dallo zaino.

“Questo è il dessert!” esclamò con un enorme sorriso stampato sulla faccia.

Nick restò piuttosto impassibile, ma Alicia aprì la bocca in segno di stupore.

“Sono mesi che non ne mangio! – esclamò felice – ti bacerei se non avessi la faccia piena di sangue”.

Clarke le lanciò uno sguardo provocatorio, facendole l'occhiolino e Alicia arrossì. Nick sembrò non essersi accorto di niente, tanto era concentrato sulla sponda opposta del fiume. Probabilmente era in pensiero per sua madre.

Tutti e tre mangiarono la cioccolata in silenzio, poi quasi in contemporanea si alzarono in piedi, presero un po' d'acqua dal fiume e cercarono di lavarsi via il sangue di dosso. Si rimisero in cammino intenzionati ad esplorare i dintorni per cercare qualsiasi indizio su dove la madre dei due ragazzi potesse essere.

 

Seguirono per diversi chilometri tutta la sponda nord del fiume, senza trovare assolutamente niente e nessuno. Era ormai tardo pomeriggio e Clarke pensò che non sarebbe stato un bene rimanere fuori per la notte.

“Che ne dite se torniamo a casa e continuiamo le ricerche domani?” chiese.

“No, non torno a casa senza mia madre” disse Alicia.

“Ti capisco bellezza, ma non possiamo rimanere qua fuori una volta che sarà buio, è troppo pericoloso”.

“No, io...”

“Alicia, Elyza ha ragione” la interruppe Nick.

Alicia lo guardò torva.

“Ha ragione, è troppo pericoloso per voi rimanere fuori stanotte, io posso cavarmela da solo, ma voi tornate in un posto sicuro. Ci ritroveremo insieme domani mattina per proseguire le ricerche” Propose il ragazzo.

“No, non ti lascio qua da solo, scordatelo!” Disse Alicia al fratello.

“Nick, credo che sarebbe meglio se tu venissi con noi, non vedresti comunque niente con il buio. Hai bisogno di riposare, ho una stanza libera, puoi dormire a casa mia” Elyza lo guardò sorridendogli.

Nick era chiaramente indeciso, mise le mani sui fianchi ed assunse un'espressione pensierosa.

“Nick, ti prego...” lo supplicò Alicia.

Lui la guardò intensamente e poi sorridendo disse: “Ok, verrò con voi”.

Alicia sorrise tirando un sospiro di sollievo.

 

Tornarono insieme alla moto e Elyza la tirò fuori dai cespugli dove l'avevano nascosta.

“Bella moto” le disse Nick.

“Grazie, sono felice che ti piaccia. Sai per caso come si guida?”

“Certo”

“Bene, allora porta tua sorella a casa mia, lei sa la strada. Qui trovate il telecomando per l'apertura del cancello automatico e il codice per l'allarme è 1992. Mi raccomando, non fare casini con la mia moto, ok?”

Alicia la guardò intensamente.

“Perché ci mandi da soli? Non vieni con noi?” le chiese alzando un sopracciglio.

“In tre sulla moto non ci stiamo e io devo prima fare un'altra cosa, sarò a casa tra non più di due ore” le rispose.

Nick salì sulla moto ed avviò il motore. Alicia si sedette dietro di lui e guardando Elyza le disse: “Fai attenzione, non vorrei ti succedesse qualcosa”.

Nick dette gas e Clarke li guardò allontanarsi.


	4. Capitolo 4

Alicia abbracciò stretto suo fratello, seduta dietro di lui sulla moto e chiuse gli occhi, sorridendo. Nick stava procedendo lentamente sulla strada che conduceva all'abitazione di Elyza.

Alicia si sentiva estremamente sollevata per essersi ricongiunta al fratello, aveva temuto il peggio, si era quasi convinta del fatto che fosse morto, sepolto dalle macerie nell'esplosione della diga.

Non poteva credere che fosse lì insieme a lei, non poteva credere che fosse addirittura illeso.

Alicia pensò anche ad Elyza, si chiese cosa avesse in mente e quale fosse la faccenda che doveva risolvere. Non si sentiva tranquilla e si rese conto di essere in pensiero per lei.

 

Una volta arrivati a casa Nick parcheggiò la moto ed Alicia scese prima di lui, dirigendosi alla porta d'ingresso per disinserire l'allarme.

 

“Carino qui” osservò Nick avvicinandosi alla sorella e cingendole le spalle con un braccio.

“Si, devo ammettere che Elyza ha fatto un ottimo lavoro”

“Pensi che abbia fatto tutto da sola?”

“Non lo so, non abbiamo avuto modo di parlarne”.

Alicia entrò in casa seguita dal fratello.

 

“Nick... cosa è successo?” chiese la ragazza.

“Quando ho premuto il pulsante del detonatore tutto ha cominciato a tremare. Pensavo che non sarei mai riuscito a fuggire in tempo. Poi è arrivato Daniel e mi ha aiutato a scappare. Era gravemente ferito, così ci siamo rifugiati in un vecchio capannone, ho medicato le sue ferite al meglio che potevo, ci siamo addormentati tutti e due stremati. Quando però mi sono risvegliato stamattina lui non c'era più. Ho guardato nei dintorni ma non avevo idea di dove cercarlo e sinceramente ero più preoccupato per te e la mamma che per lui”.

La sorella gli sorrise “Così hai deciso di venire a cercarci?” chiese.

“Si, stavo tornando alla diga per cercare voi”.

Alicia lo abbracciò.

“Per fortuna mi hai trovato”.

“A dire il vero sei tu che hai trovato me” sorrise lui.

“In un certo senso...”

“Che mi dici di Elyza?” chiese lui dopo qualche attimo.

Alicia si staccò dall'abbraccio e si diresse verso la cucina, cercando qualsiasi cosa ci fosse da mangiare.

“Cosa vuoi sapere?” chiese a Nick che era ancora nell'ingresso, davanti alla porta della cucina.

“Non so, parlami di lei, come ti sembra?”

“Non mi sono fatta ancora un'idea chiara, ma mi sembra una di cui ci si può fidare”.

“Sul serio sorellina? Strano, di solito tu non ti fidi mai di nessuno”.

“Beh, alla fine mi ha salvato e ci ha accolto in casa sua, non vedo perché non dovrei fidarmi di lei”.

Alicia sapeva che questo non era l'unico motivo per cui aveva fiducia in lei. Trovava Elyza estremamente interessante, era incuriosita da lei, così sicura di sé, così spavalda e sfacciata. Sembrava che non avesse mai paura di niente, non per sé stessa almeno. Alicia sentiva anche che era protettiva nei suoi confronti, che ci teneva a lei anche se era da così poco che si erano conosciute. Tutto questo la faceva sentire al sicuro quando era con lei, era come se Elyza fosse capace di tenere tutto sotto controllo.

“Si, hai ragione, credo ci si possa fidare di lei” concluse Nick distogliendo la ragazza dai suoi pensieri.

Alicia prese una birra dal frigorifero e la porse al fratello.

“Fantastico!” esclamò lui soddisfatto, la aprì e ne tirò giù un sorso.

“Si può fare una doccia qui?” chiese poi.

“Purtroppo no, ma fuori ci sono delle cisterne d'acqua. Puoi prenderne un po' per lavarti”.

Nick annuì e si diresse fuori dall'abitazione.

Alicia intanto si era preparata un panino con burro di arachidi, lo mangiò seduta al tavolo di cucina dove la mattina aveva fatto colazione con Elyza e si ritrovò di nuovo a pensare a lei.

Pensò che le provocazioni che Elyza le lanciava erano tremendamente fastidiose, ma che allo stesso tempo in parte la lusingavano: era così tanto che qualcuno non le faceva la corte che si era dimenticata di come ci si sentiva.

Si ritrovò a sorridere mentre ripensava alla palpata di qualche ora prima.

 

_Perché diavolo mi fa sorridere questa cosa? È stata tremendamente fuori luogo._ Si disse, ma non riuscì a smettere di sorridere.

 

Elyza era effettivamente una bellissima ragazza, bionda, prosperosa e con delle belle forme. Aveva dei bellissimi occhi blu, ma ad Alicia non piacevano le ragazze, di questo era certa.

 

Alicia sentì Nick rientrare in casa.

“Nick” lo chiamò.

“Dimmi Ali” rispose lui raggiungendola in cucina.

“Secondo te la mamma sta bene?”

“Ne sono sicuro sorellina, è una donna tosta, sa come badare a sé stessa, non preoccuparti”.

“Ok”. La ragazza volse lo sguardo verso il tavolo e verso il panino. Le stava passando l'appetito.

Nick la raggiunse e la baciò sulla fronte, delicatamente.

Alicia chiuse gli occhi e sentì una lacrima scenderle sulla guancia.

“Ali...”

“Si?”

“Credo che dovresti darti una lavata anche tu, puzzi come gli erranti”.

Alicia rise.

“Anche tu puzzi”.

Nick rise a sua volta.

“Ti voglio bene sorellina”.

“Ti voglio bene fratellone”.

 

Nick salì le scale e Alicia lo sentì entrare in bagno.

 

Quando entrambi si furono lavati e vestiti con abiti puliti il sole era già basso all'orizzonte. Elyza non era ancora tornata.

 

“E se le fosse successo qualcosa?” chiese Alicia seduta sul divano accanto al fratello intento a leggere un libro “ _Manuale per sopravvivere agli zombie”._

“Questo libro è assurdo, dice una marea di cazzate!” esclamò lui senza rispondere alla sua domanda.

“Immagino Nick, ma se fosse successo qualcosa a Elyza? È strano che non sia ancora tornata...”

“Non credo le sia successo niente, tranquilla. Probabilmente ha avuto un contrattempo”. La rassicurò il fratello.

“Mh... ok”.

Alicia non era affatto tranquilla, desiderava che Elyza tornasse sana e salva. Subito.

 

_Che scema ad andarsene in giro da sola a rischiare la vita!_ Pensò quasi arrabbiata con lei.

 

Perché diavolo li aveva lasciati? Dove diamine doveva andare di così importante che non poteva aspettare?

Alicia si sentì avvampare di rabbia e dovette alzarsi dal divano tanta era la smania che la pervadeva.

Cominciò a camminare avanti e indietro per la stanza, guardandosi i piedi, sbuffando di tanto in tanto e contando i passi uno in fila all'altro.

Nick la guardò di sottecchi.

“Ali, ma che ti prende adesso?” Le chiese dopo qualche minuto.

“Niente, vorrei solo che tornasse qua”.

“Alicia, tornerà, non capisco perché ti preoccupi così tanto. Ok, ti ha salvato, le sei riconoscente, ma la conosci da nemmeno 24 ore!”

Alicia si bloccò. Suo fratello aveva ragione.

Perché si preoccupava così tanto? Si trovò a chiedersi di nuovo. Non lo sapeva.

 

_In realtà non sono preoccupata per lei, in realtà voglio soltanto che ci aiuti a trovare nostra madre._

Mentì a sé stessa ricominciando a camminare avanti e indietro.

 

Lanciò un'occhiata a suo fratello: stava di nuovo leggendo quello stupido libro.

Come faceva lui ad essere così tranquillo? Lui era sempre tranquillo del resto, niente lo toccava più di tanto. Questa era una di quelle cose che Alicia aveva sempre invidiato a suo fratello. Lui riusciva a farsi scivolare tutto addosso, mentre lei era come una spugna che risucchiava qualsiasi cosa incontrasse lungo il suo cammino.

 

La ragazza decise di smetterla di camminare soltanto avanti e indietro e cercò di distrarsi guardandosi intorno. Notò che dalla stanza erano chiaramente stati tolti dei quadri, probabilmente contenevano le fotografie dei precedenti occupanti e Alicia capì perché Elyza avesse voluto toglierle dalla vista. Anche per lei era sempre doloroso vedere uno scorcio delle vite di chi molto probabilmente non c'era più. Ogni volta che vedeva delle fotografie si immaginava le persone come zombie e questo la inquietava.

Vide una chitarra appoggiata su un supporto e desiderò di saperla suonare. Aveva voglia di rilassarsi al suono dello strumento.

Salì al piano di sopra e d'istinto, senza pensare perché lo stesse facendo, entrò nella camera di Elyza, guardandosi intorno incuriosita.

Sulla cassettiera, sovrastata da un enorme specchio, subito alla destra della porta c'era un album da disegno.

Alicia lo prese con estrema curiosità e si sedette sul letto per osservarne il contenuto.

 

_Oh mio Dio, sono bellissimi._ Pensò guardando i disegni.

 

Cercò di immaginare Elyza intenta a disegnare, la immaginò concentrata, con la fronte aggrottata e sorrise.

I disegni ritraevano paesaggi, persone, scene di vita quotidiana. Ad Alicia piacevano tutti quanti, ma ce n'era uno in particolare che attirò la sua attenzione: ritraeva una ragazza, seduta ad un tavolo che sorrideva, con in mano una tazza di caffè.

Era disegnato con tratti così leggeri che sembravano quasi in trasparenza, con sfumature morbide e delicate che lasciavano trapelare tutta l'ammirazione dell'illustratrice

La ragazza nel disegno era ricca di particolari, mentre tutto ciò che era disegnato intorno a lei ne era quasi privo. Si intuiva chiaramente che Elyza, disegnando la ragazza del ritratto, si era concentrata completamente su di lei, dimenticandosi di tutto ciò che le stava intorno.

 

_È proprio così che mi sento con lei._ Pensò.

 

Quando era con Elyza, Alicia si sentiva come al centro delle sue attenzioni, delle sue preoccupazioni, dei suoi desideri. Questo la faceva sentire importante, ma soprattutto la faceva sentire desiderata. In tutti i sensi.

Nemmeno da Jake si era sentita così tanto desiderata.

Povero Jake, la fine che gli era toccata era così tremendamente ingiusta ed Alicia ne era sinceramente dispiaciuta. Si rese conto però che pensare a lui non le dava dolore, non tanto quanto si sarebbe immaginata, e che non sentiva la sua mancanza.

Non aveva mai sentito di essere innamorata di lui, ma non avrebbe mai creduto di restare così impassibile di fronte alla sua morte. Le dispiaceva soltanto che un ragazzo onesto e coraggioso come lui, per il quale provava una profonda stima, non fosse riuscito a sopravvivere più a lungo. Se lo sarebbe meritato. Alicia ne era convinta.

 

La ragazza guardò fuori dalla finestra e il sole era ormai calato, lasciando spazio alle tenebre.

Sentì un groppo salirle alla gola e cercò di ricacciarlo inghiottendo forzatamente.

 

_Elyza sta bene, ne sono sicura, è una fottutissima cazzuta, non può succederle niente._

 

I suoi pensieri non riuscirono nell'intento di calmarla.

Lasciò l'album dei disegni in mezzo al letto e si sdraiò, tuffando la testa nel cuscino.

Il profumo di Elyza le pervase le narici, Alicia lo trovò estremamente confortante e lo respirò a pieni polmoni.

 

_Dove sei? Ti prego torna sana e salva, non mi arrabbierò più se mi chiamerai bellezza..._

 

Alicia si addormentò profondamente sul letto, pensando a Elyza e assaporando il suo profumo.

 

Il suo sonno però non fu affatto piacevole. Continuò a fare incubi, uno dietro l'altro.

Sognò sua madre, in acqua. La sognò mentre cercava di risalire in superficie, tendendo la mano verso la figlia che la guardava senza riuscire a muovere un muscolo. Sua madre provava in tutti i modi a risalire, ma non riusciva a nuotare abbastanza veloce, inabissandosi risucchiata dalla corrente.

Sognò Jake, trasformato, con la pelle pallida, gli occhi spenti ed infossati. Sognò che le si avvicinava emettendo versi che sembravano provenire dall'oltretomba, si sentiva pietrificata e non riusciva a muoversi nemmeno quando lui le arrivava al collo. Percepiva dentro di sé l'attesa del morso profondo che l'avrebbe uccisa, ma invece lui le sussurrava all'orecchio “Alicia, mi hai già dimenticato... non ti è mai importato niente di me... l'ho sempre saputo”. Questo le fece più male di un morso nella carotide, le fece più male della morte.

Sognò Travis sull'elicottero, mentre stava per cadere di sotto e la guardava, come per incolparla. Lo sguardo di Travis era pieno di rancore nei suoi confronti, Alicia era sicura che in quel momento, nel suo sogno, lui la stava odiando e mentre si lasciava cadere le urlò “È colpa tua Alicia, sono morto per colpa tua, tutti muoiono per colpa tua”.

Alicia sussultò nel letto, voleva con tutte le sue forze svegliarsi, ma non era in grado di controllarlo. Continuò a sognare e sognò infine Elyza, in piedi di fronte a lei.

Alicia le chiedeva: “Quando parti?”

“Adesso” le rispondeva l'altra con il dolore negli occhi.

Sognò Elyza che le diceva “Forse la vita dovrebbe essere più che semplice sopravvivenza. Non ci meritiamo di meglio?”.

Sognò di baciarla, di sentire le sue labbra morbide e di desiderarle sempre di più.

Sognò di fare l'amore con lei e di sentire il calore della sua pelle.

 

“Alicia!” si sentì chiamare.

“Alicia, svegliati”.

Qualcuno la scosse mentre stava cercando di aprire gli occhi.

Nel buio totale non riuscì a riconoscere la sagoma davanti a sé.

 

“Alicia, alza quel bel culetto e vieni con me”

“Elyza!”

Alicia si alzò di scatto, in imbarazzo per essere stata beccata mentre dormiva nel suo letto, ma anche estremamente sollevata del fatto che Elyza fosse tornata a casa sana e salva.

“Che diavolo hai combinato? Perché ci hai messo così tanto?” Le chiese buttandole le braccia intorno al collo.

Elyza ricambiò l'abbraccio e solo allora Alicia si rese realmente conto di aver sognato di baciarla e di fare l'amore con lei. Arrossì pesantemente, ma felice del fatto che l'altra ragazza non potesse notarlo.

“Vedo che ti sono mancata, bellezza”.

 

_Cazzò!_ Pensò Alicia.

 

“Ero solo in pensiero per te” le rispose interrompendo l'abbraccio.

“Per adesso mi basta, ma sono sicura che arriverà un giorno dove non farai altro che sentire la mia mancanza quando non ci sarò”.

“Non ci giurerei”.

 

Elyza accese la luce.

“Che ci fai nel mio letto?” chiese poi.

“Ehm... stavo... stavo guardando i tuoi disegni e...”

“Stavi cosa? Ehi, bellezza, esiste ancora la privacy sai?”

Alicia trasalì.

“Sì, sì... scusami hai ragione, non avrei dovuto...”

“Ehi, piccola, calmati, stavo scherzando” disse Elyza accarezzandole il volto.

Alicia ebbe un brivido.

Perché era improvvisamente diventata così stupida? Perché il tocco di Elyza adesso le faceva quell'effetto?

 

“Ok, non mi piacciono gli scherzi” disse infine.

“E le sorprese ti piacciono?” le chiese Elyza.

Alicia la guardo storto, poi annuì.

“Allora seguimi”.

Elyza la prese per mano e la trascinò dietro a sé.

Alicia non vedeva niente nel buio più totale in cui versava tutta la casa, ma si fidava di Elyza e la seguì.

Il tragitto fu breve e si fermarono in bagno, Elyza accese la luce e le disse: “Spogliati”.

 

“Che cosa?!?” Alicia sentiva gli occhi uscirle dalle orbite.

“Non ti va l'idea?” la provocò Elyza con un occhiolino.

“Di spogliarmi davanti a te? Nemmeno per sogno!” In realtà, in sogno, lo aveva fatto.

“Peccato, allora farò prima io”

Elyza si tolse la giacca di pelle e la lasciò cadere a terra, guardando intensamente l'altra ragazza negli occhi.

“Scema, smettila, non è divertente”

“Eccome se lo è” sussurrò Elyza togliendo la maglietta e restando in reggiseno.

“Dai, smettila o me ne vado” un'occhiata le cadde sul seno prosperoso della ragazza davanti a lei.

“Sono convinta che non lo farai” la provocò togliendosi le scarpe e slacciando i pantaloni.

 

_Ma che cazzo le prende?_ Pensò Alicia.

 

Non voleva guardarla, era scioccata dal suo comportamento ed era sicura di essere completamente rossa in volto. Era estremamente imbarazzata, ma non uscì dalla stanza come aveva minacciato pochi secondi prima. Era tanto stupita dal suo comportamento quanto incuriosita.

Un brivido le attraversò la nuca e si insinuò fin nel basso ventre.

 

Elyza stava continuando a fissarla negli occhi.

“Non avevi detto che te ne saresti andata?” le chiese cominciando ad abbassarsi i pantaloni.

“E dartela vinta così facilmente?”

“Ah... allora hai bluffato e ti piacciono le sfide, bellezza” Elyza fece un altro occhiolino.

“Dì come ti pare”. Alicia incrociò le braccia sul petto e si voltò verso la doccia, interrompendo la linea dei loro sguardi.

Elyza le prese il mento e la costrinse a voltarsi.

“Perdi la sfida se non mi guardi” le disse passandosi poi la lingua sul labbro superiore.

 

_Ma a che gioco sta giocando? -_ Si chiese Alicia. -  _Ok, voglio vedere fin dove riesce a spingersi._

 

Elyza lasciò cadere i jeans sul pavimento e spostò le gambe per uscirne completamente.

 

Alicia deglutì.

Sperò che Nick stesse dormendo e che non avesse bisogno del bagno a quest'ora della notte.

 

La ragazza, con fare seducente si passò una mano tra i capelli e slacciò il reggiseno subito dopo, sorridendo.

 

Alicia serrò la mascella, continuando a guardarla.

 

Elyza mise un braccio davanti ai seni e tolse l'intimo superiore, lasciandolo cadere a terra.

Mise la mano libera sul bordo delle mutandine e fece per sfilarle, poi disse: “Vuoi farlo tu?”.

Alicia sussultò alla richiesta.

 

_Mh..._  pensò.

 

“Assolutamente no, grazie” disse.

“Ok, allora rimanderemo a quando lo vorrai, perché so che prima o poi lo vorrai”.

Elyza aprì il box doccia e vi entrò, aprì l'acqua ed emise gemiti di piacere.

 

Alicia rimase immobile, lo sguardo rivolto verso la doccia. Il vetro oscurato lasciava immaginare tutto, osservò la sagoma del corpo di Elyza e si accorse che aveva tolto le mutandine.

Deglutì di nuovo e sospirò.

 

La ragazza nella doccia aprì leggermente la porta del box e lasciò cadere a terra l'intimo.

Era effettivamente nuda.

 

“Ehi, non dici niente?” chiese Elyza.

“Ehm... come... come hai fatto a far funzionare la doccia?”

“Era questa la commissione che dovevo sbrigare, sono andata al negozio del fai da te, ho trovato la pompa e l'ho montata”

“Ecco perché ci hai messo tanto”

“Esattamente, ma volevo farti una sorpresa”

“La sorpresa sarebbe guardarti mentre fai la doccia?”

“Anche, se vuoi”

 

Alicia arrossì e non disse niente.

 

“In realtà la sorpresa era di farti fare una doccia, e non rimarrò a meno che tu non lo voglia. So che hai bisogno della tua privacy” disse Elyza con tono pacato, estremamente diverso da quello provocatorio di poco prima.

 

“Beh, grazie allora”. Disse Alicia sorridendo.

 

Elyza chiuse l'acqua della doccia ed aprì la porta del box. Uscì e Alicia la vide completamente nuda e con la pelle bagnata.

Distolse lo sguardo, ma ormai era troppo tardi, quel tepore al basso ventre la invase di nuovo.

“Ora tocca a te” Disse Elyza avvolgendosi in un asciugamano ed uscì dal bagno.

 

Alicia inspirò e trattenne il respiro. Cosa le stava succedendo?

 

Chiuse la porta del bagno a chiave, si spogliò ed entrò nella doccia.

La sensazione dell'acqua calda sulla pelle era qualcosa che le mancava da tempo. Era così piacevole che non avrebbe voluto uscire mai dalla doccia.

 

Ad un tratto, mentre era assorta nei suoi pensieri sentì scattare l'allarme dell'abitazione.


	5. Capitolo 5

Clarke uscì dal bagno ripensando a ciò che era appena successo. Era veramente successo? La sua parte di Elyza aveva decisamente preso il sopravvento e questo le era piaciuto.

Clarke si era da sempre negata questo tipo di pensieri, tutte le sensazioni del suo corpo erano state malcelate per tanto tempo e adesso che si sentiva completamente libera si era resa conto di respirare un'aria diversa.

Clarke trovava Alicia estremamente sexy ed eccitante, non solo perché era identica a Lexa fisicamente, ma anche perché aveva l'aria da ragazzina innocente. Questa era una cosa completamente nuova per lei. Il fatto, però, che poco prima non avesse deciso di uscire dalla stanza come aveva minacciato le aveva dato la speranza che probabilmente stava andando verso la giusta direzione.

Non le era sfuggito nemmeno il fatto che la ragazzina che appariva, o voleva apparire, così casta e pura, l'avesse vista nuda subito prima che si coprisse con l'asciugamano. Il suo piano era andato alla perfezione.

 

D'un tratto i pensieri di Clarke furono interrotti dal suono dell'allarme.

 

 _Ma che cazzo succede?_  Pensò.

 

Non era mai successo. Da quando Elyza si era stabilita lì l'allarme non era mai scattato. I sensori non erano troppo sensibili e non bastava soltanto scuotere il cancello o le imposte della casa, cosa che gli zombie facevano sovente, ma era necessario riuscire ad aprirli. Qualcuno era entrato nel perimetro dell'abitazione e Clarke doveva immediatamente scoprire chi.

La ragazza si mise una maglietta e dei pantaloni di tela, le prime due cose che trovò in camera, imbracciò il fucile a pompa che teneva sempre vicino al letto e, con i piedi ancora nudi si avviò giù per le scale.

 

“Che succede?” chiese Nick uscendo dalla sua stanza e vedendo Clarke trafelata.

“Non lo so, prendi un'arma e seguimi”.

Nick eseguì ed estrasse la pistola dai pantaloni.

 

Arrivarono al piano di sotto e Clarke guardò dalla finestra del salotto, in direzione del cancello. Questo sembrava chiuso. L'allarme stava continuando a suonare.

 

 _Che sia un malfunzionamento?_ Pensò.

 

Il problema era anche che il rumore avrebbe sicuramente attirato gli erranti, quindi era meglio spegnerlo immediatamente, che ci fosse qualcuno o meno.

Clarke corse verso il tastierino numerico, inserì il codice e spense la sirena.

 

Nick si avvicinò a lei e la guardò, facendole poi cenno di aprire la porta d'ingresso.

Clarke esitò per un attimo, poi decise di uscire fuori.

 

Le tenebre della notte non permettevano di vedere praticamente niente e Clarke pensò che non fosse saggio accendere le luci, queste avrebbero dato vantaggio anche a chi si era intrufolato. Sempre che ci fosse qualcuno.

I due ragazzi si guardarono intorno, Clarke si avvicinò alle file di pannelli solari e cercò di capire se qualcuno si stesse nascondendo. Ad un tratto, mentre stava cercando di abituare gli occhi alle tenebre le sembrò di scorgere una sagoma passare da dietro un pannello ad un altro.

Subito si mosse con passo silenzioso ma rapido verso l'ombra, ma quando la raggiunse si rese conto che non era stata abbastanza furba. La sagoma sbucò da uno dei pannelli e la colpì con un pungo allo zigomo destro.

Clarke ansimò di dolore e sentì il sapore del sangue sulla lingua.

Cercò di mirare con il fucile a pompa, ma non fece in tempo e l'ombra ostile riuscì a farglielo cadere di mano.

La ragazza si avventò sull'aggressore e cercando di bloccarlo si accorse di avere a che fare con un uomo, non troppo alto, ma con molta forza.

Mentre stavano combattendo, cercando di sfuggire l'uno ai colpi dell'altra, Clarke sentì l'uomo irrigidirsi.

 

“Fermati o sparo”.

Clarke riconobbe la voce di Alicia.

 

L'uomo non si mosse. Clarke poteva sentire il suo respiro affannato.

 

“Alicia, torna in casa, riesco a cavarmela da sola” Disse Clarke con disappunto. Aveva sperato che la ragazza non avesse sentito l'allarme da sotto la doccia, ma si rese presto conto che sarebbe stato impossibile.

 

“Alicia! - disse l'uomo – sono Daniel!”

Alicia rimase in silenzio, estrasse la torcia che aveva recuperato prima di uscire e la accese, direzionandola dritta sul volto dell'uomo al quale stava puntando la pistola.

 

Clarke notò immediatamente la scarsa qualità del bendaggio fatto sulla sua guancia destra. Era estremamente sporca e sembrava che la ferita al di sotto fosse infetta.

 

“Daniel, che cosa ci fai qui e che cosa vuoi?” chiese Alicia senza smettere di puntare la pistola.

“Sono disarmato, sto seguendo le tracce di tuo fratello da questa mattina, mi hanno condotto qua” nella voce dell'uomo non c'era paura. Sembrava soltanto tremendamente stanco e arrabbiato.

“Perché lo hai lasciato questa mattina per poi seguirlo più tardi?” Chiese Clarke.

Nick nel frattempo le aveva raggiunte.

“Daniel – disse il ragazzo stupito – ma cosa ti salta in testa?”

“Ragazzi, avete ragione, ho fatto un gran casino, ma pensavo che mi avresti portato da Strand, voglio ucciderlo con le mie mani!” l'uomo strinse i pugni, si sentiva chiaramente che faceva molta fatica a parlare.

“Calmati Daniel, Strand non è qui, e nemmeno mia madre”. Disse Alicia.

“Credo che la pistola non serva più, vero Daniel?” chiese Nick al vecchio.

“Non farò niente di azzardato, state tranquilli” li rassicurò lui.

 

Alicia guardò Clarke negli occhi, aspettando un suo cenno.

Clarke annuì e l'altra ragazza abbassò la pistola, tenendola ancora saldamente in mano.

 

“Ok Daniel, io sono Elyza e a questo punto direi che prima di tutto mi darai una mano a controllare che il cancello non abbia subito danni per la tua bravata. Successivamente potrai entrare in casa mia se i due fratelli Clark daranno il loro benestare. Solo a quel punto mi darai il permesso di controllarti la ferita e di cercare di sistemare quel casino. Non sei stato morso, vero?” Clarke mantenne un tono autoritario.

Daniel scosse il capo.

“Bene, allora vieni con me”.

 

Daniel seguì Clarke che immediatamente chiese a Nick e Alicia di andare in casa, riluttanti eseguirono i suoi ordini.

 

Una volta arrivati al cancello Clarke puntò la torcia sui meccanismi dell'apertura automatica e cominciò a controllare che tutto fosse al suo posto.

Daniel era in silenzio dietro di lei.

 

“Ascoltami bene – cominciò Clarke con voce secca e decisa – se hai intenzione di fare qualcosa di stupido dimmelo subito. Non ti permetterò di fare casino qua a casa mia e soprattutto non ti permetterò di tirare Alicia in mezzo alle tue stronzate. Sono stata chiara?”

“Cristallina mia cara, ma non mi fai paura”.

“Credimi, se farai qualcosa che non mi andrà a genio te ne farò. Non ho intenzione di buttarti fuori di casa, se sei amico dei due ragazzi sei anche amico mio, ma fa del male ad uno di loro e dovrai vedertela con me”.

“Bene, allora andremo d'accordo visto che non è mia intenzione” la rassicurò Daniel.

Poi rimasero in silenzio.

 

Una volta controllato che non ci fosse niente di rotto e che la chiusura del cancello funzionasse ancora, entrambi entrarono in casa e trovarono Nick ed Alicia in salotto che li stavano aspettando.

 

“Siediti sul divano, ti darò qualcosa da bere e dopo medicherò le tue ferite”. Disse Clarke con tono risoluto.

Daniel annuì e si sistemò sul divano.

Come promesso, la ragazza gli passò una bottiglietta d'acqua e prese il kit di primo soccorso dal bagno, poi si sedette accanto a lui e tolse la benda.

“Ok, la ferita è purulenta, dobbiamo ripulire e probabilmente ti serviranno dei punti”.

Daniel la guardò ed annuì.

Quell'uomo sembrava tremendamente calmo, non sembrava avere paura di niente, né subire il dolore che stava sicuramente provando. Strano.

Clarke prese delle garze sterili e vi versò abbondante acqua fisiologica, ripulì i margini della ferita e capì che la guancia dell'uomo era bucata, poteva intravedere i denti all'interno della bocca. Non chiese cosa fosse successo, ma sembrava un colpo di arma da fuoco estremamente ravvicinato.

Posò la garza sporca e prese il kit da sutura.

“Adesso ti farò male, purtroppo non ho dell'anestetico” lo avvertì.

“Fai pure, non è un problema”.

 

 _Quest'uomo è proprio tosto._  Pensò sorridendo tra sé e sé.

 

Clarke, con precisione chirurgica si accinse a mettere i punti a Daniel, sarebbe rimasta sicuramente la cicatrice, ma era comunque meglio che lasciarlo con un buco nella guancia.

 

“Fatto” disse poi riponendo il tutto.

“Grazie”. Il tono di Daniel sembrava sincero.

 

“Se vuoi puoi dormire qua sul divano, purtroppo ho finito le stanze libere” gli disse Clarke battendo il palmo sul cuscino.

“Elyza, veramente può dormire nella mia stanza ed io posso dormire con te se non è un problema” propose Alicia guardandosi intorno ed evitando lo sguardo di Clarke.

“Non importa Alicia, dormirò bene anche sul divano, davvero”.

“Ehm, no! Credo che Alicia abbia ragione, ti farebbe meglio riposare come si deve e non puoi farlo certamente sul divano...no?” Clarke non poteva credere a ciò che l'altra ragazza aveva appena proposto.

Daniel annuì e cercò di sorridere, ma la ferita glielo impedì. “Scusami per il pugno di prima” le disse infine.

“Non preoccuparti, ho subito di peggio”. La ragazza gli accennò un vago sorriso. Non si fidava ancora di lui, ma voleva evitare scenate e soprattutto aveva bisogno di tenerlo sott'occhio.

Nick guardò Clarke riconoscente e si diresse al piano di sopra insieme a Daniel, mostrandogli la sua stanza e lasciando le ragazze nel salotto. Sole.

 

“E così vuoi dormire in camera con me eh?” chiese Clarke sorridendo.

“Posso dormire per terra, non volevo lasciare Daniel a dormire sul divano”.

“No, non importa, puoi dormire nel mio letto, è grande abbastanza per entrambe, sai?”

“Non lo metto in dubbio”.

Elyza le fece l'occhiolino e Alicia arrossì.

“Mi hai vista nuda, credo sia l'ora di smettere di arrossire” la provocò.

Alicia si fece sfuggire una risata, ma cercò di tornare immediatamente seria e disse: “Hai bisogno che qualcuno ti medichi la ferita al viso, posso pensarci io se ti va”.

“Farei qualunque cosa pur di farmi toccare da te”.

Alicia alzò gli occhi al cielo e, prendendola per mano, la trascinò su per le scale.

 

Una volta arrivate in camera Clarke si sedette sul bordo del letto, Alicia prese del disinfettante e lo versò su delle garze sterili.

“Sei bellissima, lo sai?” disse Clarke all'altra ragazza che per tutta risposta rimase in silenzio distogliendo lo sguardo dalla ferita e guardandola negli occhi per un attimo. Poi riprese a svolgere il suo compito in modo certosino.

“Non avresti dovuto uscire quando hai sentito suonare l'allarme, potevo gestire da sola la situazione, ma grazie per avermi aiutato. Sei stata molto coraggiosa” continuò Clarke.

“Dovevo restituirti il favore”.

“Lo hai fatto solo per quello?”

Alicia si fermò e di nuovo fissò Clarke negli occhi.

“E tu perché mi hai salvato? Più di una volta”.

“Te l'ho detto, sei carina” scherzò Elyza.

“Sto dicendo sul serio, dimmi la verità per una volta!” quelle parole arrivarono dritte nel petto di Clarke.

“Beh... ok. Mi ricordi tremendamente una persona che ho amato e che amo tutt'ora”. Clarke percepì un groppo in gola. Forse non avrebbe dovuto dirle niente, ma non riuscì a trattenersi. Quando Alicia era con lei, sentiva che tutte le sue difese non riuscivano a stare in piedi.

La ragazza continuò a fissarla.

“E dove si trova questa persona?” chiese infine.

 _È dentro di te._ Pensò Clarke.

“Non c'è più...” rispose invece.

“Mi dispiace...” disse Alicia con tono sincero aprendo un cerotto e posizionandolo sulla ferita.

Clarke le afferrò una mano e la attirò più vicina, facendola sedere a cavalcioni su di sé.

“Elyza...” provò a protestare la ragazza, ma Clarke le poggiò un dito davanti alla bocca.

“Abbracciami soltanto”. Le chiese quasi supplicandola e sentendo gli occhi inumidirsi.

Alicia la fissò per secondi interminabili.

“Ma io...”

“Per favore”. Clarke sentì che stava per scoppiare in lacrime e sentì tutto il mondo crollarle addosso, tutta la stanchezza, tutto lo stupore provato in quei due giorni di follia stavano per prendere il sopravvento su di lei. La parte di Elyza che aveva dentro l'aveva aiutata a non pensare troppo, a non riflettere su ciò che stava succedendo e su ciò che si era lasciata indietro: sua madre, i suoi amici, il suo popolo. Lexa.

Ma adesso non bastava più, adesso sentiva che tutto quanto stava tornando a galla e non riusciva più a fare finta di niente. Non riusciva più ad essere forte abbastanza da non perdere il controllo. Adesso sentiva che Alicia sarebbe potuta essere la sua unica ancora di salvezza. L'unica cosa che avrebbe potuto farla stare meglio. Non sapeva però se lei sarebbe stata disposta a portare un peso così grande sulle spalle o se le interessasse minimamente di lei.

“Ti prego...” supplicò di nuovo.

Alicia le accarezzò delicatamente il volto ed esaudì il suo desiderio. La abbracciò intensamente, tenendole il capo tra le braccia esili ma forti.

Clarke si abbandonò, appoggiandole la testa sui seni soffici, piangendo lacrime di terrore e amarezza, lasciando che la ragazza le accarezzasse i capelli.

Rimasero così in silenzio, Clarke non seppe dire per quanto tempo, ma non le interessava. Sarebbe voluta restare tra le sue braccia per sempre, continuando a pensare a Lexa. Avrebbe voluto farsi cullare in eterno da quell'abbraccio così dolce e da quella pelle così profumata. Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per fermare tutto in quel momento e fissarlo nel tempo, come una fotografia a colori appesa ad una parete bianca.

 

“Elyza, sdraiati, hai bisogno di riposare”. Il tono di Alicia era avvolgente e caldo.

Clarke si sentiva estremamente stanca, tutto le era arrivato addosso travolgendola e aveva veramente bisogno di dormire per ricaricare le batterie. Accettò la proposta di Alicia e si distese sul letto, l'altra ragazza fece altrettanto, stendendosi accanto a lei.

Clarke poteva sentire il suo respiro e percepiva il fatto che non si sentisse completamente a suo agio, ma apprezzò il gesto della ragazza di rimanere accanto a lei.

“Grazie Alicia...” disse infine con un filo di voce.

“Non ringraziarmi, tu avresti fatto lo stesso”.

Alicia si avvicinò a lei e le passò un braccio intorno ai fianchi, poggiandole il capo nell'incavo della spalla, sospirò e chiese: “Posso?”

Clarke non rispose e la strinse a sé.

“Lo prendo per un sì” disse sorridendo.

La sensazione del corpo di Alicia attaccato al suo era inebriante tanto per Clarke quanto per Elyza, ma era tremendamente stanca e non riusciva a tenere aperti gli occhi che le risultavano pesanti come massi. Si addormentò, improvvisamente felice e rilassata.

 

“Clarke! Guardami!”

La ragazza aprì gli occhi, ma si rese conto che stava in realtà ancora dormendo. Si trovava di nuovo con A.L.I.E., all'interno della sua mente.

“A.L.I.E., sei sparita oggi, ho bisogno di sapere!” Esclamò quasi risentita.

“Lo so, per questo sono qui, ma è controproducente darti troppe informazioni in una volta. Sei già sovraccarica con le poche che ti ho fornito”.

“Non mi interessa, io ho bisogno di sapere! O mi dirai tutto o non ti ascolterò più”. La minacciò Clarke senza realmente credere ad una sola parola di quelle che aveva appena pronunciato.

“D'accordo, ma ti ho avvisato”.

“Bene, posso sopportare tutto quello che hai da dirmi. Cominciamo dal principio: se è vero che la tua versione precedente ha lanciato i missili nucleari per distruggere la piaga che sta affliggendo questo mondo, come ha fatto l'umanità a sopravvivere per così tanto tempo? E come è possibile che in 140 anni le persone siano state in grado di sviluppare una tecnologia tale da creare una IA così potente?”

Le domande nella mente di Clarke iniziavano a formarsi una dopo l'altra, ininterrottamente e la sua fame di sapere le stava dando alla testa.

A.L.I.E. inclinò il capo ed attese qualche secondo prima di risponderle, segno che stava elaborando i dati in suo possesso.

“Comincerò dal principio e ti racconterò tutta la storia”.

“Bene, sono tutta orecchie”. La ragazza era decisa a non lasciarsi sfuggire nemmeno una parola.

“Gli umani sono riusciti a creare degli avamposti ben difesi in tutto il mondo che gli hanno permesso di prosperare. Per qualche anno sono riusciti a mantenere gli zombie sotto controllo. Un gruppo di scienziati ha creato una tecnologia tale da permettere loro di controllare le morti, per evitare che coloro che spiravano all'interno delle mura degli avamposti potessero attaccare i vivi.

Sono riusciti a creare un chip che, una volta impiantato alla base del cranio, fosse in grado di controllare i parametri vitali. Quando questa tecnologia percepiva la morte cerebrale dei soggetti ai quali era stata impiantata, rilasciava una scarica elettrica tale da liquefare l'encefalo.

Gli scienziati hanno cominciato a sperimentare delle cure, per molti anni hanno fallito, ma quando hanno creduto di aver trovato un vaccino abbastanza potente hanno cominciato a sperimentare su cavie umane. Queste hanno risposto positivamente per un primo periodo, ma il farmaco distribuito ad una ristretta cerchia di persone ha subito un mutamento ed ha creato una nuova specie di zombie, molto più potente. Questi erano addirittura in grado di riprodursi ed erano dotati di una intelligenza tale da permettergli di creare una sorta di società primitiva, ma dominata dalla fame di carne umana. Gli umani si sono trovati così a combattere contro una piaga ancora più potente e devastante. Tutti coloro che sono riusciti a sopravvivere si sono trovati così costretti a fuggire nello spazio per evitare di essere sopraffatti. Le navi spaziali non potevano trasportare tutta l'umanità, seppur fosse stata decimata e molti sono dovuti rimanere sulla terra, cercando di sopravvivere al meglio che potevano.

Nello spazio grazie alla gravità 0 gli scienziati sono stati in grado di sintetizzare una cura efficiente e sono riusciti a distribuirla all'intera popolazione sull'arca, evitando che diventassero zombie alla loro morte.

Quando Becca ha creato la mia prima versione ha cercato di utilizzarla per distruggere soltanto gli zombie, ma non ci è riuscita e A.L.I.E. 1.0 ha lanciato le testate nucleari uccidendo anche coloro che stavano cercando di sopravvivere sulla terra. Da quel momento si è creato un tacito accordo sull'arca e nessuno ha più parlato della piaga che ha costretto l'uomo a fuggire dal suo pianeta natale finché il ricordo non si è perso nelle generazioni”.

 

Clarke faceva fatica a seguirla, le informazioni erano veramente tante come la IA le aveva preannunciato e così discostanti dalle verità di cui era sempre stata certa che le facevano girare la testa e mancare il fiato. Tutto aveva un senso adesso.

 

“Ma in tutto questo allora io come posso evitare l'estinzione dell'uomo sulla terra?” Chiese Clarke cercando di capire il suo ruolo in tutto questo.

“L'uomo ha sbagliato soltanto due cose in tutta questa situazione: il vaccino che ha provocato la nascita di una specie di zombie più potente e la creazione di una IA che ha sterminato qualsiasi forma di vita”. Disse A.L.I.E. secca.

“E quindi io cosa posso fare?” Clarke continuava a non capire.

“Il tuo compito doveva essere, in primo luogo, quello di impedire all'uomo di distribuire il vaccino, ma con i nuovi dati in mio possesso tutto cambia”.

“Quali nuovi dati in tuo possesso?” chiese Clarke sempre più stupita e confusa.

“Il tuo sangue Clarke. Potrebbe essere la soluzione definitiva a tutto questo”.

“Vuoi dire che hai capito perché il mio sangue è diventato nero?” chiese Clarke curiosa.

“Ho sviluppato delle teorie a riguardo, ma ho bisogno che tu mi fornisca dei dati aggiuntivi”.

“Cosa devo fare?”

“Ho bisogno di accedere ai dati chimici del tuo sangue, ma per farlo ho bisogno di macchinari specifici – cominciò A.L.I.E. guardando Clarke dritta negli occhi – devi recarti ad un laboratorio analisi, effettuare un prelievo del tuo sangue ed elaborare i risultati nel modo più preciso possibile”.

“E dove lo trovo io un laboratorio analisi?!?” chiese Clarke sarcastica.

“Purtroppo la struttura più vicina alla tua posizione attuale si trovava ad Atlanta, in Georgia, ma il C.D.C., contrariamente ai miei calcoli, è esploso due giorni fa, poco dopo che ti sei risvegliata”.

“Ok, Atlanta non è propriamente vicina a qua, ma in ogni caso adesso cosa posso fare? Che alternativa ho?” chiese sempre più impaziente.

“Dovrai arrivare fino a Washington, una volta là ti darò maggiori informazioni”.

“Come posso fare tutto questo da sola?”

“Ho portato in questo mondo anche la coscienza di Lexa proprio per aiutarti in questa missione, ma visto che il processo non è andato a buon fine sarai effettivamente da sola. Tuttavia, secondo i miei dati, hai il 23% di possibilità di avere successo”.

“Questi dati non sono molto rassicuranti”. Clarke si sentiva estremamente scoraggiata.

“Posso capire il tuo disappunto, ma è l'unica cosa possibile da fare per salvare il tuo popolo, non è questo che vuoi?”. A.L.I.E. era riuscita a colpire nel punto dolente di Clarke che sentì arrivare queste parole dritte al cuore.

“Si, farei qualsiasi cosa per salvare il mio popolo, quindi lo farò”.

“Bene Clarke, per adesso devi solo trovare il modo di arrivare a Washington. Ti darò maggiori informazioni una volta che sarai arrivata a destinazione”.

Clarke annuì e capì che il loro tempo era giunto al termine.

 

Le prime luci del sole cominciavano a filtrare dalla finestra della camera, investendo delicatamente il corpo di Clarke ancora steso sul letto.

La ragazza aprì gli occhi e si guardò immediatamente accanto, sbuffò delusa, non vedendo il fantastico corpo di Alicia accanto a sé.

 

 _Che l'avventura abbia inizio allora._ Pensò.


	6. Capitolo 6

Il sole era ancora basso ad oriente e stava pian piano facendo capolino dalle colline quando Alicia si svegliò, il corpo di Elyza adagiato accanto a lei. La stava ancora abbracciando.

Sospirò ed assaporò quella sensazione dei loro corpi avvolti ancora per qualche istante. Che cosa le stava succedendo? Alicia non si era mai sentita così e non aveva mai provato emozioni tanto contrastanti come in quel momento. Era sinceramente grata ad Elyza per ciò che aveva fatto per lei, ma non era solo quello che la spingeva nella sua direzione. Sentiva che c'era qualcosa di più ma non capiva perché, né cosa fosse. Non aveva mai provato niente di simile per nessuno, non si era mai fidata così tanto di nessuno e soprattutto non in così poco tempo.

Perché aveva sognato di fare l'amore con Elyza? Le immagini, vivide come nessuna era mai stata prima d'ora, le passarono di nuovo nella mente e non poté far altro che arrossire e cercare di non pensarci, ma era più forte di lei. Sentì i brividi scorrerle lungo il corpo.

  
 

_Che diavolo mi sta succedendo?_  Si chiese poggiandosi una mano sulla fronte come a voler oscurare i pensieri che la affliggevano.

  
 

Non lo sapeva, non riusciva a darsi una risposta, ma era sicura del fatto che non era in grado di fermare quello che sentiva.

  
 

Sgusciò lentamente fuori dall'abbraccio di Elyza, cercando di non svegliarla. Vederla così indifesa quella notte era stato quasi doloroso. Vederla piangere e sentirla abbandonarsi a lei le aveva fatto capire che quella ragazza tanto spavalda all'apparenza, in realtà aveva un mondo dentro, un mondo ricco che cercava forse di nascondere, un mondo da cui Alicia si sentiva tremendamente attratta.

  
 

Si alzò dal letto e con passi felpati uscì dalla stanza, chiudendo con estrema lentezza la porta dietro di sé. Scese al piano di sotto e vide che non c'era ancora nessuno in giro.

Si diresse in cucina, aprì la credenza e cercò accuratamente qualcosa per preparare la colazione.

“Bingo!” esclamò sottovoce vedendo del preparato liofilizzato per pancake sul ripiano più alto. Lo afferrò. Non si ricordava da quanto tempo non ne mangiasse, ma solo l'idea le fece venire l'acquolina in bocca.

Lesse il retro dell'etichetta e si accorse che era necessario del latte per prepararli. “Merda...” sussurrò, ma poi si ricordò di una sera di qualche anno prima, quando da soli a casa lei e Nick avevano provato a cucinarli con acqua soltanto. Non erano risultati poi così cattivi. Sorrise lievemente al ricordo.

Decise di replicare l'esperimento e preparò l'impasto aggiungendo un pizzico di zucchero per renderlo più dolce, scaldò una padella e cominciò a cucinare: il profumo era delizioso.

  
 

Alicia si sentì improvvisamente in colpa quando pensò che sua madre era dispersa chissà dove e lei stava tranquillamente preparando dei pancake, ma scacciò immediatamente il pensiero.

  
 

_Sono sicura che se la sta cavando bene, come ha detto Nick. Oggi la ritroveremo e la porterò qui._ Si disse cercando di convincersene.

Cercò di essere ottimista, ma i pensieri cominciarono ad accavallarsi uno sull'altro. Pensò a Jake, al ranch, a Travis, e cominciò ad ansimare, sentiva che non aveva abbastanza aria a disposizione, tutto cominciò ad offuscarsi.

Indietreggiò e sbatté il fianco contro una sedia, facendola cadere a terra, trasalì a causa del rumore e, mentre cercava di non cadere a sua volta, vide davanti a sé i volti delle persone che aveva dovuto uccidere nella dispensa sotterranea per dare più tempo a chi non era stato morso. Tutto ciò che fino ad allora era stata capace di nascondere negli angoli più remoti della sua mente stava tornando a galla facendole mancare il respiro.

Si appoggiò al tavolo della cucina, la fame d'aria si faceva sempre più intensa e vedeva tutto vorticare intorno a sé. Sentì un forte odore di bruciato e si rese conto che i pancakes stavano cominciando a carbonizzare nella padella, una fiamma divampò.  
Alicia non riusciva a muoversi, sentiva ogni singolo muscolo teso come una corda di violino e rigido come un cadavere in rigor mortis, il respiro sempre più affannoso.

  
 

“Alicia!” sentì una voce, lontana, ovattata.

Due braccia la presero e la sorressero giusto un attimo prima che la ragazza si lasciasse cadere a terra.

Elyza la trascinò su una sedia e la fece sedere, poi fece un balzo verso la cucina, prese un panno e in poco tempo riuscì ad estinguere il piccolo incendio che si era formato.

Tornò immediatamente da Alicia che si teneva la testa tra le mani continuando a respirare irregolarmente, gli occhi sbarrati in un’espressione di terrore.

  
 

“Alicia, calmati, sono qui” le disse dolcemente.

“E...ly...za”

“Piccola, stai tranquilla, non è successo niente, cerca di respirare” cercò di rassicurarla.

  
 

Alicia non riusciva a placare la sua fame d'aria.

Elyza la abbracciò sussurrandole all'orecchio.

“Sono qui, ci sono io con te, non è successo niente, calma”.

Alicia non riusciva a concentrarsi sulle sue parole, si sentiva morire.

Elyza le prese il volto tra le mani e la accarezzò piano piano, Alicia percepì la preoccupazione nel suo sguardo.

“Alicia, stai bene, stiamo tutti bene. Sono qui con te adesso”.

La ragazza cominciò lentamente a riprendere il controllo di sé stessa, gli occhi persi in quelli di Elyza. Si alzò di scatto dalla sedia e si buttò tra le braccia della ragazza, che cominciò ad accarezzarle i capelli sussurrando: “Sh... sh....” con estrema dolcezza, cullandola.

Alicia la strinse più forte sentendosi sempre meno affannata. Le due ragazze rimasero così per qualche minuto finché Alicia non sentì il respiro tornare regolare, gli occhi colmi di lacrime.

“Piangi piccola, sfoga tutto quello che hai dentro di te, ne hai bisogno. Adesso è il tuo turno di crollare”.

“Volevo prepararti la colazione” disse tra le lacrime.

“Non importa, ce la prepariamo insieme, non è successo niente”.

Alicia annuì, scostandosi da Elyza.

“Scusami...” le disse infine.

“Non devi scusarti proprio di niente, anzi, devo ringraziarti per il dolce pensiero che hai avuto per me” le rispose l'altra sorridendole.

Si guardarono negli occhi.

“Volevo fare qualcosa che ti facesse stare meglio” disse Alicia.

“Sto meglio anche solo stando con te”. Elyza le fece l'occhiolino.

“Ho fame”.

“Anche io”.

  
 

Le due ragazze cucinarono insieme i pancakes, buttando quelli che erano andati bruciati e li mangiarono senza dire una parola.

  
 

“Cosa mi è successo?” chiese Alicia interrompendo il silenzio.

“Hai avuto un attacco di panico” le rispose Elyza guardandola intensamente.

“Non mi era mai successo”.

“Può capitare quando sei nel bel mezzo di un'apocalisse di zombie”.

Alicia sorrise leggermente.

“Sono felice anche quando riesco a farti sorridere” disse Elyza accarezzandole il volto.

“Lo so” rispose poggiando una mano su quella di Elyza e sorridendole.

  
 

“Buongiorno” Daniel si affacciò alla porta della cucina ed Alicia scostò velocemente la mano di Elyza dal suo viso.

“Buongiorno Daniel” disse poi.

Elyza guardò l'uomo con disappunto e rimase in silenzio.

“Hai fame? Ci sono dei pancakes anche per te” continuò Alicia cercando di interrompere la tensione tra i due.

“Sì, grazie” rispose Daniel continuando a fissare Elyza, poi si diresse verso il tavolo e si sedette insieme a loro, capotavola. Elyza alla sua destra e Alicia alla sinistra.

  
 

“Allora, Daniel, quali sono esattamente le tue intenzioni?” Chiese Elyza seccamente.

L'uomo rimase in silenzio e cominciò a mangiare con fatica.

“Ti ho fatto una domanda e merito una risposta. Non pensare che se ti ho accolto in casa mia allora siamo a posto io e te” continuò Elyza.

Alicia sentiva la tensione crescere tra i due.

Daniel non alzò lo sguardo dal piatto.

“Me ne andrò appena avrò finito di mangiare” rispose infine.

“Non posso lasciarti andare via così, adesso che sei a conoscenza di questo posto”.

“Quindi cosa dovrei fare?” chiese lui guardandola per la prima volta.

“Starai dove potrò tenerti d'occhio e oggi verrai con noi a cercare la madre di Alicia e Nick”.

“Madison? – chiese lui – non ho nessun interesse nel trovare lei, io devo trovare Strand”.

“Non so chi sia quest'uomo, né perché tu lo stia cercando, ma non mi fido di te e non ho intenzione di rischiare che tu torni con i rinforzi, cercando di portarmi via il mio rifugio”.

Alicia percepiva del nervosismo nella voce di Elyza.

“Ragazzina, ti ripeto che non mi fai paura e io non devo rendere conto a te. Lascerò questo posto che ti piaccia o no”.

“Ascoltami bene...” cominciò Elyza protendendo il corpo verso di lui, ma Alicia la interruppe poggiandole una mano sul braccio destro.

“Elyza, lascialo andare, non tornerà”.

La ragazza la guardò per qualche secondo e infine le chiese: “Ti fidi di lui?”.

“Si, mi fido di lui, non ci farebbe mai del male”.

Daniel la guardò cercando di sorridere.

“Se tu ti fidi di lui allora può andare – disse Elyza e poi si voltò verso Daniel – fai qualche cazzata e te ne pentirai”.

L'uomo non le rispose, mangiò l'ultimo boccone, bevve un sorso d'acqua e si alzo.

Alicia lo seguì con lo sguardo mentre usciva dalla stanza e lo sentì salire le scale.

  
 

“Non mi fido di quell'uomo, ma mi fido del tuo giudizio” disse Elyza.

“Tranquilla, eravamo insieme quando tutto è cominciato e se non fosse stato per lui probabilmente non ce l'avremmo fatta ad arrivare fin qui, è un tipo strano, ma è a posto”. Alicia stava cercando in tutti i modi di tranquillizzare la ragazza seduta di fronte a lei, sapeva che se si fosse messa contro Daniel, frapponendosi tra lui e il suo obiettivo, sarebbero stati guai. Sapeva cosa era capace di fare quell'uomo.

“Ok, lo lasceremo andare dove vorrà e poi partiremo per cercare tua madre. Una volta che l'avremo trovata però dovrò partire per Washington e... vorrei che tu venissi con me”.

Alicia sentì come una pugnalata arrivarle al cuore, si era immaginata la vita in quel piccolo angolo di paradiso insieme alle persone più importanti per lei: Nick, sua madre... Elyza. Aveva sentito per un attimo di aver trovato il suo porto sicuro, adesso tutto stava andando in frantumi.

“Dove?!? E perché devi arrivare fin laggiù?”.

“Ho un compito da svolgere, ma per il momento non posso dirti cosa”.

“Stai giocando a fare l'agente segreto?” chiese Alicia alzando la voce.

“Che ti prende?”.

“Sono stufa dei tuoi giochetti, sono stufa delle tue battute e dei tuoi scherzi, sono stufa delle persone che mi abbandonano!” Si alzò in piedi.

“Non voglio affatto abbandonarti, vorrei che tu venissi con me”. Elyza sembrava dispiaciuta per la reazione della ragazza.

“E dovrei lasciare mia madre e mio fratello? Come puoi chiedermi di abbandonare la mia famiglia?”

“Questa è una decisione che spetta a te, non te lo sto imponendo”.

  
 

I passi di Daniel nel corridoio le interruppero nuovamente.

  
 

“Me ne sto andando” disse l'uomo fermo sulla porta della cucina.

“Ti accompagniamo fuori” disse Elyza sbuffando e si alzò andando verso di lui.

“Accompagnalo tu, io vado a svegliare mio fratello” disse Alicia, secca.

Si apprestò ad uscire dalla stanza, ma prima abbracciò Daniel e gli augurò buona fortuna. Non le interessava il fatto che avrebbe potuto davvero trovare Strand ed ucciderlo, anche lei era colma di rancore nei suoi confronti.

  
 

_Sarà quel che sarà._  Pensò salendo le scale che portavano al piano di sopra.

Una volta sul pianerottolo sentì Elyza e Daniel uscire da casa e richiudere la porta alle loro spalle.

  
 

Si sedette sul primo gradino e si prese la testa tra le mani.

Perché si era arrabbiata così tanto per la partenza di Elyza? Perché si era sentita così triste al solo pensiero di averla lontana da sé? Era vissuta fino a quel momento senza di lei e sapeva che avrebbe sicuramente potuto farlo ancora. Era cosciente del fatto che Elyza potesse fare quello che voleva quando voleva, niente le legava.

Nonostante questi pensieri continuava a sentirsi come tradita dalla ragazza, era convinta che non l'avrebbe mai lasciata, si era sentita al centro delle sue attenzioni in quei tre giorni e per un attimo aveva pensato di essere importante per lei.

Forse si era sbagliata, forse aveva travisato i suoi atteggiamenti e molto probabilmente aveva scambiato una semplice attrazione fisica per qualcosa di più. Aveva pensato di essere più di un semplice divertimento per lei, ma aveva peccato di superbia.

Anche se era sicura di non ricambiare l'attrazione di Elyza, aveva comunque creduto che tra loro si stesse creando un rapporto di profonda amicizia.

Aveva sopravvalutato tutto, aveva commesso l'enorme errore di affezionarsi a qualcuno che conosceva a malapena.

  
 

_Sono una povera stupida._ Pensò e si colpì una tempia con la mano come a punirsi per gli sciocchi pensieri che aveva fatto nei giorni precedenti.

  
 

Si alzò in piedi e bussò alla porta della stanza di suo fratello. Nessuna risposta.

“Nick posso entrare?” chiese.

Nessun rumore dalla stanza.

Bussò di nuovo.

“NICK!” chiamò a gran voce, ma ancora niente.

Girò la maniglia ed aprì la porta.

Il letto davanti a lei era vuoto, le lenzuola erano in ordine.

Alicia entrò nella camera e si guardò intorno, i vestiti sporchi di suo fratello erano gettati in un angolo, ma di lui nessuna traccia.

Ad un tratto vide sul letto un foglietto di carta, lo prese immediatamente e lo lesse.

  
 

“ _Sono andato a cercare la mamma, voi rimanete a guardia del_ _fortino_ _finché non farò ritorno, ho bisogno di fare questa cosa da solo senza preoccuparmi per te._

_Fidati di me, la troverò e la porterò qua._

_Ti voglio bene_

_Nick._

  
 

_Ps: non arrabbiarti”_

  
 

Alicia sentì una vampata di calore partirle dai piedi ed arrivarle fino alla nuca.

“Fanculo, Nick!!!” urlò.

Corse giù per le scale e fece per uscire dalla porta quando vide Elyza entrare trafelata.

“Abbiamo un problema” le disse mostrandole il messaggio di suo fratello.

“Ne abbiamo uno più grande” le rispose Elyza dopo aver letto ciò che riportava.

La prese per mano e la portò fuori.

Alicia sentì un rumore assordante e inizialmente non riuscì a capire di che cosa si trattasse. Guardò verso il cancello in lontananza e vide un gruppo di erranti che cercava di entrare, poi sgranando gli occhi guardò Elyza, rendendosi conto che il rumore che sentiva era provocato da migliaia di zombie che rantolavano all'unisono.

“L'allarme ha attirato gli erranti, sono tutto intorno al perimetro della recinzione” le spiegò la ragazza.

“Dov'è Daniel?” chiese Alicia non vedendolo.

“È riuscito ad uscire prima che bloccassero completamente il cancello, il loro rumore ne sta attirando altri, non abbiamo possibilità di uscire ormai”.

Alicia continuò a fissare la ragazza, poi le disse: “Possiamo prenderne uno e spalmarci il sangue addosso come abbiamo fatto al fiume”.

“Non possiamo rischiare, sono troppi, sono addosso al cancello e sarà praticamente impossibile aprirlo, è l'unica via di uscita che abbiamo”.

Alicia continuò a fissarla.

“Cosa proponi di fare allora?” le chiese.

“Dovremmo rimanere qua, rinforzare il cancello ed aspettare che se ne vadano da soli”.

“Ma ci vorranno giorni!”

“Lo so, non abbiamo alternativa, ma le scorte saranno sufficienti per tutto il tempo che dovremo aspettare, tranquilla” il tono di Elyza non sembrava allarmato, a differenza del cuore di Alicia che batteva all'impazzata.

“Tranquilla dici? Mia madre e mio fratello sono là fuori da soli e noi siamo bloccate qui, come posso stare tranquilla?”

“Tuo fratello è uno tosto, non avrà problemi là fuori e troverà tua madre. Noi nel frattempo semplicemente aspetteremo”.

“Aspettare dici? Sei sicura di riuscire ad aspettare così tanto prima di partire per la tua importantissima missione?” Disse acidamente Alicia.

Elyza ignorò la sua ultima domanda, mostrandosi occupata ad osservare gli zombie che si ammassavano sul cancello.

Alicia sapeva che Elyza aveva ragione riguardo alla sua famiglia, ma allo stesso tempo continuava a sentirsi irrequieta non potendo sapere cosa le stava succedendo.

Elyza la prese per mano distogliendola dalle sue preoccupazioni.

“Ci conviene rientrare – le disse – se non ci vedranno riusciremo a disfarci di loro, si stuferanno e altri rumori li attireranno lontano da qui”.

Alicia annuì e rientrarono in casa.

  
 

“Allora?” Chiese Alicia.

“Allora cosa?”

“Perché vuoi partire? Perché adesso sei così tranquilla all'idea di aspettare mentre prima sembrava che tu volessi partire subito?” Alicia sentì la sua voce tremare.

“Bellezza, io non voglio partire, io devo!” Elyza sembrava combattuta.

“Chi te lo impone? Cosa devi fare di così importante?” Alicia davvero non riusciva a capire.

“Ascolta, ti prometto che ti spiegherò tutto, ma non adesso. Ti prego”.

Alicia sospirò.

“Fidati di me, troveremo una soluzione anche a questo”. Elyza le prese le mani tra le sue e Alicia sentì i muscoli, tesi fino a quel momento, rilassarsi. Improvvisamente la rabbia che aveva covato in quegli ultimi minuti stava cominciando a svanire.

Si guardarono per qualche secondo poi Elyza portò le mani della ragazza alla bocca e le baciò lievemente, gli occhi fissi nei suoi.

Poi disse: “Se per te va bene io esco per rinforzare il cancello con delle assi di legno che sono in giardino. Tu assicurati che tutte le finestre siano chiuse e che le armi siano cariche, sai come fare?” chiese Elyza.

“Si certo, fai attenzione”.

  
 

Elyza uscì ed Alicia fece come la ragazza le aveva chiesto.

Una volta controllato che fosse tutto a posto andò alla finestra del salotto per avere una visuale sul cancello. Elyza stava freneticamente fissando delle assi di legno da una parte all'altra ed era visibilmente sudata, Alicia poteva vederlo anche da quella distanza. La canotta bianca era aderente al suo corpo e non lasciava spazio all'immaginazione, le sue forme erano morbide e rotonde, gli shorts le permettevano di vedere le sue gambe, lunghe e lisce come seta.

Alicia si scoprì a mordersi il labbro inferiore mentre ammirava la ragazza in lontananza.

Elyza si voltò e le sorrise, Alicia distolse lo sguardo, sentendosi come un bambino colto con le mani nella marmellata.

Cosa stava facendo?

Stava davvero apprezzando le forme di Elyza?

Ripensò al suo sogno e si sentì pervadere da tenui formicolii. Elyza le faceva uno strano effetto, come nessuno le aveva mai fatto prima.

  
 

“Ehi, bellezza, ho finito il mio lavoro e adesso abbiamo un po' di tempo tutto per noi”.

Alicia non l'aveva sentita rientrare e sussultò interrompendo la sua linea di pensieri.

“Cosa vorresti fare esattamente?” le chiese notando una goccia di sudore che scendeva lentamente in mezzo ai seni della ragazza.

Elyza sembrò non aver notato la sua occhiata.

“Sicuramente una doccia, vuoi unirti?”

“Ti arrenderai mai?” Alicia alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“No bellezza, mai”.

Elyza si tolse la maglietta rimanendo in reggiseno e si avviò su per le scale.

Alicia deglutì. Non l'avrebbe seguita, di questo era certa.

  
 

Rimase al piano di sotto e si sedette sul divano, prese in mano il libro che aveva visto leggere a suo fratello e lo sfogliò svogliatamente. Dopo pochi minuti lo ripose dando ragione a Nick, quel libro conteneva solo cazzate, adatte soltanto per un mondo nel quale gli zombie non esistevano e non erano mai esistiti.

Si alzò e il suo sguardo cadde sulla chitarra acustica, nera come la notte e lucida come la pelle imperlata di sudore di Elyza. Quell’accostamento di pensieri la fece sorridere e prese in mano lo strumento. Provò a suonarlo.

  
 

_No, decisamente non ci siamo._ Si disse dopo aver pizzicato qualche corda in ordine casuale.

Adorava il suono della chitarra, ma non aveva mai preso lezioni.

  
 

Elyza arrivò al piano di sotto e si soffermò sulla porta, appoggiandovisi. I capelli bagnati le ricadevano sulle spalle.

  
 

“Vedo che hai fatto conoscenza con la mia piccolina” accennò un sorriso.

Alicia annuì. “Sì, è davvero bella” disse.

“Mai quanto te”.

Alicia alzò gli occhi al cielo, sorridendo, cosciente del fatto che stesse arrossendo. Per l’ennesima volta.

“Cosa vorresti fare per ammazzare il tempo?” le chiese Elyza.

Alicia fece spallucce.

“Non lo so, tu?”.

Elyza si scostò dalla porta ed entrò nella stanza, prese la chitarra dalle mani della ragazza.

“Ti va se suono un po'?” domandò.

“Sì” rispose sincera.

“Bene”.

Elyza si sedette accanto a lei e cominciò ad accordare la chitarra, poi iniziò a suonare.

“Non rischiamo che ci sentano gli erranti?” le chiese Alicia.

“No, tranquilla le finestre sono insonorizzate, per questo ti ho chiesto di chiuderle, possiamo fare tutto il rumore che vogliamo”.

Perché tutto ciò che usciva dalla bocca di Elyza suonava come una provocazione alle orecchie di Alicia?

  
 

La ragazza si schiarì la voce e cominciò a cantare.

(per chi volesse ascoltare la canzone "I Need You" di Eliza Taylor) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZcHNOerCFfw

  
 

“ _Well baby you know that i am far too cool to let_

_you see me upset or see me feeling blue_

_I'm not that wise so I keep it inside_

_this distance is taxing I can't relax so_

_I take a walk, walk outside_

_And I look at the world through my sad eyes_

_I should have called you on the phone_

_but I was scared to let you know_

_I need you_

_by my side_

_Said I need you_

_by my side_

_Du du du du_

_Du du du du_

_Now don't get me wrong I'm not always sad_

_I read my books and play guitar in bed_

_I watch the movies that I know you'd hate_

_This house I keep cleaning but baby I'm grieving_

_I can't shake the way I feel inside_

_I never like change but I have to try_

_You know you brightened up my day when you_

_called me yesterday_

_and said I need you_

_by my side_

_said I need you_

_by my side_

_Du du du du_

_Du du du du-du dudu du-du du-u_

_Said I love you_

_yes I yes I do do do_

_Said I_

_love you_

_yes I_

_I guess i do do do”_

La voce sporca di Elyza era ammaliante, Alicia trattenne il fiato per quasi tutta la canzone e ne rimase affascinata. Dei brividi le percorsero tutto il corpo e si sentì desiderosa di ascoltarla ancora cantare.

“È bellissima” riuscì a dire dopo qualche secondo di silenzio.

“Ti piace davvero?”

“Sì, l'hai scritta tu?”

“Sì, tanto tempo fa, in un'altra vita” gli occhi di Elyza si velarono di malinconia.

“Per chi?” Alicia si sentì quasi gelosa.

“Una ragazza che ho amato anni fa...” rispose poggiando la chitarra sul tavolo da fumo davanti a loro.

“Quella che hai disegnato con il caffè in mano nel tuo album?”

“Sì, lei... spiona che non sei altro” un lieve sorriso affiorò sulle labbra di Elyza, scomparendo subito dopo.

“Ed è la stessa che ti faccio venire in mente quando mi guardi?”

Elyza alzò lo sguardo e i suoi occhi blu la fissarono intensamente.

“No, quella è tutta un'altra storia”.

“Ti va di raccontarmela?” le chiese sinceramente curiosa.

“Sarebbe troppo complicato” ad Alicia sembrò di scorgere del timore negli occhi della ragazza di fronte a sé. Decise di non insistere.

“Tu hai mai amato qualcuno?” le chiese Elyza.

“Non lo so, credo di sì, perché?”

“Se dici di non saperlo allora non hai amato, non come intendo io”.

  
 

Le due ragazze si guardarono per un po', in silenzio.

  
 

Elyza si avvicinò ad Alicia e le poggiò una mano su una coscia, facendola trasalire.

Cominciò ad accarezzarla lentamente, facendo salire la mano verso l'inguine aprendosi un varco sotto agli shorts, poi si fermò e avvicinò il suo viso a quello di Alicia.

Erano a pochi centimetri di distanza, tanto che Alicia poteva sentire il respiro caldo di Elyza sulle sue labbra.

  
 

_Ti prego baciami_. Pensò senza rendersene conto.

  
 

Sentì vibrare il basso ventre e girarle la testa, non sapeva perché, ma voleva le labbra di Elyza sulle sue. La ragazza non si mosse.

Doveva essere lei a fare il primo passo?

Non si era mai sentita attratta da una donna e tutte queste sensazioni le risultavano completamente nuove. Sentiva il desiderio divampare in lei, ma allo stesso tempo era congelata, non riusciva a muovere un muscolo.

  
 

Elyza sospirò, si girò e la baciò su una guancia, indugiando per qualche secondo, premendo le labbra contro la sua pelle.

Alicia chiuse gli occhi e inspirò.

Elyza ritrasse la mano, si alzò dal divano ed uscì dalla stanza.

Alicia espirò.

  
 

_Cosa. Diavolo. Mi sta. Succedendo? A che gioco sta giocando?_ Si chiese stringendo i pugni, tanto da far diventare bianche le nocche.

Si alzò dal divano e seguì Elyza, rabbia e delusione si stavano facendo strada dentro di lei.

  
 

“Elyza – la chiamò – che cosa stai facendo?”

“Prendo un po' d'acqua – rispose l'altra entrando in cucina – cantare mi mette sete”.

“Intendo con me” Alicia la raggiunse ed arrivò a pochi passi da lei.

“Perché, cosa pensi che stia facendo?” Elyza si fermò, ma non si voltò.

“Non lo so, non riesco a capirti, mi provochi, mi chiedi di fare la doccia insieme a te, ti spogli davanti a me, provi a baciarmi, ma non lo fai. Cosa speri di ottenere?” le parole uscirono dirette, una dopo l'altra. Era stufa di giocare. Voleva delle risposte.

“Non spero di ottenere niente” rispose l'altra secca e si voltò verso di lei, facendo un passo nella sua direzione.

Erano a pochi centimetri l'una dall'altra.

“Non voglio fare qualcosa che tu non vuoi” continuò Elyza fissandola.

“Esattamente cosa pensi che io non voglia?”

“Me”.

Alicia si morse il labbro inferiore.

“Non ho mai detto di non volerti”.

“Allora dimostralo”.

Il cuore di Alicia cominciò ad impazzirle nel petto, sentiva le mani cariche di smania e percepiva l'adrenalina scorrerle nelle vene.

Lo sguardo di Elyza si poggiò sulle sue labbra, poi sul suo corpo, infine tornò a guardarla negli occhi.

Alicia rimase immobile.

  
 

“Visto?” disse Elyza cominciando a voltarsi.

  
 

Alicia le afferrò un braccio e la fermò, le prese il volto con una mano e poi la spinse indietro facendola sbattere contro il muro. Si avvicinò a lei e premette il corpo contro il suo. Elyza non fece resistenza.

Alicia la guardò negli occhi, poi poggiò entrambe le mani sul viso della ragazza e la baciò.

Le loro lingue si avvilupparono in una danza di passione e desiderio, Elyza intrecciò una mano tra i capelli di Alicia e con l'altra la cinse intorno alla vita e la premette ancor più contro di sé facendola gemere nella sua bocca.

Le mani di Alicia, ancora sul volto dell'altra, cominciarono a scendere e repentinamente raggiunsero i seni di Elyza, soffermandovisi. I capezzoli erano turgidi sotto le sue dita.

Elyza si staccò dalle labbra della ragazza e scese giù lungo il collo, baciandolo e succhiandolo avidamente, facendo gemere Alicia, fino ad arrivare alla clavicola, sulla quale si soffermò delicatamente. Poi ritornò a baciare le sue labbra morbide e carnose.

Alicia si sentì sollevare le gambe e non oppose resistenza, la ragazza la tirò su e le fece stringere le cosce intorno ai suoi fianchi, le poggiò le mani sulle natiche e si staccò dal muro, continuando a baciarla.

Alicia rimase stupita dalla forza di Elyza che cominciò a muoversi in direzione del salotto, mordendole le labbra in un tormento di piacere.

La distese sul divano lasciando che le loro labbra si staccassero e la guardò, ansimante.

“Sei sicura?” le chiese scrutandola.

“No” rispose Alicia prendendola per la canotta e trascinandola giù verso di sé, baciandola di nuovo.

Elyza si staccò ancora, la fronte corrucciata.

Esitò per un attimo, poi si lasciò cadere sul corpo di Alicia, mordendola sul collo e facendola gemere per l'eccitazione.

Alicia le prese la canotta e gliela sfilò, poi si avventò sul laccio del reggiseno e lo sganciò con agilità mentre le loro labbra si univano ancora.

Elyza fece lo stesso e Alicia gemette quando sentì la pelle della ragazza contro la sua, calda.

Alicia guardò il corpo di Elyza, morbido e sensuale, con un movimento veloce invertì le loro posizioni e si trovò sopra di lei, la baciò sul collo e scese con movimenti circolari della lingua fino al seno, vi indugiò e proseguì sempre più verso il basso, raggiungendo l'ombelico.

Ad un tratto notò una strana cicatrice sul fianco sinistro e si soffermò ad osservarla.

  
 

“Cosa c'è? Perché ti fermi?” ansimò Elyza.

“Questa cicatrice... è un morso!” esclamò Alicia preoccupata.

“Beh, si, lo è” ammise.

“Quando è successo?”

“Prima che ti incontrassi”

“Ma... come è possibile? È guarita e non ti sei trasformata?” Alicia era sempre più stupita.

“No, come vedi non sono uno zombie, bellezza” Elyza sorrise con un angolo della bocca e fece l'occhiolino.

“Ma ti rendi conto di cosa vuol dire?” le chiese Alicia sgranando gli occhi.

“Vuol dire che adesso voglio sentire il tuo sapore”.

Alicia arrossì, non riuscì a trattenersi nemmeno in quel momento.

“Sei eccitante quando arrossisci”.

Elyza si morse un labbro.

  
 

_E tu sei tremendamente sexy quando mi guardi e ti mordi le labbra._ Pensò Alicia dimenticandosi del morso.

  
 

Elyza la afferrò e la tirò verso di se, le poggiò la bocca contro l'orecchio e le sussurrò: “Ti voglio, adesso”.

I loro corpi si avvinghiarono uno contro l'altro e le loro mani si intrecciarono, si persero e si ricongiunsero in un turbinio di emozioni finché non si ritrovarono completamente nude, una su l'altra, desiderose di dare e ricevere piacere. Fecero l'amore, lì, al sicuro. E mentre fuori il mondo stava morendo, loro si sentirono rinascere, come una fenice dalle proprie ceneri, cancellando, in quei momenti, ogni angoscia e ogni paura.

Erano soltanto loro, due ragazze che si donavano l'una all'altra.

 


	7. Capitolo 7

Clarke era distesa sul divano, con il corpo di Alicia completamente nudo steso sopra di lei, a farle da coperta, calda ed accogliente.

La ragazza non riusciva a credere a ciò che era appena successo, non era stata completamente padrona del suo corpo in quei momenti, sapeva che Elyza aveva giocato un ruolo fondamentale in tutto questo, ma non le era affatto dispiaciuto.

Entrambe le ragazze erano in silenzio, totalmente sopraffatte dal piacere e in completa pace dei sensi. Era chiaro che a nessuna delle due importava cosa stava succedendo là fuori, persino Clarke era riuscita a dimenticare tutte le preoccupazioni che la attanagliavano e a dedicarsi completamente alla ragazza che tanto aveva desiderato, alla quale stava accarezzando lentamente i capelli.

Alicia, dal canto suo, era intenta a disegnare sulla pelle di Clarke dei piccoli cerchi con la punta delle dita, provocandole un piacevole solletico che la fece sorridere.

 

“Perché ridi?” le chiese Alicia alzando il capo poggiato sul suo petto e guardandola profondamente.

“Perché sono felice”.

“Davvero?”

“Sì, assolutamente, bellezza”.

Alicia sorrise e la baciò delicatamente sulle labbra.

“Sai, non mi è realmente mai dispiaciuto che tu mi chiamassi bellezza” le disse mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

“Lo immaginavo, sai? Del resto sono irresistibile” Elyza fece l'occhiolino.

“Sì, e anche particolarmente modesta” Scherzò Alicia alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Clarke la guardò ridere e provò come un Deja-Vu, tornando indietro (o avrebbe dovuto dire avanti?) al giorno in cui si era donata a Lexa. Alicia la stava facendo impazzire, così simile a Lexa nell'aspetto, ma così diversa nell'anima. Se Lexa era realmente dentro di lei, come A.L.I.E. le aveva detto, doveva essere nascosta davvero bene.

Clarke provò improvvisamente un nauseante senso di nostalgia e scoprì di sentirsi in colpa. Aveva fatto l'amore con Alicia e questo, in un certo senso, le rimandava la sensazione come di aver tradito Lexa, ma era realmente così? Forse stava solo esagerando, ma non riuscì a scacciare la malinconia.

Alicia sembrò captare il suo cambiamento di umore e la osservò, poi le chiese: “Va tutto bene?”

Il suo tono così dolce e fancuillesco scaldò il petto di Clarke.

“Sì piccola, va tutto bene, sono solo ricordi che affiorano alla mia mente, ma non voglio pensarci. Adesso sono qui con te e non voglio che niente ci allontani”.

Alicia le sorrise carezzandole lievemente il volto, poi la baciò di nuovo, con passione.

Le loro lingue si sfiorarono nuovamente e Clarke si sentì pervadere ancora dall'eccitazione e dal desiderio. Cosa le stava facendo quella ragazza?

Clarke sentì Alicia esitare per un attimo e poi discostarsi dalle sue labbra.

“Quando gli zombie se ne saranno andati allora partirai?” le chiese cambiando completamente espressione.

“Piccola, te l'ho detto, quando sarà il momento ne parleremo e risolveremo anche questo”.

“No, voglio parlarne adesso”. Alicia sembrava determinata a non lasciar correre stavolta.

“Ok, come vuoi, ma prima dovrai prendermi!”. Clarke sgattaiolò via agilmente da sotto il corpo di Alicia che rimase bloccata per lo stupore.

“Non ho voglia di scherzare”. Disse la ragazza ancora distesa sul divano, ma Clarke notò un accenno di sorriso disegnarsi sulla sua bellissima bocca.

“Beh, tanto sono sicura che non riusciresti mai a prendermi” la sfidò Elyza.

Gli occhi di Alicia si illuminarono di un verde ancora più acceso e in un attimo balzò su dal divano e si avventò su Clarke che si scansò appena in tempo.

Cominciarono entrambe a correre, completamente nude, intorno al divano, ridendo entrambe come due perfette idiote, ogni pensiero negativo era scomparso come per incanto.

Alicia fece uno scatto e si buttò su Clarke che cadde sul tappeto e si lasciò acchiappare dalla ragazza, che le rovinò improvvisamente addosso provocandole un forte dolore al fianco a causa della costola incrinata, ma ormai aveva imparato a mascherare il dolore, rimase impassibile.

Alicia le bloccò entrambe le mani sopra la testa e si posizionò sopra di lei.

“Sei estremamente sexy, lo sai?” le chiese Elyza sentendo il suo stomaco sfarfallare.

“Credo che tu me lo abbia fatto capire in vari modi in questi ultimi giorni”.

“Baciami” quasi la supplicò Clarke.

“Te lo meriti?”

“Assolutamente sì”.

Alicia si abbassò continuando a tenere Clarke per i polsi e le morse il labbro superiore, ma non la baciò.

Clarke cercò di avvicinare il volto, ma Alicia si ritrasse, sorridendo beffarda.

“Vuoi torturarmi” ansimò Clarke.

“Esattamente. Sarà la giusta punizione per non aver risposto alle mie domande”.

Alicia le baciò il collo e si spostò con la bocca fino al lobo dell'orecchio destro cominciando a succhiarlo lievemente, poi si staccò di nuovo mentre Clarke emise un gemito.

“Mi stai facendo impazzire, voglio poterti toccare” sussurrò Clarke.

Alicia la fissò per qualche secondo, poi scosse il capo.

“Non puoi farlo, non mi lascerò toccare finché non mi dirai le tue intenzioni” il suo tono era un misto tra rabbia e divertimento.

Clarke rimase in silenzio.

Alicia aggrottò la fronte, poi le affondò un morso sulla spalla facendola sussultare.

“Mi piace questo tuo lato dominante” le disse Clarke non avendo la minima intenzione di opporre resistenza. Era completamente ammaliata da lei e curiosa di vedere fin dove la ragazzina si sarebbe spinta.

Alicia non rispose alla provocazione e la baciò in mezzo ai seni provocando in Clarke uno spasmo al basso ventre, poi le unì i polsi e li bloccò con una mano soltanto e con l'altra scese formando una coppa intorno al seno destro, baciando il capezzolo.

Clarke stava impazzendo e sentiva il desiderio crescere sempre più dentro di lei.

La mano scese ancora di più ed obbligò Clarke ad aprire le gambe accarezzandole l'inguine.

“Mi stai veramente torturando” disse Elyza serrando la mascella.

Alicia sorrise, sembrando estremamente sicura di sé e la fissò intensamente negli occhi finché non affondò dentro di lei provocandole spasmi in tutto il corpo. La tormentò a lungo finché non la fece lentamente sprofondare nell'intenso piacere che tanto aveva anelato nei minuti precedenti. Poi con viso soddisfatto si alzò, lasciandola distesa sul tappeto e si voltò.

Clarke, sfinita, ebbe solo la forza di ammirare il corpo nudo di Alicia che usciva dal salotto. Ansimante si portò le mani al volto, incredula per tutto quello che era appena successo.

 

Dopo qualche minuto Clarke sentì di aver recuperato abbastanza forze per potersi alzare, prese i suoi vestiti e li indossò. Uscì dal salotto in cerca di Alicia, ma non la trovò al piano di sotto, così salì le scale e sentì chiaramente il rumore della doccia. Sorrise immaginando il suo corpo mentre l'acqua le scorreva addosso e la massaggiava.

Arrivò sul pianerottolo intenzionata ad entrare e divertirsi insieme a lei, ma quando provò ad aprire la porta, scoprì che questa era chiusa a chiave.

 

Dannazione, si sta prendendo gioco di me. Pensò sentendo una punta di frustrazione dentro di sé.

 

Aspettò davanti alla porta finché non sentì l'acqua smettere di scorrere.

Bussò.

“Ehi, bellezza, aprimi”.

“No, non ho intenzione di ripetertelo. Non mi potrai toccare finché non vorrai parlare”. Alicia sembrava arrabbiata adesso.

Clarke sbuffò e si arrese, entrò nella sua stanza e si gettò sul letto.

Ripensò a quello che era successo nelle ore precedenti e di nuovo si sentì pervasa da mille sensazioni. Si sentiva felice perché finalmente Alicia aveva ceduto alle sue provocazioni, appagata per il piacere che aveva provato e leggera grazie alle farfalle nello stomaco che non la smettevano di svolazzare.

Ma allo stesso tempo non riusciva a negare di sentirsi anche in colpa per aver tradito Lexa. Sentiva dentro di sé un forte moto di inquietudine che non le faceva godere quel momento tanto quanto avrebbe voluto. Il pensiero più doloroso era però quello che riguardava il suo viaggio a Washington. Non voleva parlarne con Alicia, non ancora, non si sentiva pronta. Sapeva che sarebbe stato probabilmente ancora più doloroso se avesse aspettato del tempo, ma per adesso non riusciva nemmeno a pensarci, figuriamoci a parlarne.

Andare a Washington era l'unico modo per salvare il suo popolo, su questo A.L.I.E. era stata chiara, ma avrebbe quasi sicuramente voluto dire lasciare Alicia dietro di sé per non rivederla probabilmente mai più. Questo non riusciva a sopportarlo, ma sapeva che sarebbe partita in ogni caso. Il suo popolo veniva sempre e comunque prima di tutto e tutti, era venuto anche prima di Lexa e Clarke non si sarebbe tirata indietro nemmeno stavolta.

L'unica soluzione sarebbe potuta essere quella di risvegliare Lexa dentro ad Alicia, Clarke era certa che lei non l'avrebbe lasciata, che l'avrebbe aiutata perché questo voleva dire salvare anche il  _suo_  popolo.

Il pensiero di poter di nuovo parlare con Lexa le faceva vorticare lo stomaco come in mezzo ad un uragano, ma non aveva idea di come avrebbe potuto fare, se non ci era riuscita A.L.I.E. come poteva riuscirci lei?

Per un attimo aveva sperato che se Alicia l'avesse baciata, se avesse fatto l'amore con lei, questo sarebbe potuto bastare per risvegliare la coscienza di Lexa dentro di lei, ma evidentemente erano cose che succedevano soltanto nelle favole, il bacio del vero amore che risolve ogni catastrofe non esisteva nel mondo reale.

Niente di tutto questo era successo e Clarke si stava sempre più arrendendo all'idea che Lexa non si sarebbe mai risvegliata. Questo la faceva sentire quasi come se la stesse perdendo per la terza volta, era dilaniante.

 

Clarke sentì la porta del bagno aprirsi e richiudersi subito dopo. Alicia era evidentemente uscita, così si alzò dal letto e si diresse fuori dalla camera. Vide Alicia, con i capelli bagnati raccolti nell'asciugamano, scendere le scale senza nemmeno voltarsi.

 

“Ehi” la chiamò.

 

La ragazza si girò soltanto per metà e le disse: “Se hai fame possiamo fare qualcosa da mangiare”  
Clarke guardò l'orologio e vide che erano le 14:32 del pomeriggio. Non si era resa conto che fosse passato così tanto tempo. Effettivamente cominciava ad aver fame.

“Ok” disse chiedendosi se Alicia fosse veramente arrabbiata con lei o se stesse ancora giocando allo stesso gioco di poco prima.

Scesero le scale insieme ed entrarono nella cucina senza parlarsi, nel più completo silenzio. Alicia aprì il frigorifero e vi tuffò la testa dentro, quasi come a volersi nascondere.

 

“Ti andrebbe un po' di pasta?” le chiese Clarke.

“Mh...” mugolò la ragazza senza uscire del frigorifero.

“Se hai caldo possiamo sempre accendere l'aria condizionata, anche se per poco perché consuma un sacco di energia” propose Clarke.

“Non ho caldo”.

“Ok”.

Alicia sembrava davvero arrabbiata, ma Clarke decise di non dare peso a questa cosa per il momento.

Posizionò una pentola piena d'acqua su un fornello acceso.

“Non ci metti la pasta?” chiese Alicia uscendo dal suo letargo.

“L'acqua ancora non bolle” rispose Elyza scrutandola per cercare di capire cosa le stesse passando per la mente.

“Puoi comunque mettere la pasta, l'acqua prima o poi bollirà”.

“Fidati di me, sono uscita con una ragazza italiana per un periodo e mi ha insegnato a farla nella maniera corretta”.

Clarke notò qualcosa cambiare nel viso di Alicia, le sembrò di scorgere del disappunto, ma non poteva esserne certa.

Elyza controllò nella dispensa, prese un vasetto di passata di pomodoro e si mise a cucinare un veloce sugo alla pomarola fintanto che l'acqua si apprestava a bollire, poi buttò la pasta ed attese i minuti per la cottura.

In tutto questo tempo Alicia continuava ad osservarla con la coda dell'occhio, sembrava interessata a quello che stava facendo.

Una volta che il pranzo fu pronto, apparecchiò e si sedettero per mangiare.

Non si dissero una parola per tutto il pranzo, ma Clarke era abbastanza sicura che Alicia fosse rimasta colpita dalla bontà della pietanza.

 

“Spero ti sia piaciuto il pranzo” Disse Clarke guardando Alicia.

La ragazza mantenne lo sguardo basso e rispose: “Si”.

 

Clarke sparecchiò, poi si appoggiò al lavabo e si voltò in direzione della ragazza che era ancora seduta al tavolo con il capo chino.

“Ascolta, capisco come ti senti, ma...”

“Non capisci proprio niente invece!” inveì Alicia alzando la testa e guardandola dritta negli occhi. Un'espressione di rabbia le attanagliava i lineamenti solitamente dolci.

“Non capisci niente, non sai come mi sento e non sai cosa sto provando in questo momento, quindi fammi il favore di non parlarmi e di rimanere in silenzio finché mio fratello non sarà tornato”.

“Cosa?!” Clarke era sempre più stupita dal suo comportamento.

“Hai capito bene, quello che è successo non si ripeterà, è stato l'errore più grosso che potessi permettermi di compiere”.

Alicia aveva gli occhi velati di lacrime.

“Un errore dici?” Clarke era ferita dalle sue parole, ma intenzionata a capire esattamente che cosa la ragazza le volesse dire.

“Sì esatto, un errore enorme, come quello di fidarmi di te”.

“Puoi fidarti di me” provò a rassicurarla Clarke andandole incontro e cercando il contatto protendendo una mano nella sua direzione.

“NO!” urlò Alicia alzandosi dalla sedia e impedendole di toccarla.

“Non azzardarti a toccarmi, te l'ho già detto!”

“Ma che ti prende adesso? Pensavo fosse un bel gioco erotico, ma ora non riesco a capirti” disse Elyza confusa.

“Non è affatto un gioco per me, forse lo sarà per te”.

Alicia girò intorno al tavolo passando il più lontano possibile da Clarke e si apprestò ad uscire dalla stanza.

Clarke la seguì immediatamente e le mise una mano sulla spalla per cercare di fermarla.

“Lasciami!”.

Alicia era furiosa.

“Ho detto che non devi toccarmi” la ragazza scandì le parole ad una ad una.

“Ok, non ti toccherò, ma vorrei parlare di quello che ti sta succedendo” Clarke ritrasse la mano e cercò di mantenere un tono il più rassicurante possibile, anche se dentro stava bruciando.

“Non c'è niente da dire, tu te ne andrai e io rimarrò nuovamente sola, l'ho detto anche a mia madre, non esistono i posti sicuri, in questo mondo siamo fatti soltanto per fuggire e vivere nella paura”.

Alicia le stava dando le spalle ma Clarke poté chiaramente percepire la sua voce rompersi. Stava piangendo e lei fu invasa dal desiderio di abbracciarla e rassicurarla, ma si badò bene dal farlo.

“Questo non è vero”.

“Sì, ho sbagliato a sperare ancora di poter essere felice con qualcuno e di poter essere al sicuro in un posto, non esiste più niente che ci possa rendere felici ormai” un singhiozzo la scosse.

“Tu mi rendi felice Alicia”.

“Allora perché te ne vai?” la ragazza si voltò verso di lei con le lacrime che le rigavano il volto e i suoi occhi verdi penetrarono in quelli blu di Clarke.

Come poteva spiegarle tutto? Come poteva anche solo farle capire la metà delle motivazioni che la spingevano a partire? Avrebbe dovuto dirle che veniva dal futuro e che una IA, che aveva dentro la sua testa, le aveva detto che era l'unico modo per impedire una catastrofe che avrebbe ucciso tutta l'umanità. Suonava quasi assurdo anche alle orecchie di Clarke, figuriamoci a quelle di una ragazza vissuta fino al 2010 con solo la preoccupazione di quale college scegliere o che vestito indossare per il ballo di fine anno.

No, non poteva dirglielo, avrebbe pensato che fosse pazza, o peggio che le stesse inventando una cazzata e sicuramente non si sarebbe mai più fidata di lei.

“È complicato...” riuscì a dire soltanto.

“È sempre complicato, la vita è complicata...” Alicia mise una mano davanti alla bocca per soffocare il suo pianto ed uscì di corsa dalla cucina, correndo su per le scale ed entrando nella stanza dove la notte prima aveva dormito Daniel.

 

Clarke aveva voglia di piangere, ma si disse che non sarebbe servito a niente e seguì la ragazza, provò ad aprire la porta trovandola chiusa. Ovviamente.

 

“Alicia, per favore apri la porta”.

Nessuna risposta.

Clarke capì che non era il caso di insistere, sapeva che Alicia era arrabbiata, frustrata, triste e spaventata. In poco tempo il mondo le era crollato addosso ed era dovuta diventare donna troppo presto. Aveva solo 17 anni e tutto questo doveva essere troppo per lei. Era forte, questo Clarke lo sapeva, ma nessuno lo era mai abbastanza.

Capiva come poteva sentirsi, si era fidata di lei, si era concessa a lei e aveva deciso di non rigettare i suoi sentimenti, ma quando si era resa conto che Clarke sarebbe partita con o senza di lei, questo l'aveva ferita nel profondo.

Provò a mettersi nei suoi panni e capì che anche lei probabilmente si sarebbe sentita abbandonata.

Non sapeva come avrebbe potuto risolvere questo casino, avrebbe voluto che Alicia andasse a Washington con lei, ma sapeva che per lei lasciare la sua famiglia era difficile. Di portare loro con sé non se ne parlava, sarebbero stati un intralcio enorme e avrebbero potuto ostacolare i suoi piani. Desiderava ardentemente che Lexa si risvegliasse e sentiva il bisogno di un suo consiglio, di una sua rassicurazione. Sentiva il bisogno di parlare con lei, di qualcuno che la capisse e di qualcuno che prendesse in mano la situazione al posto suo, almeno per un po'. Percepiva tutto il peso sulle sue spalle e anche se la parte di Elyza che era in lei spesso riusciva ad aiutarla ad affrontare il tutto, capiva che non era sufficiente.

Lexa era così sicura, forte e coraggiosa che Clarke sapeva che avrebbe potuto, insieme a lei, affrontare qualsiasi sfida si fosse posta loro davanti.

Non sapeva se, una volta arrivato il momento, sarebbe stata in grado di lasciarsi Alicia e Lexa alle spalle, troppe volte la vita le aveva chiesto di mettere i doveri prima delle persone che amava, era successo con Finn, con Lexa, con i suoi amici e con suo padre. Ogni volta era stato sempre più doloroso, ma ogni volta era riuscita a farcela. Stavolta però si trovava di fronte Alicia, una ragazzina tremendamente bella, dolce, intrigante. Non riusciva a pensare di farle del male, di essere la causa del suo dolore, ma era chiaro che lasciarla ne avrebbe provocato molto, ad entrambe.

Clarke si sedette a terra, la schiena contro la porta, la testa tra le mani e i gomiti poggiati sulle ginocchia.  
Sospirò.

 

 _Ho combinato un bel casino._ Pensò.


	8. Capitolo 8

Alicia chiuse a chiave la porta della camera e si sedette a terra poggiandovi le spalle contro, lasciando scivolare via tutte le lacrime che i suoi occhi contenevano.

Sentì Elyza chiederle di aprire la porta, ma la ignorò.

Non aveva nessuna intenzione di parlare con lei, ancora. Si sentiva tradita e allo stesso tempo immensamente stupida per essersi concessa a lei così facilmente, era stato sicuramente un errore.

Non era riuscita a resistere al desiderio che era improvvisamente divampato in lei, non era riuscita a frenare le sue pulsioni e aveva permesso che tutto ciò accadesse.

Ancor di più la lacerava il pensiero che era stato bellissimo, che aveva provato sensazioni a lei sconosciute, ma, in un certo senso, si era sentita a suo agio con Elyza, anche se non era mai stata con una ragazza prima di allora.

Si batté i pugni contro le tempie desiderando di farsi male quanto più poteva, come punizione per la stupidaggine che aveva compiuto quella mattina.

Era arrabbiata con Elyza, si sentiva come se l'avesse illusa, come se si fosse presa gioco di lei, ma nonostante tutto, ancora desiderava che non se ne andasse, che non la abbandonasse.

Suo padre l'aveva abbandonata, perdendo la vita in un incidente d'auto.

Matt l'aveva abbandonata quando tutto era cominciato, era stato morso e sicuramente si era trasformato.

Ophelia l'aveva abbandonata fuggendo via dall'hotel la prima volta e facendosi mordere da uno zombie la seconda.

Travis l'aveva abbandonata facendosi sparare e lasciandosi cadere giù da quel maledetto elicottero.

Jake l'aveva abbandonata facendosi uccidere da suo fratello dopo che era stato morso da un errante.

Christine l'aveva abbandonata lasciandosi morire nella dispensa sotterranea, non aveva lottato abbastanza per rimanere con lei.

Sua madre l'aveva abbandonata cadendo nel fiume e lasciandosi trasportare chissà dove.

Nick l'aveva abbandonata svariate volte a causa della droga ancora prima che tutto cominciasse e adesso l'aveva abbandonata andando da solo a cercare sua madre, lasciandole un misero bigliettino nel quale aveva avuto anche il coraggio di chiederle di non arrabbiarsi.

E adesso Elyza... l'avrebbe abbandonata dopo che l'aveva così spavaldamente sedotta. Sedotta e abbandonata.

Forse era lei il problema, si disse, forse dipendeva da lei, forse le persone si stufavano di lei e scappavano via a gambe levate.

 

 _Che cosa ho che non va?_  Si chiese singhiozzando.

 

Forse, si disse, avrebbe potuto davvero lasciare sua madre a suo fratello, non sarebbe stata la prima volta, e sarebbe potuta andare via con Elyza, seguirla fin dove lei avesse voluto andare, senza domandarsi nemmeno il motivo.

Aveva voglia di vivere alla giornata, di non doversi preoccupare di nessuno se non di sé stessa.

Avrebbe davvero potuto farlo? Un conto era sapere dove sua madre e suo fratello fossero, come quando le avevano detto che sarebbero andati alla diga e lei aveva pensato di raggiungerli in seguito, ma partire e lasciarli dietro di sé dividendo completamente le loro strade, non sapeva se era davvero in grado di farlo, né se realmente volesse.

Avrebbe dato così tanto dolore alla povera Madison da sentirne il rimorso per tutta la vita.

E lei? Come si sarebbe sentita lei? Le sarebbero mancati? Forse si, forse no, in quel momento non sapeva rispondersi, ma sicuramente non sarebbe stato facile affrontare l'allontanamento.

Poteva sempre chiedere a sua mamma e a Nick di andare con loro, ma che cosa avrebbero detto? Nick forse avrebbe anche potuto accettare, ma sua madre si sarebbe fidata di Elyza? Non ne era convinta, anzi, era quasi sicura del fatto che sua madre non avrebbe in nessun modo apprezzato Elyza. La sua spavalderia non le avrebbe permesso di fidarsi di lei, creando contrasti e scontri tra di loro, era pronta per affrontare una cosa simile?

Ma soprattutto Elyza avrebbe concesso a loro di viaggiare insieme a lei? Quando le aveva chiesto di partire con lei non aveva minimamente menzionato loro e visto quanto la ragazza si era fidata poco di Daniel, sicuramente avrebbe avuto delle riserve anche nei confronti di Madison.

Quindi? Cosa fare?

Il dubbio la attanagliava, non sapeva dove battere la testa e non sapeva cosa sperare o desiderare.

Pianse, pianse tutte le lacrime che aveva dentro e desiderò che Elyza fosse lì, accanto a lei, immaginò di poggiarle la testa sulle gambe e le sembrò quasi di sentire la sua mano tra i capelli. Immaginò la sua voce profonda dirle di non preoccuparsi, assicurarle che tutto sarebbe andato bene, che si sarebbe presa cura di lei.

Si accasciò a terra, e invece del corpo caldo di Elyza trovò il freddo pavimento di marmo, non la accarezzò e non la rassicurò. Non fu dolce con lei come lo sarebbe stata Elyza e non fu accogliente.

La stanchezza prese il sopravvento e Alicia si addormentò.

 

Sognò Elyza, ma non la chiamava con il suo nome.

“Clarke” le disse “Vuoi rischiare tutto fidandoti di questo? Dei tuoi sentimenti?”

“Sì” rispose Elyza decisa, poi continuò: “Dici che i sentimenti mi rendono debole, ma tu sei debole, perché li respingi! Forse sarò un'ipocrita, ma tu sei una bugiarda” Elyza le si avvicinò facendola indietreggiare.

“Provavi qualcosa per Gustus, sei ancora tormentata per Costia – il suo tono di sfida era deciso – vuoi che tutti ti credano superiore a questo, ma io riesco a vedere cosa provi!” Alicia sbatté contro qualcosa dietro di sé, pervasa da sensazioni di disagio e angoscia. Le due ragazze si guardarono per secondi interminabili negli occhi, poi Alicia contorse il volto in un'espressione di rabbia e dolore e le intimò: “Esci da qui!”.

Ma Elyza continuò a fissarla e le disse: “Sono morte 250 persone in quel villaggio e so che ti dispiace per loro, ma li hai lasciati bruciare”.

Gli occhi di Alicia si inumidirono di timide lacrime.

“Non tutti, non te” disse con un filo di voce fissandola nel blu dei suoi occhi.

 

La scena cambiò repentinamente e Alicia si sentì mancare il pavimento sotto ai piedi. Sognò ancora, vide suo fratello ricoperto di sangue alla ricerca di sua madre, cominciava a piovere e l'acqua portava via dalla sua pelle la sua copertura contro gli erranti. Lei dalla distanza vedeva uno zombie avvicinarglisi, la pioggia battente emetteva un suono assordante. Provava a chiamarlo, ma non le uscivano le parole dalla bocca. Nick non aveva notato la bestia alle sue spalle e stava continuando a camminare, Alicia cominciò a correre con tutte le sue forze nella direzione del fratello, ma più correva più vedeva la scena allontanarsi, come se si stesse dirigendo nella direzione opposta. Cercava di urlare, ma nessun suono veniva fuori dalla sua bocca. Lo zombie era sempre più vicino a suo fratello, finché non lo raggiunse e lo morse al collo, facendo schizzare il sangue ovunque. Vedeva suo fratello guardare verso di lei e sussurrare a fil di labbra: “Ti abbandono per sempre sorellina, non contare più su di me”.

Alicia urlava, silenziosamente, sotto la pioggia battente che le entrava nella gola e la faceva bruciare di dolore.

 

Poi di nuovo tutto cambiò e ancora il vuoto sotto ai suoi piedi che la fece sentire instabile. Ma anche stavolta il sogno non si interruppe e proseguì.

Alicia era in piedi in quella che sembrava essere una tenda, Elyza era accanto a lei. Bellissima.

“Mi fido di te, Clarke” le disse guardandola di sfuggita.

“So quanto sia difficile per te” sussurrò Elyza avvicinandosi a lei.

Alicia la guardò negli occhi ed Elyza annuì dolcemente.

“Giudichi i nostri metodi crudeli – disse Alicia – ma è così che sopravviviamo”.

“Probabilmente la vita non dovrebbe essere soltanto sopravvivenza, non credi che meritiamo di meglio?” le chiese Elyza.

Alicia la guardò e si sentì sopraffatta dal desiderio di baciarla, il suo sguardo continuava a posarsi sulle sue labbra e i suoi occhi erano colmi di passione e ammirazione per quella ragazza tremendamente bella di fronte a lei.

“Probabilmente sì” le rispose continuando a desiderare di poggiare le proprie labbra sulle sue.

Poi si fece avanti, le prese delicatamente il volto con la mano destra e si avvicinò, baciandola delicatamente.

 

Di nuovo tutto cambiò.

Jake era di fronte a lei, tutto intorno a loro era avvolto dalle tenebre.

“Mi hai già dimenticato” le disse con sguardo truce.

Lei non replicò.

“Sono mai stato importante per te? Hai mai avuto dei veri sentimenti per me?” continuò lui.

Alicia era pietrificata.

“Parla, dimmi qualcosa” il tono di Jake era quasi supplichevole.

“E io?” chiese Matt comparendo subito dietro di lui.

Alicia trasalì.

“Io sono già stato dimenticato? Chi sono io per te?” incalzò il ragazzo di colore.

Alicia sentì ogni muscolo del suo corpo irrigidirsi, non riusciva a parlare.

“Parla” le ordinò Matt.

“Io... - cominciò lei con voce tremante – io non lo so”.

“Come puoi non saperlo? Come puoi non sapere cosa stai celando dentro di te?” le chiese Jake cadendo in ginocchio davanti a lei.

“Devi saperlo, abbiamo il diritto di sentirci dire la verità” Matt fece un passo verso di lei.

“Perché? Perché mi state tormentando?” chiese la ragazza portandosi le mani alle orecchie come a voler far tacere tutti quanti.

“Perché così potremmo andarcene, in pace, sapendo la verità, qualsiasi essa sia” asserì Matt tranquillo.

“Ci hai amato?” chiese ancora Jake come in una cantilena senza fine.

“Non lo so, non lo so, non lo so!” ripeté la ragazza, poi sentì come un conato arrivarle alla gola.

“NO! Non vi ho amato, MAI!” urlò Alicia, premendo ancor più i palmi contro le orecchie, sconvolta per ciò che aveva appena ammesso.

“Bene, almeno adesso lo sappiamo” disse Jake rassegnato.

“E la ragazza? Sei innamorata di Elyza?” chiese Matt stringendo la mascella in un morso di dolore e risentimento.

“Ma cosa...?” cominciò Alicia.

I due ragazzi la fissarono senza dire altro. Aspettavano una risposta e Alicia sapeva che non se ne sarebbero mai andati senza.

“Io... - continuò lei – non lo so... io...”

“SI!” urlò una voce femminile accanto a lei.

Alicia si voltò di scatto togliendo le mani dal volto e vide una ragazza. Era identica a lei, ma con degli strani abiti indosso che sembravano un'armatura rudimentale e un lungo mantello rosso sulle spalle.

Riconobbe in lei la ragazza che aveva sognato di essere qualche attimo prima, quella che aveva chiamato Elyza con il nome di Clarke.

“Si – ripetè la ragazza dal mantello rosso – lei ed Elyza sono legate dallo stesso sentimento che lega me e Clarke. Un sentimento indissolubile ed eterno”.

Jake e Matt annuirono e indietreggiarono, scomparendo nell'ombra.

Alicia era sconvolta, non capiva cosa stava accadendo.

“Chi sei? Qual è il tuo nome?” chiese alla ragazza di fronte a lei, identica a sé stessa.

Guardarla era come guardarsi nello specchio, ma vedere un riflesso distorto.

“Lexa” rispose sorridendole dolcemente.

Poi tutto fu nero.

 

Alicia aprì gli occhi e si trovò ancora distesa sul freddo pavimento. Era buio intorno a lei, quante ore aveva dormito?

E quei sogni... Lexa... Perché quel nome le suonava familiare? Le scene che aveva sognato erano sembrate quasi come ricordi, erano estremamente vivide nella sua mente, come quando aveva sognato di fare l'amore con Elyza.

Cosa voleva dire tutto questo? Cosa stava cercando di dirle il suo inconscio? Era veramente innamorata di Elyza? Davvero non aveva mai amato né Matt né Jake?

Era confusa, non sapeva rispondersi, ma quella ragazza, identica a lei, era così sicura di ciò che provava che sentiva per lei molta ammirazione. Avrebbe tanto voluto essere anche lei in quel modo.

Alicia accese la luce della camera, girò la chiave nella porta e aprì uno spiraglio per osservare cosa stesse succedendo fuori dalla sua stanza.

Per un attimo aveva sperato di trovare Elyza, ma le sue aspettative furono deluse.

 

 _Meglio così._ Pensò.

 

Non avrebbe avuto le forze di affrontarla in quel momento.

Notò però un piatto coperto lasciato sul pavimento davanti alla porta, con un biglietto appoggiato sopra.

 

“ _Questo è per te bellezza, buon appetito. Spero che ti passi presto questo demone che ti attanaglia, altrimenti mi tocca andare a chiamare un esorcista!_

_Baci Elyza”_

 

Alicia sorrise e prese il cibo.

Forse aveva davvero esagerato. Forse Elyza era combattuta a sua volta, forse non poteva davvero parlarle di cosa stesse succedendo e del motivo per cui doveva partire. Aveva dato per scontato di essere lei quella che stava soffrendo, non pensando minimamente al possibile dolore di Elyza.

 

 _Forse sono io la stronza?_  Si chiese.

 

Poi scoprì il piatto e vide una piccola composizione di cibo: patate, carote e un po' di bacon. Le carote tagliate finemente formavano la parola “SCUSA”. Alicia si lasciò sfuggire una breve risata.

Elyza si stava scusando con lei. Perché? Aveva capito cosa le passava per la testa? Come ci era riuscita? Persino a lei non era chiaro cosa stesse provando, eppure Elyza, forse, aveva capito tutto ancor prima di lei.

Si sedette sul letto, guardando il cielo stellato al di fuori della finestra. Mangiò e bevve un sorso d'acqua dalla bottiglietta che teneva sul comodino.

Elyza alla fine non aveva mai espresso la volontà di abbandonarla, di lasciarla indietro. Le aveva anzi chiesto di andare con lei. Alicia si era fidata di Elyza in breve tempo, ma anche Elyza si era fidata di lei. Questo non lo aveva messo in conto. Così come Alicia aveva combattuto con i suoi sentimenti, forse anche Elyza lo aveva fatto a modo suo.

La spavalderia della ragazza e la sua apparente sicurezza le avevano da subito fatto credere che Elyza fosse una ragazza tutta d'un pezzo, che non si faceva buttare giù da niente e da nessuno, ma in realtà aveva avuto modo di vedere con i propri occhi che non era così.

Allora perché aveva dato per scontato di essere lei quella dalla parte della ragione? Perché aveva dato per scontato che fosse Elyza quella da biasimare?

Forse aveva sbagliato tutto quel giorno, forse era stata troppo dura con Elyza, ma anche con se stessa.

Era vero, aveva detto a sua madre che non esistono posti sicuri, che la vita adesso era solo scappare da un posto all'altro senza mai trovare pace, ma in realtà non ci credeva davvero, aveva comunque in cuor suo sperato che prima o poi tutto avrebbe trovato quiete.

In quel momento Alicia sentì che la sua quiete avrebbe tanto voluto trovarla con Elyza. E si sentì in colpa per averla trattata così male quel pomeriggio.

Cosa poteva fare adesso?

Forse Elyza era arrabbiata con lei ora e forse non avrebbe più potuto rimediare al suo errore.

No, il cibo e il biglietto davanti alla sua porta dimostravano tutto il contrario. Si era preoccupata per lei e aveva anche scherzato, probabilmente per cercare di allentare la tensione. Le aveva addirittura chiesto scusa. No, sicuramente non era arrabbiata con lei.

Alicia sospirò.

Si alzò dal letto, uscì dalla stanza a piedi nudi per non fare rumore. Attraversò il corridoio e si diresse verso la camera di Elyza.

La porta era socchiusa, la aprì quel tanto che bastava per vedere che la ragazza era distesa sul letto, probabilmente addormentata.

Provò un forte senso di tenerezza nei suoi confronti e si sentì ancora di più una stupida per come l'aveva trattata quel pomeriggio.

Entrò nella stanza, cercando di non fare rumore e si fermò a guardare la ragazza mentre dormiva, investita dalla poca luce lunare che filtrava dalla finestra. Sembrava così indifesa in quel momento. L'espressione distesa sul volto, la maglietta stropicciata che si era tirata su e mostrava il suo ventre, delicato. Gli slip neri che le fasciavano i fianchi. Alicia ripensò a quella mattina e un brivido le corse lungo tutta la schiena fino ad arrivarle alla nuca. Era maledettamente bella, aveva voglia di baciarle il neo che aveva vicino alle labbra. Non voleva svegliarla però, non voleva disturbare quella quiete dalla quale sembrava avvolta in quel momento. Si chiese se stesse sognando e cosa. Le riaffiorarono alla mente le immagini dei suoi sogni e cercò ancora di dargli una spiegazione, senza successo.

 

 _I sogni sono strani, ho proiettato in essi le mie paure._ Cercò di spiegarsi Alicia. Per il momento era soddisfatta della risposta che si era data.

 

Guardò Elyza ancora per qualche minuto, poi sentì il bisogno di toccarla, di stare tra le sue braccia, così si avvicinò al lato opposto del letto e vi si distese sopra, accanto a lei, poi la abbracciò, baciandole delicatamente il collo.

“mhh...” mugolò Elyza nel sonno, senza svegliarsi.

Alicia si sentì a casa.

Qualsiasi cosa fosse successa in futuro, di una cosa era consapevole: Elyza era l'unica persona che riusciva a provocarle così tante sensazioni tutte in una volta.

E sapeva anche che Elyza era stata l'unica che era riuscita a farla ridere sinceramente in quegli ultimi, pazzi, due mesi e mezzo.

Elyza era l'unico spiraglio di luce che era filtrato tra le maglie della sua pelle, riuscendo a scalfire la superficie fino ad arrivarle dritto al cuore, scaldandolo con i suoi sorrisi.


	9. Capitolo 9

Clarke non stava dormendo, aveva chiaramente sentito Alicia aprire la porta e raccogliere il cibo. L'aveva sentita avvicinarsi qualche tempo dopo ed entrare nel letto. Aveva goduto del bacio sul collo, percorsa da brividi.

Aveva però voluto fare finta di niente in modo che la ragazza si sentisse a suo agio il più possibile, non voleva rompere l'incanto che si era creato in quel momento.

Era così sollevata che avesse deciso di uscire dal suo bozzolo e di condividere con lei un momento così dolce che si sentì improvvisamente leggera, come se stesse sdraiata su una nuvola e non nel letto della sua camera.

Le due ragazze rimasero abbracciate tutta la notte, finché il sole non cominciò a bussare alla finestre, voglioso di entrare e stendersi sulla loro pelle, scaldandola lievemente.

 

Clarke aprì gli occhi e si voltò verso Alicia. Rimase stupita nel trovarla già sveglia intenta a guardarla dormire.

“Buongiorno bellezza” le disse sorridendole.

“Buongiorno a te...” il tono di Alicia era un insieme di senso di colpa e tristezza.

“Che ci fai nel mio letto?”

“Scusa...” gli occhi velati di lacrime.

“Non devi chiedermi scusa, capisco come ti sei sentita, ma sappi che questa situazione non è facile nemmeno per me” ammise Clarke.

“Lo so...”

Alicia si sporse verso di lei e, arrivata a pochi millimetri dalle sue labbra esitò, quasi a chiedere il permesso.

Clarke non aspettò un secondo e poggiò la sua bocca sulle morbide labbra della ragazza.

Si baciarono a lungo e la dolcezza si trasformò in passione.

Le loro lingue erano intente a ballare una danza seducente quando Clarke si issò sopra la ragazza, posizionandosi a cavalcioni su di lei.

Con una mano entrò sotto la maglietta e le afferrò avidamente un seno, turgido. Alicia emise un lamento nella bocca di Clarke, si stava di nuovo concedendo a lei.

Con la mano scese di nuovo e sfilò la maglietta di Alicia, che rimase in topless sotto di lei, ansimante. Poi drizzò la schiena e sfilò anche la sua, adesso aveva soltanto gli slip addosso.

Alicia le intrecciò una mano tra i capelli e la trascinò di nuovo verso la sua bocca, cominciando a baciarla avidamente ancora una volta. Sembrava avere una sete insaziabile.

Alicia percorse con le mani tutta la schiena di Clarke, affondando le unghie nella pelle di tanto in tanto, facendola sussultare e per il lieve dolore e per l'aumentare dell'eccitazione.

Arrivò fino agli slip e cominciò a sfilarli.

 

 _Oh cazzo..._ pensò Clarke sapendo che non sarebbe più riuscita a fermarsi.

 

Si lasciò sfilare le mutandine e rimase completamente nuda sopra di lei. Il cuore le batteva in gola all'impazzata, non riusciva a controllarlo.

Clarke si staccò dalla bocca di Alicia e cominciò a baciarla sul collo, poi sulla spalla destra, andando sempre più avanti percorrendo tutto il braccio, fino ad arrivare alla mano e infine alle dita, le baciò tutti i polpastrelli, lentamente e con dolcezza mentre Alicia sotto di lei ansimava di piacere e la guardava con i suoi occhi che in quel momento erano diventati di un verde scuro e profondo.

Clarke spostò di nuovo la sua attenzione sul collo della ragazza e cominciò a tormentarlo di piccoli morsi, dirigendosi lentamente verso il basso e passando dalla valle dei seni perfetti di Alicia raggiunse l'ombelico.

Aveva intenzione di non fermarsi e proseguire dritta fino alla meta per regalare alla ragazza lo stesso piacere che le aveva donato lei la mattina precedente, ma si interruppe, la guardò e le chiese: “Pensi ancora che sia stato un errore?”

Alicia la guardò a sua volta, così intensamente che a Clarke sembrò che le entrasse nella testa.

“No, non lo è stato” sussurrò.

Clarke le sorrise teneramente e proseguì con la sua serie di baci, tutti intorno all'ombelico della ragazza che in risposta inarcò la schiena premendosi contro di lei.

Elyza capì chiaramente che Alicia le stava chiedendo di più, che voleva che la sua sete fosse placata, le sembrava che la stesse quasi supplicando. Iniziò a scendere ma si spostò nell'interno coscia, baciando e mordendo la pelle. Si aggrappò al bordo degli shorts e cominciò a sfilarli portandosi dietro anche le mutandine. Alicia la aiutò con movimenti decisi, sottolineando la sua impazienza e finalmente furono entrambe nude, pelle contro pelle.

Mentre Clarke la stava ancora baciando dirigendosi verso l'inguine Alicia le poggiò le mani sulla nuca, confermando il suo bisogno di piacere.

 

“ALICIA!!!” urlò improvvisamente una voce al piano di sotto.

“Oh cazzo, Nick!” esclamò Alicia sottovoce alzandosi di scatto e sedendosi sul letto.

“Merda, deve aver preso le chiavi di riserva prima di andarsene” suppose Clarke sentendo una vampata di calore pervaderle il corpo.

“Alicia, Elyza, ci siete???” chiese ancora il ragazzo.

“Merda, merda, merda” cantilenò Alicia preoccupata.

“Calmati, vestiti e fai finta di niente”.

Alicia annuì e raccolse immediatamente i suoi vestiti da terra, indossandoli velocemente.

Clarke fece lo stesso, poi cercando di calmarsi, entrambe uscirono dalla camera.

 

“Nick, sono qui” disse Alicia dirigendosi verso il pianerottolo. Clarke notò che stava ancora ansimando.

“Scendi, ho una sorpresa per te”.

Alicia si voltò verso Clarke e la guardò con gli occhi sgranati, poi corse giù per le scale, sparendo dalla sua vista.

Clarke sbuffò e la seguì.

 

Quando arrivò al piano di sotto vide Alicia immobile davanti a suo fratello e dietro di lui una donna bionda, con i vestiti logori e leggermente strappati. Aveva decisamente bisogno di una doccia. Che fosse la madre di Alicia?

 

“Mamma!” urlò Alicia correndole incontro, le due si abbracciarono e la donna cominciò a piangere accarezzando i capelli della figlia.

“Come avete fatto ad entrare?” chiese Alicia stupita.

“Avevo preso le chiavi di scorta” rispose Nick guardando quasi imbarazzato in direzione di Clarke.

“Ma gli erranti?” chiese ancora la ragazza.

“Quali erranti?” domandò Nick confuso.

“Quando l'allarme ha suonato ne ha attirati qua un bel po' e siamo rimaste in trappola da allora” spiegò Clarke.

“Beh, allora vuol dire che si sono dileguati prima che noi arrivassimo, perché non ne abbiamo visti qua intorno - Nick sembrava quasi divertito – ma dov'è Daniel?”

“È riuscito ad andarsene subito prima che gli erranti bloccassero completamente il passaggio” rivelò Clarke.

“Sì, conoscendolo immaginavo che non sarebbe rimasto qua a lungo, quando ha una missione fa di tutto per portarla a termine...” Nick non sembrò preoccupato per il vecchio. Evidentemente sapeva che era perfettamente in grado di cavarsela da solo.

 

Alicia e sua madre erano ancora strette in un abbraccio.

“Dove sei stata in tutti questi giorni?” chiese Alicia scostandosi dalla donna e prendendole le mani.

“Sono stata trasportata via dalla forza dell'acqua tesoro. Mi sono ritrovata lungo il letto artificiale del fiume e una bambina mi ha trovata ed è stata l'unica che mi ha aiutato mentre tutte le persone del luogo erano intente a prendere dei secchi d'acqua. La piccola mi ha portato al suo rifugio e la sua famiglia è stata estremamente accogliente. Sono rimasta con loro una notte e poi sono venuta a cercarti alla diga, ma non ti ho trovata... ho avuto così tanta paura di averti perso”.

La donna strinse di nuovo a sé Alicia che ricambiò l'abbraccio.

“Poi l'ho trovata io – disse Nick – stava camminando lungo la sponda del fiume, continuando a guardare i corpi lungo tutto il tragitto”.

Alicia si voltò verso il fratello.

“Grazie” gli disse sorridendo con gli occhi lucidi.

“Allora vuol dire che non sei arrabbiata con me?” chiese lui.

“Forse solo un pochino” rispose la ragazza avvicinando il pollice all'indice e frapponendo il gesto tra lei e il fratello.

Nick rise e con un cenno del capo indicò in direzione di Clarke, sempre guardando sua sorella.

 

Alicia interruppe l'abbraccio con la madre e disse: “Mamma, ti presento Elyza... mi ha salvato la vita ed ha accolto me e Nick in casa sua”. Poi si voltò verso Clarke e le sorrise.

“Piacere di conoscerti Elyza” disse Madison, cercando di nascondere uno sguardo torvo che però non sfuggì agli occhi esperti di Elyza.

Clarke, che era rimasta in disparte fino ad allora per non contaminare il felice quadretto di famiglia, si avvicinò a loro e porse la mano alla madre di Alicia.

“Piacere mio signora Clark” sfoggiò uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi. Non voleva che Madison non si fidasse di lei, questo avrebbe potuto creare dei contrasti anche tra lei ed Alicia. Non era disposta a correre questo rischio.

Madison le strinse la mano osservandola.

“Immagino tu abbia fame” le disse Clarke, la donna annuì lasciando la presa.

“Bene, allora direi che è il momento di preparare una bella colazione per tutti quanti” disse Clarke indicando la porta della cucina. “Dopo di lei” continuò la ragazza guardando Madison che entrò nella stanza.

Clarke stava per seguirla, quando notò Nick prendere da parte sua sorella e cercò di capire cosa intendesse fare.

“Non so cosa tu abbia fatto sorellina, ma hai i capelli sconvolti e la maglietta al contrario” le sussurrò.

Alicia arrossì.

“Ehm... ho avuto una brutta nottata” si giustificò cercando di pettinarsi i capelli con le mani e lanciando un'occhiata in direzione di Clarke.

Clarke vide Nick sorridere sotto i baffi, poi superò entrambe le ragazze ed entrò in cucina seguendo la madre.

“Cazzo...” sussurrò Alicia togliendosi in fretta la maglietta e infilandola nella giusta direzione in un secondo.

Elyza sorrise e le fece l'occhiolino.

“Smettila” le disse Alicia seria.

Poi entrambe entrarono nella stanza.

 

Clarke si apprestò a preparare del bacon, il poco rimasto e delle uova liofilizzate quando ad un tratto Madison le chiese: “Allora, Elyza, credo di doverti ringraziare”.

Il suo tono però non sembrava affatto tranquillo.

“Niente affatto signora Clark, è stato un piacere per me”.

“Come sei sopravvissuta in questi mesi?” chiese ancora.

“Mi sono inizialmente unita ad un gruppo di superstiti ed abbiamo trovato questo posto, lo abbiamo rimesso in sesto e ci siamo stabiliti qui”.

“E dov'è il resto del tuo gruppo adesso?”.

Clarke esitò per un attimo poi le rispose: “Purtroppo sono morti durante una spedizione alla ricerca di scorte, sono l'unica superstite”.

Madison rimase in silenzio e anche se Clarke le dava le spalle, poteva chiaramente sentire il suo sguardo su di lei.

“Capisco, mi dispiace” disse la donna con tono fermo.

“È così che va il mondo adesso, suppongo” rispose Clarke continuando a cucinare.

“Si, proprio così, anche noi abbiamo perso delle persone lungo il cammino che ci ha portato fino a qua”.

La donna sembrava fredda e distaccata mentre pronunciava queste parole. Clarke capì che non si fidava affatto di lei.

 

 _Merda._ Pensò.

 

Alicia apparecchiò la tavola e tutti si misero a sedere.

Quando Clarke ebbe finito di cucinare servì il cibo ai suoi commensali e si sedette a sua volta, accanto ad Alicia.

“Grazie Elyza” disse Nick sincero.

Clarke sorrise nella sua direzione senza rispondere.

Tutti cominciarono a mangiare in un silenzio quasi imbarazzante. Qualcosa non andava, Clarke poteva percepirlo.

“Sai mamma – cominciò Alicia all'improvviso – Elyza ha una riserva di acqua grazie al pozzo, se vuoi puoi anche fare una doccia calda”.

Madison guardò la figlia e sorrise: “Sarebbe magnifico” poi lanciò un'occhiata a Clarke. “Sempre che tu sia d'accordo”.

“Certamente, mi casa es su casa” rispose Elyza sorridendo, ma la donna di fronte a lei rimase seria.

Nick e Alicia risero, ma il silenzio calò subito dopo.

“Grazie Elyza, ma non credo che ci tratterremo a lungo, non vogliamo approfittare della tua ospitalità” disse Madison secca.

“Mamma...” disse Nick.

Alicia si voltò verso di lei di scatto.

“Passeremo qui la notte e domani mattina ripartiremo. Uno dei nostri amici è ancora disperso e dobbiamo ritrovarlo” continuò la donna.

“Se parli di Strand che si fotta!” esclamò Alicia battendo un pugno sul tavolo.

“Alicia!” Madison sembrò molto contrariata dalla frase della figlia.

“Mamma, ci ha venduti, ha venduto la diga! È colpa sua se è successo tutto questo casino” sentenziò Alicia.

“Sono d'accordo con lei” subentrò Nick.

Clarke rimase in silenzio, sapeva che l'equilibrio di quella conversazione era estremamente precario.

“Lo so, ma ha fatto di tutto per salvarci, ha sbagliato, ma fa ancora parte del nostro gruppo”.

“Forse farà parte del  _tuo_  gruppo! - esclamò Alicia arrabbiata – Io non voglio più avere niente a che fare con lui!”.

“Alicia, adesso calmati e finiamo di mangiare, poi ne parleremo” disse Nick cercando di calmare le acque. Di nuovo il silenzio piombò nella stanza, pesante e denso come un gas tossico.

 

Dopo qualche minuto tutti ebbero finito di mangiare e mentre Alicia e Clarke erano intente a sparecchiare la tavola, Nick accompagnò Madison al piano di sopra per farle vedere dove si trovava il bagno in modo che potesse farsi una doccia con calma.

 

“Alicia, cerca di non essere dura con tua madre, vi siete appena ritrovate” disse Clarke mentre lavava i piatti.

“Lo so, ma non hai idea di che persona sia, crede di poter decidere per tutti quanti, ma io non sono più disposta ad accettarlo”.

“Quindi che cosa hai intenzione di fare?” chiese Clarke interrompendo la sua attività e voltandosi verso la ragazza che si trovava alle sue spalle, intenta a pulire la tavola.

“Non lo so...” le rispose senza guardarla.

“Non lo sai o hai paura di chiedertelo?” Alicia si bloccò, senza voltarsi.

Non ricevendo risposta Clarke incalzò: “Vorrei davvero che tu venissi con me...”.

“Lo so...” sussurrò Alicia.

“Ma...?”

“Ho paura, ho tremendamente paura” ammise la ragazza.

Clarke si avvicinò a lei, mossa da una tristezza infinita per le parole di Alicia.

Arrivata alle sue spalle la abbracciò da dietro.

Alicia rilassò i muscoli del suo corpo e si abbandonò all'abbraccio.

“Qualsiasi cosa deciderai di fare, sappi che non cambierà i miei sentimenti per te” cercò di rassicurarla Clarke.

“Lo stesso vale per me” rispose Alicia voltandosi e guardandola negli occhi.

In quel momento Clarke capì che tanto era importante il suo popolo per lei, quanto la sua famiglia lo era per Alicia. E come lei era disposta a lasciarla andare per salvare la sue gente, così Alicia si sarebbe sacrificata per proteggere la sua famiglia. Clarke aveva capito che la ragazza si sentiva responsabile sia per sua madre che per suo fratello.

 

La loro intimità fu interrotta dal rumore dei passi di Nick sulle scale, che entrò in cucina subito dopo che le due avevano malvolentieri sciolto il loro abbraccio.

“Sorellina, ti capisco – disse il ragazzo avvicinandosi ad Alicia – anche io non stravedo per Strand, ma la mamma ha ragione. Che decidiamo di cercarlo o no non possiamo stare qua, la minaccia dei sorveglianti non è da sottovalutare, ci staranno sicuramente cercando e non so cosa potrebbero fare se ci trovassero, ma visto che ho distrutto la diga che volevano conquistare probabilmente vorranno ucciderci”.

“Lo so – disse Alicia – ma non possiamo continuare a scappare”.

“Hai ragione, ma qui è troppo pericoloso. Potremmo dirigerci a Houston e vedere cosa troviamo laggiù”. Propose Nick.

Alicia annuì.

“Elyza, puoi venire con noi, so che può sembrare che la mamma non si fidi di te, ma è fatta così... ne abbiamo passate tante” disse il ragazzo voltandosi in direzione di Clarke.

“Ti ringrazio per il pensiero che hai avuto, posso capire tua madre. Tuttavia non posso venire con voi, sono diretta a Washington”.

“Ah, non ne avevo idea” Nick sembrava contrariato e dispiaciuto.

“Ho intenzione di partire domani mattina, voi potete rimanere quanto volete”.

Alicia si voltò verso Clarke e i suoi occhi parlarono per lei, lasciando uscire tutta la tristezza che conteneva il suo cuore sanguinante.

“Grazie per tutto ciò che hai fatto e che fai per noi” disse Nick e a Clarke sembrò sincero.

“Come ho detto a tua madre, è stato un piacere”.

 

Clarke uscì dalla stanza ed aprì la porta d'ingresso catapultandosi fuori. Prese una boccata di aria fresca, ne aveva bisogno. Vedere Alicia così triste la tormentava, l'ultima cosa al mondo che voleva era vederla e sentirla soffrire.

Si sedette sui gradini del porticato e desiderò ardentemente una sigaretta. Non era una gran fumatrice, ma ogni tanto se ne concedeva qualcuna, soprattutto nei momenti di forte stress. Peccato che le sue scorte erano finite giorni prima.

Sbuffò e si arrese all'idea che non avrebbe potuto alleviare le sue sofferenze con la nicotina.

 

Qualche minuto dopo, in silenzio, Alicia la raggiunse e si sedette accanto a lei, porgendole una birra.

“Non sono solita bere la birra al mattino, ma per te farò un'eccezione, bellezza” disse Elyza.

Alicia non rispose.

Elyza aprì la birra e ne bevve un sorso, guardando dritto davanti a sé, senza realmente vedere cosa ci fosse, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto dei suoi pensieri.

“Andrò con mia madre e con Nick” le disse Alicia con voce rotta.

“Lo so...” Clarke non ebbe il coraggio di guardarla.

Bevve un altro sorso.

“Mi dispiace...” continuò Alicia.

“So anche questo”.

Cercò di non farlo notare, ma dentro di lei, il cuore stava andando in frantumi.


	10. Capitolo 10

Mentre le due ragazze erano ancora sedute in silenzio sui gradini del porticato, Clarke sentì dei passi dietro di loro e voltandosi vide Madison.

“Elyza, mi sono permessa di prendere dei vestiti dall'armadio” disse senza guardarla.

“Nessun problema signora Clark – disse sincera – purtroppo le scorte di cibo non sono sufficienti per tutti quanti se vogliamo metterci in viaggio e stavo pensando che forse dovrei uscire per cercare di racimolare qualcosa”.

“Hai intenzione di partire con noi?” chiese la donna cercando di celare il suo disappunto.

“No signora, io ho altri progetti, ma anche io mi metterò in viaggio domani mattina” rispose Clarke.

“Bene, posso venire con te” si propose Madison.

“No mamma, tu hai bisogno di riposare, andrò io con lei” Alicia uscì dal suo silenzio.

Clarke la guardò. Era felice che si fosse proposta, sia perché adorava l'idea di passare degli ultimi momenti con lei, sia perché voleva evitare di dover rimanere da sola con Madison.

“Alicia, non credo che...” cominciò la donna.

“Mamma, sai che so badare a me stessa, ne abbiamo già parlato. Andrò con Elyza, prenderemo ciò che ci serve e domani mattina ognuno partirà per la sua strada”.

Madison annuì.

“Ok...” disse poco convinta, poi rientrò in casa.

“Sei sicura di voler venire con me?” chiese Clarke guardando Alicia.

“Sì” rispose soltanto.

“Allora dovremmo prepararci”.

Alicia annuì.

Entrambe rientrarono in casa, Clarke indossò dei jeans, un top bianco e la sua solita giacca di pelle nera. Prese lo zaino militare, già preparato per ogni evenienza e indossò la sua cintura assicurandovi le due 9 mm, poi afferrò il fucile a pompa e quando Alicia la raggiunse glielo porse.

La ragazza rimase quasi stupita da tale gesto.

“Se vuoi puoi usare questo”.

Alicia afferrò l'arma con un'espressione sorpresa.

Clarke la ammirò, era bellissima. I capelli raccolti in una coda di cavallo, una maglietta aderente che metteva in risalto i suoi seni giovani e rotondi, con una camicetta a quadri rossi e un paio di jeans corti che mostravano lo splendore delle sue gambe lisce.

Madison si avvicinò a loro ed abbracciò la figlia.

“Fai attenzione” le sussurrò.

“Stai tranquilla mamma” disse Alicia scostandosi dal suo abbraccio.

“Se ti succedesse qualcosa non so cosa potrei fare” continuò la donna lanciando un'occhiata storta a Clarke.

“Non si preoccupi, Alicia sa il fatto suo e io le coprirò le spalle, saremo di ritorno prima che faccia buio” cercò di rassicurarla Clarke, ma la donna non accennò a cambiare sguardo.

“Nick potrebbe venire con voi” propose.

“No mamma, non voglio che tu rimanga qua da sola, ci penso io, non sarà difficile” insisté Alicia decisa.

Ogni volta che la ragazza usava un tono determinato a Clarke sembrava di scorgere Lexa in lei.

Tutte le volte era come una fitta al cuore.

 

Le ragazze uscirono dall'abitazione e salirono sulla moto dopo che Clarke ebbe dato il suo casco ad Alicia, sotto lo sguardo indagatore di Madison che non accennava il minimo apprezzamento nei confronti di Elyza.

Alicia abbracciò stretta Clarke che si sentì mancare il fiato per un attimo, sia per i brividi che le percorsero il corpo, sia per il lieve dolore che le provocò al fianco.

Con un rombo del motore partirono e si allontanarono in un batter d'occhio dal loro rifugio.

 

Clarke si diresse dritta fino alla Saturn Boulevard e la percorse tutta in direzione nord finché dopo pochi minuti non arrivò al Southland Plaza Shopping Center.

Nel grande parcheggio invaso da macchine abbandonate da mesi non sembrava esserci nessuno, né vivo né morto che fosse.

Costeggiò la struttura non troppo grande, oltrepassò Starbucks, il negozio di liquori, la parafarmacia e la banca. Clarke sorrise all'idea di quanti soldi avrebbero potuto rubare da quell'edificio, tanto preziosi un tempo, quanto completamente inutili adesso. Proseguirono dritte fino ad arrivare di fronte all'ingresso di Vons, il negozio di alimentari dove più volte si era recata per rifornirsi di scorte.

Parcheggiò la moto vicino alla porta, già voltata e pronta per ripartire in caso di emergenza.

 

“Sei sicura che il posto sia tranquillo?” chiese Alicia mentre si toglieva il casco e lo incastrava nel manubrio della moto.

“Si, ci sono stata diverse volte e l'ho ripulito dagli erranti, poi ho messo il lucchetto in modo che nessuno potesse entrare.

“L'unico ingresso è questo?”

“No, ma la porta sul retro è chiusa a chiave da quando sono venuta qui la prima volta, non lascio mai niente al caso io, bellezza!” la rassicurò con il suo solito occhiolino.

Alicia scese dalla moto, le mise le braccia al collo e la baciò sulle labbra, delicatamente.

“Wow – disse Elyza – questo non me l'aspettavo, non qui davanti a tutti in mezzo ad un parcheggio”.

Alicia rise e la baciò di nuovo.

“A cosa devo questo piacere?” chiese Elyza sorridendo.

“Non lo so... avevo voglia di farlo e basta”.

“Non è forse perché ti ho prestato il mio fantastico fucile?”.

“Mh... sì forse anche per quello”.

Alicia imbracciò l'arma e fece cenno alla ragazza di aprire, sorridendole.

“Come lei desidera mia signora” disse Elyza aprendo il lucchetto che chiudeva la porta, poi osservò dentro la struttura, per sicurezza, e dopo essersi assicurata che non ci fossero pericoli, la mantenne aperta come un perfetto gentiluomo avrebbe fatto.

“Prego” disse.

Alicia fece un cenno di assenso con il capo ed entrò.

Clarke non sapeva perché i loro umori fossero cambiati così radicalmente, forse per l'adrenalina di essere uscite fuori dopo giorni chiuse in quella casa, forse perché tutte e due non volevano passare quegli ultimi momenti insieme tenendo il muso e facendosi sopraffare dalla tristezza.

Forse perché fondamentalmente erano due ragazze che si volevano bene e avevano tanta voglia di divertirsi di nuovo come un tempo.

Non lo sapeva, ma era felice che fossero lì, insieme, loro due.

Entrò anche lei e prese un carrello della spesa.

“Elyza, come pensi che possiamo portare così tanta roba?” chiese Alicia indicando il carrello.

“Fidati di me, l'ho già fatto altre volte”.

“Cosa vorresti dire? Vuoi farti tutta la strada a piedi?”

“E chi ha detto che dovrei essere io a farla a piedi? Al massimo potrei farlo fare a te e io ti seguirei con la moto”.

Alicia strabuzzò gli occhi.

“No bellezza, ti sto prendendo in giro, lo leghiamo alla moto e procediamo lentamente fino a casa”.

“Mh... ma non sarebbe più comodo prendere una delle macchine parcheggiate fuori?” chiese Alicia alzando un sopracciglio.

“Si, ma dove sarebbe allora il divertimento?”

Alicia alzò gli occhi al cielo e sbuffò divertita, poi disse: “Ok allora, mettiamoci all'opera”.

Cominciarono insieme a caricare il carrello con ogni sorta di cibo in scatola e cibo liofilizzato, presero anche della cioccolata e abbondante miele, consce del fatto che sarebbero deperiti difficilmente.

Il carrello era quasi colmo quando ad un tratto Alicia esclamò: “Elyza, attenta!” la ragazza si voltò di scatto, ma non fece in tempo a scansare un getto di panna spray che Alicia le sparò sul viso scoppiando in una risata fragorosa.

“Maledetta!” esclamò Clarke cercando di ripulirsi la faccia con le mani e con la lingua.

“Mh... però è buona sai?” disse.

Alicia non riusciva a smettere di ridere, piegata in due con ancora il tubetto in mano.

“Ehi, bellezza, vuoi assaggiare?” le chiese Elyza e con le mani sporche di panna si avventò su di lei, spalmandogliela sul viso.

“Oh no!” Alicia aveva smesso di ridere e aveva assunto una falsissima espressione arrabbiata.

“Ah si? Hai anche il coraggio di arrabbiarti adesso?” le chiese Elyza rubandole di mano la panna spray.

“No, ehi, ridammela, l'ho trovata io!”

“Nemmeno per sogno bellezza, adesso sono io al comando e tu farai tutto quello che ti chiederò se non vorrai essere torturata a suon di panna!”

“Pff! Non pensarci nemmeno, io non farò proprio niente!” Alicia la guardò con aria di sufficienza.

Elyza, per tutta risposta, le spruzzò della panna nel viso e sulla maglietta.

“Porca miseria Elyza! Hai rovinato la mia maglietta preferita!”

“Puoi sempre toglierla” le propose lei.

“Ti piacerebbe?” le chiese Alicia.

“Puoi giurarci”.

Alicia tolse la camicetta, lentamente.

Clarke deglutì.

Poi tolse la maglietta con la quale pulì la panna dal viso e rimase in reggiseno.

La gola di Clarke si fece completamente asciutta.

Alicia si avvicinò a lei e usò la maglietta per ripulire anche il suo viso, ne lasciò soltanto un po' sulle labbra che tolse con la lingua.

Clarke la strinse premendola contro di se e la baciò con violenza.

Alicia intrecciò le dita nei suoi capelli, stringendo la presa tanto da farle quasi male.

In quel bacio Clarke sfogò tutta la sua rabbia, il suo dolore e la sua tristezza. In quel bacio ritrovò sé stessa, persa chissà dove in quel mondo di morte e agonia.

 

Alicia si staccò per riprendere fiato e la guardò, fronte contro fronte.

“Mi mancherai...” le disse.

“Anche tu...”.

“Andremo a Houston con la mia famiglia, una volta che avrai fatto ciò che devi potresti raggiungerci” le disse Alicia, la voce carica di speranza.

La sua proposta risultò così tremendamente dolce alle orecchie di Clarke che sentì il cuore fermarsi per un attimo.

“Certo piccola... lo farò”.

In realtà non aveva idea di cosa sarebbe successo dopo, di come sarebbero andate le cose. Ripensò al 23% di possibilità di successo che aveva calcolato A.L.I.E. e per un attimo ebbe paura. Non paura di morire, non paura che tutto sarebbe potuto andare drammaticamente male, ma era terrorizzata dall'idea che avrebbe potuto non rivedere più quegli occhi verdi nei quali adorava perdersi per interminabili minuti.

 

“Dovremmo andare, credo” disse Alicia.

“Sì bellezza, hai ragione, ma prima vorrei fare una cosa”.

Alicia la guardò, poi annuì.

“Vieni” le disse prendendole la mano.

Clarke si diresse verso il piccolo reparto di gioielleria, Elyza lo aveva visto varie volte e si ricordava chiaramente di un ciondolo in particolare che era intenzionata a recuperare.

Alicia rimase in silenzio mentre l'altra ragazza cercava freneticamente nei cassetti ormai aperti dietro al bancone della cassa.

“Eccolo!” esclamò ad un tratto.

Si avvicinò poi ad Alicia e glielo mostrò.

Era una piccola catenina di oro bianco con attaccato un ciondolo che raffigurava il simbolo dell'infinito, lo stesso che Lexa aveva tatuato sul collo.

“Ti piace?” le chiese.

“Si... è bellissimo Elyza” la ragazza sembrava davvero stupita da quel gesto e sinceramente commossa.

“Posso?” chiese Clarke indicandole il collo.

Alicia annuì e lasciò che Clarke le posizionasse la catenina, accarezzandola delicatamente sulle spalle nude e baciandola dolcemente alla base della nuca, esattamente lì dove avrebbe dovuto avere il tatuaggio se fosse stata Lexa.

Alicia si voltò per guardarla in volto e, con una mano poggiata sul piccolo ciondolo le disse: “Grazie... questo mi ricorderà di noi anche quando saremo lontane”.

“Esatto bellezza, non dimenticarti mai di me, ok?”.

“Non potrei nemmeno se lo volessi”.

Clarke le prese il volto con le mani e mentre la carezzava la baciò dolcemente sulle labbra.

Poi si staccò e disse: “Adesso dobbiamo trovare una nuova maglietta per te, poi dobbiamo tornare a casa e prepararci per domani”.

Alicia guardò a terra, non riuscendo a reggere lo sguardo di Clarke e annuì.

 

La ragazza prese la prima maglietta che trovò nel minuscolo reparto abbigliamento e la indossò, era forse un po' troppo grande, ma Clarke pensò che fosse maledettamente sexy lo stesso.

 

Tornarono al carrello ed in silenzio lo spinsero insieme fino all'uscita.

 

Una volta fuori Clarke notò una moto parcheggiata dietro ad una macchina.

 

 _Possibile che prima non la abbia notata?_  Si chiese allarmata.

 

No, non era possibile, era sicura che prima quella moto non ci fosse.

“Alicia, torna immediatamente dentro e chiudi la porta!” le ordinò.

“Perché?” le chiese la ragazza.

“Non fare domande, fallo e basta!”.

Alicia indietreggiò.

 

“Ah! Ferme tutte e due!” una voce maschile tuonò dalla loro sinistra.

Le due ragazze si immobilizzarono, Clarke estrasse una delle due pistole e la puntò nel vuoto.

“Fossi in te non lo farei” continuò l'uomo dietro di lei, Clarke si voltò e vide un individuo puntare la pistola alla tempia di Alicia, poi la prese per un braccio e glielo torse dietro la schiena, facendole cadere di mano il fucile a pompa.

“AH!” urlò di dolore la ragazza.

Clarke serrò la mascella puntando la pistola all'uomo che stava minacciando Alicia. La ragazza lo osservò e notò che indossava dei jeans strappati, una camicia scura ed un gilet da motociclista, aveva la barba incolta e sicuramente doveva puzzare come un bastardo.

“Lasciala andare o te ne pentirai” minacciò Clarke a denti stretti.

“Non sei nella condizione di dettare legge, né di minacciare se non vuoi che succeda niente di male a questo bel bocconcino”.

Alicia cercò di divincolarsi, ma lui serrò la presa.

“Brutto stronzo figlio di puttana, dimmi cosa vuoi e lasciaci in pace” disse Elyza.

“Oh ma che sorpresa, vedo che sai parlare come un omone piccola ragazzina” la sbeffeggiò lui.

“Non sono una ragazzina” sentiva la rabbia crescere dentro di lei.

“Intanto vedi di lasciare la pistola a terra se non vuoi che sfondi il cranio di questa piccoletta qua”.

Clarke non sapeva cosa fare, non voleva rischiare di far incazzare quel bastardo quel tanto che bastava per far sparare ad Alicia, ma non voleva nemmeno fargliela passare liscia.

“Ho detto lascia a terra la pistola” ripeté deciso.

Clarke esitò di nuovo.

Lo stronzo tirò indietro il cane della pistola e la premette ancor di più alla tempia di Alicia.

“Ok, ok, farò come dici”.

Clarke lasciò la pistola a terra e alzò le mani in segno di resa.

“Adesso che cazzo vuoi?” chiese Elyza.

“Avrei in mente un paio di idee, una delle più interessanti è quella dove io entro nel negozio con la tua amica e mi diverto per un lungo quarto d'ora con lei, mentre tu ti levi dalle palle”.

Clarke aveva voglia di stringere i pugni e spaccarsi le nocche sulla faccia di quel viscido animale.

“Scordatelo” disse lei, poi guardò Alicia negli occhi. Era terrorizzata.

“Ehi piccola, scommetto che anche a te piacerebbe, non è vero?” chiese ad Alicia schioccandole un sonoro bacio sulla guancia.

La ragazza chiuse gli occhi con un'espressione di disagio e disgusto.

“Lasciala stare, non ti azzardare a toccarla” la rabbia le accecava la vista.

Lo schifoso ignorò la richiesta di Elyza e si rivolse di nuovo ad Alicia: “Mi sembra di averti già visto piccolina, chi diavolo sei?”.

Clarke guardò Alicia e le fece segno di non rispondere.

“Oh, si, adesso mi ricordo, tu sei la piccola infermiera di John! Beh, dopo che ci saremo divertiti ti potrei portare da lui, ti sta cercando, sai?”

Gli occhi di Alicia lasciarono trapelare rabbia e rancore.

“Sì, sta cercando tutta la tua famiglia e i tuoi amici in realtà, vuole uccidervi tutti per la storia della diga, soprattutto tuo fratello. Quel povero scemo”.

Alicia strinse i denti e i pugni.

Clarke continuò ad osservare la scena cercando di capire come poterne uscire.

“Intanto però entriamo nel nostro privée e divertiamoci un po'”.

L'uomo cominciò ad indietreggiare verso l'ingresso del negozio, Clarke non sapeva cosa diavolo fare.

“Levati dal cazzo intanto che io mi chiudo qui dentro e non ammazzerò nessuna delle due”.

Mentre l'uomo continuava ad indietreggiare senza voltarsi per mantenere la sua visuale su Clarke, Alicia incastrò un suo piede tra quelli del viscido facendolo inciampare a cadere a terra, un colpo di pistola partì.

In un attimo Clarke estrasse l'altra 9 mm dalla fondina nella cintura e la puntò contro l'uomo, ma Alicia era stata più veloce di lei, aveva recuperato da terra il fucile a pompa e, dopo aver preso la mira quel tanto che bastava perché il colpo potesse andare a segno, aveva sparato, frantumando il cranio dello stronzo pezzo di merda.

“Vaffanculo” disse sottovoce. Poi gli sputò addosso.

Alicia si voltò verso di lei, lo sguardo serio e sicuro di sé

 

 _Wow..._  pensò Clarke esterrefatta.  _Questa sembra proprio Lexa..._

 

“Se lo è meritato il bastardo, no?” chiese Alicia.

“Direi proprio di si, ma adesso dobbiamo andare alla svelta, il colpo avrà attirato gli erranti”.

Alicia annuì. Clarke chiuse di nuovo con il lucchetto la porta del negozio, non fosse mai che potesse servire ancora e si apprestò a fissare il carrello alla moto con un pezzo di corda che aveva nello zaino. Salì in sella seguita da Alicia, che stranamente non sembrava troppo scossa da ciò che era appena accaduto, e con un rombo del motore partì alla volta di casa sua.


	11. Capitolo 11

Una volta arrivate a casa trovarono Nick e Madison ad attenderle seduti sui gradini del porticato, le aiutarono a prendere la roba dal carrello della spesa e a portarla fino in casa.

Tutti insieme divisero le scorte e decisero che Clarke ne avrebbe avute un terzo e loro due terzi.

A Clarke non interessava poi tanto, sapeva che se la sarebbe cavata comunque anche se fosse partita con poco cibo, ne avrebbe trovato sicuramente lungo il cammino, ma lasciò che prendessero le decisioni anche per lei, non aveva molta voglia di parlare.

 

“Ragazzi, ho bisogno di farmi una doccia” disse Clarke subito dopo che ebbero finito di preparare borse e zaini, da lei gentilmente offerti, per il giorno dopo.

“Per il viaggio se volete potete prendere il mini van che c'è nel garage qua fuori, dovrebbe funzionare, ma sono settimane che nessuno lo mette in moto, le chiavi sono appese al muro all'ingresso”.

Madison la guardò per la prima volta senza diffidenza negli occhi.

“Sei sicura che possiamo prenderlo?” le chiese.

“Certamente, io viaggio solo con la mia moto, non ne ho bisogno. Voi invece siete in tre ed avrete molte cose da portarvi dietro”.

Alicia guardò Clarke con amarezza.

“Grazie” le disse Madison e a Clarke sembrò sincera.

Nick rimase in silenzio.

 

Clarke salì le scale ed entrò in bagno, forse era un bene che Alicia non andasse con lei, aveva avuto talmente tanta paura quando quello schifoso l'aveva catturata che avrebbe potuto davvero cambiare le sorti della sua missione. Sarebbe stata soltanto una distrazione.

Anche se, ammise dentro di sé, alla fine era riuscita a cavarsela da sola senza nemmeno il suo aiuto.

 

_Che tipa tosta –_  pensò –  _proprio come Lexa._

 

Clarke si spogliò, aprì l'acqua della doccia e vi si infilò sotto, godendo dello scroscio caldo sulla pelle.

 

D'un tratto sentì aprire la porta del bagno, sperò ardentemente che fosse Alicia.

Dai vetri opachi della doccia riuscì ad intravedere una figura esile in piedi, ferma nel mezzo della stanza. Clarke decise di non dire niente e di far finta di non essersi accorta della presenza.

Cominciò ad insaponarsi, quando il box doccia si aprì di colpo.

Alicia, nuda davanti a lei, la stava osservando mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

 

Clarke rimase senza fiato, poi Elyza prese il sopravvento e disse: “Ehi, bellezza, che sorpresa!” provò a fingersi stupita.

“Posso insaponarti io la schiena se vuoi...” propose Alicia sollevando un sopracciglio e sorridendo con un angolo della bocca.

 

Clarke si passò la lingua sulle labbra e le fece cenno di entrare con l'indice della mano.

Alicia eseguì.

L'acqua, calda e accogliente, scorreva sui loro corpi, entrambe rimasero immobili per un secondo, poi Alicia fece la prima mossa e baciò Clarke che la prese per i fianchi e la avvicinò a sé, poteva percepire l'eccitazione della ragazza.

Le loro lingue si rincorsero mentre Clarke faceva scorrere le sue mani sui glutei dell'altra, stringendoli.

Alicia con un movimento deciso fece voltare Elyza, che adesso le volgeva le spalle, poi le scostò i capelli e cominciò a baciarla dolcemente sul collo, tenendola per i seni.

Clarke ebbe brividi sempre più intensi ad ogni tocco delle labbra carnose sulla sua pelle e sussultò quando sentì Alicia scendere improvvisamente con una mano verso il basso e farsi strada violentemente dentro di lei, tanto che non riuscì a trattenere un grido di piacere che sperò fosse stato attutito dal rumore della doccia.

Alicia si muoveva a ritmo costante con il respiro di Clarke che non riusciva a trattenere gemiti sempre più intensi, tanto quanto lo era il piacere dentro di lei.

Alicia, spostò la mano libera davanti alla bocca della ragazza per attutire i lamenti finché Clarke non si lasciò andare ad un ultimo spasmo, raggiungendo il culmine del piacere.

 

“Oh mio Dio... - ansimò Clarke voltandosi di nuovo verso Alicia – il tuo lato dominante continua a stupirmi tanto quanto a piacermi”.

Nonostante tutto, di nuovo, Alicia riuscì ad arrossire. O forse era per l'acqua calda che le bagnava il viso?

“Volevo lasciarti un bel ricordo di me... e vorrei averne uno bello di te...” sussurrò Alicia all'orecchio di Clarke, succhiandole poi il lobo.

Clarke deglutì, decisamente Alicia non era in imbarazzo in quel momento. La guardò e un guizzo attraversò i suoi occhi verdi, la desiderava ardentemente.

Clarke la spinse al muro, la baciò e scese con la bocca verso il collo, lo morse e Alicia gemette lievemente. Mai suono era stato più bello alle orecchie di Clarke di quello dei gemiti di Alicia.

Scese ancora con la lingua e baciò entrambi i seni, poi tornò alla morbidezza delle sue labbra.

Mentre le due ragazze si baciavano avidamente, Clarke scese con la mano, con estrema lentezza, sentiva Alicia inarcarsi e cercare di velocizzare quel momento. Era chiaro che non avrebbe resistito a lungo.

Clarke arrivò sull'inguine della ragazza, ma scivolò di nuovo verso l'alto. Alicia le morse un labbro ed ansimò.

“Decido io quando è il momento giusto” le disse Clarke e la ragazza la baciò di nuovo affondando le unghie nella sua schiena.

Clarke si lamentò per il dolore, ma non si lasciò convincere, anzi, la cosa si stava facendo sempre più interessante.

Di nuovo tornò con la mano verso il basso, la sfiorò facendola sussultare e tornò indietro.

Alicia si lamentò nella sua bocca, impaziente, prese la mano di Clarke nella sua e vi intrecciò le dita, stringendola.

 

“Ti prego...” le sussurrò staccandosi dal bacio ed accompagnando la mano di Clarke lì dove voleva che fosse.

 

Clarke non riuscì a resistere un attimo di più ed affondò dentro di lei, muovendosi dapprima lentamente e poi sempre più velocemente, baciandola ancora per soffocare i suoi gemiti, finché dopo un ultimo spasmo, i muscoli di Alicia si rilassarono lasciandola uscire.

 

“Menomale che non ti piacevano le ragazze, sembra che tu sia nata per questo” disse Elyza, lasciandosi scappare una risata e chiudendo l'acqua della doccia.

“Non avevo ancora incontrato te...” le rispose Alicia guardandola negli occhi.

Clarke le sorrise e la strinse forte a sé.

 

Toc toc toc.

Qualcuno bussò alla porta, entrambe si irrigidirono.

 

Toc toc toc.

Di nuovo.

 

“Cazzo...” sussurrò Alicia, poi uscì dalla doccia e si avvolse in un asciugamano.

 

“Ragazze, non voglio interrompere nulla, ma ho bisogno di usare il bagno anche io” urlò Nick al di là della porta.

Clarke si lasciò sfuggire una risata mentre usciva anche lei dalla doccia raggiungendo Alicia che arrossendo vistosamente disse ad alta voce: “Si... ehm... un attimo”.

Poi si voltò verso Clarke guardandola senza sapere cosa fare.

Clarke prese un asciugamano e se lo avvolse attorno al corpo, poi con calma si avvicinò alla porta e la aprì.

“Mi dispiace” si scusò Nick sorridendo.

“Non preoccuparti, avevamo appena...” cominciò a dire Elyza.

“Non hai interrotto niente Nick, non c'era assolutamente niente da interrompere!” Esclamò Alicia frapponendosi tra Clarke e il fratello.

“Certo...” disse lui alzando gli occhi al cielo, poi cercò di superare le ragazze per entrare nel bagno.

Alicia lo prese per un braccio: “Nick, non so cosa tu pensi che sia successo, ma niente di quello che ti passa per la testa è mai avvenuto!”

Nick la guardò e si fece improvvisamente serio.

“Sorellina, non sono uno stupido e soprattutto, comunque sia, non dovresti vergognarti di niente”.

Alicia rimase interdetta e Nick la baciò sulla fronte, poi entrò nel bagno e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.

“Ah, e non preoccuparti per la mamma, è fuori sotto il porticato, non può aver sentito niente” urlò Nick dall'altra parte della porta.

Clarke cercò di camuffare una risata.

“Non c'è proprio niente da ridere” la rimproverò Alicia mordendosi un'unghia.

“Come vuoi...” disse Elyza ridendo e dirigendosi verso la camera da letto.

Andò verso l'armadio e cercò dei vestiti comodi, una t-shirt e un paio di pantaloni di tela, poi lasciò cadere l'asciugamano e si vestì, quando si voltò vide Alicia nel mezzo alla stanza che camminava avanti e indietro nervosamente.

 

“Se non la smetti mi farai venire la nausea” le disse Elyza.

Alicia rimase in silenzio e continuò la sua passeggiata carica di ansia.

“Ehi, mi hai sentito?”

Clarke si avvicinò a lei.

“Alicia, non devi preoccuparti per tuo fratello, qualsiasi cosa abbia capito non credo che ci sia niente di male, no?”

La ragazza si fermò e si voltò verso di lei, lo sguardo spaventato.

“Non posso lasciarti... non voglio che te ne vada domani” le disse mentre il mento le tremava impercettibilmente.

Clarke sospirò.

“Allora vieni con me...”

“Sai che non posso Elyza...” la voce tremava insieme al mento.

“Tu puoi fare tutto, il problema è cosa vuoi” disse Clarke con amarezza.

“E allora tu? Non potresti semplicemente rinunciare alla tua  _missione segreta_ e venire con noi a Houston?”

“Vorrei tanto poterlo fare, ma non posso... è troppo importante” Clarke cominciava a sentirsi a disagio, ancora non sapeva se Alicia era pronta per sapere la verità e A.L.I.E. era stata chiara riguardo al fatto di non dover dire niente sul suo passato.

“Ma cosa devi fare di così importante? E perché non puoi dirmelo?” la ragazza sembrava sul punto di piangere, ma Clarke percepiva anche della rabbia in lei.

“Alicia, te l'ho detto... è troppo complicato”.

“Basta, non accetto più questa risposta, o mi dici la verità o...”

“Il mio sangue potrebbe essere la cura per l'epidemia” confessò Clarke tutto d'un fiato. Alla fine non le aveva detto tutta la verità, ma non le aveva nemmeno mentito, almeno credeva.

Alicia strabuzzò gli occhi.

“Che cosa?!” chiese esterrefatta.

“Si... hai visto il morso, hai visto come è guarito ed hai anche visto che non mi sono trasformata. Da quando mi hanno morso il mio sangue è diventato nero e credo che questo possa significare qualcosa”.

Alicia si sedette sul letto e respirò profondamente.

“Vorresti dire che potresti riuscire a porre fine a tutto questo? E perché proprio a Washington?”

Clarke rimase in piedi davanti a lei e le rispose: “Forse potrei, ho sentito parlare di un centro ricerche che si trova nella città” mentì.

“Come puoi essere sicura che ci siano dei superstiti in grado di elaborare una cura con il tuo sangue?” chiese portandosi una mano alla tempia come per alleviare un mal di testa appena nato.

“Non posso essere sicura, ma non credi che valga la pena tentare?” Clarke si inginocchiò davanti a lei e le prese le mani, stringendole nelle sue.

Alicia la fissò intensamente.

“Sì... credo di sì” rispose quasi sottovoce.

“Allora, verrai con me?” la speranza di Clarke cominciò a crescere.

“No Elyza, adesso capisco le tue motivazioni, ma la mia famiglia ha bisogno di me...”

 

_Anche io ho bisogno di te..._ pensò Clarke, ma non ebbe il coraggio di dirglielo, non perché avesse paura di mostrarle i suoi sentimenti, ma perché non voleva che Alicia si sentisse in colpa, non voleva che fosse combattuta su cosa fare. Era troppo importante per lei rimanere con la sua famiglia e questo Clarke lo rispettava, seppur con la sofferenza nel cuore.

 

“Lo so, hai ragione, non avrei dovuto insistere” Clarke si scostò e distolse lo sguardo per cercare di nascondere le lacrime che tentavano di fare capolino dai suoi occhi tristi.

Alicia la bloccò prendendole una mano, si alzò in piedi e la baciò. Le loro lacrime cominciarono a scivolare via all'unisono, mescolandosi senza fermarsi.

Si strinsero l'una all'altra, cercando di alleviare il loro dolore, invano.

A Clarke sembrò di rivivere per la seconda volta il bacio di addio con Lexa.

Quando le loro bocche si lasciarono, i loro corpi non erano ancora pronti a farlo e continuarono a stringersi in un abbraccio che univa le loro anime in una sola.

 

Dopo qualche attimo Clarke interruppe quel momento e disse: “Vestiti, io vado al piano di sotto a preparare la cena, ti va?”

Alicia annuì e tirò su con il naso.

Clarke la baciò su una guancia e si diresse al piano di sotto.

Passando davanti alla porta del salotto vide Nick intento a leggere un libro.

“Ehi Nick” lo chiamò lei soffermandosi sulla soglia.

Il ragazzo si voltò verso di lei e la salutò con una mano. Rimase in silenzio.

“A proposito di prima...” cominciò Clarke riscoprendo un certo imbarazzo dentro di sé.

“Elyza, stai tranquilla, non ci sono problemi per me, sei una tipa a posto e mia sorella sorride con te. Questo mi basta”

Clarke gli sorrise.

“Anche tu sei un tipo a posto Nick, credo che il tuo trucchetto con il sangue di zombie mi tornerà parecchio utile”.

Lui le sorrise a sua volta, si alzò dal divano e le andò incontro, poi, inaspettatamente, la abbracciò.

Clarke si irrigidì e rimase esterrefatta per il gesto così improvviso del ragazzo, ma a suo modo cercò di ricambiare l'abbraccio, goffamente.

Lui la lasciò e le disse: “Mi piace chi fa sorridere mia sorella, dovresti venire con noi domani”.

“Purtroppo non posso, devo necessariamente arrivare a Washington... Mi raccomando tieni d'occhio tua sorella e prenditi cura di lei...” Clarke ebbe una fitta al cuore.

“Ad Ali questo farà molto male, lo sai?” chiese lui guardandola serio.

“Sì... Lo so...” a questo punto il suo cuore aveva cominciato a sanguinare.

“Preparo qualcosa per cena” annunciò Clarke per cercare di cambiare argomento, poi si voltò e si diresse verso la cucina, lasciando Nick in piedi davanti alla porta del salotto.

 

Mentre Clarke stava cercando di cucinare qualcosa, Alicia entrò nella stanza e Madison dietro di lei.

“Questo posto è davvero bellissimo – disse la donna – è davvero un peccato doverlo lasciare”.

“Potrete tornarci ogni volta che vorrete, anche se io non ci sarò” le rispose Clarke senza guardarla.

“Grazie Elyza, è molto gentile da parte tua...”.

Forse finalmente Madison cominciava a fidarsi di lei? Non che fosse ormai più un problema visto che l'indomani mattina si sarebbero lasciate per non ritrovarsi forse mai più. Però Clarke alla fine ci teneva a fare una buona impressione su di lei, non voleva che la madre di Alicia avesse dei risentimenti o dei pregiudizi nei suoi confronti.

“Prego” disse, poi continuò a cucinare.

 

Poco dopo furono tutti a tavola, insieme per l'ultima volta.

“Domani mattina partiremo appena sorgerà il sole” disse Madison tra un boccone e l'altro.

“Sì, anche io” disse Clarke. Alicia, seduta davanti a lei le lanciò un'occhiata.

“Sai mamma, non dovresti decidere tutto tu...” la provocò Nick smettendo di mangiare.

“Nick, che ti prende? Vorresti decidere tu l'orario della partenza?” Chiese Madison scrutandolo e poggiando la forchetta nel piatto.

“Non è l'orario di partenza il problema” disse lui abbozzando una risata.

Alicia lo guardò con espressione corrucciata, ma rimase in silenzio, così come Clarke.

“Allora sentiamo, quale sarebbe il problema?”

“Io credo che Ali dovrebbe andare con Elyza, non penso che le farebbe bene venire via con noi”.

Alicia, che stava bevendo un sorso d'acqua, quasi rischiò che le andasse di traverso e tossì, strabuzzando gli occhi.

Clarke rimase ancora in silenzio.

“Perché dici una cosa simile?” chiese Madison piccata.

“Davvero non ci arrivi da sola, mamma?” Nick sembrava estremamente divertito, Clarke notò qualcosa di strano in lui, di diverso dal solito.

“Che cosa dovrei sapere che non riesco a capire da sola?” chiese la donna spostando lo sguardo da Nick a Alicia.

“Mamma, non so cosa voglia dire Nick, ma non credo ci sia bisogno di fare questa conversazione, domani partirò con voi, ormai abbiamo già deciso” rispose la ragazza con tono fin troppo squillante.

“Ali, non credo sia il caso che tu nasconda alla mamma una cosa così importante”.

“Nick smettila!” esclamò Alicia lanciandogli un'occhiataccia.

Nick rise. C'era davvero qualcosa di strano in lui.

“Cosa mi stai nascondendo Alicia?” chiese la donna gravemente.

“Niente mamma, non lo ascoltare è uno dei suoi soliti scherzi”.

“Alicia, c'è qualcosa che mi devi dire?” chiese ancora la madre.

“Mamma no... Io...” cominciò la ragazza.

“Mamma, Alicia è innamorata di Elyza!” Nick interruppe la sorella e scoppiò in una fragorosa risata. Clarke si irrigidì e desiderò di tirargli un pugno dritto in faccia. Ma che diavolo gli prendeva?

Madison rimase in silenzio, i muscoli e la mascella tesi.

“Nick...” Alicia era visibilmente a disagio.

“Ah, e non dimentichiamo che anche Elyza è innamorata di Alicia” continuò ancora il ragazzo, ridendo sempre più forte.

Madison si alzò in piedi e per un attimo Clarke pensò che volesse prenderla a schiaffi, ma, a differenza di quanto pensava, andò dal figlio e lo colpì con un sonoro schiaffo.

“Mamma...” sussurrò Alicia, stupita.

Nick per tutta risposta continuò a ridere, tenendosi la parte del volto colpita con una mano.

“Scemo che non sei altro, che cosa hai preso?” Urlò Madison infuriata, gli occhi iniettati di sangue.

“Mamma, smettila, per favore!” esclamò Alicia passando lo sguardo dalla madre, al fratello a Elyza, sempre più in imbarazzo.

Madison colpì di nuovo Nick, che si alzò in piedi di scatto.

“Mamma, arrenditi, non puoi tenere tutto e tutti sotto controllo, ci sono cose che sfuggono al tuo volere” la sfidò lui con un sorriso beffardo stampato sul volto. Alicia si alzò in piedi a sua volta e andò verso il fratello, lo guardò negli occhi e disse: “Hai le pupille dilatate... Cosa diavolo hai preso?”

Quindi Nick era solito drogarsi con solo Dio sapeva cosa? Clarke stava cercando di analizzare la situazione mantenendosi in disparte.

“Beh, potrei anche aver fatto una piccola deviazione mentre cercavo la mamma e potrei accidentalmente aver trovato delle pillole - confessò lui - ma non è questo il punto Ali!”.

“Ah no? E quale sarebbe allora il punto?” chiese Madison adirata.

“Mamma, devi lasciare che Ali faccia la sua vita, si merita di meglio che scappare e avere paura”.

Clarke non poteva essere più d'accordo con l'affermazione di Nick, ciò non toglieva che non era necessario prendere delle pillole per capirlo. Probabilmente anche lui doveva affrontare i suoi demoni.

“Non stiamo scappando, stiamo sopravvivendo!” esclamò la donna cercando di giustificarsi.

“Mamma! - urlò Alicia cercando di sovrastare il frastuono - Forse la vita dovrebbe essere più che semplice sopravvivenza!” a quella frase Clarke trasalì e sentì il sangue gelarsi nelle vene. Si immobilizzò frastornata.

“Esattamente” disse Nick, poi il silenzio calò nella stanza.

Alicia guardò Clarke e rimase in silenzio.

Dopo qualche attimo di indecisione Clarke notò la carnagione solitamente olivastra di Nick diventare pallida.

“Nick, ti senti bene?” chiese Clarke interrompendo il silenzio.

“No, credo di dover vomitare” rispose voltandosi di scatto e correndo fuori dalla stanza, Madison lo seguì, Clarke sentì i loro passi veloci proseguire verso il piano di sopra, probabilmente diretti verso il bagno.

 

Clarke si avvicinò ad Alicia, la ragazza aveva gli occhi lucidi e si era appoggiata al tavolo con una mano, visibilmente scossa.

 

“Stai bene piccola?” le chiese a bassa voce poggiandole una mano sulla guancia.

“Non lo so, non credo” rispose lei abbandonandosi nelle sue braccia e poggiandole la testa su una spalla.

Clarke la strinse forte.

“Mi dispiace per tuo fratello, non avevo idea...”

“Capisci perché non posso lasciarli andare da soli?” chiese Alicia con tono triste.

“Sì...”

“Mi dispiace che tu abbia dovuto assistere a questo” si scusò Alicia, cullandosi nelle braccia di Clarke.

“Non dispiacerti, non è colpa tua... È stato imbarazzante forse, ma almeno adesso tua madre sa di noi...” disse l'altra.

“Pensi davvero che ci sia un  _noi_?”

“Sì, direi proprio di sì... C'è e ci sarà, anche se le nostre vite ci porteranno su due strade diverse, tu non credi?”

Alicia portò una mano al ciondolo che Clarke le aveva regalato poche ore prima e lo strinse.

“Sì” rispose.

“Posso chiederti una cosa?” chiese Clarke.

“Certo”

“Quella frase che hai detto... Sulla vita che è più che solo sopravvivenza... Perché lo hai detto?”

“Non lo so, credo di aver sognato te, mentre me lo dicevi... ed avevi tremendamente ragione”.

Clarke non poteva credere a ciò che la ragazza le aveva appena rivelato. Aveva davvero sognato il suo passato? O meglio, il passato di Lexa. Quindi Lexa era davvero dentro di lei e stava cercando di dirle qualcosa? O era stato solo uno stranissimo caso?

Alicia le sorrise e le dette un lieve bacio sulle labbra, poi si sganciò dall'abbraccio e cominciò a togliere i piatti dalla tavola. Clarke era ancora estremamente confusa, non sapeva cosa pensare. Se Lexa era veramente dentro di lei, adesso lasciarla era ancora più difficile, non avrebbe lasciato andare solo Alicia, ma anche Lexa, due in una sola volta.

Dopo qualche minuto Madison si affacciò alla porta della cucina, stanca e rassegnata.

“Nick sta dormendo nella sua stanza, credo sia meglio che io rimanga con lui per stanotte, sperando che l'effetto delle pasticche che ha preso si esaurisca entro domattina, così potremmo comunque partire” disse incrociando le braccia sul petto.

Alicia annuì e Clarke la guardò cercando di indagare il suo stato d'animo.

“Scusa Elyza, mi dispiace per mio figlio... è una lunga storia.”

“Non si preoccupi signora Clark, posso comprendere” rispose Clarke cercando di mantenere un tono rassicurante.

“Grazie per la tua comprensione – disse la donna – ad ogni modo credo che tu possa chiamarmi Madison adesso...”

Alicia smise di riporre i piatti puliti e si voltò verso sua madre.

“Alicia, quello che diceva Nick è vero?” chiese Madison ricambiando lo sguardo della figlia.

La ragazza arrossì, rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo e poi disse: “Sì mamma, è vero”.

“Bene, non ho niente in contrario, ma domani mattina partirai comunque assieme a noi Alicia, vorrei che questo fosse chiaro” il tono grave della donna lasciava intendere il fatto che non avrebbe lasciato la figlia indietro.

“Vengo con voi perché voglio, non perché devo” disse e immediatamente guardò Clarke che abbassò lo sguardo evitando quello della ragazza. Faceva troppo male sentirle dire una frase del genere.

“Vi auguro una buonanotte ragazze, sono esausta e domani sarà una giornata impegnativa” disse, poi senza aspettare risposta tornò al piano di sopra.

 

Clarke e Alicia finirono di sistemare la cucina, anche se nessuno l'avrebbe usata più, ma era diventato un gesto meccanico, e soprattutto serviva a Clarke per schiarirsi le idee.

 

“Posso dormire con te stanotte?” chiese ad un tratto Alicia.

“Sarei triste se tu non lo facessi” rispose l'altra sorridendole.

“Potresti suonare ancora per me?”

“Tutto quello che vuoi, bellezza”.

 

Clarke prese la chitarra dal salotto ed andarono entrambe al piano di sopra. Alicia si stese sul letto e Clarke si sedette accanto a lei, accordò la chitarra e cominciò a suonare.

 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PPY4h9rHwbY> (per coloro che volessero ascoltare la canzone di Eliza Taylor)

 

“ _Hello goodbye my friend, I'm sorry that I've been so bent_

 

_Out of shape I'm sure you'd make a wonderful partner_

 

_Truth is that I do love you and everything you are_

 

_But I do not deserve you, not your mind and not your heart_

 

_Sorry that I made you think our future lay together_

 

_Laying there I met you stare, I prayed for stormy weather_

 

_Pick a fight, I hope you might see the sense in leaving_

 

_You didn't though but I made you go, despite your own believing_

 

_I just saved you from myself_

 

_One day you might thank me and take me off your shelf_

 

_Wish I could save me from myself_

 

_But until then I'll just figure it out and sing to someone else_

 

_Yes, until then I'll just figure it out and sing to someone else”_

 

Clarke si voltò verso Alicia e si accorse che si era addormentata su un fianco, sopra le lenzuola, con ancora le scarpe indosso. Doveva essere stremata dalla giornata appena passata.

Sorrise e la guardò per qualche minuto, poi poggiò la chitarra a terra e tolse le scarpe alla ragazza, cercando di non svegliarla, poi la coprì e si distese nel letto accanto a lei.

La abbracciò stretta a cucchiaio e le sussurrò: “Mi sa proprio che ti amo...”.

Poco dopo si lasciò andare nelle braccia di Morfeo e si addormentò.

 

Il mattino seguente arrivò troppo presto, Elyza aprì gli occhi e non trovò Alicia accanto a sé. Si drizzò di scatto sul letto, nervosa, poi vide la ragazza che si stava cambiando gli abiti, davanti all'armadio.

“Buongiorno” le disse Alicia vedendo che si era svegliata.

“Buongiorno bellezza, ho avuto quasi un infarto a non trovarti nel letto”.

“Perché?”

“Perché ho avuto paura che tu te ne fossi andata senza salutarmi” Clarke abbassò lo sguardo.

Alicia si avvicinò al letto, vi si sedette sopra e prese il volto di Elyza tra le mani.

“Non lo avrei mai fatto” poi la baciò, delicatamente.

Clarke le sorrise, ma era un sorriso amaro, un sorriso triste. Sapeva che di lì a poco si sarebbero dovute lasciare, forse per sempre.

Alicia si alzò, con una lentezza disarmante raggiunse la porta e le disse: “Dobbiamo andare, tra poco partiremo, mia madre e Nick sono già pronti al piano di sotto”.

 

_Cazzo..._ pensò Clarke.

 

“Ok” disse invece. Poi si vestì, prese il suo zaino e il fucile a pompa e si diresse al piano di sotto insieme ad Alicia, trovando Madison e Nick fuori dalla porta d'ingresso che avevano lasciato aperta.

Il mini van era già in moto, posizionato e pronto per la partenza.

“Vedo che avete già preparato tutto” disse Clarke cercando di mascherare la sua tristezza.

Madison annuì “Sì, vorremmo partire quanto prima, il mini van ha il pieno di carburante, ma non so quanta strada riusciremo a fare oggi, spero di arrivare entro un paio di giorni, imprevisti permettendo”.

Nick guardava nel vuoto, lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé.

“Nick, come stai oggi?” gli chiese Clarke.

Il ragazzo non la guardò ma le rispose: “Meglio... e scusami per ieri sera”.

Clarke gli dette un buffetto su una spalla e gli disse: “Non preoccuparti, non è successo niente di irreparabile, ma dovresti smettere di prendere quella merda, ti preferisco da sobrio, sei molto più fico”.

Il ragazzo accennò un sorriso che scomparve subito dopo.

“Immagino che allora dovremmo salutarci” constatò Madison. Clarke annuì.

“Spero che riuscirete ad arrivare senza intoppi” disse poi.

“Spero lo stesso anche per te” le rispose la donna sorridendo leggermente, poi le porse la mano.

“Arrivederci” disse Clarke stringendola.

“Arrivederci” rispose lei e si incamminò verso la macchina, salendo al posto di guida.

Alicia rimase in silenzio.

“Ciao anche a te Nick – disse Clarke toccandogli un braccio – fai buon viaggio e stai lontano dai guai, mi raccomando”.

Il ragazzo si voltò finalmente verso di lei e la guardò.

“Mi dispiace – disse infine – avrei tanto voluto averti in squadra con noi”

Clarke lo guardò negli occhi, poi sorrise e lo abbracciò, lui rimase rigido.

“Addio” disse poi.

Clarke lo lasciò libero dall'abbraccio e lui entrò in macchina accanto a sua madre.

La ragazza si voltò verso Alicia.

“Hai preso tutto?” le chiese. L'altra annuì, poi le prese una mano tra le sue.

“Ti aspetto a Houston” disse infine.

“Farò il possibile per ritrovarti, lo sai questo vero?”

Alicia non le rispose, gli occhi inumiditi dalle lacrime.

“Aspetta qui un attimo” le disse Clarke, poi entrò in casa e tornò fuori pochi secondi dopo.

“Portalo con te, ho visto che sai usarlo anche troppo bene” le disse porgendole il fucile a pompa e cercando di abbozzare un sorriso per alleggerire la tensione.

Alicia lo prese senza dire niente.

“Fai attenzione e se ci fosse qualsiasi pericolo, non fare la tosta, piuttosto scappa”.

“Ok, quando avrai salvato il mondo, io sarò lì ad aspettarti”.

Clarke annuì.

Alicia guardò in direzione della macchina e dopo pochi secondi si voltò verso di lei e poggiò le sue labbra su quelle di Clarke, un bacio casto e puro come la sua anima.

“Credo sia arrivato il momento di salutarci, bellezza” disse Elyza.

“Mi mancherai...” le rispose la ragazza guardando il terreno.

“May we meet again” sussurrò Clarke istintivamente.

Alicia la guardò immediatamente negli occhi, alzando il capo di scatto.

Esitò per qualche secondo poi le rispose: “May we meet again”.

Aprì lo sportello e si sedette sul sedile posteriore, guardandola attraverso il finestrino.

Madison dette gas e la macchina si mosse, lentamente. Clarke la seguì a piedi senza mai smettere di guardare gli occhi verdi di Alicia.

Quando il cancello si aprì, azionato dal telecomando che Madison aveva preso insieme alle chiavi di scorta della casa, Clarke fu pervasa da un senso di nausea che le attanagliò lo stomaco.

Poi la macchina accelerò e sparì, pochi secondi dopo, dalla vista della ragazza.

Clarke percepì chiaramente il suo cuore fermarsi per un secondo, per ripartire subito dopo, ma ogni battito ora suonava come vetri che si infrangevano nel suo petto.

Le sembrò che il pavimento franasse sotto ai suoi piedi mentre una lacrima le solcava il viso.

“May we meet again” sussurrò.

 

 

 

_Nota: ho voluto lasciare la frase in inglese perché trovo che non ci sia una valida traduzione in italiano._


	12. Capitolo 12

Il mini van stava procedendo lentamente, facendosi strada tra auto abbandonate e cadaveri in decomposizione e Alicia teneva la testa appoggiata al finestrino.

Nessuno parlava e il silenzio era interrotto solo dal fastidioso rumore del motore del veicolo.

 

 _May we meet again. May we meet again. May we meet again._ Continuava a ripetersi Alicia nella testa, quasi come un mantra.

 

Quelle parole pronunciate da Elyza pochi minuti prima l'avevano colpita dritta al cuore. Era quasi come se avessero un significato più profondo e intrinseco di quello che poteva pensare. Le portavano alla mente come un ricordo, oscurato e nascosto nella sua coscienza più profonda. Da quando le aveva sentite pronunciare non riusciva a pensare ad altro, se non al dolce e triste sguardo di Elyza poggiato su di lei.

Mentre teneva il ciondolo stretto in una mano, Alicia si addormentò, cullata dal costante procedere della macchina.

Di nuovo piombò nei suoi strani sogni.

 

Elyza le premeva le mani sull'addome, in preda al panico. Alicia giaceva su un letto, ansimante e con un tremendo dolore che le attraversava il corpo.

“Andrà tutto bene, sta tranquilla, ok? Non ti agitare” cercò di rassicurarla.

Alicia poggiò una mano su quelle di Elyza, stringendole.

“Non aver paura...” le disse respirando a fatica, sentiva il sangue, caldo, scorrerle addosso.

“Starai bene, non ti agitare”.

Elyza le strappò la maglia, scoprendole l'addome sanguinante, gli occhi colmi di angoscia.

Alicia cominciò a respirare sempre più affannosamente, sentiva delle fitte di dolore lancinanti. Aveva paura.

“Sta perdendo troppo sangue” disse Elyza cercando di ripulire la ferita. “Resta con me” sussurrò.

Un uomo, calvo e con delle vesti logore, stava preparando degli strumenti accanto a lei.

“Che diavolo è? - chiese Elyza allarmata – Titus, che stai facendo?”

“Titus” sussurrò Alicia mentre sentiva le forze abbandonare il suo corpo.

“Io posso curarti, ma tu resta con me!” Esclamò Elyza guardandola dritta negli occhi.

Alicia ricambiò il suo sguardo ed annuì, le lacrime cercavano di farsi strada attraverso i suoi occhi.

“Sta lontano da lei!” intimò Elyza fulminando l'uomo con lo sguardo mentre si avvicinava a Alicia.

Titus pose le sue mani intorno al volto della ragazza ansimante e sussurrò: “Perdonami Heda”.

“Yu nou trana bash op Klark nodotaim nowe. Swega em klin” Alicia si sentì pronunciare quelle parole in una lingua che non aveva mai sentito prima, ma era esattamente in grado di comprenderla. Aveva appena chiesto a Titus di giurarle che non avrebbe più cercato di fare del male a Clarke.

“Ai swega em klin” promise lui con voce tremante e gli occhi colmi di lacrime e sensi di colpa.

Alicia chiuse gli occhi, arrendendosi al suo destino. Mentre una lacrima le scendeva lungo la guancia disse: “Den dula yu job op. Badan neson-de op kom we yu don badan ai op, Fleimkepa”.  _Allora fa il tuo lavoro, servi il prossimo come hai servito me. Guardiano della fiamma._

Lui si scostò, mentre Elyza guardava la scena, preoccupata.

“Ehi, ehi – le disse – non osare arrenderti”.

“Non mi arrendo, il mio spirito continuerà a vivere” ogni parola era sempre più dolorosa da pronunciare.

“No!” la interruppe Elyza con sguardo severo “Io non ti lascerò morire!”

“Non c'è più niente che tu possa fare... - le disse Alicia mentre il volto dell'altra ragazza si contorceva in un'espressione di dolore – il prossimo comandante ti proteggerà”.

“Io non voglio il prossimo comandante!” Elyza esitò per un attimo mentre i loro occhi si penetravano.

“Voglio te...” sussurrò.

 

 

“Sono pronto Heda” le interruppe Titus.

Elyza si fece da parte, continuando ad osservare la scena terrorizzata.

L'uomo si macchiò le mani con il sangue di Alicia, disegnandosi poi dei simboli sulla nuca.

“Clarke...” chiamò Alicia.

“Sono qui...” le sussurrò lei.

Si fissarono a lungo. In silenzio.

“Ai gonplei ste odon” sussurrò Alicia.

“No...no... non posso accettarlo” Elyza scosse il capo, il volto contorto in un'espressione di dolore.

“Hai ragione Clarke, la vita è molto più che sopravvivere”

“No...” pianse Elyza accarezzandole i capelli.

Gli spasmi mossero il corpo di Alicia, mentre Elyza la guardò piangendo, poi disse: “Nella pace possa tu lasciare la riva, nell'amore possa trovare la prossima, ti auguro viaggi sereni, fino al nostro ultimo viaggio verso la terra, may we meet again”.

Le lacrime di Elyza sgorgavano lungo il suo viso, tutti rimasero in silenzio fino a quando la ragazza poggiò le sue labbra su quelle di Alicia per un lungo momento, proprio mentre la vita la stava abbandonando.

Dopo fu il buio.

 

“Alicia” la chiamò una voce. Sembrava la sua.

“Alicia, guardami”.

La ragazza intravide nell'ombra la figura che aveva visto nei suoi sogni. Vide Lexa.

“Alicia, io sono dentro di te”.

“Cosa..?” chiese la ragazza frastornata.

“Dobbiamo svegliarci” incalzò Lexa, poi le sorrise, teneramente.

“Lascia che ti racconti, lascia che ti mostri...”

La testa di Alicia fu ad un tratto pesante, sentì lo stomaco contorcersi e si sentì vorticare come in un tornado e fu come risucchiata dall'interno. Improvvisamente Alicia ricordò, ricordò la sua vita, ricordò la sua morte. In quel momento, in quel preciso istante lei era Lexa. Lexa era lei. Due anime e due menti in un corpo soltanto.

 

Lexa si svegliò di soprassalto, prendendo una violenta boccata d'aria.

“Alicia, stai bene?” chiese sua madre guardandola dallo specchietto retrovisore.

“Ferma la macchina!” urlò lei. Nick si voltò per guardarla.

“Cosa?” Madison era stupita.

“Ho detto ferma la macchina!” urlò di nuovo.

“Alicia, ma che ti prende?” chiese la donna.

“Madison, ferma questa diavolo di macchina!!!” strillò ancora Lexa.

La donna frenò.

“Devo scendere, devo andarmene”.

“Alicia, ma che stai dicendo? Dobbiamo andare a Houston!” la donna sembrava sempre più confusa, quasi spaventata.

“Voi andrete a Houston, io tornerò da Elyza”.

Lexa afferrò le chiavi nel portaoggetti, sporgendosi tra i due sedili di fronte a lei, prese il suo zaino e il fucile a pompa, poi aprì lo sportello e si fiondò fuori dall'abitacolo.

“Alicia, fermati!” Madison la imitò e la prese per un braccio, bloccandola.

“Mamma, farò questa cosa che tu lo voglia o no, quindi lasciami andare”.

“Non posso farlo”.

“Devi farlo”.

Nick uscì dalla macchina e andò loro incontro.

“Mamma, devi lasciarla andare”.

“NO!” urlò la donna.

“La vita di Alicia appartiene a lei, deve decidere da sola come viverla, quando lo capirai?”.

Madison lo fissò per qualche istante, poi si voltò di nuovo verso la figlia.

“Non posso lasciare che tu te ne vada, non posso lasciarti in questo modo” la donna sembrava trattenere le lacrime a stento.

“Non sei tu che lasci me, mamma. Sono io che lascio voi” Alicia tirò via il braccio uscendo dalla presa della madre, poi la guardò per qualche secondo e la abbracciò.

“So come ti senti mamma, ma devo fare questa cosa...”.

Madison la strinse forte a sé, lasciandosi andare ad un pianto incontrollato.

“La ami?” le chiese.

“Sì”.

“Promettimi che ci raggiungerai a Houston, quando potrai” Alicia percepì che sua madre si stava arrendendo all'inevitabile.

“Te lo prometto mamma”.

Lexa lasciò la donna e, poi guardò Nick. Il ragazzo annuì e le sorrise.

“Vai sorellina, non guardarti indietro” disse poi.

Lexa si voltò e, con lo zaino sulle spalle e il fucile imbracciato si diresse nella direzione opposta.

Nessuno adesso avrebbe potuto fermarla. Nessuno avrebbe potuto ostacolare né lei né Alicia.

 

Si allontanò senza guardarsi indietro e poco dopo sentì il rombo del motore ripartire. Era sola adesso.

Percorse a ritroso tutta la strada che avevano fatto con il mini van, sapeva che non avevano mai svoltato da quando avevano preso l'interstatale e che non potevano aver percorso più di qualche chilometro. Sperò ardentemente che Clarke non fosse ancora partita.

Corse a perdifiato lungo la San Diego Freeway, perdere tempo a cercare un'auto che fosse ancora in grado di funzionare era fuori discussione, avrebbe impiegato ore e con molta probabilità non avrebbe trovato Clarke una volta tornata a casa.

Incontrò un paio di erranti lungo il suo cammino, ma erano troppo lenti perché potessero anche minimamente avvicinarsi a lei, quindi li oltrepassò.

Mentre correva continuava a pensare a Clarke, l'aveva finalmente ritrovata, non sapeva spiegarsi né come né perché, ma non le importava, l'unica cosa che desiderava era tornare da lei. Aveva vissuto per tutto quel tempo chiusa nella mente di Alicia, senza riuscire a venire fuori, aveva sentito, visto e respirato tutto quello che era successo, sapeva che Clarke aveva una missione da compiere ed era certa che non si sarebbe tirata mai indietro. Così come non avrebbe fatto lei.

Clarke non aveva mai detto ad Alicia niente del suo passato, si faceva chiamare Elyza e Lexa aveva avuto qualche dubbio che potesse non essere davvero lei, ma ogni incertezza era sparita quando le aveva sentito pronunciare quelle parole: “ _May we meet again”._ Quella ragazza era sicuramente Clarke.

Aveva lottato con tutta sé stessa per farsi spazio nella mente di Alicia, ma quelle parole l'avevano fatta scalpitare ancora di più, non si sarebbe fermata finché non fosse riuscita a risvegliarsi e così era stato.

 

Raggiunse lo svincolo dell'autostrada dopo poco più di mezz'ora di corsa ininterrotta, si sentiva estremamente stanca e provata, ma non ci badò, scese giù lungo la Coronado Avenue e la percorse tutta fino all'incrocio con la Saturn Boulevard, le facevano male i muscoli delle gambe e i polmoni le prendevano fuoco, non aveva mai corso così veloce per così tanto tempo. Il suo corpo avrebbe retto ancora per poco con quel ritmo.

Arrivò fino alla stradina che conduceva verso la casa di Elyza e la imboccò decisa. Davanti a lei si parò un piccolo gruppo di zombie, ma senza nemmeno fermarsi li scansò, passando alla larga. Proseguì cercando di mantenere il passo, ormai mancava poco.

Arrivò trafelata davanti al cancello dell'abitazione e premette il tasto sul telecomando freneticamente.

Il cancello cominciò ad aprirsi con estrema lentezza e lei vi sgusciò dentro non appena ebbe un minimo di spazio per passare.

“Clarke!!!!!” Urlò con quanto fiato aveva in gola.

Oltrepassò la fila di pannelli solari e raggiunse la casa.  
“Elyza!!!” urlò ancora.

Si guardò intorno, la moto non c'era più.

 

 _Merda_. Pensò.

 

Arrivò alla porta e cominciò a battere i pugni, poi la aprì facendosi quasi cadere di mano le chiavi e l'allarme suonò.

 

_Merda, merda, merda!_

 

Perché diavolo lo aveva azionato? Era davvero necessario? Probabilmente non sarebbe mai più tornata in quella casa.

Cercò di inserire il codice, ma sbagliò per due volte. Inspirò profondamente cercando di calmarsi e riprovò digitando: 1992.

L'allarme smise di suonare.

Entrò in casa di corsa.

“Elyza!!!” urlò ancora, già sapendo che nessuno le avrebbe risposto. Era arrivata troppo tardi.

Si accasciò a terra, stremata ed ansimante, il fiatone era così violento che l'aria non le bastava. Cercò di calmarsi.

 

 _Non può essere troppo lontana._ Pensò.

 

Ma non l'avrebbe mai raggiunta a piedi, doveva necessariamente procurarsi un mezzo.

Uscì dall'abitazione ed oltrepassò il cancello, si diresse verso la strada principale e cominciò a guardarsi attorno. Le macchine sembravano lì da secoli, erano ricoperte di polvere e sporcizia di ogni tipo, alcune avevano addirittura cominciato ad arrugginire.

Salì su una che le sembrò meno distrutta delle altre, le chiavi erano fortunatamente inserite nel quadro. Ma la buona sorte durò ben poco. Quando provò ad avviare il motore della macchina, questi non si degnò nemmeno di un sobbalzo.

Lexa grugnì di rabbia e provò ad aprire il cofano. Tutto sembrava regolare, o almeno così pensava. Alicia non aveva molta dimestichezza con le macchine e i motori.

Lasciò perdere l'auto e si incamminò a piedi, scrutando ogni mezzo per capire quale potesse essere in grado di partire.

Camminò per qualche minuto quando ad un tratto si accorse di essere davanti ad un negozio di armi.

 

 _Interessante._ Pensò e non esitò un attimo, dirigendosi verso l'ingresso.

 

La porta principale era chiusa, ma la vetrina era sfondata. La oltrepassò evitando i vetri e si guardò intorno: due enormi scaffalature dietro al bancone erano rimaste praticamente vuote, a quanto pare tutta la popolazione di San Diego aveva deciso che avere le armi da fuoco era indispensabile per sopravvivere. Notò però un angolo del negozio con diverse armi da taglio, era stato molto meno depredato della sua controparte.

 

 _Bene, molto meglio._ Pensò dirigendosi verso le spade.

 

Ne trovò due di media lunghezza, controllò l'affilatura e decise che erano perfette per lei. Le prese entrambe e le fissò alla schiena con il loro fodero. Poi prese due coltelli da lancio e li assicurò tra i lacci dello zaino. Li avrebbe potuti raggiungere facilmente se ne avesse avuto bisogno.

Uscì dal negozio e continuò la sua perlustrazione, non si sarebbe data pace finché non avesse trovato Clarke.

Procedette a passo svelto per evitare di perdere troppo tempo, sempre osservando ogni mezzo, quando, svoltato un angolo, vide un gruppo di erranti venirle incontro. Si abbassò facendosi scudo con un'auto. Sperò che non l'avessero vista, la fronte madida di sudore.

Si tirò su leggermente, quel tanto che bastava per poterli osservare da sopra il cofano, quando ad un tratto sentì il rumore di un motore in lontananza.

Tornò a nascondersi tendendo le orecchie.

Il rombo si fece sempre più vicino, sembrava provenire dalla sua destra. Ad un tratto sentì lo stridere delle gomme in frenata e subito dopo un tonfo sordo. Avevano forse investito gli zombie?

La macchina si fermò e Lexa sentì aprirsi uno sportello.

La ragazza si sporse di nuovo, osservando la scena dal finestrino sporco della macchina. Vide un uomo, visibilmente sovrappeso, scendere dall'auto con una pistola in mano, sparò dritto in testa ad uno zombie che stava cercando di morderlo, facendolo rovinare a terra.

 

“Cazzo, brutti bastardi, vi ammazzo tutti!” strillò lui nervoso. Poi mirò agli altri che erano rimasti illesi dall'incidente e che cercavano di raggiungerlo.

Sparò tre colpi, il primo andò a vuoto e gli altri due colpirono un altro errante, prima alla spalla destra, facendolo indietreggiare, e poi alla testa. Lo zombie cadde a terra, definitivamente morto. L'uomo aveva ancora circa una dozzina di erranti davanti, era goffo e impacciato e Lexa si chiese come fosse possibile che fosse riuscito a sopravvivere tanto a lungo.

Sparò altri due colpi, indietreggiando tra uno e l'altro per aumentare la distanza con le bestie che gli erano ormai quasi addosso. Le sue mani tremanti non gli furono d'aiuto per prendere la mira e infatti nessuno dei due proiettili andò a segno.

L'uomo, sudato e spaventato indietreggiò ancora, allontanandosi sempre di più dalla macchina. Era chiaro che non avesse idea di cosa fare.

Un errante, colpito dalla macchina, era a terra, Lexa vide che si stava ancora muovendo. L'incidente non era bastato a fermarlo. Alicia sentì i muscoli irrigidirsi, avrebbe voluto urlare all'uomo di fare attenzione, ma Lexa decise che era meglio rimanere in silenzio e seguire tutta la scena dalla distanza. Non ne valeva la pena di rischiare la vita per uno sconosciuto.

 

L'uomo cercò di voltarsi per correre nella direzione opposta agli erranti, ma inciampò nello zombie che strisciava a terra e cadde rovinosamente sull'asfalto. In un attimo la bestia gli si avventò addosso e gli azzannò la carotide lasciando schizzare via il sangue dall'arteria. L'uomo lanciò un grido che sferzò l'aria come una frustata, poi gorgogliò per qualche secondo e infine rimase in silenzio. Tutti gli erranti furono felici di iniziare a banchettare con le sue interiora.

 

Lexa trattenne a stento un conato di vomito, poi impugnò il fucile e si diresse lentamente e senza fare rumore in direzione dell'auto. Quella macchina doveva essere sua.

Aveva quasi raggiunto il mezzo, quando con il piede calpestò una bottiglietta di plastica, che si accartocciò rivelando la sua posizione. Gli erranti si voltarono tutti di scatto, come animali in cerca di un'altra preda. Si alzarono abbandonando il loro pasto e si diressero con passo indeciso e strascicante verso la ragazza, frapponendosi tra lei e la macchina.

Lexa sbuffò, puntò il fucile a pompa e sparò un colpo, due erranti in prima fila caddero a terra, il cranio perforato. Adesso ne mancavano... 10 ne contò.

La ragazza lasciò cadere il fucile a terra ed estrasse le spade da dietro la schiena, poi si posizionò, distanziando le gambe e bilanciando il peso, in attesa che fossero loro a farsi avanti.

Quando furono sufficientemente vicini sferzò l'aria con entrambe le spade, in due direzioni diverse. Due teste caddero a terra, cercando di mordere qualsiasi cosa si trovassero davanti.

 

 _Otto._ Pensò, poi sorrise.

 

Un terzo errante, noncurante della minaccia che si trovava davanti, continuava la sua camminata dettata dalla costante fame di carne fresca e in un attimo Lexa gli trapassò la testa con la spada, mentre con l'altra trafiggeva lo stomaco dello zombie subito dietro di lui. Sfilò la lama dalla testa del primo e la conficcò nel cranio del secondo. Entrambi caddero a terra quasi in contemporanea.

 

 _Sei._ Pensò ancora.

 

Gli altri erranti formarono un semicerchio intorno a lei, sarebbe potuta essere una mossa intelligente se solo non fosse stata del tutto casuale.

Lexa fece un balzo indietro, poi con la spada nella mano destra tranciò di netto le gambe di uno di loro mentre altri due le erano sempre più vicino.

Con un calcio ben assestato ne mandò al tappeto un altro che cercò goffamente di rialzarsi. La sua lentezza le permise di avere più tempo per affrontare gli altri quattro rimasti ancora in piedi. Con entrambe le spade in aria roteò su se stessa tagliando esattamente a metà due teste, lasciando colare fuori la materia grigia ancor prima che toccassero terra.

 

_Quattro._

 

Lo zombie a cui aveva tagliato le gambe le afferrò un polpaccio e Lexa sentì i suoi denti sbattere freneticamente in cerca di carne da mordere. Non avendo libertà d'azione e ritrovandosi con gli altri due zombie ancora in piedi a pochi centimetri di distanza dovette calcolare bene le mosse successive. Con la spada destra trapassò il cranio dello zombie a terra, con la sinistra tirò un fendente talmente forte che riuscì con un solo colpo a mozzare entrambe le teste dei due ancora in piedi.

 

_Uno!_

 

L'ultimo errante rimasto era ancora intento a cercare di rialzarsi, uno dei corpi dei suoi compagni gli era finito addosso e non gli permetteva di tirarsi su.

Lexa sorrise, poi gli si avvicinò, ripose le spade e gli sussurrò: “Yu gonplei ste odon” calpestandogli il cranio con gli anfibi.

 

_Zero._

 

A lavoro compiuto raccolse il fucile, ripulì le spade, tolse un cadavere dal cofano della macchina e si mise alla guida. Girò le chiavi nel quadro pregando che non si fosse danneggiata con l'incidente e il rombo del motore fu una manna dal cielo.

Lexa sorrise, felice di aver trovato un mezzo con cui poter raggiungere Clarke.

Non sapeva esattamente che strada avrebbe fatto, Alicia non aveva la patente da molto tempo e non conosceva le strade di quel posto, ma decise che sarebbe stato meglio cominciare con il seguire i cartelli stradali, poi le venne in mente di guardare nel cruscotto dell'auto.

“Ottimo!” esclamò quando vi trovò una cartina. Impiegò qualche minuto per capire quale fosse il percorso migliore da fare e decise di tentare con quello.

Partì dirigendosi dapprima verso nord e poi proseguendo verso est prendendo l'interstatale 8.

 

Dopo circa due ore si ritrovò in prossimità di Mexicali, ogni tanto aveva incrociato qualche altra vettura, ma nessuno si era degnato di lei. Era in quella città che si trovava El Bazar, il mercato controllato dai Sorveglianti. Alicia era decisa a non metterci più piede.

Stava procedendo a passo d'uomo, facendosi strada tra una macchina e l'altra quando l'occhio le cadde su una moto parcheggiata sul ciglio della strada. Era tremendamente simile a quella di Elyza.

Arrivò a pochi metri dalla moto, si fermò e scese dall'auto. Si avvicinò lentamente al mezzo, guardandosi intorno. La Harley nera, tirata a lucido non lasciava dubbi, era sicuramente quella di Elyza. Speranzosa si guardò intorno, ma non vide nessuno. Non c'erano tracce né della ragazza né del suo carico, notò soltanto delle chiazze di sangue in mezzo alla strada, con quel caldo, sotto il sole cocente, era difficile stabilire a quanto tempo prima risalissero. Era pronta a chiamarla a gran voce, quando udì un rombo di motore alle sue spalle. Si mosse rapidamente e si nascose dietro un cespuglio lungo il ciglio, osservando la scena dai rami.

Una moto si avvicinò, due uomini erano seduti su di essa, si fermarono in prossimità della Harley.

Uno di loro scese mentre l'altro spegneva il motore.

  
“Sei sicuro che sia questa la moto Earl?” chiese quello sulla moto.

“Sì, l'abbiamo lasciata qua quando abbiamo preso la stronzetta bionda” rispose l'altro.

Lexa sentì il cuore balzarle in gola e le mani informicolirsi, strinse il fucile a pompa tra le mani. Ll'istinto le diceva di spaccare la testa ad entrambi, ma si trattenne per cercare di capire cosa stesse succedendo.

“Bene, allora prendiamola e portiamola a John, ha detto che è una moto troppo bella per lasciarla agli erranti” l'uomo che era sceso dalla moto salì sull'altra e la avviò, poi entrambi tornarono indietro da dove erano venuti.

 

 _Merda –_  pensò Lexa –  _i Sorveglianti hanno preso Clarke!_

 

Quando i due furono abbastanza lontani entrò in macchina, mise in moto e si diresse verso El Bazar, infuriata.


	13. Capitolo 13

Clarke poteva sentire il sapore del sangue, i polsi le bruciavano per il continuo sfregare della corda, stretta e ruvida.

“Allora, adesso vuoi dirmi dov'è la ragazzina?” le chiese l'uomo davanti a lei, la barba incolta e i capelli unti e neri legati in una coda improvvisata.

Clarke rimase in silenzio, sogghignando.

“Hai anche il coraggio di ridere? Ti conviene smetterla” un pugno le arrivò dritto sullo zigomo destro, facendola quasi cadere dalla sedia.

“Vuoi parlare o vuoi morire?” chiese ancora il tipo cercando di farsi più minaccioso gonfiando i muscoli.

“Uccidimi se vuoi, ma continuo a non sapere di cosa tu stia parlando” rispose lei facendo spallucce.

“Stupida, uno dei nostri ti ha visto uccidere Luis davanti al centro commerciale, credevi di essere sola, vero?”

“Beh, anche se fosse, il tuo uomo è un codardo, invece di affrontarmi ha preferito scappare a gambe levate..” Elyza sorrise facendo sanguinare ancora di più il taglio sulla bocca.

“Puttanella che non sei altro, allora ti piace essere picchiata eh?” un altro cazzotto la colpì dall'altro lato del volto, facendole sputare del sangue.

“Forse sì, ma di certo non da te... preferisco le ragazze ai vecchi schifosi e puzzolenti”.

Gli occhi dell'uomo si iniettarono di sangue, alzò un pugno pronto a sferrarglielo di nuovo in faccia, quando la porta della piccola stanza si aprì lasciando entrare un po' di luce solare.

“Fermati Douglas, lascia stare la nostra ospite” disse un uomo alto e magro con i capelli a caschetto, brizzolati e una barbetta irritante.

“John, stavo cercando di farla parlare” si scusò l'altro abbassando il braccio e guardando il pavimento.

“Sì, lo so, ma non è così che trattiamo gli ospiti”.

Clarke sputò il sangue per terra e si fece sfuggire una risata beffarda.

“Hai qualcosa da dire ragazza?” chiese John.

“Ospite... direi che è un eufemismo. Sono prigioniera, i tuoi uomini mi hanno fermata e portata qua con la forza, no?” disse Elyza guardandolo dal basso verso l'alto.

“Sì, capisco che possa sembrarti così, ma in realtà abbiamo soltanto bisogno di qualche informazione, niente di più. Una volta che ci avrai risposto ti lasceremo andare” disse l'uomo avvicinandosi a lei ed abbassandosi sulle gambe per arrivare faccia a faccia.

“Io non so niente di quello che mi state chiedendo” rispose lei corrucciando la fronte.

“Io credo che tu sappia tutto invece, un mio uomo ti ha vista insieme ad Alicia, che si da il caso essere la mia infermiera. Ed io ho bisogno di cure, sono stato recentemente operato... e in più vorrei scambiare quattro chiacchiere con suo fratello” l'uomo cercava chiaramente di mantenere la calma, ma sia il suo sguardo, sia il suo tono, lasciavano trapelare la collera che lo pervadeva.

“Non parlerò, potete anche uccidermi per quanto mi riguarda” Clarke sapeva che non avrebbe detto niente, non avrebbe permesso loro di fare del male ad Alicia o alla sua famiglia. Potevano anche andare a farsi fottere.

“Ma noi non abbiamo nessuna intenzione di ucciderti, sai? Una bella ragazza come te potrebbe essere un bel premio per gli uomini che lavorano per me e svolgono il loro dovere” John le sorrise mostrandole i suoi denti perfettamente bianchi.

Clarke aveva voglia di strapparglieli ad uno ad uno.

“Allora?” la spronò ancora lui.

“Senti bello, so che tu qui sei il capo e ti piace tanto fare il prepotente, ma non hai nessun effetto su di me, non mi interessa quale sarà il mio destino, io non dirò proprio un cazzo” disse Elyza penetrandolo con sguardo truce.

John strinse i muscoli della mascella e si alzò di nuovo in piedi.

“Ok, ho capito, ti piace avere la situazione sotto controllo” disse lui, poi estrasse un coltello dai pantaloni.

Clarke cercò di non far trasparire il timore che stava provando.

“Che ne dici se comincio a tagliarti qualche parte del corpo?”

La ragazza rimase in silenzio, osservando la lama che riverberava alla luce del sole che filtrava dalle finestre della stanza accanto.

“Potrei partire dalle dita, poi la mano, poi il braccio intero...” continuò lui avvicinandosi.

“Dopo potrei anche ributtarti nella strada e guardarti da lontano mentre cerchi di sopravvivere in questo mondo senza le braccia”.

L'uomo che l'aveva colpita pochi minuti prima scoppiò in una fragorosa risata.

“Zitto Douglas, è un momento drammatico, non vedi?”. L'altro si irrigidì interrompendosi immediatamente.

“Fallo, non mi interessa” lo provocò Elyza.

John si avvicinò ancora di più, le prese la faccia con una mano e strinse forte, facendole male.

“Potrei anche pensare di tagliarti questa lingua che sbatte nella tua bocca come una cazzo di frusta” disse sorridendole.

Clarke cercò di voltare la faccia dalla parte opposta, ma lui era forte più del previsto e la mantenne ferma, guardandola dritta negli occhi.

L'uomo alzò il coltello e glielo avvicinò alla bocca.

Clarke ansimò e sentì il cuore galoppare.

 

“Capo, mi scusi se la interrompo” un terzo uomo si era affacciato alla porta, intimorito.

“Non adesso” rispose lui brusco.

“Signore, mi scusi, ma credo che vorrebbe sapere” insisté l'altro. Clarke poteva vedere solo la sua sagoma.

“Sentiamo allora... e che sia veramente importante, altrimenti potresti pentirtene”.

“È tornato Strand, dice di voler parlare con lei. Ha la ragazza con sé, vuole regalarla come segno di lealtà nei suoi confronti” disse l'uomo sulla porta.

Clarke si innervosì. Strand? Era la stessa persona di cui avevano parlato Alicia e la sua famiglia? E chi era la ragazza che aveva portato con sé?

John lasciò andare la presa sul volto della ragazza e si voltò.

“Caro vecchio Strand – disse – quel bastardo venderebbe anche sua madre pur di salvarsi il culo”.

I due uomini nella stanza risero.

“La ragazza che è con lui... intendi Alicia da Los Angeles?” chiese quando le risate si furono placate.

“Sì, la ragazzina che le ha fatto da infermiera”.

John si voltò verso Clarke e sorrise crudelmente.

“A quanto pare non ci servi più, potrei davvero darti in pasto agli erranti a questo punto. Ma penserò a te più tardi”.

L'uomo fece per uscire dalla stanza.

“Non ti azzardare a farle del male, brutto schifoso, altrimenti dovrò ucciderti”.

John rise senza voltarsi ed uscì, i due uomini lo seguirono chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

 

 _Merda._ Pensò Clarke.

 

Doveva trovare il modo di uscire da lì, doveva trovare Alicia e portarla via da quel posto di depravati. Quel bastardo di Strand l'aveva venduta per salvarsi il culo. Ma come aveva fatto a trovarla? E perché Nick e Madison non lo avevano impedito? Clarke sperò che non fossero rimasti uccisi in uno scontro. Era certa che Madison non avrebbe mai permesso a nessuno di fare del male a sua figlia, non finché fosse stata in vita. Si guardò nervosamente intorno, la fretta le faceva sentire un orologio che ticchettava nella sua testa.

Nella piccola stanza era quasi completamente buio, riusciva a vedere ciò che aveva intorno a malapena. Lei si trovava al centro e un piccolo tavolo era alla sua sinistra, con qualche strumento poggiato sopra che Clarke non riuscì a distinguere.

Provò ancora a slacciarsi le corde che le legavano mani e piedi provocandosi ulteriori ferite. Tentò di spostarsi con la sedia cercando di darsi delle lievi spinte e piano piano con dei piccoli balzi riuscì ad arrivare vicino al tavolo. Sopra c'erano un cacciavite e un martello. Cercò di prendere uno dei due, ma il tavolo era troppo alto perché potesse raggiungerlo con le mani e gli strumenti erano troppo lontani perché potesse avvicinarsi con la bocca.

Tastò la zampa del banco più vicina a lei e percepì un leggero rigonfiamento affilato circa a metà, probabilmente un chiodo. Si posizionò in modo da farvi strusciare la corda e cominciò con movimenti decisi. Il dolore aumentava a mano a mano che la corda si allentava, stava riuscendo a liberarsi.

 

“Eccoti finalmente!” sentì John parlare dalla stanza accanto, la voce ovattata, attutita dalla porta di legno che li divideva.

“Ma che piacere rivederti piccola infermiera”.

 

 _Oh no! Sta parlando con Alicia!_ Pensò Clarke allarmata, doveva decisamente darsi una mossa.

 

Cominciò a sfregare sempre più in fretta finché non sentì le corde slacciarsi e cadere a terra, ce l'aveva fatta. Velocemente si chinò e slacciò anche quelle ai piedi e in un attimo fu pronta all'azione. Prese il cacciavite e il martello e si avvicinò alla porta cercando di origliare cosa stesse succedendo al di là.

Non riusciva a distinguere le voci, probabilmente si erano allontanati dalla porta.

Osservò dalla serratura, ma non vide niente, probabilmente c'era la chiave inserita dall'altra parte.

Abbassò la maniglia, con estrema lentezza, riuscendo a non fare nessun rumore socchiuse la porta di circa mezzo centimetro e provò a guardarci attraverso. L'uomo che l'aveva picchiata si trovava esattamente di fronte a lei, dandole le spalle ed ostacolandole la visuale.

Chiuse la porta, tornò nella stanza e riposizionò la sedia al centro, si sedette e si appoggiò le corde alle caviglie senza fare nodi.

Mise le mani dietro la schiena come se fossero ancora legate tenendo saldamente il cacciavite, poi urlò: “Ehi, stronzi, mi avete lasciata qua a morire? Ho sete, voglio dell'acqua!”

Ci fu silenzio per qualche istante, poi l'uomo che le faceva la guardia aprì la porta ed entrò dentro richiudendola alle sue spalle.

“Non ti diamo proprio niente puttanella, il capo ha detto che se non ti faccio stare zitta sarò io a rimetterci e non ne ho nessuna voglia, quindi adesso vieni qui e ti trovo qualcosa di meglio da fare con quella bocca!” lo schifoso si avvicinò slacciandosi la cinta dei pantaloni.

Clarke rimase ferma contando i passi dell'uomo nella sua direzione.

 

_Uno... due... tre..._

 

La ragazza scattò in piedi ancora prima che l'uomo potesse finire di abbassasi la cerniera e in un attimo il cacciavite fu piantato nel suo occhio. Non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di emettere un gemito che cadde a terra, con un tonfo sordo.

Elyza gli sputò e riprese il cacciavite, ripulendolo dal sangue sulla lercia maglietta di quel viscido animale.

 

Si avvicinò ancora alla porta e di nuovo aprì uno spiraglio, a quel punto poté intravedere una scrivania in fondo alla stanza, a circa nove metri di distanza da lei. John era seduto alla scrivania, due uomini dei suoi erano di fianco a lui e un uomo di colore con un lungo cappotto nero stava tenendo Alicia davanti a sé, le mani legate dietro la schiena.

“Bene, allora direi che abbiamo un accordo, tu mi lasci la ragazza e io ti lascio vivere” disse John.

Adesso che non c'era più la porta ad attutire le voci, Clarke poteva chiaramente sentire la loro conversazione.

“Mi basta di poter andar via da questo posto” disse l'uomo di colore.

“No, non ho mai detto che avresti potuto lasciare EL Bazar, semplicemente lavorerai per me” rispose John sorridendogli.

“Veramente non era nei miei piani”.

Strand fece scivolare qualcosa dalla manica fino nelle mani di Alicia, Clarke non riuscì a capire cosa.

“Non sarà stato nei tuoi, ma lo è nei miei” sottolineò John.

“Bene, allora credo che l'accordo possa anche andare a fare in culo e tu con lui!” rispose l'uomo con il cappotto spingendo Alicia di lato e lanciandosi dalla parte opposta.

La ragazza si liberò le mani con facilità e lanciò un coltello dritto nella fronte di uno dei due uomini alle spalle di John.

Nello stesso momento Strand si avventò a mani nude sull'altro e cominciò a colpirlo violentemente con calci e pugni.

John si alzò ed estrasse la pistola dai pantaloni, ma Alicia fu più veloce di lui e con una breve rincorsa gli fu addosso, colpendo la sua mano con un calcio e facendogli cadere l'arma.

Clarke spalancò la porta ed entrò nella stanza, corse verso di loro e raccolse la pistola, sparò dritto in fronte all'uomo che stava combattendo con Strand e poi puntò l'arma contro John.

“Ferma! - le urlò Strand - ci serve come ostaggio per poter uscire da qui!” poi raccolse la corda di cui Alicia si era liberata per legargli le mani. John non fece una mossa, né protestò, un sorriso inquietante era stampato sulla sua faccia.

Strand raccolse una pistola dal cadavere di uno dei sorveglianti e la puntò alla tempia dell'ostaggio.

 

Clarke abbassò la guardia solo in quel momento e si voltò verso Alicia.

Le due ragazze rimasero immobili per qualche secondo, una strana luce illuminava gli occhi di Alicia.

“Clarke...” la chiamò.

Clarke sentì il sangue fermarsi nelle vene e smettere di scorrere.

“Clarke...” continuò.

“...Lexa?” chiese timorosa.

La ragazza annuì.

In un attimo Clarke si avvicinò a lei e le prese il volto tra le mani, accarezzandolo piano e continuando a fissarla negli occhi.

Non poteva credere che la ragazza davanti a lei fosse Lexa, non poteva credere che fosse riuscita a risvegliarsi. Non poteva credere di essere ancora in grado di toccarla, guardarla e respirarla.

Subito, però, pensò ad Alicia, era ancora dentro di lei? Era come lei ed Elyza?

“Lexa...” sussurrò senza riuscire a dire altro, una lacrima si fece strada sul suo viso.

Lexa la baciò, lì dove la lacrima si stava insinuando, interrompendo il suo percorso. Clarke rabbrividì e abbracciò la ragazza, con tutte le forze che aveva. Adesso che l'aveva ritrovata non l'avrebbe lasciata andare mai più.

 

“Non vorrei interrompere il vostro bel quadretto da lesbiche, però esattamente come pensate di riuscire ad uscire da qua? Ho uomini sparsi per tutto il mercato” disse John sbeffeggiandole.

Lexa si staccò dall'abbraccio e si mosse con passo svelto verso di lui, recuperando il coltellino da lancio conficcato nel cranio di uno dei due Sorveglianti. Glielo puntò alla gola talmente forte da farlo sanguinare.

“Ascoltami bene, tu adesso ci farai recuperare le nostre cose e poi usciremo da qui illesi, altrimenti taglierò questa tua gola del cazzo” gli disse Lexa decisa. Il suo sguardo era impassibile.

Lui esitò, poi chiuse gli occhi e sospirò.

“La roba della bionda è in quel mobile” disse l'uomo indicando con la testa un piccolo armadio a due ante sulla parete destra della stanza.

Clarke si avvicinò e lo aprì, trovò la sua giacca di pelle, il suo zaino e la sua cintura con appese le pistole nelle fondine. Prese tutto e lo indossò.

“Le chiavi della mia moto?” chiese Elyza stizzita.

“Sono nella scrivania, secondo cassetto a destra” rispose lui docile, mentre Lexa ancora premeva con il coltello nella sua gola.

Clarke si avvicinò, aprì il cassetto indicato e le trovò.

Strand era rimasto immobile ed in silenzio per tutto questo tempo.

“Ehi, tu – disse Clarke in direzione dell'uomo di colore – hai intenzione di darci una mano o rimarrai lì come un palo?”

“Certo, sono dalla vostra parte” rispose lui.

“Una volta usciti di qui dovrete raccontarmi tutto” disse Elyza rivolta ai due.

Lexa prese John da dietro e si fece scudo con il suo corpo, poi aprì l'unica altra porta oltre a quella della stanza dove si trovava Clarke. Due uomini stavano correndo nel lungo corridoio, verso la loro posizione. Probabilmente avevano sentito il colpo di pistola e stavano accorrendo per capire cosa fosse successo.

Appena videro Lexa che teneva John in ostaggio si fermarono e puntarono le loro pistole verso la ragazza.

“Lasciateli passare!” gli intimò John, a Clarke sembrò di percepire una certa tranquillità nella sua voce.

I due uomini abbassarono le armi.

“Buttatele a terra!” ordinò Lexa.

Esitarono, ma dopo un primo momento di indecisione eseguirono l'ordine e tirarono un calcio alle armi per allontanarle dalla loro posizione, chiaro segno di resa. Alzarono le mani e li lasciarono proseguire mentre Strand e Clarke, in silenzio, continuavano a puntare loro contro le pistole.

Una volta usciti dall'edificio si ritrovarono al limitare della zona del mercato. Qualcuno notò la situazione e cominciò ad urlare mentre i tre cercavano di farsi strada verso i cancelli dello stadio.

“Mantenete la calma e nessuno si farà male!” Urlò Strand.

Nessuno lo ascoltò.

Improvvisamente un colpo d'arma da fuoco echeggiò nell'aria e il proiettile arrivò dritto ai piedi di Lexa, mancandoli per un soffio.

“Cecchini!” urlò Clarke.

A quel punto scoppiò il caos, la gente del posto cominciò ad urlare ed a correre all'impazzata tra i banchi del mercato, tutti in preda al panico. Strand, Clarke e Lexa rimasero immobili cercando di farsi scudo con il corpo di John. Lexa premette ancor di più il coltello, penetrando il primo strato di pelle.

“Fermi!” urlò John cambiando completamente espressione e cercando di impedire ai suoi uomini di fare ulteriori cazzate. In quell'istante aveva capito che stava rischiando la vita ed era chiaro che non era disposto a sacrificare così tanto pur di impedire loro di andarsene. Il suo sorriso beffardo era sparito.

Un pugno di motociclisti si avvicinò, armato alla meno peggio.

“Fermi, cazzo! Ho detto fermi!” continuò a ripetere John.

Clarke sparò in aria, facendo nuovamente sussultare tutti quanti, poi puntò la pistola alla nuca dell'uomo che tenevano prigioniero ed urlò: “Se non ci fate uscire da qui lo ammazzo”.

I Sorveglianti si bloccarono mentre le poche persone rimaste stavano cercando di sgattaiolare via.

“Non lo ucciderò se collaborerete con noi lasciandoci andare via” Continuò la ragazza.

“Fate come dicono – ripeté John – lasciate che se ne vadano, non me ne frega un cazzo di loro, basta che non si facciano più vedere”.

A questo punto era chiaro che l'uomo avesse realmente paura.

Clarke sorrise.

Gli uomini si allontanarono indietreggiando ed abbassarono le armi.

Strand e le ragazze continuarono a muoversi in direzione del cancello principale senza smettere di guardarsi intorno.

“Dov'è la mia moto?” chiese Elyza.

“La troverai parcheggiata ai garage, subito prima dell'uscita” rispose lui sbuffando e con un rivolo di sangue che scendeva sul collo, rosso vivo.

Clarke osservò la zona intorno a lei ed individuò i garage. Tutte le persone che avevano assistito alla scena o erano scappate o si stavano nascondendo da qualche parte, non sembravano essere una minaccia.

“Vado a prendere la mia moto – disse Elyza – se qualcuno fa una cazzata lo ammazzo” fece in modo da farsi sentire da più persone possibili, il silenzio era calato su tutta la zona.

Si incamminò a passo svelto verso i garage, nessuno la fermò. Una volta arrivata in prossimità vide un gruppo di moto parcheggiate, individuò la sua e non aspettò un attimo prima di salirvi e metterla in moto. Con un forte rombo del motore guidò verso Lexa raggiungendola.

Gli uomini a guardia del cancello fissarono John in attesa di un ordine.

“Aprite, lasciateli passare” concesse lui. Così fecero.

Una volta che furono arrivati di là dal cancello si ritrovarono in un enorme parcheggio.

Strand si diresse verso il gabbiotto che un tempo era adibito alla vendita dei biglietti e si fece ridare le armi dalla donna al suo interno. Ebbe così la sua pistola, le spade di Lexa e il fucile a pompa di Alicia.

“Bene, a questo punto potete anche lasciarmi andare, non vi fermerò” disse John.

Nessuno gli rispose, Clarke si avvicinò a Lexa con la moto pronta a farla saltare in sella, ma la ragazza continuava a fissare il suo ostaggio con ostilità.

“Lexa, dobbiamo andare” le disse Clarke, ma quella non rispose.

Strand lasciò l'equipaggiamento della ragazza a terra e per un attimo tenne l'ostaggio sotto tiro per lasciarle il tempo di recuperarlo.

Lexa si sistemò le spade alla schiena e imbracciò il fucile a pompa.

Tornò da John e lo scrutò senza dire una parola.

“Lexa, dobbiamo andare!” ripeté Clarke.

“Alicia, non so perché questa ragazza continui a chiamarti Lexa, ma ha ragione, dobbiamo togliere le tende” concordò Strand.

“Jus drein jus daun” disse Lexa. Un'espressione furiosa prese forma sul suo viso.

John la guardò senza capire.

Clarke cercò di fermarla, ma in un attimo sparò un colpo con il fucile a pompa. Il cranio del capo dei sorveglianti diventò una poltiglia informe ancora prima che i muscoli del corpo si rilassassero facendolo crollare a terra.

Clarke strattonò Lexa che salì immediatamente sulla moto tra il fuggi fuggi generale.

“Ma che cazzo...” disse Strand, ma ancora prima che potesse finire la frase un colpo sferzò l'aria.

Strand cadde a terra, il cranio perforato.

Clarke capì che i cecchini non avevano nessuna intenzione di lasciarle andare, dette gas e partì sgommando,sentendo dei proiettili sibilarle vicino alle orecchie.

Gli uomini del defunto John cominciarono a correre nella loro direzione, furiosi.

Elyza attraversò tutto il parcheggio ed entrò in strada cercando di non rallentare durante la curva.

Un gruppo di uomini erano saliti a cavallo delle loro moto, decisi a seguirle.

Dallo specchietto retrovisore Clarke poté contare tre moto, accelerò cercando di seminarli, ma i bastardi riuscivano a starle alle calcagna. Lexa si voltò e sparò contro il primo, quello più vicino a loro, mandandolo al tappeto.

I due rimasti si infuriarono ancora di più e riprovarono a sparare nella loro direzione, Elyza cercò di mantenere un'andatura a zig zag per rendere più difficoltosa la mira.

Bruscamente decise di svoltare a destra, entrando in una via più stretta. I due motociclisti riuscirono a seguirla e continuarono a starle dietro. Lexa si sporse di nuovo e urlò a Clarke di rallentare, lei eseguì e una volta che anche il secondo fu a tiro sparò, prima che potesse anche solo provare a scansarsi.

Adesso mancava l'ultimo, Elyza accelerò di nuovo e svoltò a destra, cercando ancora di seminare il bastardo.

Lui per tutta risposta riuscì ad avvicinarsi a loro.

Lexa cercò di sparargli, ma Elyza prese una buca facendole cadere il fucile di mano.

Clarke guardò dallo specchietto retrovisore e vide l'uomo alzare la pistola e puntarla contro di loro, Elyza cercò di zigzagare ma improvvisamente sentì partire un colpo di pistola e subito dopo percepì una fitta al fianco sinistro.

Perse la presa sul manubrio della moto e la sentì scivolare. Caddero entrambe a terra rotolando più volte.

Clarke non riusciva ad alzarsi, il dolore era troppo forte, l'impatto con il terreno era stato meno violento del previsto, ma il proiettile l'aveva colpita, poteva sentire il sangue caldo inzupparle i vestiti.

Vide Lexa, poco lontano da lei, alzarsi in piedi, con un rivolo di sangue che le colava da una tempia. La Heda estrasse le spade e gridò furiosamente. Poi la vista di Clarke si offuscò e dopo una intensa fitta di dolore tutto si fece buio.


	14. Capitolo 14

“Devi controllare il foro di uscita” Clarke sentì una voce femminile, aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi e non riuscì a capire chi stesse parlando.

“So cosa devo fare, lasciami in pace” disse Lexa irritata.

Clarke si sentì spogliare, poi fu messa su un fianco.

“Il proiettile è uscito” ripeté la voce di una donna.

“Lo vedo anche da sola! Clarke, resta con me, ti prego”.

Un dolore lancinante partì dal fianco e le attraversò l'addome, mentre si sentiva premere sulla ferita.

“Ti prego, ti prego apri gli occhi, non lasciarmi” il tono di Lexa lasciava intendere tutta la sua angoscia.

Clarke cercò di aprire gli occhi, ma le sue palpebre erano pesanti come massi.

Un liquido freddo le colò sulla ferita, dandole un leggero sollievo.

“Clarke, cazzo, non ti azzardare a morire!” disse ancora la Heda.

“Ha bisogno di punti di sutura” disse la donna, Clarke riconobbe la voce di A.L.I.E.

“Non so come poterlo fare, non ho gli strumenti necessari!”

“Allora dovrai cauterizzare la ferita, usa la fiamma ossidrica e scalda la lama del coltello. Non possiamo permetterci di perderla, il suo sangue è troppo importante per la sopravvivenza umana” A.L.I.E. mantenne un tono perentorio.

Lexa respirò profondamente e Clarke la sentì legarle un panno intorno ai fianchi, stretto. Poi la sentì camminare lontano da lei.

“È tutta colpa mia” disse mentre si allontanava.

Vari rumori si susseguirono, ma Clarke era troppo frastornata per riuscire a capire cosa stesse succedendo, stava lottando con tutte le forze per non addormentarsi, sapeva che lasciarsi andare al sonno poteva essere pericoloso.

Dopo qualche minuto Lexa fu di nuovo da lei, le scostò la benda che aveva posizionato poco prima e le prese una mano tra le sue.

“Scusa....” sussurrò.

Clarke poté sentire il ferro rovente appoggiarsi sulla sua pelle ed provocare il suono della carne quando cuoce. Voleva urlare, ma non ci riusciva. Un odore nauseante le pervase le narici. Tutti i suoi nervi erano attivi contemporaneamente e le sembrò che tutto il corpo stesse andando a fuoco. Il dolore era talmente intenso che non riuscì a resistere e si sentì scivolare via, lontano da sé stessa, lontano dal suo corpo, lontano da Lexa.

 

Clarke aprì gli occhi, finalmente riuscì a vedere cosa aveva intorno. Il buio la faceva da padrone, ma qualche bagliore di luce tenue e tremolante illuminava lievemente la stanza intorno a lei. Si trovava probabilmente in un vecchio garage, o forse era un'officina. Era sdraiata a terra, ma non sentiva il freddo pavimento sotto di sé, una soffice coperta le faceva da scudo. Si voltò leggermente, la testa pesante, accanto a lei vide Lexa, addormentata, distesa al suo fianco, con un braccio intorno al suo corpo.

Clarke portò d'istinto le mani alla ferita, era fasciata e faceva male, ma aveva smesso di sanguinare. La gola le stava andando in fiamme, aveva sete come non ne aveva mai avuta prima.

Cercò di alzarsi in piedi, ma gemette per la fitta di dolore che il movimento le procurò e Lexa aprì gli occhi.

“Clarke! - esclamò sedendosi di scatto - Non muoverti, siamo al sicuro qui dentro”

“Lexa...” sussurrò Clarke senza riuscire a dire altro.

La Heda prese una bottiglietta d'acqua e le resse il capo con una mano, aiutandola a bere.

“Non parlare, sei troppo debole” il tono dolce e rassicurante.

Quando Clarke ebbe bevuto a sufficienza Lexa richiuse la bottiglietta e la mise nello zaino vicino a loro.

“Credevo di averti persa...” le disse con occhi lucidi, accarezzandole i capelli biondi.

“Mai...” sussurrò Clarke con fatica. Avrebbe voluto stringerla a sé, abbracciarla, baciarla. Ma era troppo debole.

“Ti ho portata al sicuro, non temere... ci penso io a te adesso, ok?” le sorrise.

Clarke annuì, una lacrima le scese dall'angolo dell'occhio.

Lexa la raccolse con le dita e si sdraiò di nuovo accanto a lei, baciandola dolcemente sulla guancia.

“Alicia...?” chiese Elyza sussurrando e ansimando per lo sforzo, fissandola negli occhi.

“Sono qui...” rispose lei stringendola in un abbraccio.

“Adesso dormi, hai bisogno di riposare, domani mattina penseremo a tutto. Per adesso siamo insieme, solo questo conta”.

Clarke poggiò una mano su quella di Lexa e la strinse, addormentandosi tra le braccia della donna che amava, sentendosi al sicuro, sentendosi finalmente a casa.

 

“Lo so che il tempo stringe, ma non possiamo partire adesso, Clarke ha bisogno di riposo!” disse Lexa.

Clarke aprì gli occhi, dalle finestre sprangate da assi di legno filtrava una leggera luce mattutina.

Si guardò intorno e vide Lexa con le braccia incrociate sul petto camminare avanti e indietro per la stanza, A.L.I.E., con il suo vestito blu elettrico la stava fissando, immobile davanti a lei.

“Clarke è stabile adesso, i suoi parametri vitali sono accettabili e dovete necessariamente partire” disse la IA.

“No, non è ancora pronta!”

“Ad ogni modo dovrete muovervi per cercare degli antibiotici, del disinfettante e delle nuove bende, altrimenti la ferita si infetterà” continuò la donna in blu.

“Posso pensare io a quello, non importa che venga con me” Lexa si stava chiaramente innervosendo.

“Lexa, lo ripeterò ancora una volta: non avete più tempo ormai, dovete partire” sentenziò A.L.I.E.

“Ascoltami bene...” cominciò Lexa.

“No, ha ragione lei” la interruppe Clarke cercando di sedersi.

“Clarke!” Lexa le corse incontro e la aiutò a spostarsi.

“Lexa, A.L.I.E. ha ragione, non possiamo aspettare oltre, dobbiamo andare”.

“Non sei nelle condizioni di poterlo fare”.

“Non sta a te deciderlo, non sono in grado di guidare la moto, ma se troviamo una macchina io potrei comunque riposare per tutto il viaggio mentre tu guidi verso Washington”.

Lexa la fissò per un attimo, pensierosa.

“Questa potrebbe essere una soluzione, trovare l'auto non sarà un problema”.

“Sei sicura che non correrai pericoli? Dove siamo? Quanto siamo lontane da El Bazar?” Clarke sentiva salire la sua agitazione al pensiero di dover lasciare andare Lexa da sola.

“Ehi, calma – le disse accarezzandole i capelli – non dovrò uscire di qui, la macchina è proprio qui dentro!” le indicò un punto dietro di lei.

Clarke si voltò e vide che quel posto era molto più grande di quello che le era sembrato, era chiaramente un'officina meccanica e c'era posto per farci entrare molto più di una macchina. Le tre serrande che permettevano l'ingresso dei mezzi erano abbassate e fissate con dei lucchetti, mentre le finestre erano tutte inchiodate con delle assi di legno. In mezzo alla grande stanza c'era un auto, scura e sporca.

“Dove l'hai presa? Dove siamo?” chiese ancora Clarke.

“Ok, facciamo una cosa, ti racconterò tutto mentre mangiamo qualcosa, ti va?” chiese Alicia sorridendo.

Clarke annuì.

Lexa si alzò, prese qualcosa dalla macchina e si sedette di nuovo accanto a Clarke, A.L.I.E. non era più con loro.

“Purtroppo non ho dei pancake” disse Alicia sorridendo e porgendole una scatoletta di fagioli.

“Meglio così, l'ultima volta hai fatto un disastro ed ho dovuto rimediare io, bellezza” Elyza si lasciò sfuggire una risata provocandosi una fitta di dolore.

Alicia la guardò storto, con una finta espressione di rammarico.

Entrambe cominciarono a mangiare.

“Perché hai sparato a John?” chiese Clarke dopo aver mandato giù il boccone.

“Ho sbagliato, lo so... ci ho messo in pericolo e Strand ha perso la vita per questo – Alicia abbassò lo sguardo – ma ero furiosa con lui, guarda come ti ha ridotto!”

La ragazza le accarezzò le ferite sul volto.

“Non devi sentirti in colpa, posso capire ciò che hai provato...”

Lexa rimase in silenzio, continuando a mangiare.

“Ti dispiace per Strand?” chiese Clarke qualche attimo dopo.

“A dire il vero no... il fatto che mi abbia aiutato a tirarti fuori di là non attenua le sue colpe per averci venduto ai Sorveglianti...”

“Capisco... come vi siete incontrati?” chiese Clarke.

“Ho sentito due uomini di John parlare di te, li ho seguiti e mi sono nascosta per trovare un modo per entrare – cominciò Lexa – poi, vicino all'ingresso ho visto lui. Non so perché fosse lì, non gli ho chiesto niente, sono solo andata da lui per chiedergli di aiutarmi”.

“E lui ha accettato così di buon grado?”

“Si, il suo senso di colpa era troppo grande per poter rifiutare”.

“Ma adesso dove siamo?” chiese ancora Clarke.

“Io e Strand abbiamo trovato questo posto per nascondere la mia auto e per elaborare un piano, abbiamo fatto passare la notte e poi siamo venuti a prenderti. Quando ti hanno sparato e siamo cadute dalla moto ti ho preso un braccio e ti ho portato fino a qua, siamo a meno di due chilometri da El Bazar”.

Lexa accarezzò il volto di Clarke.

“Ho avuto tanta paura di perderti” le disse poi.

“Nessuno mi butta giù, bellezza” sorrise Elyza, poi si sporse verso di lei e la baciò, non curante del dolore al fianco.

Lexa le prese il viso tra le mani e ricambiò il bacio. Lacrime salate le scesero lungo le guance, Clarke le assaporò e lasciò scivolare una mano lungo il corpo della ragazza, la maglietta le impediva di toccare la sua pelle, così vi si insinuò sotto. Lexa gemette leggermente al suo tocco.

Clarke proseguì verso l'alto e le avvolse il seno formando una coppa con la mano, stupita per l'assenza del reggiseno.

Lexa si staccò da lei, ansimando.

“No, non qui... non adesso...” gli occhi le brillavano ardentemente.

Clarke tirò indietro la mano ed abbassò lo sguardo.

“Piccola – le sussurrò Lexa – ti desidero... ma non qui, ok?” le prese il mento tra le dita e la costrinse a guardarla, poi le sorrise.

“Sì, lo so...” rispose Clarke imbronciata.

Lexa la baciò ancora, dolcemente, sulle labbra.

“Andiamo?” le chiese, Clarke annuì.

 

La Heda prese le loro cose e le sistemò sul sedile posteriore dell'auto, poi aiutò Clarke ad alzarsi, dolorante, e la fece sedere sul sedile del passeggero.  
“Stai abbastanza comoda?” le chiese.

“Non preoccuparti, ho passato di peggio...”

“Peggio di un colpo di arma da fuoco?” chiese Lexa sorridendo.

“Ti ho vista morire...” rispose Clarke accarezzandole i lunghi capelli castani che le scendevano delicatamente sulle spalle.

Lexa la strinse a sé. “Mi dispiace che tu abbia dovuto subire tutto questo...” le disse.

“Ti ho ritrovato... solo questo conta adesso” Clarke la baciò di nuovo, sentiva il bisogno delle sue labbra, della sua carne, delle sue carezze. Non riusciva a fare a meno di lei.

Lexa abbandonò le labbra di Clarke e richiuse lo sportello, tolse il lucchetto della serranda davanti all'auto e la tirò su. Guardò fuori e poi alzò il pollice in direzione di Clarke segnalando che era tutto a posto.

Entrò in macchina e mise in moto.

 

Dopo qualche minuto di viaggio in silenzio, osservando la strada per accertarsi che non ci fosse nessuno che le stesse seguendo o che volesse tendere loro un'imboscata, Clarke si rilassò quel tanto che bastava per non sentirsi in costante tensione.

 

“Tua madre e tuo fratello?” chiese.

“Appena mi sono risvegliata li ho lasciati... si stavano dirigendo a Houston” il tono di Alicia sembrava triste.

“Immagino non fossero felici di lasciarti andare, come li hai convinti?”

“Nick era d'accordo con me, non ha opposto resistenza... con mia madre invece è stato difficile, ma ho messo in chiaro le cose e si è dovuta arrendere” rispose Alicia serrando la mascella.

“Mi dispiace...”

“Anche a me, ma non potevo rinunciare a te, né tantomeno alla nostra missione” rispose Lexa cercando di sorridere.

“Sono felice che tu lo abbia fatto”

“Anche io lo sono” rispose Alicia.

“Come hai capito che ero io?” chiese Clarke a Lexa.

“May we meet again” le rispose semplicemente lei. Clarke le poggiò una mano sulla coscia destra e la accarezzò lievemente.

“Non sai quanto ho desiderato che tu ti risvegliassi, da quando A.L.I.E. mi ha detto che la tua coscienza era caricata nella mente di Alicia non ho smesso di sperare”.

“Io sono sempre stata in lei, in me... non so nemmeno io come dire, io adesso sono entrambe...” Lexa sembrava confusa.

“Lo so, anche io sono Clarke e sono Elyza, sono due menti in un solo corpo. All'inizio è stato difficile, ma mano a mano che il tempo passa diventa quasi naturale”.

“Ti sei innamorata di Alicia?” le chiese a bruciapelo.

“Cosa?”

“Voglio dire... mi hai amato anche prima che la mia parte di Lexa uscisse fuori... quindi ti sei innamorata di Alicia” Lexa non sembrava risentita, solo curiosa.

“Ehm... io... non lo so, se eri in lei hai visto che cosa è successo... e la mia parte di Elyza ha giocato un ruolo fondamentale in tutto questo. Comunque sia Alicia, tu, sei una persona speciale... ma questa conversazione mi sta facendo venire un bel mal di testa, sai?”

Lexa rise.

“Mi spiace che abbiamo dovuto lasciare la tua moto. Eri così maledettamente sexy mentre la cavalcavi” disse poi.

“Ah si? - chiese Elyza sorridendo – posso sempre cavalcare qualcos'altro, sai?”

Alicia arrossì.

“Ma quando la smetterai di arrossire? Direi che ormai non ne hai più motivo”.

“Non la smetterò finché tu mi farai questo effetto”.

“Quale effetto?”

“Riesci a farmi eccitare qualsiasi cosa fai” rispose arrossendo ancora di più.

Elyza spalancò gli occhi, sorpresa dalla rivelazione sincera della ragazza.

Fece scivolare la mano lungo i jeans e li sbottonò.

“Che cosa stai facendo?” le chiese Alicia senza distogliere gli occhi dalla strada.

“Sto per alleviare le tue pene direi... sempre che tu lo voglia”.

Alicia rimase in silenzio.

Clarke proseguì la sua manovra, abbassò la cerniera dei jeans e si insinuò all'interno, accarezzandola sopra gli slip.

Lexa ansimò, continuando a guidare, ma rallentando leggermente.

Clarke scostò le mutandine della ragazza.

“Non credo che sia....” provò a spiegare Lexa, ma Clarke scivolò violentemente dentro di lei facendola sussultare e provocandole un urlo di piacere.

“Vuoi che mi fermi?” le chiese.

“No...” sussurrò Lexa mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

Clarke cominciò a muoversi lentamente dentro di lei, aumentando sempre più l'andatura. Sentiva il dolore aumentare a causa dello sforzo, ma non le importava, voleva ardentemente portare la ragazza al culmine del piacere.

Lexa ansimava a ritmo con i movimenti di Clarke. Strinse il volante, le nocche le diventarono bianche.

Clarke si sporse e la baciò sul collo, più volte, poi le morse delicatamente il lobo dell'orecchio, aumentando il ritmo.

Lexa trattenne il respiro e si lasciò sfuggire un grido sommesso, poi espirò, rilassandosi.

Clarke ritrasse la mano e guardò la ragazza accanto a sé.

Era maledettamente bella, la pelle imperlata di sudore e i capelli sciolti, mossi da una lieve brezza proveniente dal finestrino aperto per metà.

“Come ti senti adesso?” le chiese.

“Mh... direi appagata” rispose Lexa distogliendo un attimo lo sguardo dalla strada e sorridendole.

Clarke le sorrise e si abbandonò sul sedile, cullata dal lento e costante procedere della vettura, addormentandosi.

 

Clarke fu svegliata dai crampi della fame. La macchina era ferma e Lexa non era al posto di guida.

 

 _Cazzo_. Pensò preoccupata.

 

Si guardò intorno e capì di essere ferma davanti ad un piccolo centro commerciale. Notò l'insegna di una farmacia. Evidentemente Lexa era entrata in cerca di farmaci completamente da sola.

Clarke aprì lo sportello della macchina, ma era chiuso.

 

_Merda, mi ha chiuso dentro per impedirmi di uscire!_

 

Ebbe l'istinto di chiamarla, ma decise che era meglio non fare troppo rumore, voleva evitare di attirare erranti o, ancora peggio, qualcuno ancora vivo che avrebbe potuto essere una minaccia anche peggiore.

Aver ritrovato Lexa la faceva sentire al sicuro, ma non riusciva comunque a non temere per la sua vita, in quel momento si sentiva completamente inutile e questo non le andava a genio.

Sbuffò per la frustrazione e prese una bottiglietta d'acqua dal portaoggetti dell'auto, bevendone un lungo sorso. Tastò la ferita, il dolore era meno intenso, ma ogni movimento era comunque estremamente fastidioso.

Mentre riponeva la bottiglietta si accorse di un piccolo gruppo di erranti in lontananza. Se Lexa fosse arrivata alla svelta non sarebbero stati un problema, ma molto probabilmente non lo sarebbero stati in nessun caso. Lexa era tremendamente brava con le sue spade e di certo quattro o cinque zombie non sarebbero riusciti a farle nemmeno un graffio.

 

Improvvisamente un grido squarciò il cielo.

  
Clarke si guardò freneticamente intorno senza capire da dove provenisse, sembrava una donna. Prese la pistola poggiata sul cruscotto ed aprì il finestrino con la manovella, poi con un dolore lancinante, si sporse dalla macchina per cercare di vedere cosa stesse succedendo.

  
“AIUTO!” sentì di nuovo, stavolta era più vicino.

 

Da un vicolo alla sua sinistra vide spuntare una donna, aveva qualcosa in braccio e cercava di correre con tutte le sue forze, ma la sua andatura claudicante le impediva di essere veloce. Sembrava non aver ancora notato la presenza di Clarke.

 

“AIUTO!!!” urlò ancora la donna buttando un'occhiata alle sue spalle.

Evidentemente qualcuno o qualcosa la stava inseguendo.

Clarke continuò a seguire la scena da lontano, era a circa venti metri di distanza.

Un trio di erranti uscì dal vicolo, diretto verso la donna, con le braccia protese in avanti nel tentativo di afferrarla.

Elyza decise che non avrebbe lasciato morire una donna in quel modo, non finché ci fosse stato modo di aiutarla. Da quella distanza non era sicura che sarebbe stata in grado di colpire gli zombie e temeva che avrebbe potuto mancare il bersaglio, rischiando di ferire la donna.

Clarke si sporse ulteriormente dal finestrino e uscì dalla vettura cadendo a terra. Il dolore fu talmente intenso che le sembrò che la testa le esplodesse, ma con quante forze aveva in corpo riuscì ad alzarsi e si diresse verso la donna che improvvisamente la vide.

 

“Aiutami ti prego!!!” le urlò continuando a zoppicare nella sua direzione.

 

Ogni passo era come una pugnalata per Clarke, ma non si arrese e una volta che gli zombie furono a tiro sparò tre colpi in rapida sequenza mandandoli al tappeto con una precisione chirurgica.

 

“Clarke che diavolo combini?!” le chiese Lexa dall'altra parte della strada, correndo verso di lei.

Quando l'ebbe raggiunta la sorresse e Clarke lasciò andare il suo peso su di lei, mettendole un braccio intorno alle spalle.

“Ho appena salvato una donna” le rispose con il fiatone.

“Non ti azzardare mai più a mettere la tua vita in pericolo per una sconosciuta, io non...”

“Grazie!” urlò la donna piangendo, arrivando verso di loro e inginocchiandosi a terra, interrompendo il rimprovero di Lexa.

“Grazie, grazie, vi prego aiutatemi!” ripeté.

“Li abbiamo uccisi, adesso puoi trovare riparo in quel centro commerciale, la farmacia l'ho ripulita io” disse Lexa porgendole una mano per aiutarla a rialzarsi.

La donna continuò a stringere delle coperte tra le braccia, piangendo, la pelle pallida e sudata. Profonde occhiaie rosse le segnavano il viso.

“Sono stata morsa...” disse poi, respirando a fatica.

Clarke sospirò.

“Vi prego, aiutatemi...” supplicò la donna in un ultimo sussurro, lasciandosi andare e accasciandosi a terra.

“Cosa...?” chiese Lexa.

Clarke si tuffò a terra, provocandosi un'ulteriore fitta, e posizionò due dita sul collo della donna.

Sospirò.

“È morta...” annunciò gravemente.

“Hai rischiato la vita per una donna che era già condannata a morte!” la rimproverò Lexa cercando di rialzarla.

“Adesso è meglio se ce ne andiamo, si stanno avvicinando degli zombie” continuò Alicia guardando alle loro spalle.

Clarke si tirò su e le mise di nuovo un braccio intorno alle spalle, si voltarono e fecero pochi passi quando ad un tratto sentirono un lamento provenire dalla donna. Non era un lamento, era più un gemito, forse un pianto.

“Che cazzo...? - chiese Clarke – non può essersi già trasformata!”

Lexa la lasciò e corse in direzione della donna, prese le coperte che aveva tra le mani e ne aprì un lembo.

“Lexa?” chiese Clarke intimorita.

La ragazza rimase in silenzio e si avvicinò a lei, gli occhi sbarrati dallo stupore.

“Lexa, che succede?” chiese ancora.

“È una bambina, Clarke”.


	15. Capitolo 15

“Lexa, non possiamo abbandonarla” disse Clarke fissando la bambina.

“No, è ovvio, ma come facciamo?” la ragazza sembrava estremamente preoccupata.

“Dobbiamo portarla con noi” il tono di Clarke era deciso.

Lexa annuì, incredula per quello che era appena successo, strinse la piccola al petto e si diresse verso la macchina senza dire niente.

Clarke la seguì dolorante.

“Tu entra in macchina e chiuditi dentro insieme a lei, io vado a recuperare altre cose utili dalla farmacia, sta giù e non farti vedere dagli erranti, passeranno oltre” ordinò Lexa aprendo lo sportello della macchina e aiutando Clarke a salire.

“Ok, fai attenzione e non azzardarti mai più a chiudermi in macchina senza il mio permesso!” disse Elyza arrabbiata.

Alicia alzò gli occhi al cielo e porse la bambina a Clarke, poi chiuse lo sportello e corse dentro al centro commerciale.

 

Clarke strinse la piccola e le accarezzò il capo. Era così piccola e stranamente tranquilla che per un secondo le sembrò quasi una bambola.

“E adesso come facciamo con te?” le chiese baciandola delicatamente sulla fronte.

Alzò lo sguardo e vide il piccolo gruppo di erranti avvicinarsi, si chinò in avanti, provocandosi una fitta alla ferita, per proteggere la bambina e per non farsi vedere. Aspettò qualche minuto e sentì al di là del finestrino i lamenti gutturali degli zombie passare vicino alla macchina. Attese ancora finché non li sentì strascicare via i loro passi, sempre più lontano.

Quando fu sicura che fossero troppo lontani per poterle vedere o sentire, guardò di nuovo dal finestrino.

 

 _Via libera per fortuna_. Pensò.

 

Lexa era affacciata dalla porta del centro commerciale, con due sacche piene in mano.

Clarke le fece cenno di avvicinarsi.

 

“Dobbiamo andarcene, non è sicuro qui” disse Lexa una volta salita in macchina.

“Cosa hai preso?” le chiese Clarke cercando di sbirciare nelle sacche appoggiate sul sedile posteriore.

“Secondo te? Biberon, latte in polvere, pappe e pannolini... è tutto così assurdo” Lexa scosse il capo tenendolo tra le mani.

Clarke le poggiò una mano sulla spalla.

“Siamo insieme, io e te... possiamo affrontare qualsiasi cosa” le sussurrò.

Lexa si girò verso di lei e la fissò intensamente negli occhi.

“Lo so...” le disse, poi le sorrise dolcemente, ma con la malinconia negli occhi.

Mise in moto la macchina e ripresero la marcia verso Washington.

 

“Ho trovato degli antibiotici in farmacia, spero possano andare bene” disse Lexa passando un flaconcino di compresse a Clarke.

La ragazza lo prese, lesse l'etichetta e ne ingerì una compressa.

“Perfetto, bellezza!” le rispose Elyza facendole l'occhiolino. Alicia non ebbe alcuna reazione, continuò a fissare la strada.

“Ehi, va tutto bene?” le chiese Clarke cullando la piccola che teneva tra le braccia.

Alicia esitò per qualche secondo, poi disse: “No, direi di no, abbiamo appena visto morire sua madre... non sappiamo nemmeno quale sia il suo nome...”

Clarke guardò la piccola.

“Potremmo trovarle noi un nome...” propose.

“Sì, penso di sì” rispose Lexa.

“Come vorresti chiamarla?”

“Non lo so...”

“Che ne pensi di Costia?”

Lexa frenò lentamente fino a fermare la macchina.

“Io non...” la voce le si ruppe e una lacrima affiorò mentre stringeva il volante con le mani.

Clarke le mise una mano sulla sua.

“Possiamo anche scegliere un altro nome se non ti piace l'idea” si affrettò a dire, preoccupata per la reazione della ragazza.

“No – esclamò Lexa voltandosi verso di lei e incontrando i suoi occhi blu – mi piacerebbe moltissimo”.

“Bene allora, spero piacerà anche alla piccolina”.

Le due ragazze si sorrisero e guardarono la bambina che, per tutta risposta, emise un dolce versetto.

“Pare di sì” sorrise Lexa.

 

Dopo due ore di viaggio il giorno cominciò a diventare notte e, all'altezza di Tucson, le due ragazze decisero di fermarsi, complice il fatto che erano quasi a secco di carburante.

Trovarono un piccolo complesso di appartamenti alle porte della città, all'apparenza disabitato.

Lexa parcheggiò nel cortile centrale dell'edificio, completamente vuoto.

“Vado a vedere se la zona è sicura, tu resta in macchina e cerca di non far piangere Costia, potrebbe attirare l'attenzione di qualcuno, morto o non morto che sia”.

Clarke annuì e prima che Lexa potesse scendere dalla macchina la prese per un braccio e la attirò a sé, baciandola delicatamente sulle labbra.

“Fai attenzione, torna da me...” le sussurrò.

“Andrà tutto bene, ma se non dovessi tornare tra 15 minuti non venire a cercarmi, salta al posto di guida e parti” Lexa sembrava decisa.

“Non lo farei mai, non ti lascerei mai indietro, lo sai?”

“Sei sempre la solita testarda”.

“Puoi dirlo forte, bellezza” disse Elyza baciandola di nuovo.

 

Alicia prese una delle due pistole e pose l'altra nelle mani di Clarke, poi si allontanò furtivamente verso gli appartamenti del piano inferiore del complesso.

 

Clarke la osservava dalla macchina, la vedeva sulla terrazza dell'ultimo piano entrare ed uscire in sequenza, un appartamento dopo l'altro. Sembrava così sicura di sé, così decisa e indipendente che per un attimo pensò che insieme a lei, le possibilità di compiere la missione fossero sicuramente salite al 100%.

Sorrise del suo pensiero mentre Lexa si avvicinava di nuovo alla macchina.

 

“Credo di aver ripulito il piano superiore, gli erranti avranno difficoltà a salire le scale, quindi lassù possiamo essere al sicuro. Sembra che questo posto fosse stato costruito da poco, non credo che sia mai stato abitato” le disse aprendole lo sportello della macchina e prendendo la piccola tra le braccia.

Clarke scese dall'auto e con l'aiuto di Lexa riuscì a salire le tre rampe di scale che portavano all'ultimo piano del complesso.

Entrarono in uno degli appartamenti, era piccolo ma accogliente e Clarke sentì l'estremo bisogno di distendersi sul divano posto al centro della stanza, sembrava particolarmente comodo e invitante.

“Stenditi un po' mentre vado a recuperare le scorte, che ne dici?” le propose Lexa come se le avesse letto nella mente.

“Non potrei immaginare niente di meglio” rispose la ragazza sedendosi.

Lexa le porse la bambina ed uscì.

Il divano era talmente soffice che avrebbe potuto addormentarsi nel giro di pochi minuti se solo non fosse stata curiosa di guardarsi attorno. Davanti a lei troneggiava un'enorme tv, completamente inutile data l'assenza di elettricità.

Appena accanto all'ingresso c'era una piccola cucina rosso fuoco con un tavolo e due sedie.

Dalla sua posizione poteva vedere che dalla parte opposta dell'ingresso si trovava una porta che probabilmente conduceva al bagno e alla camera da letto.

Il tutto era privo di qualsiasi effetto personale, niente fotografie alle pareti e nessun soprammobile. Era chiaro che lì non avesse mai vissuto nessuno.

Mentre Clarke era intenta a guardarsi attorno la piccola Costia cominciò a piangere.

 

“Credo sia l'ora della pappa...” sussurrò Clarke pensando che non aveva mai dovuto accudire un infante. Non aveva la più pallida idea di come si facesse.

Lexa rientrò nell'appartamento carica di borse e zaini. Appena sentì la piccola piangere li lasciò cadere a terra, correndo verso di lei.

“Che succede?” chiese inginocchiandosi e controllando la piccola.

“Tranquilla, ha solo fame” cercò di rassicurarla Clarke accarezzandole i capelli.

“Sei sicura?”

“Sì, non è successo niente, va tutto bene”.

Lexa continuò a guardare la piccola preoccupata.

“Dobbiamo prepararle del latte in polvere, ma non ho idea di come si faccia” confessò Clarke.

“Ci penso io, ho fatto da baby sitter ogni tanto per racimolare qualcosa durante l'estate” disse Alicia, poi si alzò sotto lo sguardo innamorato di Elyza e cominciò a preparare il biberon.

 

“Purtroppo non abbiamo niente per scaldarlo – disse Alicia – ma non è poi così tanto freddo, dovrebbe andare bene”.

Si avvicinò a Clarke e le porse la cena di Costia.

“Non so come si fa...” disse lei.

Alicia sbuffò, si sedette accanto a Elyza e prese la piccola.

“Guarda e impara” disse sorridendo e offrendo il biberon alla piccola, la quale cominciò a bere avidamente.

“È così semplice?” chiese Clarke.

“Sì”.

Elyza non riusciva a staccare gli occhi di dosso ad Alicia, quella scena era tremendamente dolce e la ragazza sembrava così a suo agio da dare l'impressione di averlo fatto da tutta la vita.

In quel momento si rese conto che probabilmente avrebbero potuto farcela, avrebbero potuto gestire anche la piccola Costia e probabilmente non sarebbe stata un peso così eccessivo. Clarke aveva solo bisogno di guarire e riprendere le forze, quel tanto che bastava per non essere un peso per entrambe e poi avrebbero potuto continuare il loro viaggio.

“Che ne dici se rimaniamo qui per qualche giorno?” chiese Clarke.

“Credo che potrebbe essere una buona idea, hai bisogno di riprenderti dalle ferite e in più questo sembra un posto sicuro...no?”

Clarke annuì e si sporse verso Lexa che si voltò e la baciò sulle labbra, lentamente.

“È bello sentirsi a casa...” sussurrò Clarke.

 

Dopo qualche minuto la piccola Costia finì tutto il suo pasto e Lexa la sistemò nella camera da letto, lasciando le porte aperte così che avrebbero potuto sentirla nel caso si fosse svegliata piangendo. Poi Preparò due scatolette di spaghetti con polpette per entrambe e si mise a mangiare sul divano insieme a Clarke.

 

“Perché tu hai il sangue nero ed io no?” chiese Lexa mangiando una polpetta in un sol boccone.

“Sono stata morsa e il mio sistema immunitario ha reagito, probabilmente il colore nero è dovuto a questo. A quanto mi ha spiegato A.L.I.E. sono immune adesso e ciò potrebbe voler dire che dal mio sangue potremmo sintetizzare una cura o una sorta di vaccino” spiegò Clarke.

“Ma come possiamo farlo?”

“Ancora non lo so di preciso, ma prima di tutto abbiamo bisogno di analizzare il mio DNA in un laboratorio che si trova nella capitale, per questo siamo dirette a Washington”.

“Quindi potremmo porre fine a questa piaga?”

“Sembra di sì...” Clarke sorrise e mangiò avidamente una forchettata di spaghetti.

“Bene, allora credo che tu sia la persona più importante al mondo in questo momento” disse l'altra.

“Adesso sì che mi sento meno in ansia...”

“In realtà – confessò Lexa – per me sei sempre stata la persona più importante al mondo”.

Clarke arrossì, fissandola intensamente negli occhi.

“Allora non sono io l'unica che arrossisce!” esclamò Alicia lasciandosi sfuggire una risata.

“Non sono affatto arrossita, è soltanto caldo nella stanza” si giustificò l'altra distogliendo lo sguardo.

“Potremmo rimediare allora...” Lexa poggiò la sua scatoletta a terra e così fece con quella di Clarke, togliendogliela dalle mani.

Infilò le mani sotto la giacca di pelle della ragazza e gliela sfilò lentamente, poi la baciò sul collo facendola gemere.

“Non mi aiuti a far scendere la temperatura in questo modo” disse Clarke sospirando al tocco delle labbra di Lexa sulla sua pelle.

La Heda non rispose e continuò a baciarla, interrompendosi soltanto per sfilarle la maglietta e lasciandola in reggiseno.

Fece scorrere la sua mano dalla spalla di Clarke fino alla benda, soffermandosi per qualche secondo sul seno turgido della ragazza.

“Dobbiamo cambiare la fasciatura e medicare la ferita” sussurrò Lexa.

“Ah...” rispose Clarke delusa.

“Perché, cosa ti aspettavi?” Alicia roteò gli occhi verso l'alto, poi si alzò e prese le garze, le bende pulite e il disinfettante dallo zaino posto a terra vicino alla porta d'ingresso.

“Non lo so, niente...” rispose Clarke ansimante.

Lexa tornò verso di lei e rise, poi le tolse la fasciatura logora ed osservò la ferita. Non era poi così brutta come Clarke aveva immaginato, la carne era visibilmente bruciata a causa della cauterizzazione, ma la zona interessata non era ampia, non era arrossata e sicuramente ancora non sembrava esserci la presenza di infezione.

 

 _Bene..._ Pensò tirando un sospiro di sollievo.

 

“Temevi che avessi rovinato il tuo bel corpicino?” le chiese Lexa provocandola.

Clarke corrucciò la fronte senza rispondere.

“Sappi che ci tengo anche io a questo bellissimo corpo...ok?” le assicurò la ragazza.

Clarke le sorrise e mentre Lexa le medicava la ferita le sussurrò: “Lo so, l'ho sempre saputo...”

La Heda fasciò l'addome di Clarke con la benda pulita e mentre stava ultimando il suo lavoro certosino la piccola Costia cominciò a piangere dalla stanza accanto.

“Ok, vado io” si propose Clarke.

“No, non dire cavolate, tu devi riposarti, ci penso io”.

Lexa si alzò dal divano e si diresse nell'altra stanza. Clarke la sentì coccolare la piccola e pensò quanto tutta quella situazione fosse tremendamente assurda. Lexa, nel corpo di Alicia, stava cullando e coccolando una bambina che avrà avuto sì e no sei mesi, la qual madre era morta davanti ai loro occhi. Una bambina che avevano deciso insieme di chiamare Costia. Pensò che quella piccola non avrebbe mai conosciuto chi l'aveva messa al mondo e che non avrebbe mai visto il mondo di prima di questo scempio. Si rattristò a causa dei suoi stessi pensieri e rimase immobile, a fissare il televisore nero, come uno specchio oscuro pensando a ciò che si era lasciata alle spalle quando si era risvegliata in quel mondo ostile. Aveva ancora un corpo nel quale fare ritorno una volta che tutto questo fosse finito? E se un corpo c'era, in questo momento dove era? Come veniva mantenuto in vita se dentro di esso non c'era più la sua coscienza? Forse era morta, forse sua madre e i suoi amici avevano dovuto seppellirla e forse non li avrebbe rivisti mai più.

Si immaginò il suo funerale, immaginò sua madre, devastata dalla perdita, piangere lacrime di fuoco mentre Kane le cingeva le spalle con un braccio, stringendola a sé. Immaginò Octavia, osservare la scena da lontano, dandosi la colpa di non essere riuscita a fare abbastanza. Vide Raven nella sua testa, reggersi in piedi su una gamba sola, cercare di non piangere per lei, ma non riuscire a trattenere le lacrime a lungo. Vide Monty, Jasper, Harper, Miller, Murphy e tutti i loro amici uniti intorno alla pira sulla quale il suo corpo era deposto avvolto in delle vesti mortuarie.

Infine vide Bellamy, il volto contorto in un'espressione di dolore, appiccare il fuoco e donare le sue ceneri al vento.

 

“Si è addormentata, ho dovuto cambiarla” disse Alicia rientrando in salotto.

Clarke sussultò.

“Tutto bene?” le chiese la ragazza.

“Sì, tutto bene, stavo solo pensando...”

“A cosa?”

“Niente di importante – mentì Clarke – come ci organizziamo allora?”

“Se tutto fila liscio – disse Lexa sedendosi accanto a Clarke – restiamo qui per qualche giorno, massimo una settimana. Ripartiamo quando le tue condizioni saranno migliorate. Domani mattina andrò a cercare un po' di carburante per l'auto e prenderò qualche tanica di scorta”.

Clarke si distese sul divano poggiando la testa sulle gambe di Lexa, la quale cominciò istintivamente ad accarezzarle i capelli biondi.

“Non mi piace l'idea che tu debba andartene in giro da sola” confessò Clarke.

“So badare a me stessa, ormai dovresti averlo capito” Lexa sorrise.

Clarke sbuffò.

“Abbiamo cibo a sufficienza anche per Costia?” chiese poi.

“Sì, ho preso tutto quello che ho potuto portare, ma basteranno anche per più di una settimana, tranquilla. Ci penso io a voi” rispose Lexa poggiando la testa sullo schienale del divano.

“Non devi pensare a tutto tu, io...”

“Shhh... - la zittì dolcemente Lexa poggiandole un dito sulle labbra soffici – lo so, ci sei sempre stata per me”.

Clarke sorrise, cullata dal respiro di Lexa e si addormentò, esausta per la giornata appena trascorsa.

 

Clarke si risvegliò, non sapeva quanto tempo fosse passato. Si ritrovò nel letto, immaginò che Lexa l'avesse trasportata in braccio e fu pervasa da una sensazione di gratitudine nei suoi confronti. Si stava chiaramente facendo carico di lei e della piccola, senza lamentarsi mai di niente.

Nella penombra scorse Lexa, addormentata davanti a lei, i lineamenti rilassati, almeno per una volta. Era bellissima ed aveva voglia di stringerla e baciarla, ma si accorse che la piccola Costia era esattamente tra di loro, stretta nell'abbraccio della ragazza.

Pensò che forse, se qualcuno le avesse viste in quel momento così dolce, avrebbe potuto pensare di loro che fossero una famiglia.

Sorrise a quel pensiero sdolcinato ed abbracciò a sua volta la piccola bambina. Stava per cadere di nuovo nelle braccia di morfeo, quando improvvisamente sentì bussare alla porta.

Un brivido le corse lungo la schiena, i muscoli le si irrigidirono all'unisono.

Aveva davvero sentito quel rumore o era stato solo frutto della sua fantasia?

Tese le orecchie, cercando di non emettere alcun suono, nemmeno con il suo respiro. Guardò Lexa che sembrava non aver sentito niente e che continuava a dormire tranquilla.

 

 _Ok, forse me lo sono solo immaginato o magari l'ho sognato mentre stavo per addormentarmi._ Si disse, cercando di riprendere sonno.

 

Si costrinse a chiudere gli occhi, ma poco dopo di nuovo qualcuno bussò.

Scattò seduta sul letto, tesa come una corda di violino.

Era sicura che stavolta non avesse sognato, quel rumore lo aveva sentito veramente, ma in questo mondo nessuno bussava più alle porte, la gentilezza e le buone maniere erano sparite da tempo.

Clarke scosse Lexa, leggermente, la quale si svegliò e la guardò allarmata.

Elyza le fece segno di non parlare, mettendo un dito davanti alla bocca.

Entrambe rimasero in silenzio per cercare di capire cosa stesse succedendo, Lexa la guardava con sguardo interrogativo.

Bussarono ancora.

“So che c'è qualcuno qui dentro” disse una voce al di là della porta, era lontana e ovattata, ma perfettamente udibile nel silenzio della notte.

Lexa scattò in piedi e prese le due spade che aveva appoggiato al muro accanto al letto, poi con passi felpati si diresse verso il salotto.

Clarke la seguì a fatica, ma non le avrebbe permesso di aprire quella dannata porta, chiunque fosse stato a parlare.

“Sono disarmata e non ho intenzioni ostili” disse la voce. Era una donna.

Lexa si avvicinò alla porta senza emettere alcun rumore.

Clarke cercava di respirare lentamente, ma il suo cuore batteva all'impazzata. Afferrò la pistola da dentro lo zaino e tolse la sicura. Lexa la guardò facendole cenno di rimanere indietro ma la ragazza, ovviamente, non l'ascoltò.

“Per favore, ho bisogno di aiuto, non vi farò del male, sono da sola” continuò la donna.

Clarke non sapeva cosa fare, non si fidava, poteva essere un'imboscata o una trappola, non potevano rischiare così tanto.

“Vi prego...” la voce sembrava sincera, con una punta di malinconia.

Lexa guardò in direzione di Clarke e scosse il capo mimando un “No” con le labbra, senza parlare.

“Vivo qui da pochi giorni, vi ho viste oggi, immagino abbiate bisogno di carburante e io posso darvene diverse taniche, non ne ho bisogno”.

Gli occhi di Lexa si illuminarono, ma Clarke pensò che potesse essere un bluff.

“In cambio vi chiedo soltanto un po' di cibo, niente di più”.

Non si arrendeva tanto facilmente, era una donna ostinata quella. Clarke si innervosì.

Per qualche minuto nessuno parlò, ma la donna era chiaramente ancora davanti alla porta, in attesa di qualcosa.

Clarke udì poi un rumore di passi avvicinarsi dalla destra dell'abitazione, aveva mentito, non era sola.

“Mamma, con chi stai parlando?” chiese la voce di un bambino.

“Cody, ti avevo detto di rimanere in casa, non dovresti essere qui!” esclamò lei e a Clarke sembrò di percepire della paura nel suo tono.

“Ok, facciamo così, io vi lascio una tanica di benzina davanti alla porta, se domani mattina vorrete conoscermi potete trovare me e mio figlio nell'appartamento numero 8 al piano terra”.

La donna esitò ancora per un po'.

“Mamma, ho sonno” disse il piccolino.

“Ok, andiamo”.

Clarke sentì i passi allontanarsi e presumibilmente scendere giù dalle scale. Le due ragazze rimasero in silenzio, davanti alla porta per qualche minuto ancora, poi Alicia chiese: “Pensi che possiamo fidarci?”.

“Non lo so, se non ha fatto niente di avventato forse sì... e poi era con suo figlio, non credo che rischierebbe la sua vita, no?” rispose Clarke.

Lexa sembrò pensierosa, combattuta sul da farsi, poi prese Clarke per mano e la riportò in camera, chiudendo la porta a chiave dall'interno.

“Credo che potremmo pensare domani mattina a come gestire questo problema – disse – intanto voglio dormire e stringerti a me”.

Clarke si distese sul letto, Lexa fece altrettanto ed entrambe si strinsero. In mezzo al loro abbraccio la piccola Costia dormiva beata, ignara delle oscenità di quel mondo e protetta da due ragazze che avevano mutualmente preso l'impegno di prendersi cura di lei.


	16. Capitolo 16

Il mattino seguente Clarke si svegliò per prima. Lexa si era dovuta alzare un paio di volte durante la notte per dar da mangiare alla piccola Costia, mentre Clarke la guardava distesa sul letto e le sorrideva, sentendosi stranamente rilassata nonostante quella donna avesse bussato alla loro porta. Si mise a sedere sul letto e si rese conto di sentirsi meglio. Strano visto che erano passati soltanto due giorni dallo sparo.

Guardò Lexa, ancora addormentata con la bambina vicino al corpo. Era maledettamente bella e quella scena era così dolce che Clarke sentì salirle un groppo alla gola per l'emozione.

La piccolina cominciò a muoversi nel letto, zampettando nella sua tutina bianca e verde, con due piccoli fiori disegnati sul pancino, aprì i suoi grandi occhi color nocciola, fece un grande sbadiglio, poi si rimise a dormire.

Clarke sorrise, poi sentì un rumore lontano, ritmico e continuo. “Tum, tum, tum”.

Si alzò lentamente dal letto, il dolore era ancora presente, ma molto meno intenso del giorno prima.

Aprì la porta della camera girando la chiave, cercando di fare meno rumore possibile per non svegliare nessuno, e la richiuse subito una volta varcata la soglia.

Andò in bagno, cercando di non badare al rumore, probabilmente era qualche errante che batteva contro il muro da qualche parte, niente di cui preoccuparsi, per il momento.

Si guardò allo specchio e si accorse di non avere affatto una bella cera, ma era ovvio visto il trambusto degli ultimi giorni. Due occhiaie scure le solcavano il viso e le ferite per i colpi al volto si stavano rimarginando, ma erano ancora ben visibili. Fece pipì e si accorse di avere una fame da lupi, andò in salotto e prese una scatoletta di sardine e dei cracker dallo zaino.

 

 _Che schifezza le sardine di primo mattino..._  pensò, ma ne mangiò un boccone lo stesso.

 

Il rumore non cessava, quello zombie doveva essere molto ostinato.

Una volta finito il suo pasto Clarke prese una compressa di antibiotico e si sedette sul divano, fissando ancora la tv spenta, cercando di rilassarsi.

_Tum, tum, tum._

Il rumore le stava dando ai nervi, si alzò di scatto, forse troppo, provocandosi un forte dolore alla ferita. Prese la pistola ed aprì la porta d'ingresso. Una tanica rossa era posta sul pianerottolo.

Quella donna forse non stava scherzando, oppure le stava attirando in una trappola ben congegnata.

Clarke la oltrepassò e si affacciò alla ringhiera che dava sul cortile interno, dove avevano parcheggiato la macchina. Un bambino di circa sette o otto anni stava giocando con un pallone da basket, facendolo rimbalzare a terra e poi al muro. Non aveva nessun canestro nel quale provare a fare centro.

Era lui la causa di quel rumore ritmico, che improvvisamente era diventato meno fastidioso.

Clarke nascose la pistola nei pantaloni e lo guardò, per un attimo sembrava che la vita fosse tornata normale.

Guardò il bambino giocare, poggiando le mani sulla ringhiera metallica, finché lui non alzò lo sguardo e la vide.

“Ciao” le disse lei, facendo un cenno con la mano.

Lui la fissò per qualche secondo, alzò la mano per ricambiare, ma a metà ci ripensò e scappò, finendo sotto al terrazzamento e uscendo dal campo visivo di Clarke.

Forse farsi vedere con il viso ridotto in quello stato non era stata una mossa intelligente.

“Mamma! Mamma! Uno zombie mi ha salutato dal piano di sopra!” urlò il piccolo, strappando un sorriso a Clarke.

Dopo qualche attimo la madre del bambino corse in mezzo al parcheggio con in braccio un fucile da cecchino, puntandolo verso l'alto, di colpo si voltò dirigendolo dritto verso Clarke.

Elyza estrasse la pistola dai pantaloni e mirò alla donna.

“Ehi, manteniamo la calma!” esclamò poi.

“Scusa, non era mia intenzione, mio figlio mi ha detto di aver visto uno zombie” si giustificò la donna abbassando l'arma.

Clarke fece altrettanto, ma tenne la pistola a portata di mano.

“In effetti non ho una bella cera” disse Elyza facendo l'occhiolino.

“Nessuno ce l'ha più ormai... - concordò la donna accennando un sorriso malinconico – comunque piacere, io sono Allison”.

“Piacere di conoscerti Allison, io sono Elyza. Sei tu che hai bussato alla mia porta ieri sera?”

La donna abbassò lo sguardo, assumendo un'aria colpevole.

“Si, scusami se vi ho disturbate, ma io e mio figlio non mangiamo da quasi due giorni, vi ho viste arrivare dal mio appartamento ed ho aspettato per capire se fosse o meno il caso di venire a chiedere aiuto a voi. Ho visto che avete una bambina piccola... è vostra figlia?”

“No – rispose senza dare ulteriori informazioni – ma se avete fame possiamo aiutarvi, avete altro carburante?”

“Si, due taniche”.

“E perché lo donate a noi, a voi non serve? È merce rara di questi tempi”.

“Io non ho mai preso la patente, siamo solo io e mio figlio, nessuno dei due può guidare...” la voce della donna si incrinò leggermente.

“Ok, posso portarvi del cibo, ma se farete brutti scherzi non esiterò a sparare, intesi?” Elyza non era intenzionata a farsi prendere in giro da nessuno, nemmeno da una madre e un bambino di 8 anni.

La donna annuì, sembrava intimorita.

Clarke rientrò in casa, chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle, prese un sacchetto e lo riempì di scatolette e due bottiglie di acqua. Erano scorte sufficienti per almeno due giorni, anche per cinque se avessero razionato bene.

Stava per aprire di nuovo la porta d'ingresso, quando Lexa entrò in stanza.

“Cosa stai facendo?” le chiese sgranando gli occhi.

“Ho conosciuto la donna che ieri sera ha bussato alla nostra porta, sembrano a posto, sia lei che suo figlio” rispose Clarke tranquilla.

“Non dovevi farlo da sola, e se ti avesse fatto del male?” Lexa si avvicinò a lei con la fronte corrucciata, poi le prese una mano tra le sue.

“Bellezza, so badare a me stessa, sai?” disse Elyza sorridendole.

“Lo so, ma adesso non sei nel pieno delle tue forze, ti hanno già fatto del male... anche troppo” Lexa le sfiorò le ferite sul volto, dolcemente e con occhi lucidi.

Clarke le sorrise e appoggiò le labbra sulle sue, morbide e calde.

Alicia rispose al bacio, schiudendo le labbra e lasciando scivolare la lingua dentro la sua bocca, stringendola a sé delicatamente, come se avesse paura di farle male.

Clarke la assaporò, desiderandola ardentemente, ma Lexa interruppe il loro bacio e, tenendola ancora tra le braccia le disse decisa: “Vado io a parlare con la donna”.

“No, vorrei che ci andassimo insieme”.

Lexa la guardò storta. “E Costia?” chiese poi. Non le aveva detto di no, non glielo aveva impedito. Questo fece sentire Clarke molto meglio, adorava essere protetta da Lexa, ma non voleva che questa cosa prendesse il sopravvento. Voleva che Lexa capisse che lei poteva prendere le decisioni da sola, che poteva essere responsabile di sé stessa.

“La porteremo con noi, useremo un lenzuolo per fare una fascia e la legherai al tuo corpo, che ne dici?” rispose sorridendo.

“Non so se mi sentirei molto a mio agio, ma se è questo che vuoi, lo faremo” Lexa non sembrava molto convinta e in fondo nemmeno Clarke lo era, ma non aveva intenzione né di lasciar andare Alicia da sola né di abbandonare Costia seppure per poco tempo.

Così fecero, Alicia fu brava nel fissare la piccola al suo corpo e, dopo averle dato un po' di latte, tutte e tre uscirono dall'abitazione, Clarke e Lexa avevano con sé una pistola per uno.

 

Quando uscirono videro la donna in mezzo al parcheggio, seduta a terra, sembrava godere del calore del sole sulla pelle. Clarke notò che non aveva più il fucile con sé.

 

“Ciao!” esclamò alzando il capo quando le vide uscire dall'appartamento.

“Ciao...” le rispose Lexa, poco convinta.

Le due ragazze cominciarono a scendere i gradini e la donna si alzò in piedi, ma rimase ferma, senza andare loro incontro.

“Ti abbiamo portato del cibo” le disse Clarke porgendole il sacchetto pieno di vivande una volta che l'ebbe raggiunta in mezzo al piazzale. Lo sguardo della donna si illuminò ed accennò un sorriso commosso.

“Cody, vieni fuori!” urlò Allison.

“No, ci sono gli zombie!!!” rispose lui da dentro uno degli appartamenti al piano terra.

“Non siamo zombie, ti abbiamo portato da mangiare” lo rassicurò Alicia.

La porta dell'appartamento numero 8 cominciò ad aprirsi lentamente e il piccolo bambino dai capelli castani e disordinati fece capolino dalla fessura, lentamente e con sguardo indagatore.

“Ciao piccolino, io sono Alicia e questa bambina che è qui con me si chiama Costia” Alicia gli sorrise dolcemente indicandogli il fagotto che portava in grembo.

Cody sembrò cambiare espressione e il timore si trasformò in curiosità, aprì la porta completamente e corse verso sua madre, nascondendosi dietro di lei, ma cercando di guardare in direzione di Alicia.

“Mamma, ho fame” disse lui.

La madre prese una scatoletta e, dopo averla aperta, gliela porse. Lui cominciò a mangiare bevendo direttamente il contenuto e sporcandosi completamente la bocca.

Clarke gli sorrise e lui indietreggiò, nascondendosi completamente.

 

“Credo che abbia paura di me” disse la ragazza.

“Ha paura di qualsiasi cosa che non sia io purtroppo...” Allison abbassò lo sguardo per celare la tristezza nei suoi occhi.

 

“Piacere, sono Allison” disse poi porgendo la mano a Lexa, la quale esitò per qualche secondo, poi la strinse.

“Piacere, Alicia”.

“Se volete possiamo entrare in casa e accomodarci, risponderò a tutte le vostre domande e soprattutto vi darò il carburante” propose la donna.

“No, credo sia più opportuno rimanere all'aria aperta” Lexa decisamente non si fidava.

“Ok... vi dispiace se mangio qualcosa?” chiese.

“No, affatto” rispose Clarke.

La donna aprì una confezione di gallette e cominciò a mangiare avidamente.

“Grazie” sussurrò tra un boccone e l'altro.

“Che cosa ci fate qua?” chiese Lexa senza darle nemmeno il tempo di finire il pasto.

Allison tirò giù il boccone e si pulì la bocca dalle briciole, poi disse: “Bella domanda... è una storia davvero lunga, ma cercherò di farla il più breve possibile. Eravamo in vacanza a Tombstone, mio marito aveva degli amici laggiù...” la voce della donna si incrinò, ma non smise di parlare.

“Eravamo solo noi tre, poi tutto è cominciato e mio marito è stato morso... sapete come è andata a finire. Siamo rimasti solo io e Cody ed abbiamo intrapreso questo viaggio, stiamo cercando di tornare a casa”.

“A piedi?” chiese Elyza stupita.

“Sì, non so guidare...”

“No, la mamma non ha mai guidato la macchina” disse Cody sbucando di nuovo da dietro le gambe della madre, ripulendo con il dito indice i bordi della scatoletta.

“E dove vivete?” chiese Lexa.

“Phoenix” rispose la donna accarezzando i capelli del figlio.

“Non è distante da qua...” constatò Elyza e Alicia le lanciò un'occhiataccia.

“Ci mancano ancora pochi giorni di cammino, ce la faremo, vero Cody?”

“Si mamma e ci sarà Hook ad aspettarci” disse il piccolo facendo un piccolo saltello.

“Hook?” chiese Clarke.

“Il nostro pastore tedesco...” la voce della donna si incrinò nuovamente, ma non pianse. Sembrava davvero una donna forte quella. Clarke la ammirò per un istante.

“In macchina ci vorrebbero meno di due ore...” disse Elyza.

Lexa la fulminò con lo sguardo.

“Sì, lo so... ma non oso chiedervi tanto, ci avete già dato del cibo e questo è stato anche troppo gentile, di questi tempi non è facile trovare qualcuno che faccia qualcosa di carino...” lo sguardo della donna però si era illuminato.

Costia cominciò a piangere e interruppe sul nascere quel momento di imbarazzo.

“Forse è meglio se torniamo in casa, almeno voi potrete mangiare con calma, se per te va bene puoi lasciare il carburante di sopra, dove hai messo anche l'altra tanica” disse Lexa frettolosamente.

Allison annuì, senza dire niente, e si incamminò verso l'entrata dell'appartamento numero 8, insieme a suo figlio.

Le due ragazze fecero altrettanto tornando nel loro alloggio al piano di sopra, Alicia cullò la piccola finché non si calmò, poi la sistemò in camera da letto, lasciandola dormire beatamente.

 

“Non dovevi proporre il passaggio in macchina...” Lexa era in piedi, appoggiata vicino al televisore e guardava Clarke di sottecchi, seduta sul divano in mezzo al salotto.

“Non ho proposto proprio niente” rispose l'altra, piccata.

“Non direttamente, ma lo hai lasciato intendere... non possiamo permetterci di farci coinvolgere dalle situazioni delle persone, abbiamo una missione da compiere, dobbiamo pensare al bene del nostro popolo” Lexa sembrava arrabbiata.

“Lo so, ma non possiamo nemmeno permetterci di perdere la nostra umanità, non credi? Altrimenti avremmo dovuto abbandonare Costia, lì dove l'avevamo trovata”.

La provocazione di Clarke scosse Lexa visibilmente.

“Non è la stessa cosa”.

“Anche Allison ha un figlio, quanto pensi che possano sopravvivere da soli in questo mondo senza nemmeno un mezzo con il quale spostarsi?”

“Io... non lo so...” Alicia esitò per un attimo.

“Non lo faremo se non vorrai, ma riportarli a casa loro non ci richiederà troppo tempo, non devierà la nostra missione” Clarke mantenne un tono pacato, non voleva gravare ancora di più su Lexa, sapeva quanto tutto questo fosse difficile per lei, ma era sicura che Alicia prima o poi avrebbe ceduto.

La Heda si avvicinò a Clarke e si sedette accanto a lei, tenendosi la testa con le mani e poggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia.

 

“Ok... - disse dopo qualche secondo di silenzio – li riporteremo a casa, ma niente di più”.

 

Clarke la guardò sorridendo dolcemente, le scostò i capelli dal viso e si avvicinò baciandola sulla guancia, soffermandosi qualche secondo per assaporare la sua pelle dolce.

Lexa si voltò e intrecciò le sue mani tra i capelli biondi di Clarke, baciandola avidamente sulle labbra.

Elyza poteva sentire il desiderio unire le loro lingue, poteva percepire l'eccitazione della ragazza e anche la sua.

“Non riesco più a resisterti...” sussurrò Lexa scostando leggermente le labbra.

“Non devi farlo...” ansimò Clarke.

Alicia premette il corpo contro quello di Elyza, entrambe si distesero sul divano, lentamente.

Clarke poteva percepire il dolore alla ferita, ma non era paragonabile al desiderio che divampava dentro di lei, l'adrenalina le scorreva nelle vene, aiutandola a non farci caso.

I loro corpi si stavano parlando, si stavano raccontando per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo quanto fossero importanti l'una per l'altra, si stavano sussurrando parole d'amore, lasciando uscire tutti i loro sentimenti.

Mentre si baciavano, Clarke tolse le scarpe, facendole cadere dove capitava e si sbottonò i jeans, Lexa prese il sopravvento e glieli sfilò lentamente, poi fece lo stesso con la maglietta, lasciandola in biancheria intima.

Clarke tirò Lexa verso di sé, le sfilò il top giallo e sganciò il reggiseno. La vista della ragazza nuda sopra di sé fu inebriante, il sole le colpiva il viso e risaltava i suoi morbidi lineamenti.

Le sue labbra diventarono irresistibili e le morse lievemente, facendola gemere.

La loro pelle si sfiorava, facendo rabbrividire Elyza che poteva sentire il desiderio divampare in lei facendole percepire forti brividi al basso ventre. Alicia si sbottono i jeans, facendoli scivolare lungo le gambe e togliendoli frettolosamente, mentre con le labbra baciava il collo di Clarke.

Lexa scese, baciando ogni angolo di pelle libera dagli indumenti, arrivò alla ferita sul fianco di Clarke e la baciò da sopra la benda, accarezzandone i bordi con i polpastrelli, poi guardò la ragazza e le sussurrò: “Mi dispiace...” gli occhi carichi di rammarico.

Clarke le accarezzò i capelli, fissando gli occhi nei suoi, osservando quel verde intenso che tante volte aveva sognato e desiderato poter guardare di nuovo dopo che Lexa l'aveva lasciata. Le accarezzò il viso e Alicia le baciò il palmo della mano, lasciando scappare una fugace lacrima dai suoi occhi tristi.

“Non piangere, sono qui” la rassicuro Elyza.

La Heda prese i bordi degli slip di Clarke e li abbassò fino a toglierli, lasciandola nuda davanti a sé.

Clarke inspirò profondamente mentre Lexa le donava piacere con le sue labbra morbide e la sua lingua che si muoveva sinuosa in mezzo alle sue gambe. Un piacere che le univa come in un solo corpo. Attraverso la fiamma, in quel momento erano tutte collegate, Elyza, Clarke, Lexa e Alicia furono per quegli attimi come in un unico involucro, avvolte dal calore dei sentimenti che provavano le une per le altre. Viaggiando tra i loro pensieri e i loro ricordi, le loro sensazioni si unirono e fu come non essere più due corpi che facevano l'amore, ma quattro menti, una nell'altra che si perdevano tra loro, insieme, donandosi piacere e gemendo all'unisono.

I loro corpi si intrecciarono, così come le loro anime, e si esplorarono con le mani, con la lingua, con gli occhi e assaporandosi e respirandosi giunsero al culmine del piacere, ansimanti.

Niente nella loro vita era mai stato più intenso, niente era mai stato così vivo e così dolce, mai avevano provato sensazioni tanto forti, amplificate dalle loro quattro personalità, tutte in una sola ed unica mente. Tutte perfettamente in sincronia, a ritmo con i loro cuori pulsanti d'amore.

Fu per loro come ritrovarsi, dopo un lungo cammino di solitudine e agonia.

“Ti amo...” fu infine l'ultimo sussurro che uscì dalle loro labbra, prima di lasciarsi andare alla spossatezza e alla quiete, avvolgendosi in un abbraccio che aveva il sapore di eternità.


	17. Capitolo 17

I successivi quattro giorni passarono tranquilli per le ragazze, avevano scorte a sufficienza e le condivisero di nuovo con Allison e il piccolo Cody, riuscirono a fidarsi gli uni degli altri e anche il bambino smise di avere paura di Alicia e Elyza.

Si ritrovarono una sera tutti insieme, alla fioca luce della lanterna da campeggio che Allison aveva recuperato da uno degli appartamenti, a giocare a poker, cercando di insegnare a Cody le regole di base, lasciandolo quasi sempre vincere. Risero insieme e Allison coccolò la piccola Costia, cullandola e raccontandole storie di eroi e principesse. La piccolina sembrava apprezzare la compagnia della donna, ma la cosa più bella era vederla insieme a Cody, che la trattava come una sorellina, cercando di insegnarle a giocare a basket. Il bambino adorava farle vedere come fosse bravo a far rimbalzare la palla così tante volte di fila e Costia rideva sempre di gusto, la sua risata rischiarava i cuori di tutti quanti, era come un suono dimenticato da troppo tempo.

Lexa si era concessa ogni tanto di evitare di pensare alla missione che dovevano compiere e si era lasciata andare, sorridendo assieme a Clarke e giocando con Costia, nel letto, ogni sera prima di andare a dormire. Era felice di vedere che Elyza stesse recuperando le forze, molto più in fretta di quanto si sarebbe mai immaginata. Si era sentita così in colpa per quello che era successo quando erano scappate da El Bazar, che aveva rivissuto più volte la scena nella sua mente e nei suoi sogni, ma piano piano il suo senso di colpa stava scemando, lasciando lo spazio alla speranza che tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio. La speranza, così pura, era un sentimento quasi inesplorato per Lexa, ma non per Alicia, la ragazza era stata in grado di cambiare più volte il suo punto di vista ed era stata capace di farla ragionare con il cuore più che con la mente come lei era solita fare in passato.

 

Dopo questi giorni passati insieme, Allison sembrava una brava persona agli occhi di Lexa, andava molto d'accordo con Clarke, forse troppo. Aveva circa 30 anni e i suoi capelli corvini le ricadevano sulle spalle, lisci e morbidi. Aveva due grandi occhi scuri che non lasciavano spesso trapelare le sue emozioni, ma che racchiudevano tutta la sua storia. Era sicuramente una storia molto più intensa di come lei l'avesse raccontata a loro, non si era mai sbottonata più di tanto, era chiaro che non volesse ricordare, ma soprattutto che non volesse parlarne davanti al figlio.

Negli ultimi giorni si era spesso allenata con Elyza che stava cercando di insegnarle a sparare, anche se più a prendere la mira che a far esplodere realmente il colpo. Non volevano fare troppo rumore ed attirare l'attenzione, ma si erano più volte ritrovate da sole e Lexa le aveva viste ridere insieme.

Era bello vedere Clarke ridere, ma qualcosa in lei non la faceva essere tranquilla a riguardo.

 

“Ehi Elyza, ti va se oggi facciamo l'ultima lezione?” chiese Allison la mattina del quinto giorno, dopo che ebbero finito tutti quanti di fare colazione nell'appartamento numero 8.

“Sì, credo che potrebbe essere un'ottima idea – rispose Clarke – direi che potrebbe essere un'ultima lezione di addio”.

Lexa rimase in silenzio e le osservò mentre cullava Costia girando in tondo intorno al tavolo dove le due erano sedute. Cody la seguiva passo passo in silenzio, con le mani congiunte dietro la schiena, come un piccolo ometto.

“Addio non mi piace come parola” sottolineò la donna disegnando un falso broncio sul suo volto.

“Allora chiamiamola lezione di arrivederci” acconsentì Elyza sorridendo e dandole un buffetto sulla spalla.

Gli occhi di Allison si illuminarono ritrovando la serenità.

Lexa si fermò di scatto e Cody, impreparato, le sbatté nelle gambe. Imbarazzato andò in braccio a sua madre.

“Io vado al piano di sopra” disse Alicia e, senza aspettare risposta, uscì dall'abitazione e si diresse verso le scale con in braccio Costia che la guardava tranquilla.

Per un attimo si soffermò e si guardò alle spalle, forse sperava che Clarke la stesse seguendo? No, probabilmente non lo avrebbe fatto, che motivo poteva avere?

Entrò in casa e si sedette sul divano, giocando con Costia per qualche minuto.

Qualcosa non andava dentro di lei, non si sentiva tranquilla, ma non per la missione che avevano e nemmeno per la partenza imminente del giorno dopo. Avevano deciso di accompagnare Allison a casa e poi proseguire per la loro strada, ormai Clarke si era quasi completamente ripresa e non aveva più senso aspettare, sarebbe stata un'inutile perdita di tempo.

Avevano ancora parecchie scorte e sicuramente ne avrebbero trovate per strada, avevano il carburante e anche il mezzo con il quale viaggiare, avevano pianificato tutto e sicuramente niente sarebbe andato storto. Avevano le munizioni e le armi per il corpo a corpo, nemmeno gli zombie avrebbero potuto fermarle. E allora cosa le stava succedendo? Erano tutte emozioni nuove per lei e non riusciva a leggersi, Alicia provava spesso una fitta allo stomaco quando erano tutti insieme, una strana sensazione le attraversava il petto, infastidendola.

Le dispiaceva forse lasciare Allison e il piccolo Cody? Forse, in parte, ma sapeva che sarebbe riuscita a farsene una ragione, era stata capace di dire addio alla sua famiglia per Elyza, di certo non la spaventava dover fare altrettanto con due persone che conosceva a malapena.

Sentiva il bisogno di una boccata d'aria e di nuovo si alzò dal divano, uscì dalla porta d'ingresso e rimase sulla terrazza, cullando Costia che sembrava gradire il sole lieve del mattino sulla pelle rosea e profumata.

 

Lexa vide Cody giocare con il solito pallone da basket e più in lontananza, al di là del parcheggio, nel prato adiacente, intravide Allison e Elyza, intente come ogni giorno nella loro lezione privata.

Allison stava mirando a qualcosa davanti a sé, sembrava una lattina di birra, ma riusciva a malapena a distinguerla da quella distanza, e Elyza le stava dicendo qualcosa, direzionando con le sue mani la linea di tiro della donna.

Costia rise guardando Cody che faceva rimbalzare il pallone più in alto che poteva e Lexa la strinse a sé, accarezzandole i morbidi capelli castani.

Alicia spostò di nuovo la sua attenzione sulle due ragazze e vide che Elyza si era posizionata dietro ad Allison, il corpo contro il suo, e le teneva le braccia alte, sfiorandole i polsi. Il sangue ribollì nelle vene di Lexa, che si stupì della sua stessa reazione.

Quel contatto tra le due la infastidiva, non sapeva spiegarsi il motivo, ma non riusciva a tollerarlo.

Decise di rientrare in casa e cominciò ad andare avanti e indietro, da una parete all'altra, non riusciva a non camminare, non riusciva a restare ferma in un punto. Mise Costia a terra, sul tappeto in mezzo al salotto, tolse il tavolo da fumo e si distese insieme a lei, cercando di non pensare.

La piccola sembrò apprezzare particolarmente e cominciò a ridere, giocando con i lunghi capelli di Alicia.

“Costia, che mi sta succedendo?” chiese la ragazza. La piccola la osservò per un attimo, come se cercasse di capire le sue parole, poi rise ancora, tirandole i capelli.

“Non lo sai nemmeno tu, vero?”

“Laaa-la” rispose la bambina sorridendo.

“Già, credo proprio che tu abbia ragione, sai?” Alicia rise, stava parlando con una bambina di pochi mesi, pretendendo di intavolare una discussione sensata. Ma forse aveva più senso quella chiacchierata rispetto ai suoi pensieri turbolenti.

“La la la” continuò Costia.

“Sì, concordo, anche se secondo me sarebbe meglio dire gna-gna! Non sei d'accordo?”

La piccola rise di gusto, come se sentirla parlare direttamente a lei fosse la cosa più divertente del mondo.

“Allora, visto che sei così felice, dimmi... cosa desideri di più al mondo?”

“Laaa-ma” disse la piccola masticandosi una manina.

“Un lama? Non credo sia un ottimo animale da compagnia, sai ho sentito dire che sputano quando...”  
“Ma-mma”

“Come prego?” Lexa si era per un attimo bloccata. Aveva sentito bene?

“Ma-mmaaa” ripeté la piccolina continuando a mordere la manina e riempiendola di saliva.

“Oddio, mamma? Hai detto mamma?” Alicia non poteva credere di averlo sentito davvero.

“Mammmma” non smetteva un secondo di ripeterlo e rideva vedendo la reazione suscitata in Lexa.

Alicia si sedette con la schiena appoggiata al divano e prese la piccola in collo, guardandola fissa negli occhi e tenendola davanti a sé.

“Dillo ancora” supplicò.

“Ma-mma”

“Ok, decisamente non l'ho sognato”.

Lexa stava per alzarsi e correre fuori, quando qualcuno bussò alla porta.

“Chi è?” chiese.

“Sono Cody, posso entrare a giocare con Costia?” il piccolo era solito giocare con la bambina e con Lexa mentre sua madre e Clarke erano intente a dedicarsi alle loro lezioni private.

Alicia lo invitò ad entrare e lui si sedette compostamente accanto a loro, con le gambe incrociate.

“Perché hai gli occhi lucidi?” chiese Cody.

“Oh, non me ne ero accorta, ma ho gli occhi lucidi perché Costia ha detto la sua prima parola” spiegò la ragazza, rendendosi conto di quanto si fosse emozionata.

“E cosa ha detto?”

“Ha detto mamma”

“Ah, sì, gliel'ho insegnato io a dirlo!” confessò fiero il bambino,

“E come hai fatto?”

“Le ho detto che tu e Elyza eravate le sue mamme e le ho fatto vedere come dirlo, non è difficile, vedi? Ma-mma” spiegò lui enfatizzando ogni lettera della parola e marcando i movimenti della bocca.

Alicia rise e accarezzò i capelli di Cody.

“Bravo, sei stato un bravissimo insegnante sai?”

Lui annuì e gonfiò il petto, mostrandosi in tutto il suo splendore.

Rimasero insieme a giocare e a ridere fino all'ora di pranzo, poi Allison lo chiamò dal piano di sotto e gli disse di tornare a casa.

Il bambino le salutò e baciò Costia sulla fronte, poi uscì.

Dopo qualche attimo rientrò Clarke.

“Ho fame – disse – tu?”

“Non molta...” Lexa sentì uscire le sue parole con tono duro, anche se non avrebbe voluto.

“Ehi, bellezza, qualcosa non va?” chiese Elyza avvicinandosi a lei e sedendosi sul divano, mentre Lexa era ancora sul tappeto, vicino a lei.

“No, perché?”

“Sei strana...” constatò Clarke carezzandole i capelli.

“Come sono andate le ultime esercitazioni?” chiese cercando di cambiare argomento.

“Molto bene, Allison ha imparato davvero in fretta, è una brava allieva” Clarke rise e quella risata trafisse il petto di Lexa, come avevano fatto le parole che l'avevano preceduta subito prima.

“Lexa, va tutto bene?” chiese ancora Clarke.

“Costia ha detto la sua prima parola stamattina” Lexa era felice per la notizia appena data, ma il suo tono non lasciò trasparire niente di tutto questo.

“Sul serio? E me lo dici così? Ma è bellissimo, cosa...”  
Lexa si voltò di scatto verso Clarke e guardandola negli occhi la interruppe dicendo: “Sì, ha detto mamma e tu te lo sei perso!”

Clarke rimase a bocca aperta, chiaramente stupita per il tono e per la reazione di Lexa.

Alicia si alzò in piedi e cominciò di nuovo ad andare avanti e indietro per la stanza.

Clarke rimase seduta, mentre Costia, stesa sul tappeto, provava ad alzarsi per gattonare, facendo sembrare questa impresa, una delle più difficili del mondo.

“Lexa, vorrei capire cosa ti sta passando per la testa, ma soprattutto perché sei arrabbiata con me” Clarke mantenne un tono calmo e pacato.

“Non sono arrabbiata con te...” disse Alicia senza smettere di muoversi.

“A me sembra il contrario, bellezza” la provocò Elyza.

La ragazza rimase in silenzio per un attimo, respirando quasi affannosamente. Cosa doveva dirle? Nemmeno lei sapeva che cosa le stava succedendo, come avrebbe potuto spiegarglielo?

“Alicia, ti prego, dimmi cosa ti sta succedendo...” insisté l'altra.

“Niente, è solo che avrei voluto che tu fossi qui per sentire la prima parola di Costia insieme a me...” confessò.

“Mi dispiace di essermela persa, ma...”

“E invece eri con lei, con Allison” le parole le erano uscite di bocca senza che se ne rendesse nemmeno conto. Ormai era troppo tardi per tornare indietro.

“Sei gelosa!” esclamò Clarke.

Lexa si immobilizzò, fermando il suo cammino. Il cuore fece un balzo nel suo petto, poi si voltò verso Elyza.

“NO!” le disse evitando il suo sguardo.

“Sì, eccome se lo sei...” insisté Clarke sorridendo. Il volto le si illuminò.

“Non è vero, è solo che...” le parole le si fermarono in mezzo alla gola, provocandole un groppo.

Elyza si alzò dal divano e le andò incontro, sfiorandole il viso con una mano.

“Lo sai che le sto insegnando a sparare solo perché voglio che non si trovi impreparata con gli erranti... no?” le chiese dolcemente.

“Sì, lo so e sono felice che tu lo faccia, anche io ci tengo a loro, ma...” di nuovo non riuscì a finire la frase.

“Lo so, ho capito, ma io amo te, ok?” Clarke continuava a sorridere.

“Ok, ma...”

“Nessun ma, io ti amo, tu sei la donna della mia vita, nessuno potrà mai e in nessun modo prendere il tuo posto” le prese il mento con la mano e la fece voltare verso di sé, obbligandola a guardarla.

Lexa aprì bocca per replicare, ma Clarke non la lasciò parlare e le disse: “Non hai idea di come sia stato vivere senza di te dopo che ti ho vista morire tra le mie braccia, non hai idea di quanto sia stato doloroso addormentarmi la sera e sapere che non ti avrei rivista il mattino dopo, non sai quante volte ti ho sognata e non puoi capire quanto straziante sia stato vedere Alicia, vederla identica a te, ma sapere che non eri tu... Ti ho persa, pensavo di averti persa per sempre e invece eccoti qua... adesso che ti ho ritrovata non ti lascerò andare di nuovo, non ho nessuna intenzione di perderti ancora, io non...”

“Anche io ti amo...” le rispose Lexa interrompendo il suo dolce monologo.

Le loro labbra si avvicinarono e si posarono le une sulle altre, delicatamente.

“Scusami, sono stata una stupida” ammise Alicia dopo il loro bacio.

“No, affatto... anzi, sei carina quando sei gelosa, sai bellezza?” disse Elyza facendole l'occhiolino.

La ragazza arrossì come suo solito. I loro occhi si incontrarono di nuovo e si sorrisero a vicenda.

“Davvero?” le chiese.

“Assolutamente”.

 

Insieme prepararono il pranzo a base di crackers e formaggio spray, lamentandosi del fatto che la loro dieta fosse troppo priva di verdure fresche e sognando il piccolo orto che Elyza aveva creato nella serra a casa sua.

“Che cosa ha detto Costia allora?” chiese Clarke curiosa tra un boccone e l'altro.

Lexa si voltò a guardare la piccola sul tappeto, intenta a giocare con un pupazzetto di gomma che le aveva regalato Cody.

“Mi ha chiamata mamma...” rispose.

“Che cosa?” Clarke sembrava esterrefatta e Lexa le raccontò il piccolo aneddoto che le aveva confessato il figlio di Allison.

“Furbo il ragazzino” sorrise Elyza. Alicia annuì e si sentì improvvisamente orgogliosa di tutto quello che aveva in quel momento.

La donna che amava, una bambina che portava il nome di una delle persone più importanti della sua vita, una missione che avrebbe portato alla soluzione di quella situazione disastrosa di quel mondo nuovo e la sicurezza che Clarke la amasse, senza se e senza ma, per sempre.

 

Il mattino seguente le ragazze prepararono le poche cose che avrebbero dovuto portar via, senza dimenticarsi un lenzuolo abbastanza grande e resistente per tenere legata addosso la piccola Costia, e le misero in macchina. Altrettanto fecero Allison e Cody. Salutarono quel luogo che le aveva incredibilmente tenute al sicuro così a lungo e partirono alla volta di Phoenix, dove avrebbero accompagnato Allison e suo figlio, lasciando che le loro strade si dividessero.

 

Il viaggio fu tranquillo, Alicia si era messa al volante, Clarke accanto a lei con Costia in braccio e sui sedili posteriori Allison e Cody con i loro zaini. Durante il tragitto incontrarono qualche errante ma riuscirono a scansarlo senza che si creassero problemi, le strade erano piuttosto deserte, ogni tanto avevano intravisto qualcuno affacciarsi dalle case per poi rientrare subito dopo e sprangarsi al loro interno, il terrore delle persone era tangibile, ma non erano un pericolo.

Dopo poco meno di due ore erano giunte esattamente davanti alla casa di Allison e Cody.

“Eccoci arrivati!” esclamò la donna guardando il figlio.

“Sì mamma, dov'è Hook?” chiese lui impaziente.

“Non lo so amore, forse ha trovato una famiglia ed è andato con loro, pensando che noi non saremmo tornati...” il piccolo la guardò storto e scosse il capo, contrariato e poco convinto.

“Grazie ragazze, è stato un piacere condividere questi giorni con voi e quello che avete fatto per noi non ha prezzo, non riusciremo mai a ripagarvi”.

“Nessuno deve ripagarci, se non ci aiutassimo a vicenda non potremmo mai farcela in questo mondo così ostile” disse Clarke, poi scese dalla macchina con Costia in braccio ed invitò gli altri due a fare altrettanto.

Lexa esitò un attimo, poi uscì dall'abitacolo. Si ritrovarono tutti e quattro in piedi, sul marciapiede davanti alla villetta di Allison a guardarsi. Il quartiere residenziale era molto carino. La casa, su due piani, aveva un bel giardino anche se ormai era incolto e i cespugli la facevano da padrone.

La strada era libera e non sembravano esserci pericoli imminenti. Era decisamente giunto il momento di salutarsi.

“Grazie ragazze...” disse Allison uscendo da quel momento di tristezza e imbarazzo.

“Fate attenzione e mi raccomando, ricordati le lezioni che ti ho dato... ma spara solo se non hai alternative, quei cosi sono attratti dai rumori” la avvertì Clarke.

La donna annuì.

Lexa si abbassò sulle ginocchia ed arrivò all'altezza di Cody, lo prese con un braccio e lo strinse forte a sé.

“Mi ricordi molto un bambino a cui ho insegnato a combattere, si chiamava Ayden... sono sicura che anche tu saresti bravo come lui” una lieve lacrima le rigò il viso, ma la asciugò prima che chiunque potesse accorgersene.

Cody ricambiò l'abbraccio. “Siete due brave mamme voi due, come la mia!” disse poi.

“E tu sei proprio un bravo bambino” le rispose lei accarezzandogli i capelli.

“Avete bisogno di una mano per controllare la casa?” chiese Alicia lasciando l'abbraccio di Cody e rimettendosi in piedi, cercando di ricomporsi.

“No, tranquille avete fatto anche troppo per noi, posso cavarmela da sola, ma sono sicura che la casa sarà pulita, abbiamo delle spesse finestre con vetri anti sfondamento ed era vuota quando ce ne siamo andati” la donna sembrava tranquilla e Lexa non volle insistere.

Si salutarono ancora e Allison e Cody si incamminarono lungo il vialetto. Il piccolo continuava a guardarsi indietro, poi improvvisamente tornò sui suoi passi e corse verso Clarke che aveva Costia in braccio.

“Tieni, questo è per lei, almeno può giocare quando è da sola” disse porgendole il pallone da basket.

“Sei sicuro?” chiese Alicia, lui annuì felice.

La ragazza prese il pallone e lo ringraziò, baciandolo sulla nuca. Lui, fiero, tornò verso sua madre saltellando.

Le ragazze risalirono in macchina e videro i due entrare in casa, tenendosi per mano, richiudendo la porta alle loro spalle.

Sapevano che non li avrebbero mai più rivisti.


	18. Capitolo 18

Dopo una giornata di viaggio, dove Lexa e Clarke si erano alternate nella guida e nel prendersi cura di Costia, arrivarono piuttosto esauste alle porte di Albuquerque nello stato del New Mexico. Il viaggio era stato lungo ed estenuante, ma tutto sommato tranquillo. Avevano incrociato diversi zombie, ma mai erano stati un pericolo per loro. Alcuni gruppi di persone, a piedi o in macchina si erano imbattuti in loro, ma nessuno le aveva importunate e nessuno le aveva minimamente degnate di alcun tipo di attenzioni, se non fugaci sguardi, a volte intimoriti, altre semplicemente curiosi. Ormai in questo mondo tutti sapevano che non potevano fidarsi di nessuno o quasi ed avevano preferito proseguire il loro cammino senza interagire con le persone.

Avevano dovuto deviare strada un paio di volte a causa di incidenti che bloccavano il passaggio o ponti semi crollati, ma arrivare fino ad Albuquerque non era stato poi troppo difficile, avevano una cartina abbastanza aggiornata ed era bastato seguirla per arrivare alla meta.

Adesso sapevano che avrebbero avuto bisogno di un rifugio per la notte ed evitarono di entrare in città visto e considerato che sicuramente avrebbero avuto maggiori possibilità di incontrare orde di zombi affamati.

Si fermarono sulla Central Ave NW, all'altezza di un'area di sosta per camion, quasi deserta se non per due rimorchi abbandonati da tempo e qualche macchina ricoperta dalla polvere e dalla sabbia del deserto portata dal vento.

Due delle tre taniche di benzina erano andate esaurite durante il viaggio e il serbatoio era praticamente a secco, la lancetta della benzina segnava la riserva già da un po'. Si fermarono vicino alla pompa di rifornimento per controllare se ci fosse modo di recuperare un po' di carburante, difficile da fare senza corrente elettrica, ma tanto valeva provare.

Clarke scese dalla macchina dal posto di guida e si guardò intorno, la pistola nella mano destra e il coltello da combattimento nella sinistra.

Tutto sembrava tranquillo, davanti alle pompe di benzina poté vedere il negozio di alimentari e il fastfood, un classico per le stazioni di servizio americane.

Le macchine parcheggiate sembravano essere vuote e non udì rumori particolari, ma per sicurezza batté più volte il calcio della pistola sul tettino di lamiera della macchina, producendo un rumore piuttosto forte. Aspettò qualche secondo, poi in lontananza udì il lamento gutturale di un errante. Si affacciò nell'abitacolo e fece segno a Lexa di rimanere dentro con Costia, la ragazza non sembrò gradire, ma annuì, tesa.

Clarke richiuse lo sportello assicurandosi che tutti i finestrini fossero tirati su e si allontanò dalla macchina in direzione del lamento. Non riusciva a scorgere la creatura, ma continuava a sentirla lamentarsi. Proseguì verso una delle vetture, una cadillac blu, abbandonata tra le pompe e il negozio di alimentari.

Quando arrivò vicino alla macchina controllò al suo interno e vide che era completamente vuota, ma il lamento dello zombie si faceva sempre più chiaro alle sue orecchie, segno che si stava avvicinando.

Osservò l'edificio oltre il tettino della macchina e dalle vetrate riuscì a scorgere uno errante, ciondolante, all'interno del negozio. Indossava ancora la tenuta da lavoro e aveva il cartellino attaccato alla camicia a righe bianche e blu. Non poteva leggere il nome, ma l'idea che ne avesse avuto uno le riempì il cuore di malinconia. Quel poveretto non era mai riuscito ad uscire da lì dentro.

Batté di nuovo dei colpi con il calcio della pistola sulla lamiera della cadillac e lo zombie si animò ancora di più, proseguendo con i suoi lamenti affamati. Non sembrava che ce ne fossero altri.

Guardò in direzione di Lexa e le fece capire con un cenno del capo che aveva trovato la fonte di tanta agonia.

La ragazza da dentro la macchina alzò il pollice in segno di approvazione, ma non uscì.

 

 _Bene, evidentemente comincia a capire che posso cavarmela anche da sola._ Si disse Clarke mentalmente, sorridendo con un angolo della bocca.

 

Si avvicinò al negozio e vide che una vetrata era stata brutalmente distrutta, ma capì anche che lo zombie non sarebbe mai riuscito a raggiungerla, il suo corpo era rimasto bloccato dietro al bancone, non era intelligente a sufficienza per capire che per poter passare dall'altro lato e raggiungere la sua bramata preda avrebbe dovuto aprire lo sportellino di legno che permetteva il passaggio e così continuava a sbatterci contro, probabilmente da due mesi buoni.

Non sarebbe stato un problema per il momento e decise di lasciarlo lì dove si trovava. Avrebbe risolto la questione quando avrebbero deciso di esplorare il negozio per trovare dei rifornimenti, adesso la cosa più importante era fare benzina.

Tornò alla macchina ed aprì lo sportello di Lexa.

“Puoi uscire, lascia Costia sul sedile posteriore per un attimo e aiutami a fare rifornimento, poi penseremo all'unico errante che potrebbe infastidirci e magari per stanotte potremmo trovare rifugio nel negozio” disse Clarke.

Lexa eseguì e chiuse a chiave la macchina.

Entrambe si diressero alla pompa di benzina, ma poterono constatare che purtroppo senza energia elettrica non avrebbe svolto la sua funzione.

“E adesso cosa facciamo?” chiese Alicia preoccupata.

“Non allarmarti bellezza, possiamo sempre provare a controllare i serbatoi delle macchine” rispose Elyza facendole il suo solito occhiolino.

Presero le due taniche vuote dal bagagliaio e con un pezzo di tubo di gomma a testa, che avevano recuperato durante il viaggio, riuscirono a procurarsene una scarsa quantità. Purtroppo non sarebbe bastato per fare più di una cinquantina di chilometri. Non era assolutamente sufficiente.

“Ho lavorato ad una pompa di benzina per qualche mese quando il mondo ancora non era devastato – disse Elyza – di solito ci sono dei generatori di emergenza che possono ridare corrente per un po', potremmo provare a vedere all'interno”.

“Ok, ma non credo sia saggio lasciare Costia nell'auto da sola” constatò Alicia.

Clarke annuì.

Presero la piccola e la fissarono al corpo di Lexa con il lenzuolo, come avevano imparato a fare nei giorni precedenti.

Clarke davanti e Lexa dietro, si incamminarono verso il negozio di alimentari, il generatore avrebbe dovuto trovarsi in prossimità dell'edificio.

Tra l'ingresso del negozio e quello del fastfood c'erano due porte, una riportava il simbolo delle toilette e l'altra aveva un divieto affisso sopra, “RISERVATO AL PERSONALE” vi era scritto a caratteri cubitali.

“Bingo... deve essere questa” sussurrò Elyza, provando ad aprirla. Purtroppo era chiusa a chiave.

“Ok, la chiave deve essere sicuramente all'interno del negozio, magari dietro al bancone” disse Clarke.

Alicia annuì e la seguì mentre si avvicinava alla porta d'ingresso e la apriva piano.

Elyza entrò dentro e si avvicinò allo zombie che vedendola si sporse in avanti, sbattendo contro il bancone. Le sue braccia erano tese nella sua direzione e cercavano di afferrarla, riuscendo però soltanto a prendere l'aria.

Clarke gli si avvicinò di lato e sporgendosi verso di lui gli conficcò il coltello da combattimento in un occhio, estraendolo subito dopo e lasciandolo cadere a terra, definitivamente morto e libero dalla sua condizione agonizzante.

“Scusami Mark...” disse Elyza leggendo il nome sul cartellino.

Lexa si avvicinò a Clarke, carezzando il capo di Costia che si divertiva a giocare con i suoi capelli castani.

Gli scaffali del negozietto erano quasi completamente vuoti, fatta eccezione per alcune confezioni di patatine e un paio di birre. Raccolsero tutto quello che poterono e Elyza lo mise nello zaino, purtroppo era un magro bottino, ma sempre meglio di niente.

Clarke saltò al di là del bancone e si accorse che sotto di esso c'erano una confezione di proiettili 9mm, esattamente quelli che servivano per le sue due pistole, due pacchetti di sigarette, un accendino e un mazzo di chiavi. Prese il tutto e fece cenno a Lexa di uscire.

Con le chiavi appena prese provarono ad aprire la porta che doveva essere quella del generatore e al terzo tentativo, con una delle tante chiavi appese, riuscirono nell'impresa.

“Ta daaa!” esclamò Elyza sorridendo e guardando Alicia dritta negli occhi.

“Vuoi anche i complimenti adesso?” le chiese l'altra prendendola un po' in giro.

“No, preferirei un bacio” confessò.

“Quello lo avrai soltanto quando avremmo recuperato un po' di carburante”.

“Sfida accettata principessa”.

Adesso era diventata una questione di principio, Elyza avrebbe recuperato quel liquido celestiale anche a costo di dover spaccare il cemento per arrivare fino alla cisterna sotto terra.

Elyza osservò il generatore ed individuò la leva della pre accensione, la quale avrebbe chiuso l'aria permettendo un'accensione più veloce, la chiuse e cercò il pulsante per l'avvio. Una volta trovato lo premette, ma non successe niente.

“Cazzo...” disse tra i denti.

“Qualcosa non va?” chiese Alicia che stava cullando Costia per evitare che si mettesse a piangere in mezzo al piazzale.

“Non si accende con il pulsante, devo provare con la puleggia” rispose l'altra.

“La cosa?”

“La puleggia, la corda per l'accensione manuale, ma ci vorrà un po' prima che si accenda, è fermo da chissà quanto tempo” spiegò Elyza.

Lo aveva già fatto altre volte, ma in quel momento non le andava a genio l'idea di doversi mettere a tirare una corda decine e decine di volte, era sicura che ci sarebbe voluto del tempo prima che riuscisse ad accenderlo e odiava il fatto di dover rimanere allo scoperto così a lungo.

“Coprimi le spalle e stai attenta a tutte le direzioni, potremmo fare un po' di rumore e non vorrei attirare l'attenzione di qualcuno” disse Clarke.

Alicia annuì ed estrasse la pistola dai pantaloni, guardandosi intorno.

Clarke con tutta la forza che aveva tirò la corda e sentì una certa resistenza. Il generatore sbuffò ma non si accese.

Tirò di nuovo, almeno per una decina di volte, poi ad un tratto il rumore del motore si avviò.

“Ce l'hai fatta!” urlò Alicia per cercare di sovrastare il rumore assordante del generatore.

“Sì, adesso voglio un bel bacio!” scherzò Elyza.

Alicia per tutta risposta si voltò e si diresse verso la pompa, portandosi dietro entrambe le taniche.

Elyza la seguì sbuffando e insieme cominciarono a prelevare la benzina.

“Allora, questo bacio?” chiese Elyza sorridendo a metà del rifornimento.

Alicia alzò lo sguardo verso di lei, guardò oltre le sue spalle e la sua espressione si trasformò completamente. Da tranquilla quale era si mutò in spavento e stupore.

“Ma cosa...?” Clarke si voltò e guardò dietro di sé e capì per quale motivo Alicia fosse così preoccupata. Uno dei due container alle loro spalle aveva i portelloni leggermente aperti e un'orda di zombie si stava dirigendo verso di loro, saranno stati circa cinquanta e non smettevano di uscire, aumentando continuamente il loro numero.

La puzza di carne putrefatta invase l'aria e si fece strada prepotentemente nelle narici di Clarke.

“Cazzo, corri!” urlò Clarke a Lexa.

Entrambe salirono in macchina e Elyza girò la chiave nel quadro, la macchina provò ad avviarsi, ma il motore non si accese. Provò di nuovo, ma niente, non ne voleva sapere di partire quella dannata macchina scassata.

“Clarke, muoviti, ci stanno raggiungendo!” urlò Lexa.

“Ci sto provando, ma non si accende!”

Gli zombie erano ormai a pochi metri da loro e i versi che uscivano dalle loro gole marce cominciarono a sovrastare il rumore del generatore tanto erano forti e vicini.

Non potevano restare in macchina se questa non fosse partita. Il rischio di rimanere incastrate lì dentro era troppo elevato, dovevano scappare a piedi ormai, non sarebbero state in grado di sconfiggerli tutti.

“Dobbiamo scappare” disse Clarke provando ad avviare il motore per l'ultima volta, invano.

Si guardarono per un secondo, poi, come se si fossero capite senza nemmeno parlare, raccolsero le pistole e lo zaino con il cibo per la bambina e, in contemporanea uscirono dalla macchina, cominciando a correre senza guardarsi indietro.

Attraversarono la strada, correndo il più velocemente possibile, Lexa teneva stretta Costia tra le braccia che nel frattempo aveva cominciato a piangere disperata, mentre Clarke aveva con sé le poche scorte che erano riuscite a recuperare prima di dover scappare dalla macchina.

Al di là della strada Clarke intravide un edificio che riportava l'insegna di un negozio di pneumatici. Forse avrebbero potuto trovare riparo li dentro.

L'aria calda del sud la faceva sudare copiosamente, nonostante il sole stesse calando all'orizzonte. Corsero entrambe fino a raggiungere il piccolo negozio di pneumatici, la saracinesca era chiusa e tirarla su non sarebbe stato semplice, era vistosamente arrugginita.

Clarke si guardò intorno e vide una porta bianca che si mimetizzava con il muro, guardò l'edificio e capì che al piano di sopra si trovava un appartamento, evidentemente era l'abitazione dei proprietari del negozio.

Provò ad aprirla ma invano.

“Clarke, sono troppo vicini, dobbiamo continuare a scappare!” urlò Alicia.

Intorno a loro c'erano chilometri e chilometri di deserto e sterpaglie, con qualche fabbrica qua e là. Non sarebbero potute scappare a piedi per sempre, dovevano necessariamente trovare rifugio da qualche parte e restarvi per la notte, poi avrebbero provato a far ripartire la macchina il mattino dopo, una volta che gli zombi si fossero allontanati.

Quel maledetto negozio di pneumatici sembrava la loro unica soluzione.

Clarke prese a calci e pugni la porta, frustrata e arrabbiata. Sentiva chiaramente i lamenti degli erranti avvicinarsi sempre di più, non era necessario che si voltasse per capire che ormai erano a pochi passi da loro.

Improvvisamente, quando tutto sembrava ormai perduto e si stava arrendendo all'idea di scappare ancora, la porta bianca si aprì di scatto.

Davanti a loro un anziano signore che imbracciava un fucile le guardava torvo.

“Entrate!” intimò.

Nessuna delle due se lo fece ripetere due volte ed entrarono nel piccolo pianerottolo, davanti a loro soltanto una stretta rampa di scale che portava al piano di sopra.

L'uomo richiuse la porta alle sue spalle e la sbarrò con una solida spranga di ferro.

“Se fate qualche cazzata vi ammazzo” disse loro nervosamente e puntandogli contro il fucile.

“Non ne faremo” cercò di rassicurarlo Lexa guardandolo dritto negli occhi. Costia stava ancora piangendo a dirotto e Alicia provò a cullarla, invano.

L'uomo sembrò rendersi conto della presenza della bambina solo in quel momento ed abbassò immediatamente l'arma. Un forte tonfo risuonò nella tromba delle scale, gli zombie si stavano ammassando sulla porta, cercando freneticamente di entrare.

“Tranquille, non entreranno” le rassicurò il vecchio, poi fece loro cenno di salire, alzando un braccio e indicandogli le scale con la mano aperta.

Non avevano alternative, dovevano provare a fidarsi di quell'uomo. In fin dei conti aveva aperto loro la porta mentre un branco di zombie le stava inseguendo. Avrebbe potuto tranquillamente lasciarle al loro destino, ma non lo aveva fatto, meritava almeno il beneficio del dubbio.

 

Salirono le scale in silenzio e una volta arrivate in cima si resero conto di essere in un appartamento accogliente. Era chiaro che quell'uomo vivesse lì da tempo. Un piccolo salotto con al centro un divano di pelle marrone, un po' sciupato e sfondato dal tempo si trovava davanti ai loro occhi. Una enorme libreria piena zeppa di libri troneggiava occupando l'intera parete a sinistra, mentre sulla destra c'era una vecchia scrivania in legno massello, consumata dal tempo, con sopra una serie di fogli e cartelle e una vecchissima macchina da scrivere. L'attenzione di Elyza fu attratta da una radio a lungo raggio, posizionata sopra la scrivania del vecchio. Un arco divideva il salotto dalla piccola cucina al cui centro si trovava un tavolo rotondo con due sedie, una diversa dall'altra.

La porta adiacente alla libreria si aprì solo per uno spiraglio e Clarke poté chiaramente vedere due occhi che la fissavano.

“Potete accomodarvi, a patto che non facciate...” cominciò l'uomo.

“...cazzate, abbiamo capito” concluse la frase Elyza.

“Esattamente” concordò lui soddisfatto che il messaggio fosse stato recepito.

Costia stava ancora piangendo e non accennava a smettere.

Lexa la tolse dalle lenzuola che la tenevano fissata a lei e la sdraiò sul divano, cercando di calmarla carezzandola e sussurrandole di stare tranquilla.

Clarke si avvicinò a loro e fece altrettanto.

Alicia si voltò verso di lei e la baciò su una guancia.

Pian piano Costia si tranquillizzò, coccolata dalle due mamme affettuose e premurose e si addormentò.

Il lamento degli zombie era ancora fastidiosamente presente, ma non troppo forte da impedire alla piccola di dormire.

“Grazie per averci salvato” disse Alicia all'uomo che non aveva smesso per un secondo di guardarle.

“Non potevo lasciarvi morire così...” ammise lui guardando il pavimento, imbarazzato.

“Io mi chiamo Elyza, lei è Alicia e la piccolina è Costia” disse Clarke parlando a nome di tutte e tre.

“Piacere di conoscervi, il mio nome è James” disse l'uomo senza porgere loro la mano. Era chiaro che non era abituato ad avere ospiti e questo gli stava causando un certo fastidio.

Clarke lo osservò, i capelli bianchi e la barba incolta lo facevano assomigliare a Santa Claus, ma la sua corporatura era troppo esile perché potesse risultare credibile nelle sue vesti.

I suoi occhi lasciavano trasparire tutta la sua stanchezza e le rughe che gli solcavano il volto davano l'impressione che avesse molto da raccontare. Aveva grandi mani callose, probabilmente per colpa del suo lavoro e i vestiti erano logori, ma non emanava un cattivo odore, anzi, sapeva di acqua di colonia, un profumo che a Elyza ricordava suo padre.

“Vivi qui da solo?” chiese Lexa.

“No – rispose lui – vivo con mia moglie, Rosa”.

A queste parole la porta alle loro spalle si aprì ed una anziana signora di bassa statura dalla carnagione scura e i capelli bianchi raccolti in una crocchia si affacciò nella stanza.

“Piacere di conoscervi ragazze” disse in un sussurro quasi impercettibile.

“Piacere nostro” rispose Alicia con educazione.

“Spero non vi siate fatte del male e soprattutto spero che quelle bestie là fuori non vi abbiano morso...” il tono della donna sembrava allarmato.

“No, non è successo niente di tutto questo” la rassicurò Clarke e la vecchia sembrò tranquillizzarsi. Si fece avanti e guardò Costia con occhi colmi di amore.

“Questa piccolina chi è?” chiese sorridendo.

“Nostra figlia” rispose Lexa guardando per un attimo Clarke, che le sorrise.

La donna sembrò leggermente perplessa, ma non disse niente.

“Avrete fame scommetto” disse l'anziana signora.

Le ragazze annuirono.

“Vi preparo qualcosa per cena allora” e detto questo si incamminò verso la cucina passando in mezzo alle due che le fecero spazio per lasciarla passare.

Il suo passo era lento e claudicante, Clarke rimase stupita del fatto che due persone così anziane fossero riuscite a sopravvivere tanto a lungo in quel mondo ostile.

“Grazie... ma non vorremmo scomodarvi troppo” disse Alicia riconoscente.

“Non preoccuparti ragazzina, mia moglie cucina volentieri per gli ospiti... o almeno così era prima che cominciasse tutto questo” disse l'uomo con una nota di malinconia nel tono della voce.

“Come avete fatto a trovarvi in una situazione tanto scomoda?” chiese il vecchio.

Clarke lo guardò per un secondo e poi si decise a dirgli la verità: “Stavamo cercando di far rifornimento alla nostra auto, abbiamo acceso il generatore di emergenza della stazione di benzina, ma il rumore deve aver risvegliato gli erranti che erano chiusi dentro ad uno dei due container abbandonati nel parcheggio e, non so come, sono riusciti ad uscire e ci hanno attaccato”.

“Brutta storia. Mark, il ragazzo che lavorava alla pompa di benzina è riuscito a chiuderne lì dentro un bel numero... non so come sia stato capace di farlo, era un ragazzo scaltro e intelligente” spiegò l'uomo sedendosi sulla sedia alla scrivania e poggiando il fucile al muro.

“Perché avrebbe dovuto chiuderli là invece di ucciderli?” chiese Lexa.

“Era convinto che prima o poi avrebbero trovato una cura e l'avrebbero somministrata a tutta la popolazione... e anche quando è stato morso non ha mai perso la speranza che qualcuno prima o poi lo avrebbe salvato...” il vecchio guardò nel vuoto, avvolto dai suoi pensieri.

“Mi dispiace...” disse Clarke.

“Beh, almeno è morto tranquillo, non era affatto preoccupato” disse la donna dalla cucina.

Il silenzio calò nella stanza e le ragazze si sedettero sul divano, cercando di rilassarsi.

 

Poco più di mezz'ora dopo la cena fu pronta, la donna era riuscita a cucinare del purè di patate e dei maccheroni al formaggio.

“Come avete fatto a sopravvivere per tutto questo tempo?” chiese Alicia mentre stavano mangiando, le due ragazze sul divano e i due anziani al tavolo della cucina.

“Mark ci ha dato molte delle scorte del suo negozio, aveva parecchio cibo liofilizzato e anche parecchi litri d'acqua, per adesso stiamo andando avanti con quello” rispose James.

“E quando avrete finito le scorte?” chiese Clarke quasi preoccupata.

“Probabilmente saremo morti prima di aver finito tutto...” rispose la donna stranamente tranquilla.

Il silenzio piombò di nuovo su di loro e finirono la cena senza parlare.

Costia si svegliò poco dopo e Clarke le preparò una pappa con l'aiuto della donna.

Quando anche la piccola ebbe mangiato James disse: “Se volete potete dormire nella stanza degli ospiti, c'è un grande letto matrimoniale, non avrete problemi a dormire lì tutte e tre insieme. Se avete bisogno del bagno è la prima stanza che incontrate al di là della porta dalla quale avete visto entrare mia moglie, mentre la vostra camera è l'ultima stanza in fondo al corridoio”.

Le ragazze lo ringraziarono, poi Clarke si avvicinò a lui e gli disse: “Vi siamo estremamente riconoscenti, domani mattina ripartiremo se riusciremo a mettere in moto la macchina”.

L'uomo sembrò apprezzare l'idea che se ne sarebbero andate presto, mentre sul volto della donna, seduta accanto a lui, comparve una vena di malinconia, ma non disse niente.

Alicia ed Elyza augurarono la buonanotte all'anziana coppia e si diressero in camera insieme a Costia.

La camera era piccola, ma il letto era effettivamente comodo e invitante, entrambe vi si distesero sopra con la piccolina in mezzo a loro che le guardava tranquilla.

“Abbiamo avuto fortuna...” disse Lexa.

Clarke non rispose, aveva davvero avuto paura poche ore prima, con gli zombie alle calcagna e nessun posto dove poter scappare.

“Ce la siamo cavata anche stavolta però” disse qualche attimo dopo.

“Sì, per il rotto della cuffia...” Lexa si avvicinò a lei e la invitò a poggiare la testa nell'incavo della sua spalla. Clarke accettò di buon grado.

Costia si sdraiò in mezzo a loro, apparentemente felice della loro vicinanza.

Elyza intrecciò le dita con quelle di Alicia e le accarezzò la mano con il pollice.

“Ti piace fare la mamma?” chiese Clarke.

“Mh... credo di sì...” rispose Lexa quasi imbarazzata. La stanza era buia e rischiarata solo dalla poca luce lunare che proveniva dalla finestra, ma a Clarke sembrò di scorgere un sorriso sulle labbra della ragazza.

“Anche a me piace... con te...” confessò.

Alicia si voltò, la guardò per qualche secondo, penetrandola con i suoi occhi verdi, poi la baciò.

Costia, in mezzo a loro, cominciò a sbadigliare.

Le due ragazze risero e la baciarono insieme sulla nuca, morbida e profumata.

Qualche minuto dopo, tutte e tre stavano dormendo, legate in un abbraccio e cullate dai respiri e dai battiti dei loro cuori.


	19. Capitolo 19

Clarke aprì gli occhi, tutto era buio intorno a lei, completamente. Non riusciva a distinguere niente e il rumore del suo respiro era ovattato.

Era terribilmente freddo e delle piccole nuvolette di condensa uscivano dalla sua bocca ad ogni espirazione.

Provò a guardarsi intorno per cercare di capire dove fosse, ma invano.

“Ehi” urlò, ma la sua voce riusciva a sentirla a malapena, come se avesse un sacco di plastica sulla testa che le attutiva i suoni.

“Clarke” si sentì chiamare alle sue spalle, stavolta la voce era vivida e chiara.

Si voltò.

Non c'era nessuno.

“Clarke” sentì ancora.

“Chi sei?” chiese la ragazza agitata.

“Clarke!” esclamò la voce e la ragazza si sentì afferrare un braccio.

Si voltò e vide sua madre davanti a lei, sembrava allarmata e la guardava fissa negli occhi.

“Mamma!” esclamò la ragazza, provando ad abbracciarla, ma la donna si scansò.

“Che succede?” chiese Clarke non capendo il gesto della madre, non aveva mai rifiutato un suo abbraccio.

“Sono qui per avvisarti, devi fare molta attenzione” disse la donna continuando a fissarla in modo inquietante.

“A cosa devo fare attenzione?” Clarke era confusa e sentì al testa pesante più del solito.

“Lexa è in pericolo” sentenziò la donna.

“Perché?” il cuore le batteva forte nel petto.

“Se questa cosa dovesse andare a buon fine, se tu dovessi riuscire a trovare una cura con il tuo sangue e farai ritorno a casa, nel tuo tempo, lei morirà” non c'erano emozioni nella voce di Abby, le parole erano solo suoni che uscivano dalla sua bocca.

“Perché?” chiese ancora, sempre più confusa. Il respiro si fece affannato.

“Perché è già morta, non avrà un corpo nel quale fare ritorno” spiegò Abby, continuando a tenerla salda per un braccio, facendole quasi male tanto era stretta la presa.

“No, è impossibile, se risolveremo questo problema altereremo lo scorrere del tempo e tutto sarà diverso, lei sarà viva, lo sarà sicuramente” Clarke non poteva arrendersi all'idea di perdere Lexa un'altra volta.

“Non puoi saperlo, non puoi esserne certa, è una cosa più grande di te” spiegò la donna con lo stesso tono fermo.

“No, io lo so, non può...” Clarke fu interrotta dalla stretta di Abby che si fece ancora più salda sul suo braccio.

“Mi fai male” disse cercando di tirare via il braccio.

“Sono qui solo per avvisarti, Lexa morirà e tu non potrai fare niente per salvarla, proprio come non hai potuto quando Titus le ha sparato” Abby la lasciò andare e si voltò, dandole le spalle.

“Mamma, perché mi dici questo?” Clarke le mise una mano sulla spalla, ma vi passò attraverso e sua madre si dissolse nell'aria, come fosse fatta di sabbia fine.

La ragazza si guardò nuovamente intorno e tutto fu ancora più buio.

Corse in una direzione casuale, orientarsi nell'oscurità era impossibile, una mano la afferrò per la maglietta e la bloccò.

Si voltò e vide Lexa, nella sua armatura, bella come non mai, il mantello rosso le ricadeva morbido dalle spalle.

“Clarke” la chiamò.

“Lexa, dimmi che andrà tutto bene, dimmi che non morirai e che potremmo vivere la nostra vita insieme” la supplicò la ragazza mettendole i capelli dietro l'orecchio.

“Non posso dirtelo, tua madre ha ragione, io morirò” Lexa non sembrava nemmeno se stessa, anche il suo tono non lasciava trasparire emozioni.

“No, non morirai, noi riusciremo a sistemare tutto” Clarke le prese il volto tra le mani, ma la Heda non accennò alla minima reazione.

“Non puoi sistemare ciò che è già successo e che è fuori dal tuo controllo” le spiegò tranquilla, fissandola. I suoi occhi non erano verdi, ma di un colore spento e doloroso da guardare.

“Non è vero, io lo so che riusciremo a salvare il mondo, il nostro popolo. Lo so che riuscirò a salvare anche te”.

“Non sei riuscita a salvarmi una volta, come pensi di poterlo fare adesso?” le chiese Lexa, ma nel suo tono non era presente né rimprovero né rammarico.

“Io...” Clarke non riuscì a finire la frase, le lacrime cominciarono a rigarle il volto, calde.

“Devi accettare il destino Clarke, non devi più combattere”

“Combatterò sempre per te amore mio, non accetterò di perderti ancora, ho bisogno di te...” le lacrime cominciarono a scendere incontrollate.

“Io sarò sempre con te...” la Heda sorrise con la bocca, ma non con gli occhi.

Clarke si gettò tra le sue braccia, ma non riuscì a stringere altro che un pugno di sabbia fluttuante.

Un grido squarciò l'oscurità che la circondava, era un grido di rabbia, un grido di dolore e risentimento.  
Clarke si rese conto che quel grido stava provenendo dalla sua bocca. Si accasciò a terra e si ritrovò in posizione fetale, le lacrime ormai scorrevano come volevano loro, erano fuori dal controllo della ragazza e i singhiozzi le pervadevano il corpo, facendolo sussultare come un pesce fuori dall'acqua che cerca disperatamente di respirare.

 

“Clarke, svegliati!” si sentì chiamare e scuotere.

Aprì gli occhi e Lexa era nel letto, accanto a lei che cercava di svegliarla, la poca luce del mattino le illuminava il volto preoccupato. Costia non era con loro.

“La piccola è di là con Rosa, tranquilla...” la rassicurò Lexa, aveva chiaramente percepito lo spavento nei suoi occhi, poi la guardò torva e le chiese: “Clarke che ti succede? Stavi urlando nel sonno, è stato solo un incubo...” Alicia le accarezzò la fronte, madida di sudore.

Elyza si alzò di scatto a sedere sul letto e la abbracciò, senza darle il tempo di rendersi conto di quello che stava facendo.

“Va tutto bene, ci sono qua io adesso...” le sussurrò dolcemente nell'orecchio, stringendola a sua volta.

Clarke si ritrovò a piangere tra le braccia di Lexa, che le sfiorava delicatamente la schiena.

“Ho paura...” riuscì a sussurrare Clarke tra un singhiozzo e l'altro.

“Di cosa hai paura?”

“Di perderti ancora...”

“E perché dovresti perdermi?” chiese Alicia non riuscendo a celare una certa preoccupazione.

“Perché, cosa succederà quando il nostro compito sarà finito?” chiese Clarke scostandosi leggermente dall'abbraccio per poterla guardare negli occhi.

“Non lo so, ma lo affronteremo insieme Clarke” Lexa sembrava sicura e tranquilla.

“Ma se dovremo tornare al nostro tempo e tu non avrai...” la frase si interruppe e un singhiozzo l'assalì di nuovo, scuotendola.

“...Non avrò un corpo nel quale fare ritorno?” evidentemente anche lei aveva già pensato a quella possibile eventualità.

Clarke annuì, non riuscendo a fermare le lacrime.

“Ci penseremo quando sarà il momento, adesso voglio godermi il tempo che ci è stato concesso, insieme” la Heda le carezzò il viso, cercando di asciugare le sue lacrime, poi si avvicinò a lei e la baciò. Era un bacio lento, nel quale le loro bocche si sfioravano, si perdevano e si ritrovavano di nuovo.

Clarke riuscì a calmarsi e premette il corpo contro il suo, stringendola come a non volerla lasciare andare via, per paura di perderla ancora una volta.

Lexa si lasciò scivolare supina e Clarke la seguì chinandosi su di lei, senza che le loro bocche si staccassero mai.

Alicia mise le mani a coppa sulle natiche di Elyza e la trascinò sopra di sé, l'assenza dei pantaloni di entrambe rese più facile il contatto della loro pelle, facendole sussultare.

Erano una sopra l'altra e cercavano disperatamente di fermarsi, sapevano che quello non sarebbe stato il momento né il luogo per fare l'amore, ma i loro corpi non le ascoltavano e pretendevano contatto e piacere.

Elyza si lasciò spogliare della canotta da Alicia e rimase con i soli slip addosso, i suoi seni prosperosi sfioravano quelli di Lexa attraverso la maglietta della ragazza.

“Spogliami...” sussurrò Alicia ansimando, staccando leggermente la bocca da quella di Elyza, per poi morderla e succhiarla ancora.

La ragazza non se lo fece ripetere due volte e le sfilò prima la maglietta, poi gli slip. Con un movimento agile tolse anche le sue mutandine, lanciandole dove capitava.

Si baciarono ancora, le loro lingue guizzavano senza sosta, mentre si premevano l'una contro l'altra, sempre più a fondo. Non riuscirono mai a fermarsi, non riuscirono a resistere alla voglia di stare insieme, cedettero completamente al desiderio di sentirsi e di godere l'una dell'altra. Fecero l'amore in quel vecchio letto, di quella casina sperduta nelle terre deserte di Albuquerque, cercando di non fare rumore per non farsi sentire. Si regalarono l'una all'altra, festeggiando il loro Natale privato.

 

Si ritrovarono abbracciate nel letto, nude, sudate e appagate.

“Speriamo che non ci abbiano sentito” disse Elyza ridacchiando. Alicia arrossì al solo pensiero.

L'attenzione di Clarke ricadde sul ciondolo con il simbolo dell'infinito che l'altra ragazza portava al collo, lo accarezzò.

“È bellissimo... ” sussurrò Lexa poggiando una mano su quella di Clarke, che sorrise dolcemente, baciandola sul mento.

“Anche tu lo sei...” le rispose dopo qualche attimo.

Lexa la strinse a sé.

“Non preoccuparti Clarke, andrà tutto bene” disse, poi la baciò delicatamente sulla fronte.

Elyza annuì, era riuscita a calmarsi ed aveva deciso di convincersi che quello fosse stato soltanto un brutto sogno, un incubo dettato dalle sue paure più atroci.

 

Si alzarono entrambe e si vestirono, Alicia era tremendamente sexy con quella camicetta che era più grande del dovuto e gli shorts che si intravedevano appena al di sotto di essa.

Elyza indossò un paio di jeans comodi, un top bianco che le risaltava il seno e la sua solita giacca di pelle, della quale non si privava mai.

Presero i loro zaini, le scorte e le pistole ed uscirono dalla camera, dirigendosi in salotto, dove i due vecchi e Costia le stavano aspettando.

La piccola era in collo a Rosa che cercava di darle la pappa, mentre James aveva acceso la radio e cercava un canale che non trasmettesse solo un fruscio indistinto.

 

“Buongiorno mamme” disse Rosa sorridendo alle ragazze.

“Buongiorno, grazie per aver tenuto la piccolina” rispose Clarke.

“Avevate chiaramente bisogno di riposo e di un po' di tempo per voi due” la donna sorrise, aveva forse sentito qualcosa? No, impossibile.

Alicia arrossì.

Elyza le dette una lieve gomitata.

“Se avete fame sono riuscita a preparare un po' di uova strapazzate” continuò Rosa imboccando Costia.

Le ragazze ne approfittarono e si riempirono i rispettivi stomaci.

 

“Credo che sia giunto per noi il momento di andare...” annunciò Elyza guardando verso il vecchio James, il quale si staccò per un attimo dalla radio e le guardò sorridente.

“Non sappiamo come avremmo fatto senza di voi, siete due persone fantastiche” aggiunse Alicia.

“Vostra figlia è fantastica e siamo noi riconoscenti per averci permesso di trascorrere del tempo con questa piccolina” Rosa aveva quasi le lacrime agli occhi, mentre accarezzava il capo della bambina, tenendola ancora in braccio.

Lexa si avvicinò a lei e la piccolina sporse le braccia nella sua direzione.

“Vuole andare dalla mamma, adesso” constatò la donna.

Alicia la prese e la strinse, baciandola dolcemente sulla guanciotta morbida.

Le ragazze presero tutte le loro cose, abbracciarono i vecchi coniugi e li salutarono. James andò con loro al piano di sotto, le salutò e richiuse poi la porta alle loro spalle.

 

Una volta fuori si resero conto che degli erranti non c'era più traccia e il generatore aveva smesso di funzionare, evidentemente la benzina era finita.

 

Arrivarono alla macchina, vi adagiarono Costia e gli zaini sui sedili posteriori e chiusero tutte le porte.

Prima che gli zombie le attaccassero erano riuscite a riempire quasi interamente le due taniche di benzina, le presero e le versarono nel serbatoio dell'auto, riempiendolo completamente.

Salirono sul mezzo, stavolta toccava a Lexa guidare. Clarke prese Costia in braccio e partirono di nuovo alla volta di Washington.

Secondo i loro calcoli sarebbero dovute arrivare in circa tre giorni, ma ancora A.L.I.E. non aveva fatto sapere loro esattamente cosa dovevano fare e quindi non avevano idea di come avrebbero dovuto comportarsi una volta arrivate nella grande città, non sapevano nemmeno quanto fosse sicura la zona.

Guidarono a lungo, attraversando i paesaggi più diversi, passarono dal New Mexico, al Texas e arrivarono fino in Oklahoma, fermandosi poco dopo Oklahoma City dopo un'intera giornata di viaggio.

Durante il tragitto avevano avuto la fortuna di trovare un camion cisterna, pieno fino all'orlo di benzina, avevano fatto il pieno alla macchina ed avevano riempito tutte e tre le taniche. Adesso erano sicuramente a posto per un po' di tempo.

Costia era stata buona per tutto il viaggio, ma adesso cominciava ad essere stanca e, anche se non aveva ancora cominciato a piangere, era chiaro che di lì a breve lo avrebbe fatto se non fossero riuscite a trovare un posto dove dormire.

Lungo la interstatale 40 avevano trovato un Hotel di lusso con casinò. Si erano fermate nel parcheggio ed avevano controllato la zona da dentro la macchina, suonando il clacson per capire se qualche zombie nelle vicinanze potesse essere un pericolo.

Lexa era scesa dalla macchina ed aveva ucciso una decina di erranti, poi aveva aperto la porta dell'hotel e si era insinuata dentro. Era uscita poco dopo per dire a Clarke che la zona era sicura e, dopo aver nascosto la macchina tra le altre abbandonate nel piazzale, avevano recuperato le loro cose e si erano sistemate in una camera di lusso, la suite dell'ultimo piano dell'albergo.

 

“Non è strano che sia completamente vuoto?” chiese Clarke mentre dava la pappa a Costia, la quale rischiava di addormentarsi tra un boccone e l'altro.

“Non ho controllato ogni singola stanza, ma effettivamente credo che fosse chiuso quando è scoppiata l'epidemia, per questo è vuoto” suppose Alicia.

“Beh, allora fortunate noi, mi vengono in mente un sacco di cose che potremmo fare in quel letto king size...” la provocò Elyza.

Alicia le indicò Costia con un cenno del capo, sorridendo e arrossendo contemporaneamente.

“Mh... Già...” si arrese l'altra.

Quando la piccolina ebbe finito di mangiare la sistemarono al centro del letto che troneggiava nella stanza, contornandola di cuscini perché non cadesse.

La stanza era bellissima, arredata finemente in stile classico e con un angolo bar ben fornito.

Un divano e due poltrone erano rivolti verso la grande vetrata che dava sulla città di Oklahoma City, Clarke cercò di immaginarla tutta illuminata di notte, adesso purtroppo poteva intravedere solo le tenebre. Avevano trovato delle candele alla reception al piano terra e le avevano accese disseminandole in tutta la stanza, Lexa aveva apprezzato molto, le ricordavano Polis.

 

Clarke stava osservando fuori dalla vetrata, in piedi, davanti alle grandi finestre, assorta nei suoi pensieri. D'un tratto sentì Lexa abbracciarla da dietro e appoggiarle il mento sulla spalla.

“Mh... Adoro quando mi abbracci di sorpresa” sussurrò Clarke per non svegliare la piccola che dormiva tranquilla.

“Adoro il tuo profumo...” rispose Lexa, inspirando tra i suoi capelli.

“Ma se sono giorni che non mi faccio una doccia come si deve?” rise Elyza.

“Non conta, profumi di buono sempre e comunque”.

Clarke le strinse le mani nelle sue, sospirando.

“Sei ancora preoccupata?” chiese Lexa notando il suo sbuffo.

“Forse... non lo so, quel sogno mi ha abbastanza provata, ma non voglio pensarci troppo, era solo nella mia testa” rispose portando una mano di Lexa alla bocca e baciandola lentamente.

Alicia non rispose.

“Ho solo tanta paura di perderti ancora...” continuò.

Lexa la strinse forte a sé, ma non replicò.

“Non credo che riuscirei a sopportarlo ancora...sai, in questi giorni mi sono ritrovata a sognare la nostra vita insieme, una volta che avremo compiuto il nostro dovere nei confronti dei nostri popoli, a quel punto, in quel preciso istante, ho sognato di essere finalmente libera di vivere con te” le parole le uscivano di bocca senza che lei se ne rendesse veramente conto.

“E cosa hai sognato per noi?” le chiese Lexa interrompendo il suo silenzio.

“Non lo so, le solite cose, una casa tutta nostra, un posto tranquillo, magari immerso nel verde. Tu ed io che leggiamo insieme stupide storie d'amore ambientate in altri mondi, Costia che cresce e tu che le insegni a combattere...” sorrise a quell'idea e si strinse leggermente nelle spalle, sentendosi un poco imbarazzata per essersi aperta così tanto da confessarle i suoi sogni più nascosti.

“Piacerebbe anche a me... e adorerei addormentarmi accanto a te, vorrei svegliarmi e trovarti lì a disegnarmi mentre dormo, come a Polis” Clarke sentì Lexa sorridere contro il suo viso.

Il loro flebile riflesso sul vetro si muoveva a ritmo con le fiammelle delle candele.

“Qualsiasi cosa succeda, qualsiasi cosa dovremmo affrontare, sappi che...” la frase di Lexa si interruppe a metà.

“Che?” chiese Clarke.

La Heda la prese per i fianchi e la fece voltare, si ritrovarono faccia a faccia, con gli occhi che si perdevano gli uni dentro gli altri.

“...Ti amo, Clarke Kom Sakikru” le sussurrò finendo la frase.

“Anche io ti amo Lexa Kom Trikru, ti amo più della mia stessa vita”.

Le loro labbra si incontrarono a metà strada e si unirono per lunghi attimi, assaporandosi e desiderandosi.

Si addormentarono pochi minuti dopo, nel grande letto al centro della stanza d'albergo, tenendosi per mano e sognando la loro vita insieme.

 

Il mattino seguente si svegliarono alle prime luci dell'alba. Clarke si sentiva ben riposata e Lexa aveva preparato la colazione per tutte e tre. Mangiarono insieme e scesero di nuovo al piano terra. Controllarono la dispensa della cucina e recuperarono diverse scorte per il viaggio.

Salirono in macchina e partirono di nuovo verso Washington.

Dentro di sé Clarke sentiva che avrebbero potuto affrontare qualsiasi cosa, sapeva che comunque fosse andata, sarebbe stata in ogni caso riconoscente al destino per averle donato quel tempo con Lexa, seppur poco. Aveva potuto dirle quello che sentiva e Lexa aveva fatto altrettanto.

Si amavano, ormai su questo non c'era alcun dubbio.


	20. Capitolo 20

Impiegarono più di 10 ore di viaggio per arrivare a Nashville nello stato del Tennessee, cercando di fare meno soste possibili e dandosi spesso il cambio nella guida.

Costia era una bambina dolce e tranquilla, durante tutto il viaggio aveva guardato spesso fuori dal finestrino, quasi come se stesse ammirando il paesaggio che sfrecciava loro accanto e aveva più volte ripetuto la parola “mamma” ridendo della reazione delle due ragazze.

Clarke non era abituata a sentirsi chiamare così, ma doveva ammettere che ogni volta la faceva sussultare, le faceva battere forte il cuore e le suscitava la voglia di stringere la piccola tra le sue braccia.

Cercarono un posto appartato per passare la notte, lontano dalla città nella quale non potevano ovviamente essere al sicuro data la mole di non morti che avevano incontrato lungo il cammino e che solitamente si riversavano per le strade dei centri abitati.

Avevano ancora a disposizione due delle tre taniche di carburante e secondo i loro calcoli sarebbero bastate per arrivare fino a Washington, presumibilmente il giorno dopo se non avessero trovato intoppi lungo la strada.

Scelsero una casetta di campagna come rifugio per la notte, la liberarono dai due erranti che la popolavano e si sistemarono, controllando il perimetro e assicurandosi di non correre pericoli in quella casa. Non sembrava esserci nessun movimento.  
La casetta era molto piccola, interamente in legno e graziosamente arredata, se non fosse stata piena di polvere sarebbe stata perfetta.

C'era una grande stanza centrale che fungeva da salotto, un enorme divano di pelle marrone dall'aspetto estremamente comodo troneggiava addossato alla parete destra, con un grosso tappeto bianco ai suoi piedi e una poltrona a dondolo a quadri rossi e neri. Davanti, un camino in pietra e travi di legno trattato si stagliava imponente, con sopra appesa la testa di un povero cervo che osservava dall'alto con occhi vitrei.

Alla sinistra del camino si trovava una porta che conduceva alla cucina, al suo interno vi trovarono alcune scorte di carne essiccata e anche qualche barattolo di cibo in scatola con cui prepararono una cena degna di tale nome, facendo un pasto sostanzioso e saporito.

Le scale lungo la parete di fronte all'ingresso conducevano al piano superiore, dal pianerottolo si accedeva ad un piccolo disimpegno dal quale si poteva entrare in un bagno, nel quale Elyza notò solo la vasca invitante, e una spaziosa camera padronale.

Dopo che ebbero finito di cenare Alicia andò al piano di sopra per far addormentare Costia e Elyza uscì sedendosi sugli scalini del portico di legno.

La serata era fresca, ma sicuramente non fredda e la sua giacca di pelle le bastava per non sentire il suo corpo intorpidirsi.

Mise le mani in tasca, distendendo le gambe per sgranchirsi vista la posizione obbligata durante tutto il viaggio e sentì una piccola scatola al loro interno. La estrasse e si ritrovò tra le mani un pacchetto di Marlboro.

 

 _Oh si! Me ne ero completamente dimenticata!_ Esclamò nella sua testa ricordandosi di aver trovato due pacchetti di sigarette alla stazione di servizio.

 

Aprì immediatamente il pacchetto, desiderandone una ardentemente. Da quando era cominciata l'apocalisse non aveva avuto modo di fumare molto spesso, non che prima lo facesse, ma in quel momento sentiva il bisogno della nicotina nelle sue vene.

Nella tasca dei jeans trovò l'accendino e, portandosi una sigaretta alla bocca, lasciò che la fiammella la accendesse.

Aspirò una boccata di fumo e lo tirò giù dritto nei polmoni. Anche solo quel gesto l'aiutò a rilassarsi più di quanto avrebbe mai creduto.

Intorno a lei tutto era buio, non sentiva rumori, il mondo era diventato estremamente silenzioso da quando aveva cominciato a morire, ma questo non era necessariamente un male.

Assaporò ancora la sigaretta, Clarke non capiva come quel sapore tanto amaro potesse risultare buono, ma tant'è...

Poteva chiaramente sentire la nicotina entrare in circolo e la testa cominciò a farsi più pesante, quella pesantezza rilassante.

“Clarke” la chiamò una voce accanto a lei.

La ragazza si voltò allarmata, ma riconobbe immediatamente la figura in blu elettrico di A.L.I.E. seduta sulle scale accanto a lei.

“Ciao bellezza, mi chiedevo quando saresti tornata a farmi visita” scherzò Elyza.

“Non ho intenzione di parlare con te, ho bisogno di comunicare con Clarke” ribatté la IA.

Elyza accennò un'espressione di disappunto, sbuffando, ma poi disse: “Dimmi, sono qui”.

“Secondo i miei calcoli domani dovreste riuscire a raggiungere Washington” asserì guardandola negli occhi.

“Sì, anche secondo i miei” concordò la ragazza.

“Bene, allora ascoltami attentamente, non dovrete arrivare al centro città, ma in una piccola safe-zone che sta cominciando a nascere adesso, si chiama Alexandria”.

“Ok, poi?”

“Una volta arrivate ai cancelli della piccola città dovrete chiedere di Deanna Monroe, è lei a capo lì dentro” spiegò la donna vestita di blu.

“Ok, ma come sappiamo che possiamo fidarci di lei?” chiese Clarke, era sicura che non avrebbe avuto voglia di temere ancora per le loro vite.

“Secondo il mio database di informazioni, la donna è pacifica, così come la sua comunità. Non avrete niente da temere da parte loro. Ditegli che siete lì per incontrare Katheline Martin” ordinò A.L.I.E.

“E chi sarebbe questa donna?” chiese Clarke curiosa.

“Una scienziata” rispose l'altra secca, senza aggiungere ulteriori informazioni.

“Ascolta A.L.I.E. se vuoi la mia collaborazione l'avrai, ma vorrei avere maggiori informazioni a riguardo”.

La IA la guardò inclinando la testa da un lato, analizzando la situazione.

“Va bene – acconsentì – Katheline Martin è una scienziata che ha prestato servizio nell'esercito americano, sta tutt'ora lavorando in un laboratorio di Washington per cercare una cura ed è colei che dovrà analizzare il tuo sangue. È fondamentale che voi vi rivolgiate a lei. Non conosco la sua precisa ubicazione, ma i miei dati indicano che fosse con Deanna quando tutto è cominciato”.

Clarke ritenne quelle informazioni piuttosto soddisfacenti e non volle indagare ulteriormente.

A.L.I.E. le spiegò come raggiungere Alexandria e poi la lasciò.

 

La sigaretta era ormai finita quando Lexa apparve sul portico, uscendo dall'ingresso dell'abitazione.

“Ciao bellezza” le disse Elyza.

“Ciao splendore” rispose Alicia sedendosi accanto a lei e poggiandole la testa sulla spalla.

Clarke le cinse la vita con un braccio e la strinse a sé.

“Costia si è addormentata tranquilla?” le chiese dopo qualche attimo nel quale si era voluta assaporare il contatto dei due corpi.

Lexa annuì, chiuse gli occhi e sospirò.

“Tutto bene?” chiese Clarke.

“Sì, pensavo soltanto a quanto sarebbe bello poter vivere così per sempre...”.

Elyza sorrise e la strinse ancor di più contro di sé, obbligandola ad avvicinarsi.

“Sarebbe magnifico” concordò baciandola sulla fronte.

“Ti va di tornare dentro? Ho una piccola sorpresa per te” disse Lexa prendendo una mano di Clarke tra le sue.

L'altra ragazza la guardò stupita e incuriosita per ciò che le aveva appena detto e i suoi occhi blu si illuminarono nonostante il buio.

Si alzarono entrambe e rientrarono in casa, Alicia teneva le mani davanti agli occhi di Elyza la quale rideva divertita per la situazione che si era creata.

“Posso vedere adesso?” chiese Clarke poggiando le sue mani su quelle della ragazza che le impediva di vedere. Un rumore scoppiettante si fece strada attraverso le sue orecchie.

“Ok...” acconsentì Alicia permettendole di vedere e facendo scorrere le sue mani dal volto di Elyza fino alle spalle, afferrando la giacca e togliendogliela.

“Ma non avrai bisogno di questa” aggiunse sorridendo.

Clarke si lasciò spogliare e aprì gli occhi intorpiditi. Fu investita da una luce cangiante che illuminava tutto il salotto.

“Oh mio dio, hai acceso il camino!” esclamò cercando di non urlare per la sorpresa.

“Sono felice che ti piaccia” confessò Lexa accarezzandole il collo nudo.

La pelle di Clarke si increspò sotto al suo tocco e non riuscì a fare a meno di sentire dei brividi fin nel basso ventre.

“Aspettami qui, ho un'altra cosa da farti vedere” disse Alicia, poi sparì in cucina.

Clarke si sedette a terra, sul morbido tappeto bianco in mezzo alla stanza e si lasciò accarezzare dal tepore delle fiamme nel camino.

Tutto intorno a lei era illuminato dal fuoco ed assumeva un aspetto intimo e confortevole, le fiamme danzavano e crepitavano creando un'atmosfera quasi surreale.

Lexa riemerse dalla cucina e si appoggiò allo stipite della porta sorridendo.

Aveva in mano una bottiglia di vino rosso e due calici di vetro.

Elyza rimase a bocca aperta, non aveva più bevuto vino da quando i morti avevano cominciato a risvegliarsi e non si era ancora resa conto di quanto le mancasse.

“Ma sei una donna piena di sorprese!” Esclamò poi cercando di darsi un contegno.

Batté il palmo della mano sul tappeto chiedendo a Lexa di raggiungerla e sedersi accanto a lei.

La ragazza assecondò il suo desiderio e si sistemò sul tappeto, poi aprì la bottiglia di vino e ne versò un po' nei calici, porgendone uno a Clarke.

Bevvero insieme e gustarono quel vino fruttato con un trasporto che mancava da tempo.

“Delizioso...” disse Alicia buttandone giù un altro bel sorso.

Elyza annuì bevendo a sua volta, non riuscendo a capire se era il vino a farle girare la testa o la bellezza del viso della ragazza di fronte a lei reso dorato dalle fiamme del camino. Gli occhi verdi erano diventati intensi e profondi come non li aveva mai visti.

Si ritrovarono a ridere insieme, raccontandosi strani aneddoti della vita di prima, come quando Elyza dopo una festa, completamente ubriaca, era finita in una zona di cemento fresco e aveva dovuto buttare via le scarpe nuove. O come quella volta in cui Alicia aveva provato a cucinare un dolce e al posto dello zucchero aveva messo il sale per errore e Nick non le aveva detto niente per non farla dispiacere, ma poi era dovuto correre in bagno a vomitare.

Risero di gusto, risero come da tempo nessuna delle due faceva e probabilmente né Lexa né Clarke avevano mai riso così in vita loro.

“Aspetta un attimo qui” le disse di nuovo Alicia tra una risata e l'altra.

Elyza le fece il gesto del saluto militare ed attese diligente che lei facesse ritorno.

La ragazza salì le scale e tornò dopo pochi minuti con una chitarra acustica in mano.

“Ma stasera non smetterai mai di sorprendermi?” chiese Clarke sentendo la testa leggera e rilassata, sicuramente anche grazie ai vapori dell'alcol.

“Spero di non smettere per tutta la vita” le rispose Lexa avvicinandosi e sedendosi di nuovo accanto a lei.

“Dove l'hai trovata?” chiese Clarke.

“Era nello sgabuzzino al piano di sopra, non so da quanto qualcuno non la suoni” rispose l'altra porgendole lo strumento.

Elyza afferrò la chitarra, soltanto dopo averle schioccato un bacio sulle labbra morbide.

“Cosa puoi suonarmi questa sera Elyza Lex?” chiese la ragazza mettendo le mani sui fianchi e drizzando il busto.

“Ho qualcosa in mente...” rispose accordando la chitarra, con un sorriso malizioso dipinto sul volto.

Dopo qualche attimo cominciò a suonare gli accordi, cercando però di non affondare troppo sulle corde, lasciando uscire una melodia sinuosa.

 

_[link al video della canzone per ascoltarla<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VQmtLBmD7lE> non ho trovato il testo, ma potete leggerlo nel video]_

 

La voce di Elyza era estremamente calda e fottutamente sexy, lo sapeva anche da sola e il suo fare provocante durante tutta la performance non fu per niente casuale.

Alicia arrossì più volte ascoltando il testo di quella canzone, così diversa dalle altre che le aveva cantato nelle occasioni precedenti.

Appena Elyza ebbe finito di suonare Alicia le si avvicinò, le guance arrossate per il calore del fuoco e per il vino, prese salda la chitarra e la tolse dalle mani della ragazza che rimase stupita, ma affascinata da quel gesto. La appoggiò il più lontano possibile da loro.

Le due si fissarono negli occhi ed Elyza notò una luce diversa in quelli di Alicia, una tonalità di verde che le fece mancare il respiro tanto era intensa.

Rimase impietrita a fissarla, senza riuscire ad accennare una reazione.

Lexa prese il sopravvento e si tuffò verso di lei, premendo le labbra sulle sue, con passione. Clarke la lasciò entrare, sentendo la sua lingua muoversi veloce dentro la sua bocca, reclamando attenzioni e percepì la sua pelle rabbrividire sotto al passaggio delle sue mani che le scivolarono al di sotto della maglietta per afferrarle saldamente i seni, giocando vogliosa con i capezzoli che si irrigidirono al tocco.

Elyza si sfilò la t-shirt, staccando per pochi secondi le loro bocche che tornarono ad assaporarsi subito dopo, trasportate dal desiderio sempre più crescente.

Alicia scese fino ai jeans, sbottonandoli velocemente e sfilandoli insieme agli slip, lasciandola completamente nuda, poi la spinse a terra, facendola distendere sul morbido tappeto. La ragazza si posizionò a cavallo sopra di lei e si tolse la maglietta con fare così sensuale che Elyza sentì chiaramente la sua eccitazione farsi strada in mezzo alle gambe. I capelli le ricadevano morbidi sulle spalle.

Alicia la guardava, dall'alto verso il basso, mentre con le mani si accarezzava il corpo, soffermandosi sui piccoli seni sodi e scendendo fino alla cerniera dei pantaloni che abbassò con una lentezza disarmante.

Clarke ansimava sotto di lei, completamente immobile ed ammaliata da ogni suo singolo gesto. Era tremendamente bella e maledettamente eccitante.

Lexa sfilò i pantaloni, lasciando gli slip, poi fece scendere una mano al loro interno accarezzandosi e sospirando.

Clarke non riuscì a resistere a quella vista e la prese saldamente per le braccia, tirandola a sé e affondando la sua lingua nella bocca della ragazza che rispose al bacio gemendo.

Il calore del fuoco accanto a loro le avvolgeva, carezzando la loro pelle e facendole sentire al sicuro.

Clarke si spostò, voltando la situazione a suo favore e facendo scivolare la ragazza sotto si sé, passando sopra in un secondo, senza darle la possibilità di replicare, poi con fermezza si aggrappò agli slip di Alicia e li fece scorrere lungo le sue gambe mentre con la bocca virava verso il lobo dell'orecchio, succhiandolo.

Il desiderio era tangibile, Lexa inarcò la schiena premendosi contro le sue gambe, cercando piacere da quel contatto e facendo sentire sulla pelle di Clarke tutta la sua eccitazione che cresceva copiosamente.

Elyza scese con la lingua fino ai seni, leccandoli intorno ai capezzoli, per poi proseguire ancora fino ad arrivare in mezzo alle sue gambe, tormentandola con movimenti concentrici che la fecero inarcare per premersi ancora di più contro di lei, nella sua bocca calda e umida.

Alicia le prese la nuca con una mano, intrecciando le dita nei suoi capelli e cercando di contenere i gemiti che la scuotevano, mentre con l'altra si aggrappò ad una delle zampe della sedia a dondolo, sopra la sua testa.

Clarke continuò con il suo supplizio, accarezzando con i polpastrelli le cosce di Alicia e sentendo la pelle contrarsi al suo tocco, poi si fece largo e con una mano si avvicinò all'intimità della ragazza, accarezzandola e toccando la sua eccitazione, poi affondò dentro di lei, provocandole spasmi in tutto il corpo.

Alicia cercò di smorzare i suoi gemiti, che si facevano sempre più intensi a ritmo con gli affondi di Elyza dentro di lei, mettendosi una mano davanti alla bocca e ansimando di piacere.

Clarke aumentò il ritmo, dapprima con la mano, poi con la lingua e sentì forti le contrazioni della ragazza che stava per raggiungere il culmine, stringendo le dita dentro di sé.

Lexa soffocò un urlo mentre il piacere si impossessava di lei facendole raggiungere la vetta più alta e Clarke la sentì contrarre ogni singolo muscolo del suo corpo divino, per poi rilassarlo qualche attimo dopo, completamente appagata e con la pelle imperlata di sudore.

Lexa non si dette nemmeno il tempo di riprendere fiato e si tirò su appoggiandosi sui gomiti, guardando l'altra negli occhi, la quale sorrideva beffarda, soddisfatta della propria prestazione. La prese e la obbligò ad andare verso di lei, le morse il labbro inferiore e la fece sedere sopra di sé, afferrandole le natiche e posizionandola a suo piacimento a cavalcioni in modo da farle aprire le gambe per darle libero accesso al suo pertugio eccitato.

Elyza non fece la minima resistenza quando Alicia si fece violentemente strada dentro di lei e cominciò a muovere le dita lentamente, poi la baciò facendole sentire il proprio sapore e gemette dentro la sua bocca, mentre godeva del suo tocco sicuro.

Lexa si mosse dentro di lei con ritmo sempre più incalzante mentre l'altra la cavalcava, facendola affondare sempre di più e decidendo la velocità della prestazione. Le loro bocche si staccarono e Clarke reclinò la testa all'indietro, poggiando le mani sul tappeto per assicurare la sua posizione, cercando di non urlare per il piacere.

Alicia continuò con i suoi movimenti decisi ma non si fermò nemmeno quando Elyza fu scossa dalle contrazioni del culmine del piacere e aggrappandosi a lei cingendole la vita con il braccio libero, cominciò ad uscire ed entrare nuovamente dentro la sua intimità, più volte, sempre più velocemente finché Clarke non riuscì a contenere un urlo e venne, per la seconda volta, ansimando e sentendo il cuore scoppiarle nel petto. Solo in quel momento Lexa uscì delicatamente da dentro di lei, avvolgendola con le braccia e stendendosi di nuovo a terra, trascinandola lentamente con sé.

Si trovarono entrambe a respirare affannosamente, con ancora la sensazione del piacere dentro di loro, mentre il fuoco continuava a scaldare le loro membra, oscillando e riverberandosi sulla loro pelle.

 

“Oh mio dio... non avevo mai provato niente di simile” disse Clarke quando ebbe ripreso un po' di fiato.

“Sono felice di sentirtelo dire, lo stesso vale per me” rispose l'altra sorridendo soddisfatta.

“Menomale che non ti piacevano le ragazze, bellezza” la prese in giro Elyza abbracciandola e cercando di toccarla con ogni centimetro della sua pelle nuda.

“Infatti non mi piacciono le ragazze, mi piaci tu” rispose prontamente lei.

Entrambe sorrisero, e si strinsero l'una all'altra.

“Bella risposta, signorina Clark” si complimentò Elyza.

“Bella scopata, signorina Lex” rispose Alicia arrossendo della sua stessa battuta.

Scoppiarono a ridere e si baciarono di nuovo.

 

Quando il fuoco cominciò a diventare brace si rivestirono e decisero che era giunto il momento di andare al piano di sopra e di dormire, il mattino seguente avrebbero dovuto svegliarsi molto presto e la giornata sarebbe stata estremamente intensa, non che quei momenti non lo fossero stati altrettanto, ma le aspettava un lunghissimo viaggio, l'ultima tappa di quel viaggio che durava da giorni e che le avrebbe portate fino a Washington.

Clarke non aveva il coraggio di confessare a Lexa quanto questo la rendesse nervosa, ma era sicura che lei in qualche modo lo sapesse e che continuasse a percepire tutte le sue preoccupazioni.

Elyza decise che aveva necessariamente bisogno di un'altra sigaretta e chiese ad Alicia di andare al piano di sopra per controllare Costia mentre lei rimaneva sotto il portico a fumare.

“Ok – acconsentì la ragazza – ma non metterci troppo, vorrei evitare di sentire la tua mancanza a lungo”.

Elyza le sorrise e la guardò salire le scale, finché non uscì dal suo campo visivo.

 

Clarke uscì dall'abitazione, la temperatura era scesa, ma non era poi troppo freddo per concedersi un'altra sigaretta.

Ne accese una e di nuovo respirò una boccata di fumo amaro, ma estremamente buono stando alle pupille gustative di Elyza.

Mentre la nicotina si faceva spazio nelle sue arterie e sentiva la testa diventarle pesante anche a causa dell'alcol ingerito poco prima, Clarke ebbe una strana sensazione, come se qualcuno la stesse osservando. Si strinse le braccia al petto, sentendosi a disagio e si guardò intorno, cercando di osservare la situazione in mezzo a quel buio pesto rischiarato appena dalla luce lunare.

Improvvisamente il suo cuore si fermò.

Immobile, in mezzo ai cespugli alla sua destra una sagoma se ne stava in piedi.

L'aria cominciò a frusciare intorno a lei e mosse le foglie appese ai rami degli alberi più alti.

Non era una sagoma qualsiasi, in quella figura, Clarke, riconobbe chiaramente quella di sua madre.

Abby la stava guardando, le braccia stese lungo il corpo, gli occhi sbarrati in un'espressione innaturale.


	21. Capitolo 21

Clarke non poteva credere ai suoi occhi, un brivido la percorse lungo tutta la schiena mentre lasciava cadere la sigaretta a terra senza nemmeno rendersene conto.

La donna continuava a fissarla, senza muoversi di un millimetro dalla sua posizione.

Clarke scese lentamente i gradini del portico, avvicinandosi cauta e cercando di capire come fosse possibile che la donna si trovasse lì in quel momento.

Fece qualche passo incerto nella sua direzione, incredula, poi, giunta a pochi metri da lei, sussurrò: “Mamma...” e cominciò a correre nella sua direzione.

Quando la raggiunse la abbracciò stretta a sé, ma non sentì emanare calore dal suo corpo.

“Mamma, che ci fai qua?” le chiese lasciandola dall'abbraccio e guardandola dritta negli occhi.

Abby non le rispose. La lieve brezza che si era alzata precedentemente si fece più violenta, smuovendo i capelli biondi di Clarke. Quelli di sua madre rimasero immobili, quasi plumbei.

“Mamma, ti senti bene? È freddo qua fuori, vieni dentro, potremo parlare, così mi spiegherai che diavolo sta succedendo” Clarke continuava a non capire e allo stesso tempo era preoccupata per lo strano comportamento di sua madre.

La donna mimò qualcosa con le labbra, ma dalla sua bocca non uscì alcun suono, poi alzò un braccio ed indicò un punto dietro le spalle della figlia.

Clarke si voltò e vide Lexa dietro di sé, era appena uscita dalla porta d'ingresso e la stava guardando allarmata.

“Clarke, ma con chi stai parlando?” le chiese la Heda avvicinandosi.

“Lexa, ho trovato mia madre!” esclamò l'altra sorridendo e voltandosi di nuovo verso Abby, ma il suo sguardo non trovò la donna. Non era più davanti a lei.

“Clarke, cosa stai dicendo? Non c'è nessuno qua fuori” le fece notare Lexa poggiandole delicatamente una mano sulla spalla e guardandola con occhi intimoriti.

“Era qui davanti a me fino ad un secondo fa, io...” Clarke sentì una fitta di dolore al centro della testa, come se qualcuno vi avesse infilzato un pugnale con violenza.

Si portò immediatamente le mani alle tempie, cercando di alleviare le sue pene, invano.

“Clarke, che ti succede?” Lexa era allarmata e le mise le mani sulle spalle come a volerla scrollare.

Clarke urlò di dolore, la fitta aumentava di intensità man mano che i secondi passavano e lei non riusciva a fare niente per stare meglio. Si accasciò su sé stessa, finendo quasi a terra. Non riusciva a muoversi, tanto era forte il dolore. Ogni cellula del suo corpo era concentrata soltanto sulla sua testa e ogni singolo muscolo era irrigidito.

Lexa la prese in braccio, emettendo uno sbuffo di fatica e la portò dentro casa evitando che gli erranti potessero sentire le urla di dolore della ragazza e si avvicinassero all'abitazione diventando un ulteriore pericolo.

“Clarke, ti prego, dimmi cosa sta succedendo” era chiaro che Lexa non sapesse cosa fare e si trovasse in seria difficoltà di fronte alla scena.

Clarke però non riusciva nemmeno a parlare, il dolore si era impossessato di tutto il suo corpo, trovando il suo epicentro in mezzo al suo cranio.

Urlò ancora e ancora, rotolandosi per terra, sul tappeto dove nemmeno un'ora prima avevano fatto l'amore, lì dove aveva provato piacere, adesso stava soffrendo le pene dell'inferno.

Improvvisamente Clarke vide di nuovo sua madre davanti a sé, era seduta sulla sedia a dondolo e stava andando su e giù, priva di ogni espressione.

“Mamma, aiuto...” riuscì a sussurrare la ragazza tra un urlo e l'altro.

“Clarke, non c'è tua madre” disse Lexa, la voce carica di panico e confusione.

Abby si fermò dal suo dondolare, fissò la figlia negli occhi e le disse: “Lexa morirà”.

“NO!” urlò la ragazza.

“Lexa morirà” continuò la donna fissandola.

“No, no, no, no” continuava a ripetere Clarke come una cantilena, sdraiata a terra in posizione fetale e tenendosi la testa con le mani, premendosi forte sulle tempie. Un rivolo di sangue nero le uscì dal naso, imbrattandole il volto.

Lexa si buttò su di lei e la strinse, cercando di contenere i suoi spasmi.

Clarke perse il lume della ragione e cominciò a schiumare dalla bocca.

 

* * *

 

Lexa era terrorizzata, non sapeva cosa fare ed era completamente in preda al panico, quando vide Clarke roteare gli occhi all'indietro e perdere schiuma dalla bocca si sentì come morire. La ragazza tra le sue braccia irrigidì tutto il corpo, distendendosi completamente. I suoi muscoli erano duri come cemento e le sue viscere cominciarono a scuotere il suo corpo.

“Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo” sussurrò la Heda senza sapere cosa fare. La testa di Clarke sbatteva contro il pavimento, attutita leggermente, ma non a sufficienza, dal tappeto sotto di lei.

Lexa mise prontamente una sua mano sotto il capo della ragazza per proteggerla dagli urti, quando improvvisamente vide A.L.I.E. seduta sul divano davanti a lei.

 

“Cosa cazzo sta succedendo?” le chiese ansimante.

“Ha un attacco convulsivo, non puoi fare niente se non aspettare che passi autonomamente” rispose la IA con una tranquillità disarmante.

“Cosa devo fare?”

“Non contenerla, evita soltanto che sbatta la testa, altrimenti potresti rischiare di romperle un osso” rispose la donna.

A quelle parole Lexa lasciò diligentemente la presa sul corpo della ragazza e dopo minuti che sembrarono ore, piano piano, le convulsioni cessarono, lasciando spazio alla calma. Clarke si addormentò sul pavimento, in un sonno irreale che sembrava estremamente profondo.

 

“Tranquilla – disse A.L.I.E. - è viva e si riprenderà”.

“Tranquilla?! Come posso stare tranquilla? Ma come è potuta succedere una cosa del genere?” chiese Lexa carezzando la fronte di Clarke, pervasa da una sensazione di disagio.

“È il vostro tempo che sta per scadere” sentenziò la IA.

“Cosa vuol dire?”

“Le due menti non possono convivere a lungo, il cervello non è fatto per contenere due persone al suo interno e sta cedendo, più passa il tempo, più rischierete di cadere nel coma”.

“E quando avevi intenzione di dirci una cosa del genere?” Lexa era sconvolta e arrabbiata.

“Non era necessario, la vostra missione ha però richiesto più tempo del previsto e questo sta portando il vostro sistema nervoso centrale al collasso. Le sinapsi hanno cominciato a crearsi molto più velocemente del solito e l'encefalo non riesce più a gestire un tale ritmo. L'ippocampo ha dovuto immagazzinare troppi ricordi e non può resistere ancora a lungo” la spiegazione dell'intelligenza artificiale non era chiara alle orecchie di Lexa, ma poté comunque capire che la cosa era più grave di quanto potesse pensare.

“A.L.I.E. cosa potrebbe succedere se rimanessimo in questa situazione troppo a lungo?”

“Morte cerebrale” rispose come fosse una sentenza di morte.

Lexa si sentì gelare il sangue nelle vene, quanto tempo rimaneva loro? Cosa sarebbe successo dopo?

“Secondo i miei calcoli avete ancora circa una settimana prima che i sintomi siano irreversibili – rispose la IA come se avesse letto nella mente della ragazza – dovrete svolgere la vostra missione entro questo tempo se vorrete evitare il peggio”.

“Quindi vuol dire che dovremo necessariamente fare ritorno al nostro tempo di provenienza?” chiese Lexa rammentando le paure di Clarke a riguardo.

“Esattamente” rispose A.L.I.E. continuando a rimanere seduta sul grande divano di pelle, con le gambe accavallate una sull'altra.

“Ma io... non avrò un corpo nel quale fare ritorno” disse la ragazza mentre un brivido le percorreva le viscere nell'interno, facendole tremare lo stomaco.

“Questo dipenderà da come sarete riuscite a cambiare la linea temporale degli eventi, non potremmo saperlo finché non tornerete nella vostra epoca”.

“Quindi sarà come un salto nel buio?” chiese sempre più spaventata.

“Se questa espressione linguistica significa che non potrete saperlo finché non vi risveglierete dopo l'upload delle coscienze, sì, sarà... un salto nel buio” era chiaro che A.L.I.E. non riuscisse a comprendere le emozioni della ragazza di fronte a lei, altrimenti non le avrebbe dato una notizia del genere con la sua solita impassibilità.

“Adesso assicurati che Clarke riposi, domani mattina partirete per Washington”.

Detto questo la IA vestita nel suo blu elettrico lasciò la stanza, dissolvendosi nel vuoto.

Lexa si lasciò cadere seduta, sul morbido tappeto, accanto a Clarke. Le prese la testa tra le mani e la adagiò sulle sue gambe, sospirando.

La ragazza sembrava tranquilla adesso, ma prima era stato devastante vederla in quello stato.

Lexa non aveva mai avuto così tanta paura per nessuno, non aveva mai sentito la voglia di proteggere qualcuno tanto quanto con Clarke, ed era stato così fin dal primo momento che l'aveva vista.

Dovevano finire la loro missione quanto prima, anche a costo di dover tornare nel loro tempo e scoprire che non c'era un corpo che potesse ospitarla. Non avrebbe mai permesso che Clarke rimanesse impigliata in un coma irreversibile, in uno stato vegetativo. Mai.

Avrebbe protetto quella ragazza anche a costo della sua stessa vita, non le importava di morire, non le interessava di non poter vedere il suo futuro, l'unica cosa che contasse davvero qualcosa, adesso nella sua vita, era prendersi cura della persona che più amava.

La Heda prese Clarke in braccio, con tutta la delicatezza possibile, la portò al piano di sopra e la adagiò nel letto, accanto a Costia. La piccolina per fortuna non si era svegliata, probabilmente la porta chiusa aveva attutito i suoni impedendo che la destassero dal suo riposo.

Lexa si sdraiò dietro a Clarke e la abbracciò, stringendola forte e ascoltando il suo respiro regolare. Cercò di dormire ma non ci riuscì, i pensieri le affollavano la mente e si ritrovò a vegliare sulla ragazza per tutta la notte, assicurandosi che respirasse e che non avesse altri attacchi.

 

* * *

 

Clarke si svegliò il mattino dopo, il sole aveva appena cominciato a fare capolino dalle tapparelle. Aveva la testa pesante e le facevano male i muscoli, erano indolenziti come dopo ore di esercizi estenuanti.

Cercò di fare mente locale su cosa fosse accaduto perché non ricordava assolutamente niente di quello che era successo e soprattutto non sapeva come fosse finita nel letto al piano di sopra. L'ultima cosa che ricordava era di essere uscita a fumare una sigaretta.

Elyza sentì il corpo di Alicia premuto contro il suo, si voltò lentamente e la vide che la stava osservando, seria.

“Buongiorno, bellezza” le disse.

Alicia sorrise, ma non sembrava felice, aveva due grandi occhiaie che le solcavano il viso.

“Qualcosa non va?” le chiese.

“Non ricordi niente di ieri sera?” domandò la ragazza stupita, sottovoce per non svegliare la bambina.

“Oh, beh, certo... ricordo il nostro amplesso fantastico davanti al camino” disse ridendo e rabbrividendo al pensiero.

“Non sto scherzando Clarke, non ricordi gli avvenimenti successivi?” Lexa sembrava nervosa.

“No, forse il vino mi ha tirato un brutto scherzo, cosa è successo?” la ragazza a questo punto si fece seria, l'espressione di Lexa sembrava non indicare niente di buono.

Alicia le raccontò tutto, nei minimi dettagli e Clarke vide i suoi occhi riempirsi di lacrime, senza che queste scendessero lungo il suo viso, rimanendo saldamente impigliate.

 

Elyza prese una mano di Alicia tra le sue.

“Mi dispiace per quello che hai dovuto passare, questo vuol dire che non abbiamo tempo da perdere e che dobbiamo partire subito”.

Non fece in tempo a finire la frase che, dopo aver dato un bacio sfuggente a Lexa, si alzò dal letto e prese Costia in braccio, svegliandola.

La piccola aprì i grandi occhioni color nocciola e la guardò un po' confusa, non era abituata ad essere svegliata in quel modo tanto brusco quanto improvviso.

“Ma-mma” disse quasi a rimprovero e Clarke la strinse forte a sé.

“Adesso andiamo a fare la pappa” le disse baciandole la fronte profumata.

“Ma prima cambiamo il pannolino” aggiunse ridendo.

Lexa rimase nel letto ancora qualche minuto, mentre Clarke cambiava la piccola. Poteva sentire il suo sguardo addosso, ma non voleva guardarla, aveva paura che sarebbe riuscita a leggere il terrore che cercava di nascondere dentro ai suoi occhi.

Davvero la sera prima era successo tutto quel trambusto? Lei assolutamente non ricordava niente. Aveva paura di quello che sarebbe potuto accadere e il fatto che A.L.I.E. non avesse smentito la possibilità che Lexa potesse non avere un corpo nel quale fare ritorno si era fissato nella sua testa come un pensiero indelebile. Non avrebbe accettato un simile destino.

Sapeva già da un po', e lo aveva accettato, che avrebbe dovuto lasciare Costia alle cure di Elyza e Alicia, la piccola era nata in quel tempo e non potevano portarla con loro in nessun modo, nemmeno se lo avessero voluto categoricamente.

Aveva pensato alla possibilità di rimanere per sempre in quei corpi, avevano convissuto bene fino a quel momento e forse avrebbe anche potuto funzionare, ma queste nuove notizie non avevano lasciato dubbi. Sarebbero necessariamente dovute tornare, volenti o nolenti.

Quando ebbe finito il cambio della piccola, la riprese in braccio e fece cenno a Lexa di andare con loro, non c'era davvero tempo da perdere e sentiva come un orologio ticchettare nella sua testa, ricordandole lo scorrere incessante del tempo. Un tempo che sicuramente non stava giocando a loro favore.

Scesero tutte e tre al piano di sotto, fecero colazione in silenzio e prepararono le loro cose.

Sistemarono tutto in macchina e misero in moto, partendo verso Washington. Clarke decise che sarebbe stata una buona idea guidare, almeno si sarebbe distratta.

 

Lexa le mise una mano sulla gamba e la accarezzò piano.

“So che sei preoccupata” le disse dopo interi minuti di silenzio.

“Mh...” rispose lei senza aggiungere altro.

“Ce la faremo, io me lo sento, riusciremo a trovare una cura e poi torneremo a casa nostra, insieme...” cercò di tranquillizzarla Lexa.

“Vorrei essere tranquilla quanto te a riguardo” disse sconsolata stringendo il volante con le mani.

“Non sono tranquilla, ma sono con te e questo per adesso mi basta”.

Clarke lasciò il volante con una mano e la poggiò su quella di Lexa, stringendola forte e accennando un sorriso.

Forse, in fondo, Lexa aveva ragione, pensava di averla persa per sempre, ma in quel momento era proprio lì accanto a lei. In passato avrebbe pagato per un solo attimo in più da passare insieme. Alla fine le era stato concesso.

 

Il viaggio fu lungo ed estenuante, si alternarono più volte, ma Clarke cercò di guidare il più possibile, sentiva il bisogno di concentrarsi su qualcosa. Costia quel giorno non era tranquilla, forse riusciva a sentire la tensione che si era creata, e spesso pianse durante il viaggio, inconsolabilmente.

Alla fine, dopo ore di pianti e lamenti, si addormentò esausta, quando fuori cominciava quasi a fare buio.

Durante il viaggio, una volta che la piccola si fu addormentata Clarke spiegò a Lexa le istruzioni che le aveva dato A.L.I.E. la sera prima e le indicò sulla cartina dove fosse Alexandria.

 

Dopo più o meno altre 10 ore di viaggio e con il serbatoio praticamente a secco arrivarono nei pressi di Washington, la situazione sembrava tranquilla, ma rimasero sul chi va là passando tra una macchina e l'altra lungo la strada che stavano percorrendo.

Si trovavano sulla interstatale 66 e decisero di virare per la 495 per evitare di addentrarsi troppo nel centro della città, dove sicuramente il numero degli erranti sarebbe cresciuto a dismisura rispetto ai piccoli gruppi che avevano incontrato fino a lì, che non avevano impedito loro di proseguire dritto.

Percorsero tutta la strada fino ad arrivare all'uscita 177A-B che secondo la cartina le avrebbe portate dritte ad Alexandria.

La macchina cominciò a balzare in avanti, singhiozzando.

“Merda, siamo a secco” esclamò Elyza mentre cercava di tenere a bada il mezzo.

“Non ci voleva, ma a quanto pare siamo quasi arrivate, mancano ancora poco meno di 2 chilometri, possiamo farcela a piedi” disse Alicia.

“Sì, ma è pericoloso, come facciamo con Costia?” Elyza sembrava nervosa e cercò di sfruttare quel poco di carburante rimasto, proseguì qualche metro con l'auto, quando improvvisamente il motore si spense.

“Costia la leghiamo al mio corpo con il lenzuolo come abbiamo sempre fatto, prendiamo lo stretto indispensabile e ci incamminiamo a piedi, saremo alla cittadina prima che faccia completamente buio” il piano di Alicia era essenziale, ma l'unico che avevano a disposizione.

Elyza accettò e si assicurò le pistole al cinturone, aiutò Alicia a fissare la piccola al suo corpo e le sistemò le spade dietro la schiena, poi prese uno dei due zaini e lo riempì fino all'orlo delle poche scorte che erano loro rimaste.

“Ok, tu resta indietro e lascia fare a me se dovessimo incontrare degli erranti, non è il caso che tu ti avvicini a loro con le spade visto che hai Costia con te, a meno che non sia strettamente necessario, mantieniti a distanza” Clarke era agitata, ma cercava di non darlo a vedere. Aveva una brutta sensazione.

Si incamminarono lungo la 495, c'erano diverse macchine abbandonate e qualche errante faceva capolino dai finestrini, ma decisero di lasciarli stare, avrebbero rischiato di fare troppo rumore uccidendoli, si limitarono a passare lontane dai mezzi.

Dopo qualche minuto di cammino, nel più completo silenzio, Costia cominciò a piangere disperatamente.

“No cazzo, così ci sentiranno!” esclamò Elyza nervosamente.

Alicia non disse niente e cominciò a cullare la piccola, canticchiandole delle canzoncine.

La cosa non servì a molto, la piccola non si degnava di smettere.

Le ragazze affrettarono il passo, cercando di rimanere esposte il meno possibile.

Improvvisamente da una macchina abbandonata dietro di loro un errante si fece spazio dal finestrino distrutto e riuscì ad uscire dall'abitacolo, cadendo rovinosamente a terra. Clarke fece cenno a Lexa di proseguire e tornò indietro estraendo il suo fedele coltello da combattimento. Si avvicinò all'essere, ancora steso a terra, che cercava di alzarsi in modo scomposto ed affondò la lama lucida e ben affilata nel suo cranio, con decisione.

Stava per estrarlo quando un secondo zombie si affacciò dal finestrino, famelico e desideroso di addentare la sua carne fresca.

La sua bocca schioccò e la ragazza cercò di scansarsi, ma una mano quasi completamente scheletrica la afferrò saldamente.

Cercò di divincolarsi, ma la presa era potente, molto più di quanto ci si potrebbe aspettare da un cadavere in decomposizione e l'unico risultato fu che finì a terra, trascinandosi dietro la belva affamata che le ricadde addosso con un colpo sordo.

Lexa vide tutta la scena e cominciò a correre nella sua direzione.

Elyza non era riuscita ad estrarre il coltello in tempo, il quale era rimasto conficcato nel cranio dell'altro errante, si ritrovò quindi disarmata e impossibilitata a prendere le pistole, coperte dal corpo dello zombie che continuava a dimenarsi sopra di lei, cercando di arrivarle alla carotide.

“Non avvicinarti – ordinò ad Alicia – posso farcela da sola, è troppo pericoloso”.

Non era del tutto convinta della sua affermazione, ma non era disposta a rischiare la vita di Costia e della ragazza che amava.

Frappose un braccio tra lo zombie e il suo collo esposto e lui per tutta risposta le assestò un morso nell'avambraccio, riuscendo a trapassare la giacca di pelle e rimanendo saldamente attaccato.

Lo scaraventò di lato e cercò di rialzarsi, ma vide Lexa infilzarlo con una delle sue spade ancora prima di riuscire a realizzare che la ragazza non aveva ascoltato il suo ordine di poco prima e si era avvicinata a lei.

“Ti avevo detto di stare lontana!” la sgridò.

“Prego” le rispose la Heda guardandola torva.

Elyza si alzò in piedi e recuperò il suo coltello, tirandolo con forza dal cranio dello zombie.

“Ti hanno morso...” constatò Alicia avvicinandosi a lei e prendendole il braccio ferito tra le mani.

“Sì, ma non è niente di grave, lo sai che sono immune ai morsi di questi stronzi” rispose Elyza cercando di sminuire il problema.

“Lo so, ma adesso che ti vedranno con un morso addosso non ci faranno entrare ad Alexandria”.

“Non devono per forza vederlo” disse Clarke togliendosi la giacca.

Lexa non sembrava convinta di quella affermazione, ma annuì.

Elyza tolse lo zaino dalle spalle e vi estrasse una benda, si fece una medicazione veloce e ripose il tutto nella tasca.

Ripulì poi la giacca dal sangue e vide che i fori dei denti si notavano a malapena, tirò un sospiro di sollievo e la indossò di nuovo, coprendo completamente la ferita che però le doleva particolarmente.

Rimise lo zaino in spalla e senza dire niente prese per mano Alicia trascinandola con sé, riprendendo il loro cammino.

Prestarono entrambe maggiore attenzione, per fortuna la piccola Costia aveva smesso di piangere, eliminando quando potevano, in modo silenzioso, tutti gli erranti che incontravano durante il cammino, anche quelli chiusi nelle macchine, onde evitare altre sorprese come quella di prima.

Dopo circa mezz'ora arrivarono nel posto indicato da A.L.I.E. e videro una muraglia di lamiere davanti a loro che si estendeva a perdita d'occhio. Il sole stava cominciando a calare, ma avevano ancora una buona visibilità e notarono diversi uomini lungo il perimetro, all'interno delle mura, armati di fucili da cecchino.

Riconobbero quello che doveva essere l'ingresso, un alto cancello che poggiava su delle ruote che gli permettevano di muoversi per l'apertura.

Le ragazze si guardarono e si intesero senza il bisogno di parlare, alzarono entrambe le braccia in segno di resa e si fecero avanti.

Uno degli uomini puntò il fucile quando ancora erano a circa 50 metri di distanza.

Le avevano viste, ma il fatto che non avessero ancora sparato era un buon segno.

“Identificatevi” urlò allarmato l'uomo che stava mirando verso di loro.

“Non abbiamo intenzioni ostili, c'è una bambina con noi” rispose Clarke cercando di sembrare tranquilla, quando in realtà il cuore dentro di lei le batteva all'impazzata nel petto.

“Non avvicinatevi di un passo!” intimò loro.

“Abbiamo bisogno di aiuto” disse Alicia.

Stava cercando di fare leva sulla loro compassione e questo piaceva a Clarke.

“Avvicinatevi fino a quella macchina rossa, non fate scherzi o vi sparo” acconsentì lui indicando un mezzo a circa 20 metri dall'ingresso.

Così fecero, mantenendo sempre le mani alzate e senza fare gesti bruschi.

Videro, attraverso le poche fessure del cancello, altri uomini avvicinarsi ad esso. A quanto pareva stavano facendo notizia all'interno delle mura della città.

Un secondo uomo salì sulla torre di vedetta, era giovane, magro e dai capelli ricci e neri con una leggera barba a contornargli il viso.

Poteva risultare un tipo affascinante agli occhi di Elyza, se solo le fossero piaciuti gli uomini.

Le due ragazze si fermarono e aspettarono ordini, diligentemente. Non avevano nessuna intenzione di fare cazzate che potessero compromettere quella situazione già precaria.

“Chi siete?” chiese il ragazzo, il tono tranquillo.

“Io sono Elyza Lex, la mia compagna è Alicia Clark e con noi c'è una bambina di circa sei mesi, si chiama Costia” rispose Clarke guardando il ragazzo dritto negli occhi, avrà avuto poco meno di 30 anni.

“Piacere di conoscervi Elyza, Alicia e Costia, io sono Spencer Monroe – disse sorridendo – posso chiedervi cosa ci fate qui?”

“Abbiamo bisogno del vostro aiuto, abbiamo poche scorte...” cominciò Alicia.

“...e dobbiamo parlare con Deanna Monroe, che presumo essere una tua parente, probabilmente tua madre” finì la frase Elyza, era decisa a non nascondere la verità.

Spencer sembrò stranito da quella rivelazione e rimase in silenzio per un attimo.

“E perché dovete incontrare mia madre? Come fate a conoscerla?” chiese.

 

 _Bene e adesso che cazzo mi invento?_  Si chiese Clarke titubante.

 

“Durante il nostro viaggio abbiamo sentito parlare di questa comunità e ci hanno detto che potevate offrire un riparo, hanno fatto il nome di tua madre” rispose Lexa guardando per un attimo Clarke negli occhi come a volerle dire “Vienimi dietro”.

“Bene, questo è vero, offriamo riparo, ma voi cosa ci potete dare in cambio?” Spencer sembrava effettivamente pacifico e non minaccioso.

“Una cura per l'apocalisse magari?” disse Elyza senza ridere o accennare sorrisi.

Il ragazzo la guardò stupito e l'uomo accanto a lui si lasciò scappare una risata sonora.

“Sappiamo che tua madre era in contatto con la dottoressa Katheline Martin, abbiamo bisogno di parlare con lei. Sta lavorando su una cura e noi abbiamo delle informazioni importanti” continuò Clarke cercando di far capire loro che non stava mentendo.

“Esattamente quale tipo di informazioni?” chiese ancora Spencer, sembrava sinceramente curioso.

“Di questo parleremo solo con lei, con nessun altro” annunciò Elyza chiudendo l'argomento.

Spencer stava per replicare, quando si sentirono dei lamenti provenire dalle spalle delle ragazze. Avevano sicuramente fatto troppo rumore, attirando l'attenzione di qualche errante nelle vicinanze.

“Possiamo entrare prima che qualche non morto ci azzanni?” chiese Alicia decisa.

Spencer sembrava incerto sul da farsi, ma alla fine fece un segno di assenso con il capo.

“Certo, potete entrare, a patto che lasciate le armi all'ingresso e vi facciate perquisire” acconsentì.

Le ragazze annuirono insieme e si avvicinarono alla cancellata.

“Aiden, puoi aprire” disse guardando qualcuno al di là del cancello.

Le lamiere cominciarono a spostarsi, rivelando una piccola porzione di passaggio.

Elyza e Alicia avanzarono verso l'apertura e una volta che vi furono vicine un uomo dai capelli scompigliati fece loro cenno di consegnare le armi.

Eseguirono senza opporre resistenza e consegnarono anche gli zaini con le loro scorte, poi si lasciarono perquisire.

Costia si lamentò un po', probabilmente spaventata dalla vista di tante persone sconosciute intorno a lei, ma non pianse.

Il cancello si richiuse alle loro spalle, lasciandosi dietro qualche errante che si stava avvicinando.

Spencer scese dalla torre di vedetta e andò loro incontro, porgendogli la mano.

Si scambiarono una stretta veloce e alla fine lui le invitò a proseguire verso l'interno della cittadina.

Sembrava ben tenuta, era un bel posto. Elyza vide delle file di villette in stile americano ben curate, davano l'impressione di essere state edificate da poco. Notò poi che un gruppetto di persone si stava avvicinando curioso, probabilmente per cercare di capire chi fossero i nuovi arrivati. Dentro quelle mura tutto sembrava come prima, prima della fine del mondo civilizzato.

“Bene – disse lui guardandole – adesso vi porterò nella nostra infermeria dal dottor Anderson”

“Perché? Non abbiamo bisogno di cure” constatò Elyza alzando un sopracciglio.

Il ragazzo si voltò verso di loro e mise le mani in tasca, dando l'impressione di essere leggermente a disagio, stringendosi nelle spalle.

“Dovrete passare la nostra ispezione per assicurarci che non siate state morse – spiegò Spencer sorridendo – una semplice formalità”.

Clarke guardò Lexa di sfuggita e deglutì.


	22. Capitolo 22

Clarke era nervosa e sentì un rivolo di sudore scorrerle lungo la tempia destra mentre si dirigevano a passo lento verso l'infermeria. Come avrebbe potuto dimostrare che era immune ai morsi degli erranti? Avrebbe rischiato di mandare tutto il loro piano a monte, compromettendo l'intera missione.

“Come siete sopravvissute tutto questo tempo da sole?” la voce di Spencer giunse alle sue orecchie all'improvviso, destandola dalle sue preoccupazioni.

Il ragazzo procedeva davanti a loro, con ancora le mani nelle tasche e si voltò leggermente per guardare nella loro direzione con la coda dell'occhio.

“Non siamo state sole tutto questo tempo” rispose Alicia accarezzando Costia che si era beatamente addormentata contro al suo petto, cullata dal suo respiro e dal lento incedere del loro passi.

“Avevate un gruppo?” chiese curioso Spencer.  
“Sì, ma è una storia lunga” disse Elyza cercando di tagliare corto, il suo nervosismo le faceva percepire una smania nelle mani ed avvertiva un estremo bisogno di fumare una sigaretta.

“Immagino, come per tutti noi del resto” sul volto del ragazzo comparve un amaro sorriso, si voltò di nuovo in avanti, proseguendo.

“Ci siamo divisi dalla mia famiglia, loro sono andati a Houston” continuò invece Alicia.

“Come mai avete deciso di separarvi da loro?” Spencer si fermò un attimo, come sorpreso, poi continuò a camminare.

“Spero che riusciremo a riunirci un giorno, ma adesso abbiamo cose più importanti di cui occuparci” ammise Lexa.

“Più importanti della famiglia? Quindi credete davvero di poter trovare una cura a questa piaga?” chiese lui senza voltarsi, il suo tono lasciava trasparire tutta la sua titubanza a riguardo.

“Forse c'è una possibilità, per questo dobbiamo parlare con tua madre e con la dottoressa Martin” spiegò Alicia.

“Non potremmo evitare le formalità ed andare direttamente al punto? - chiese Clarke cercando di nascondere il suo nervosismo – credo che non ce ne sia davvero bisogno, stiamo bene e il tempo a nostra disposizione è anche poco”.

“Da quando il mondo è finito, il tempo è anche troppo, quali impegni vi assalgono?” chiese lui.

Clarke non sapeva come rispondere, come avrebbe mai potuto spiegargli tutta la loro situazione? Era impossibile fagli capire anche solo in parte le motivazioni della loro urgenza.

Cercò una valida scusa, ma non ne trovò, la sua mente era concentrata soltanto sul morso, che cominciò a pulsare insieme al battito del suo cuore.

“Vorremmo dirigerci a Houston dopo, per riunirci con mia madre e mio fratello” spiegò Alicia sospirando.

 

 _Brava, così si fa._ Pensò Clarke sorridendo nella sua mente.

 

“Capisco, io e la mia famiglia abbiamo avuto la fortuna di riuscire a rimanere tutti assieme e di trovare questo posto, stavamo tornando in Ohio, ma i militari ci hanno bloccato qui, dicendoci che ci avrebbero raggiunto, ma non l'hanno mai fatto” raccontò lui.

Il silenziò calò pesante e continuarono tutti e tre a camminare, Spencer come aprifila e le due ragazze dietro di lui.

 

“Eccoci, questa è l'infermeria” disse il ragazzo voltandosi e indicando loro un edificio che sembrava uguale a tutti gli altri. Evidentemente avevano riadattato un'abitazione a centro medico di fortuna.

Clarke lanciò un'occhiata a Lexa che la fissò negli occhi. Il verde smeraldo delle sue iridi riuscì a calmarla leggermente, quel tanto che bastava per farle passare la voglia di accendersi una sigaretta.

Spencer bussò alla porta e dopo pochi secondi un uomo alto e con il broncio aprì la porta.

“Ciao Pete, queste due ragazze sono appena arrivate, abbiamo bisogno della tua ispezione” disse Spencer.

“Entrate” rispose l'uomo saltando qualsiasi tipo di convenevole, osservandole schivo.

Le ragazze varcarono la soglia e si ritrovarono in un grande salone con un paio di lettini e qualche macchinario medico.

Una donna era adagiata in uno dei due lettini, con mani e piedi legati da solide cinghie di contenimento e uno schermo accanto a lei emetteva i classici “bip” del monitoraggio cardiaco.

“Avete la corrente elettrica?” chiese Lexa stupita.

“Sì, esatto, questo posto è stato costruito per essere autosufficiente già da prima dell'apocalisse. Ci sono pannelli solari, un sistema di filtraggio idrico, abbiamo tutto quello che ci serve per sopravvivere. Per questo stiamo cercando delle persone che facciano parte della nostra comunità, sono la risorsa più importante” spiegò il ragazzo, gli occhi che brillavano per l'emozione e l'orgoglio.

“Wow...” fu l'unica cosa che riuscì a dire Elyza. Stava continuando a fissare quell'uomo dall'aspetto rude e molto poco simpatico, pensando che di lì a poco avrebbe dovuto controllarla e sicuramente avrebbe visto il morso.

“Ok, cominciamo” disse il dottore sedendosi su uno sgabello con le rotelle e sbuffando.

Alicia fu la prima, slegò il lenzuolo e posò delicatamente Costia sul lettino libero, senza svegliarla, poi si mise di fronte al medico ed aspettò ordini.

“Spogliati” disse lui scocciato, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo.

“Credo sia il caso che io aspetti fuori” disse Spencer leggermente imbarazzato, Clarke annuì e lo vide uscire dalla porta.

Lexa si spogliò, lasciandosi indosso soltanto la biancheria intima e l'uomo cominciò a toccarla, passando le sue mani rudi sopra la sua pelle. Alicia chiuse gli occhi e sospirò infastidita.

A Elyza ribolliva il sangue nelle vene, non riusciva a sopportare la vista di qualcuno tanto sgarbato che toccava la pelle lattea e delicata della sua ragazza. Le venne una fitta allo stomaco.

“Ok, credo che tu abbia visto abbastanza!” esclamò poi con voce grave.

Lui la osservò per un attimo e poi fece cenno a Lexa di rivestirsi.

Ok, adesso c'era la parte difficile.

Clarke tolse gli scarponi, lentamente, poi abbassò la lampo dei jeans e li fece scivolare lungo il corpo, lasciando che le ricadessero ai piedi.

Il suo cuore cominciò a battere ancora più velocemente e cercò gli occhi di Alicia.

Quando li trovò vide che la stavano già fissando, con quel verde intenso che mostrava tutta la sua preoccupazione.

“Non ho tutto il tempo del mondo, datti una mossa” disse il dottor Anderson non riuscendo in nessun modo a dimostrare un minimo di simpatia.

Clarke non gli rispose, ma lo fulminò con lo sguardo mentre si toglieva la giacca di pelle. Fece per togliere la t-shirt, ma lui le prese il braccio con forza e la costrinse ad avvicinarsi.

“E questo che cosa diavolo è?” chiese lui guardando la fasciatura di fortuna che la ragazza aveva fatto poco prima.

“Mi sono fatta male mentre cercavamo questo posto” rispose lei mantenendo gli occhi su di lui, cercando di non fargli capire che in quel momento era tutto fuor che tranquilla.

“Devo sfasciarlo per controllare meglio” spiegò lui intransigente e cominciando ad aprire i lembi della fascia.

Lo sguardo di Clarke tornò agli occhi di Lexa, cercando un po' di conforto.

L'espressione dell'uomo cambiò radicalmente quando rivelò completamente la ferita.

“Ma cosa...?”

“Ok, senti, facciamola immediatamente finita – cominciò Elyza stufa di quella situazione – sì, mi hanno morso e sì, come puoi vedere ho il sangue nero, è proprio per questo che sono qui”.

Il dottor Anderson si alzò di scatto dallo sgabello, facendolo cadere a terra e svegliando Costia che cominciò a piangere per lo spavento.

Lexa la prese immediatamente in braccio, tenendole il capo con una mano e lasciando che si appoggiasse sulla sua spalla, sussurandole: “Shhh...” dolcemente, mentre la cullava.

Gli occhi sbarrati del medico continuarono a fissare la ragazza, mentre indietreggiava lentamente.

“Posso spiegare tutto, sono già stata morsa in passato e non sono morta, il sangue è diventato di questo colore dopo il morso e credo che possa voler dire solo una cosa” continuò lei sfidando il suo interlocutore con lo sguardo.

Anderson fece un balzo indietro ed estrasse la pistola dai pantaloni, puntandola dritta verso Clarke.

“Io non lo farei se fossi in te, il suo sangue potrebbe salvarci tutti quanti” disse Alicia che adesso si trovava alle spalle del medico.

Improvvisamente la porta si aprì.

“Ho sentito del trambusto, ma...” Spencer non finì la frase e rimase fermo sulla soglia, la bocca aperta per lo stupore.

“Pete, che diavolo stai facendo?” chiese dopo qualche secondo.

“Portala immediatamente via dalla mia infermeria” rispose il gigante rude.

“Vuoi spiegarmi il motivo prima?”

“Lei è...” cominciò l'uomo distogliendo un attimo lo sguardo dalla ragazza che teneva sotto mira, ma Elyza scattò verso di lui e con un gesto fulmineo riuscì abilmente a strappargli l'arma dalle mani, tolse il caricatore e lo gettò lontano, fece lo stesso con la pistola lanciandola dall'altro lato della stanza.

“Ok, adesso ci diamo una calmata ed io parlo con tua madre” disse poi guardando Spencer dritto negli occhi. Il ragazzo rimase immobile.

“Io sono la cura a tutto questo e se volete uscirne vivi dovete farmi parlare con chi di dovere” sentenziò Clarke. Spencer deglutì a fatica, chiuse la porta dietro di sé e si avvicinò a Clarke tenendo le mani in vista, per farle capire di non avere intenzioni ostili.

Elyza respirava affannosamente e teneva i pugni stretti e le braccia stese rigidamente lungo il corpo, aggrottando la fronte, rabbiosa. Costia stava continuando a piangere in braccio ad Alicia, la quale si avvicinò a lei, poggiandole una mano sulla spalla.

Clarke sospirò al contatto e rilassò i pugni.

“Ok, facciamo così, il dottor Anderson adesso ti medicherà la ferita, ti darà degli antibiotici e poi, una volta che ti sarai rivestita, ti porterò da mia madre e parleremo insieme di questa situazione, non dobbiamo fare niente di avventato” il ragazzo si avvicinò a loro pronunciando lentamente quelle parole, il dottore invece si era spalmato contro il muro, quasi terrorizzato. Un uomo grande e grosso che si era fatto spaventare a morte da una ragazzina. Ad Elyza venne quasi voglia di ridergli in faccia.

“Ci stiamo” rispose Lexa continuando a cullare Costia che piano piano si stava tranquillizzando.

 

Così fecero, dopo un po' il dottore si calmò e medicò la ferita di Clarke, le dette una boccetta di antibiotici e gliene fece mandare giù subito una compressa. Poi la ragazza si rivestì ritrovando un po' di tranquillità interiore, soprattutto perché per tutto il tempo Alicia le aveva tenuto la mano stretta nella sua.

 

Fuori era buio pesto, ma un paio di lampioni erano accesi lungo la strada. In quel momento tutto sembrava surreale e dava l'impressione che il tempo si fosse fermato a prima che tutto mutasse, trasportando l'inferno sulla terra. Clarke tenne stretta a sé la piccola Costia, aveva bisogno del contatto di qualcuno e quella piccolina riusciva a tranquillizzarla tanto quanto Lexa.

Spencer le scortò fino alla sua abitazione, la casa dei Monroe. Si trovava proprio davanti all'infermeria, era l'ultima di una serie di villette attaccate una all'altra. Entrarono passando dal portico e furono accolte da una donna di bassa statura, di quasi una sessantina di anni, con i capelli castani a caschetto e due grandi occhi azzurri. Accanto a lei un uomo alto, della sua stessa età, con i capelli brizzolati ed un paio di occhialetti rotondi sul naso.

L'uomo sembrava abbastanza tranquillo, mentre nello sguardo della donna non vi era traccia di serenità. Era completamente impassibile.

“Prego, entrate” disse la donna.

Le due ragazze varcarono la soglia dell'abitazione, senza proseguire oltre.

“Piacere di conoscervi, io sono Deanna e questo è mio marito Reg” disse, poi porse loro la mano.

“Piacere, Elyza Lex” rispose Clarke stringendo la mano della donna spostando il peso di Costia su un solo braccio.

“Piacere, Alicia Clarke” disse poi l'altra ragazza salutando anch'essa.

Deanna fece cenno alle ragazze di sedersi su due poltrone dalla fantasia discutibile, nel salotto della casa.

Una volta che si furono accomodate, Deanna si sedette su di un imponente divano di pelle nera davanti a loro, suo marito e suo figlio rimasero in piedi dietro di lei.

A dividerle solo un tavolino da fumo in marmo nero.

  
“Vi dispiace se registro la nostra conversazione con questa?” chiese ostentando una gentilezza che sembrava poco sincera.

Clarke annuì.

La donna premette un tasto sulla telecamera Sony e questa si accese, cominciando a registrare.

 

“Bene, allora cominciamo da capo, come vi chiamate?” le intervistò la donna.

“Elyza Lex”.

“Alicia Clark”.

“Da dove venite?” chiese ancora Deanna.

“Australia”.

“Los Angeles”.

“Da quanto siete là fuori?”

“Da quando tutto è cominciato” spiegò Alicia incrociando le braccia al petto.

“Vi conoscevate già da prima o vi siete conosciute durante tutto questo?” continuò la donna.

E adesso cosa avrebbero dovuto rispondere? Chi avrebbe dovuto rispondere? Clarke e Lexa o Elyza e Alicia? Perché le due storie erano completamente diverse.

“Ci siamo conosciute durante l'apocalisse – rispose Alicia sicura – Elyza mi ha salvato la vita”.

“Bene, io sono un membro del congresso, Ohio, diciassettesimo distretto, e voi?” la donna sembrava estremamente sicura di sé.

“Ero una semplice studentessa...” rispose Alicia sospirando.

“Io una semplice ragazza ribelle, innamorata della musica, delle moto e delle belle ragazze” rispose Elyza smorzando la forte tensione che si era creata.

Deanna accennò un sorriso, ma non rispose alla provocazione della ragazza.

“Come vedete qui ci stiamo organizzando per creare una società che riesca a sostenersi da sola, abbiamo cibo, acqua, corrente elettrica e un sistema di filtraggio per i liquami. Non ci manca niente. L'unica cosa importante adesso sono le persone. Siamo poco più di cinquanta in questo momento, ma come potete immaginare per mandare avanti un posto del genere servono molte braccia” Deanna, come prima suo figlio, dava l'impressione di essere molto fiera di ciò che avevano costruito ed in effetti anche Clarke era rimasta abbastanza colpita.

“Non siamo qui per rimanere, non per il momento almeno – disse Alicia – dobbiamo prima risolvere una questione”.

“Lo so, mio figlio mi ha aggiornato, come mi ha anche detto che tu – disse Deanna indicando Clarke – sei stata morsa e che in infermeria hai dato spettacolo”.

La donna però non sembrava arrabbiata, increspò le labbra in un lieve sorriso.

“Sì, chiedo scusa per la mia reazione, posso però spiegare” si scusò Elyza senza abbassare lo sguardo e puntandolo dritto negli occhi della donna davanti a lei.

“Sono tutta orecchi”.

Elyza le spiegò tutto, o quasi. Le disse di essere stata morsa settimane prima, le mostrò la cicatrice e le assicurò di non aver avuto problemi se non una nottata di febbre e allucinazioni. Le disse che il mattino dopo si era svegliata convinta di essere morta e che invece aveva solo scoperto che il suo sangue era diventato nero.

Le confessò anche del morso di un paio di ore prima, ma che era sicura che non ci sarebbero state conseguenze per la sua salute e che non rischiava di mettere in pericolo nessuno.

Le disse di aver bisogno di parlare con la dottoressa Katheline Martin perché probabilmente avrebbe potuto analizzare il suo sangue e trovare una cura o un vaccino per far sì che le persone non si risvegliassero dopo la morte.

Deanna non chiese loro come sapessero della dottoressa, stranamente. Evidentemente si era già data tutte le risposte di cui necessitava e ascoltò la ragazza con interesse, annuendo e non interrompendola mai.

“La piccola invece? Cosa mi dite di lei?” chiese quando Clarke ebbe finito il suo monologo.

“Non siamo riuscite a salvare sua madre...” Alicia si sporse verso Clarke e prese una manina di Costia tra le sue, accarezzandola con i pollici. La bambina apprezzò e le fece un gran sorriso.

“Capisco... - disse Deanna senza chiedere ulteriori spiegazioni – ho una proposta per voi”.

Clarke annuì. “Sentiamo” disse.

“Passerete la notte in infermeria. Elyza, tu rimarrai legata mani e piedi, se domani mattina sarai ancora viva, allora vi farò scortare dalla dottoressa”.

“Ma non potete...” cominciò Alicia saltando sulla poltrona.

“Accetto” la interruppe Clarke.

“Ovviamente la piccola potrà dormire in casa mia, abbiamo una cameretta che nessuno sta usando per il momento” si affrettò a dire Reg, il marito di Deanna, intervenendo per la prima volta nella conversazione.

“Certamente” concesse lei.

“No, si agiterebbe senza di noi” rispose Alicia secca.

Deanna non si azzardò a controbattere.

Le ragazze si alzarono in piedi e furono scortate da Spencer di nuovo nell'infermeria, fece poi stendere Elyza sul lettino libero e le legò mani e piedi con le stesse cinghie della paziente stesa accanto a lei.

Il dottor Anderson osservò la scena con un mezzo sorriso.

Lexa aveva tutta l'aria di essere furiosa.

Spencer uscì per rientrare poco dopo con una culla per neonati che posizionò ai piedi del lettino di Clarke.

“Forse ci starà un po' stretta, ma credo sia meglio per tutti farla dormire comoda. Qualcuno passerà per portarvi cibo e acqua” disse il ragazzo imbarazzato.

“Avremmo bisogno del nostro zaino, abbiamo lì le pappe per Costia” constatò Lexa cupa.

Lui annuì e se ne andò.

“Bene, bene, bene, adesso te ne stai buona eh?” Anderson cominciò ad avvicinarsi a Clarke sorridendo e facendosi beffe di lei.

Alicia lasciò Costia nella culla e con un balzo si frappose tra loro, prendendo l'uomo per il bavero del camice.

“Non azzardarti a dire altro, esci dalle palle e non farti vedere fino a domani mattina!” urlò lei a un millimetro dalla sua faccia.

Lui sembrò stupirsi e probabilmente decise che era meglio evitare di subire ulteriori umiliazioni da quelle due ragazzine, così aprì una porta che si trovava a metà della parete destra dell'infermeria e se la chiuse alle spalle. A chiave.

Lexa si avvicinò a Clarke e si sedette sullo sgabello con le rotelle.

“Mi dispiace che ti abbiano fatto questo” le disse carezzandole i capelli.

“Domani mattina sarà tutto finito, non preoccuparti” sorrise l'altra.

“Come ti senti?” chiese Alicia.

“Uno straccio, credo che la febbre stia salendo e sicuramente questa notte avrò gli incubi, per cui non ti spaventare e cerca di riposarti, sono più di 24 ore che non dormi per farmi da infermiera”.

“Non ti lascerò nemmeno per un secondo” Lexa premette le sue labbra contro la fronte di Clarke.

“Stai bollendo” disse subito dopo.

“Mi fai questo effetto, bellezza” scherzò Elyza facendole l'occhiolino, cosa che le provocò una fitta alla testa.

Alicia sorrise e la baciò con dolcezza sulle labbra.

I brividi scossero il corpo di Clarke che non sapeva se fossero causati dal bacio o dalla temperatura che stava salendo, ma cercò di non farci caso.

“Cerco una coperta” disse Lexa alzandosi di colpo.

“Ehi, infermierina sexy, è meglio di no. Se la temperatura salisse troppo potrebbe essere un problema, è meglio non stare sotto le coperte in questi casi”.

La ragazza annuì e si sedette di nuovo.

 

Una donna entrò dalla porta, titubante, aveva in mano due ciotole fumanti e lo zaino delle ragazze caricato sulle spalle.

Appena ebbe lasciato loro il tutto se ne andò, senza dire una parola.

“Dobbiamo fare tanta paura eh, ed io che pensavo di essere estremamente sexy” Elyza sorrise della sua battuta, ma cominciò a tossire subito dopo.

“Che ne dici di tenere chiusa quella bocca e di riposarti?” la rimproverò Lexa.

Elyza, stranamente, annuì.

Mangiarono la zuppa, Alicia, da brava infermiera quale era, aiutò Clake in qualsiasi cosa, mentre il suo corpo cominciava ad essere scosso sempre di più dai tremori della febbre. Preparò poi la pappa a Costia che mangiò avidamente per addormentarsi esausta subito dopo.

Elyza cercò di mantenersi sveglia il più a lungo possibile, voleva evitare i suoi soliti incubi, ma non ci riuscì e si addormentò.

L'ultima cosa che vide fu Alicia, seduta accanto a lei, con la testa poggiata sul suo ventre e una mano intrecciata nella sua, che dormiva esausta con i capelli arruffati che le ricoprivano parte del viso.

Elyza era concorde con Clarke che quello scenario fosse la più bella cosa che avessero mai visto i suoi occhi.


	23. Capitolo 23

Il mattino seguente arrivò presto, il “bip” incessante del monitoraggio era durato per tutta la notte, Clarke credeva di averlo addirittura sognato. Gli incubi non erano stati opprimenti come l'ultima volta, ricordava a malapena quello che aveva sognato ed era sicura che la sua temperatura fosse scesa a livelli normali quando aprì gli occhi e trovò ancora Lexa addormentata su di sé.

Si chiese cosa fosse successo a quella donna ricoverata, distesa accanto a lei, era chiaramente in uno stato comatoso ed era stata legata per precauzione.

Istintivamente provò a spostare una mano per accarezzare i capelli di Alicia, ma si rese subito conto che le cinghie non glielo avrebbero mai permesso.

 

 _Cazzo..._ Pensò frustrata.

 

L'idea di non poterla toccare le chiuse lo stomaco, aveva così tanto bisogno di sentirla, di accarezzarla e di sfiorare la sua pelle.

Sospirò delusa e si guardò intorno, ai suoi piedi Costia dormiva tranquilla nella culla, Clarke si stupì di quanto quella bambina fosse buona e calma, era difficile che si svegliasse nel mezzo della notte piangente chiedendo attenzioni.

Lexa si destò leggermente, fece uno sbadiglio e aprì gli occhi.

“Buongiorno, bellezza” le disse Elyza felice di poter di nuovo vedere il verde nel suo sguardo.

“Buongiorno, splendore” rispose l'altra.

“Non credo di essere tanto uno splendore...”

“Lo sei sempre...” Alicia le sorrise con dolcezza, la baciò delicatamente sulle labbra, poi si alzò in piedi e si sgranchì le gambe.

“Ok, adesso vado a chiamare quello stronzo” disse poco dopo indicando la porta dalla quale il medico era fuggito.

Non fece in tempo a dire altro che Clarke sentì il rumore della serratura che si apriva e il dottor Anderson fece il suo ingresso nella stanza, con il solito broncio della sera prima.

Senza dire niente andò diretto verso Clarke, le tastò la fronte, le misurò la pressione e prese la saturimetria. Sfasciò la ferita e la osservò a lungo.

“Allora?” chiese Clarke stufa.

“Allora avevi ragione, non ho mai visto niente di simile, non solo non ti sei trasformata, ma la tua ferita si è già cicatrizzata” l'espressione del medico era cambiata, adesso era un misto tra incredulità e ammirazione.

“So di essere stupenda, ma potresti togliermi queste cazzo di cinghie?”

Lui annuì e la liberò, senza dire una parola. Era chiaro che fosse completamente allibito per l'accaduto.

Clarke si alzò dal lettino provocandosi un giramento di testa. Anche se aveva riposato, si sentiva indolenzita per la posizione obbligata dell'intera nottata, andò da Lexa e l'abbracciò, stringendola forte a sé, incurante del fatto che Anderson le stesse guardando.

Sentire il calore del suo corpo la fece calmare, percepire il suo respiro infrangersi sul suo collo le provocò brividi lungo la schiena, stare tra le sue braccia era tutto quello che desiderava in quel momento. Il resto del mondo poteva aspettare.

Lexa la strinse a sua volta e Clarke la sentì sorridere contro il suo viso.

 

La porta dell'infermeria si aprì e le due ragazze si slegarono, dolorosamente, dall'abbraccio.

Anderson stava entrando insieme a Spencer e a Deanna. Clarke non si era nemmeno accorta che fosse uscito.

 

“Bene – disse la donna sorridendo – questa cosa è tanto sorprendente quanto incredibile, avevi ragione cara Elyza, quindi credo che da adesso sarete entrambe libere e vi farò scortare dalla dottoressa come promesso, ma non prima di una bella colazione per tutte e tre”.

Il tono della donna era decisamente cambiato, era passato dalla diffidenza e la gentilezza di circostanza del giorno prima, ad una sincera e profonda ammirazione.

Clarke ringraziò con un cenno del capo e andò verso Costia per svegliarla con un dolce bacio sulla fronte, poi la prese in braccio e la mise sul lettino per cambiarla. Una volta sistemata la piccola uscirono insieme a Spencer e a sua madre che le accompagnarono nella dispensa, le lasciarono prendere ciò che volevano per colazione e infine dissero loro di scegliere una delle tre case libere della cittadina.

“In che senso?” chiese Alicia ingenuamente.

“Nel senso che sarà vostra, la vostra casa. Da oggi, se lo vorrete sarete parte integrante di questa comunità” rispose Deanna soddisfatta e con un gran sorriso dipinto sul volto.

Le due ragazze incrociarono i loro sguardi e si sorrisero.

Alicia si guardò intorno, osservando le tre abitazioni. “Mh... in tal caso allora... quella!” disse indicandone una.

Era bellissima, molto simile alle altre, ma comunque bellissima.

Era una villetta a due piani e aveva la classica staccionata bianca intorno ad un giardino verde e ben curato, il portico era spazioso e grande a sufficienza per ospitare quel bellissimo dondolo in legno massiccio, sul quale Elyza si immaginò di passare interi pomeriggi con Alicia e Costia, a dondolarsi, ridere e raccontarsi storie di cavalieri e principesse, o ancora meglio, di comandanti e principesse.

  
“Bene, potete portare dentro le vostre cose e potrete riavere le vostre armi, a patto che non le utilizziate all'interno del perimetro della città se non in casi di estremo bisogno” disse Deanna, poi consegnò loro le chiavi della casa.

“Quando potremo vedere la dottoressa?” chiese Clarke impaziente.

“Sistematevi e vi porteremo da lei tra un'ora, sarà meglio lasciare la piccola ad Alexandria, dovrete fare un tratto a piedi durante il viaggio e non è mai sicura la zona”.

Alicia la guardò torva.

“Potete fidarvi di noi, ci sono anche altri bambini piccoli ed abbiamo una sorta di asilo nido per loro, potete dare un'occhiata se volete” acconsentì Deanna.

Clarke sentì di potersi fidare di quella donna e abbracciò stretta Costia che era felice in braccio a lei e giocava con le ciocche dei suoi capelli biondi che le ricadevano sulle spalle.

Entrarono in casa e uno degli uomini, che Elyza riconobbe essere uno di quelli di guardia sulle piattaforme intorno alla recinzione, portò all'ingresso le loro cose, lasciandole a terra ed uscendo subito dopo salutandole con un cenno della mano.

 

L'interno dell'abitazione era bello come Clarke lo aveva immaginato, completamente arredato e con librerie piene di volumi che costeggiavano le pareti dell'intero salotto che comunicava con la cucina tramite un arco a volta. Elyza notò il volto di Alicia illuminarsi alla vista di un impianto stereo posizionato in un angolo della grande sala.

Un corridoio conduceva al bagno e a due camere, una era enorme con un grande letto matrimoniale ed una più piccola con un lettino per neonati. Ne avevano uno in ogni dimora o sapevano che avrebbero sicuramente scelto quella? La risposta era comunque irrilevante, la casa era semplicemente perfetta.

Sistemarono le loro poche cose, fecero colazione e dopo circa quaranta minuti uscirono di nuovo, trovando Spencer ad attenderle.

“Volete vedere l'asilo?” chiese sorridendo verso Costia che era ancora in braccio a Clarke.

“Sì, ci piacerebbe” rispose Alicia.

 

Il ragazzo le portò in una struttura piccola, ma molto accogliente, colorata e con diversi giochi per bambini sparsi ovunque. Una donna paffuta e dall'aria gentile le accolse con un grande sorriso. Avrà avuto circa quarantacinque anni e i capelli le ricadevano morbidi sulle spalle, neri come la notte. I suoi occhi scuri ispiravano fiducia.

Le ragazze si presentarono e la donna donò a Costia un peluche che la piccola apprezzò moltissimo e strinse nelle sue manine.

Alla fine si decisero che lasciarla alle sue cure sarebbe davvero potuta essere la cosa migliore finché loro non avessero fatto ritorno. Portarla in giro per la città sarebbe comunque stato troppo pericoloso.

La baciarono ripetutamente e la salutarono con le lacrime agli occhi, ma la bambina sembrava effettivamente a suo agio, così cercarono di non far trapelare la loro tristezza.

 

Una volta fuori Lexa prese la mano di Clarke e la strinse, mentre Spencer dava ordini a due dei suoi uomini di accompagnare le ragazze al laboratorio della dottoressa.

 

Salirono su un fuoristrada, accomodandosi sui sedili posteriori, non prima di aver recuperato le loro armi, e due uomini le accompagnarono durante il viaggio. Attraversarono il Potomac River passando per la 495 e si diressero a nord.

“Dove si trova il laboratorio?” chiese Clarke mentre stavano ancora viaggiando.

L'uomo al posto del passeggero si voltò e la guardò attraverso un paio di occhiali da sole.

“Alla base militare poco più avanti, è la Joint Base Anacostia-Bolling, l'hanno costruita poco prima della fine del mondo e degli scienziati sono ancora a lavoro al suo interno” spiegò.

“Bene, è ben difesa?” domandò ancora Clarke.

“Sì, sono rimasti anche alcuni militari a difesa della base, non avrete niente da temere al suo interno” l'uomo, sotto alla sua folta barba accennò un sorriso.

Le due ragazze rimasero in silenzio durante il resto del tragitto. Clarke si sentiva a disagio per aver lasciato Costia ad Alexandria, ma sapeva che era comunque meglio così. Sospirò pensando alla piccola e si chiese se stesse sentendo la loro mancanza, tanto quanto lei sentiva la sua.

Lexa le prese una mano e quando Elyza si voltò incrociò i suoi occhi rassicuranti. Niente la calmava più di quel verde, niente era più bello.

Clarke poggiò il capo sulla spalla di Lexa e chiuse gli occhi. Era intimorita da quello che sarebbe potuto accadere. Se il suo sangue non fosse bastato? Se non fossero riusciti a sintetizzare una cura in tempo per permettere loro di fare ritorno? Tante domande attanagliavano la sua mente e si sentiva lo stomaco sotto sopra.

 

Pochi minuti dopo la macchina si fermò, Clarke aprì gli occhi e vide una serie di auto ferme davanti a loro, abbandonate da tempo.

“Da qui dobbiamo proseguire a piedi, dista meno di un chilometro, ma queste auto non ci permettono di passare” spiegò loro l'uomo con gli occhiali da sole.

“Sì, prima o poi dovremmo toglierle di mezzo” constatò l'altro, poi scese estraendo la sua revolver.

Uscirono tutti dalla macchina e si guardarono intorno, la zona sembrava libera e non si vedevano né sentivano erranti nelle vicinanze.

I due uomini fecero strada e cominciarono a passare in mezzo alle macchine. Fortunatamente erano tutte vuote, ma Lexa lanciò un'occhiata a Clarke che capì volesse dire “Fai attenzione”.

Clarke annuì in segno di intesa e proseguirono scrutandosi attentamente intorno.

Pochi passi più tardi sentirono dei lamenti avvicinarsi, sembravano lontani, ma venivano esattamente dalla direzione in cui stavano procedendo. I due uomini si guardarono e fecero segno di proseguire.

In lontananza cominciarono a scorgere qualche zombie che, barcollante, si avvicinava a loro, ma non sarebbero stati una minaccia se avessero voluto aggirarli.

Lexa però si fece avanti, raggiunse quello più vicino e tagliò via la sua testa di netto con una delle sue spade, lasciando i due uomini di stucco.

Clarke si avvicinò al secondo e lo atterrò colpendolo con uno dei suoi scarponi, poi, una volta che lo zombie fu a terra, lo finì con una poderosa coltellata nel cranio.

Altri sei erranti si avvicinarono, non era il caso di usare le armi da fuoco, avrebbero fatto troppo rumore e avrebbero rischiato di attirarne altri.

Lexa andò nella loro direzione, senza dare il tempo a nessun altro di fare una mossa, e senza troppi preamboli riuscì a gestirli tutti e sei. Morirono per la seconda volta, uno dopo l'altro.

I due uomini si bloccarono, ammirando le gesta di quella ragazza, completamente allibiti.

“Ehi, omoni – disse Elyza sorridendo orgogliosa – quella è la mia donna”.

I due annuirono, rimanendo a bocca aperta per lo stupore. Probabilmente non avevano mai visto nessuno in grado di far fuori sei zombie in quel modo, tanto meno una ragazza.

 

Poco dopo giunsero ai cancelli della base militare, erano chiusi saldamente e sembrava non esserci anima viva intorno. Un monumento in pietra riportava la scritta “Joint Base Anacostia-Bolling” su sfondo blu.

L'uomo con gli occhiali da sole premette un pulsante e da un interfono risuonò una voce maschile che chiese: “Identificarsi”.

“Sono Paul, di Alexandria”.

“Codice identificativo” continuò la voce dall'interfono.

“357902 B”.

Le serrature dei cancelli si aprirono e i quattro riuscirono ad entrare, lasciando che si richiudessero subito dopo il loro passaggio.

Un edificio con enormi vetrate si trovava di fronte a loro, due uomini in tenuta militare erano a guardia dell'ingresso principale, ma li fecero passare senza problemi.

L'interno dell'edificio era imponente, con pavimenti in marmo, illuminate dal sole che filtrava dalle vetrate e delle pareti bianche che davano un senso di etereo.

Passarono dagli stornelli inattivi, sentendo i loro passi riecheggiare nel grande spazio intorno a loro, e scesero delle gradinate, arrivando ad un lungo corridoio con diverse porte ai lati delle pareti.

 

“Questi sono i laboratori scientifici, qui potrete trovare la dottoressa Martin – spiegò Paul – noi vi aspetteremo di sopra negli alloggi finché non avrete finito e potremo riportarvi a Alexandria”.

Le ragazze annuirono e li videro tornare indietro.

Mentre Clarke si stava chiedendo da dove poter cominciare la loro ricerca, un ragazzo con un lungo camice bianco ed una mascherina davanti alla bocca uscì da una porta alla loro destra, le vide e si fermò.

“Avete bisogno di aiuto?” chiese, la voce ovattata dalla stoffa davanti alla sua bocca.

“Siamo qui per vedere la dottoressa Martin” rispose Lexa avvicinandosi a lui.

“Ah, capisco, voi dovete essere le ragazze che vengono da Alexandria, vi stavamo aspettando. Prego, seguitemi”.

Fece loro strada fino ad una delle ultime porte del lungo corridoio, la tenne aperta per loro e le lasciò entrare. Lexa strinse la mano di Clarke nella sua, ancora una volta.

Un enorme laboratorio si presentò davanti a loro, con sofisticati macchinari, microscopi e poveri topolini in gabbia. Diverse persone in camice bianco stavano lavorando senza averle nemmeno notate.

Attraversarono tutta la stanza, seguendo il ragazzo e varcarono un'altra porta che le condusse in un laboratorio più piccolo, molto più intimo dove una donna di spalle stava analizzando dei campioni al microscopio. I suoi capelli neri erano raccolti in una folta coda di cavallo.

“Dottoressa – la chiamò lo scienziato – sono arrivate le due ragazze da Alexandria”.

La donna sollevò una mano, chiedendo un po' di silenzio. Alzò la testa senza voltarsi ed annotò qualcosa su un taccuino posto sul tavolo accanto al microscopio per diversi minuti, poi finalmente si girò.

“Benvenute” disse soltanto.

Clarke ebbe un sussulto e Lexa strinse la sua mano.

La donna era Becca Pramheda.

 

“Ma cosa...tu sei...” disse Clarke senza riuscire a finire la frase.

“Sono la dottoressa Martin, felice di conoscevi, Deanna mi ha avvisato via radio del vostro arrivo e mi ha detto tutto quello che dovevo sapere, credo che non ci sia tempo da perdere, vorrei immediatamente un campione del sangue della ragazza che è riuscita a sopravvivere al morso di un errante”.

 

“Dovete fare finta di niente” A.L.I.E. comparve accanto alla sua sosia, all'improvviso.

Le due ragazze rimasero in silenzio.

“Lei non sa niente, è l'antenata di Becca, è all'oscuro di tutto” continuò la IA.

Clarke annuì e deglutì, sentendo la gola diventare immediatamente secca.

Quando A.L.I.E. si fu accertata che avessero capito, scomparve.

 

“Il gatto vi ha per caso mangiato la lingua?” scherzò la dottoressa.

“No, cominciamo” affermò Lexa senza lasciar trasparire la sua sorpresa e il suo disagio.

 

Nelle ore seguenti Clarke fu sottoposta ad ogni tipo di esame: le furono prelevati diversi campioni di sangue, sotto gli sguardi increduli di parecchi scienziati, avvolti dai loro camici bianchi, che parlottavano tra loro usando spesso un linguaggio tecnico quasi incomprensibile alle orecchie della ragazza.

Le fecero un elettrocardiogramma, un elettroencefalogramma e fu attaccata a diversi macchinari che rilevarono ogni suo possibile parametro. Alla fine della giornata, Elyza si sentiva spossata e il suo corpo rispondeva a stento ai suoi comandi.

Per tutto il tempo Alicia rimase con lei, accarezzandola di tanto in tanto e sussurrandole dolci parole di conforto. Lei era la sua unica ancora di salvezza.

 

“Bene – disse la dottoressa Martin – abbiamo fatto tutti i test di cui necessitavamo, ma per i risultati ci vorrà qualche giorno, nel frattempo per stanotte potrete dormire nei nostri alloggi, ne abbiamo diversi liberi e domani mattina potrete fare ritorno ad Alexandria”

“Diversi giorni? Esattamente quanti?” chiese Clarke sentendo un fastidioso ticchettio nella testa.

“Probabilmente delle settimane, purtroppo non possiamo in nessun modo velocizzare i tempi” rispose la donna.

 

 _Cazzo, ma noi non abbiamo tutto questo tempo!_ Urlò Clarke nella sua testa.

 

“Qualcosa non va?” chiese la dottoressa.

“No, speravamo soltanto che fosse una procedura più veloce” rispose Lexa poggiando una mano sulla schiena di Clarke.

“Non c'è alternativa, per sviluppare un vaccino potrebbero volerci dei mesi”.

Elyza sbuffò, era esausta e frustrata, voleva solo andare a letto.

 

Un assistente della dottoressa le accompagnò in uno degli alloggi liberi al piano di sopra e lasciò loro delle scorte di cibo militare.

 

L'alloggio era piccolo, era una camera con pochi comfort, con due letti singoli e un piccolo bagno, ma a Clarke questa sembrò una reggia data la stanchezza che aveva addosso e si gettò su uno dei due letti, spossata. Una piccola porta finestra conduceva su un minuscolo balcone, dal quale avrebbero potuto prendere una boccata d'aria.

 

“Mi fai un po' di spazio?” le chiese Lexa avvicinandosi a lei.

Clarke le sorrise e cercò di farsi piccola piccola, stendendosi su un fianco e liberando parte del letto sul quale era adagiata.

Lexa si stese accanto a lei, avvolgendola con un braccio intorno alla vita e premendo il corpo contro il suo.

“Mh...” mugolò Elyza, pervasa dai brividi per la vicinanza.

“Mi dispiace che tu debba passare tutto questo” confessò Alicia, spostandole i capelli e baciandola alla base della nuca.

“Mi manca Costia”.

“Anche a me manca, domani torneremo da lei, intanto godiamoci questa serata insieme, solo io e te...” la provocò Lexa sfiorandole il seno con la punta delle dita.

“Ci stai forse provando con me?”

“Ti dispiacerebbe?”

“No, affatto” rispose Elyza voltandosi. I loro nasi si sfioravano e i loro respiri si unirono.

“Ti voglio...” sussurrò Lexa, poi la baciò, candidamente, sulle labbra.

Clarke fu pervasa da un fuoco, la sua pelle stava bruciando di eccitazione e le sue angosce le attanagliavano lo stomaco. Le procedure di quel giorno erano state pesanti e l'idea che ci sarebbero voluti mesi per una cura la preoccupava oltre ogni aspettativa, se non fossero riuscite a risolvere niente? Si sentì improvvisamente un groppo alla gola, il terrore di perdere ancora Lexa si fece strada dentro di lei e la desiderò come niente prima di allora, aveva bisogno di sentirla, di sentire il suo corpo, di percepire il suo amore e di farle arrivare il proprio con tutta l'intensità e la disperazione che provava dentro.

Lexa la accarezzò lungo il corpo e in un attimo Clarke ritrovò le energie perse durante quella terribile giornata. Si posizionò sopra di lei, spogliandosi della giacca di pelle e della maglietta, Lexa ebbe un guizzo negli occhi e ammirò i suoi seni nudi, li carezzò dolcemente, sfiorando i capezzoli, così sensibili al suo tocco.

Le loro bocche si unirono e le loro lingue si cercarono, scivolando l'una sull'altra.

Clarke la assaporò, felice di quel contatto e corse con le mani a sbottonare i jeans di Alicia, poi vi scivolò dentro e cominciò ad accarezzarla da sopra gli slip, sentendola ansimare nella sua bocca.

In un attimo furono completamente nude, la loro pelle si parlava, sfogandosi e sentendo il bisogno di raccontare il loro amore.

Lexa scivolò lentamente nell'intimità di Clarke, mentre la baciava sul collo, cominciò a muoversi dentro di lei, ma senza preavviso Clarke sentì le lacrime salirle agli occhi. Scesero sulle sue guance, mentre Lexa la prendeva tra le sue braccia, senza chiedere niente.

Si abbracciarono per interminabili minuti, fino a quando Clarke non fu in grado di pronunciare due semplici parole in mezzo ai singhiozzi: “Ho paura” sussurrò.

L'altra poggiò le labbra contro il suo orecchio e mormorò: “Lo so, anche io ne ho...”.

Rimasero abbracciate, per tutta la notte, finché il pianto di Clarke non trovò pace e si lasciò addormentare, poggiando la testa nell'incavo del collo di Lexa, il posto più sicuro del mondo per lei.

 

Nel cuore della notte Clarke si svegliò, Lexa era ancora abbracciata a lei e stava dormendo.

La guardò, i suoi lineamenti erano tremendamente perfetti. Clarke sapeva che non sarebbe riuscita a sopportare di perderla ancora, non più. Sentiva di essere una persona sola con lei, Lexa la completava e la faceva sentire al sicuro, protetta dalle cose orribili che quel mondo proponeva ogni giorno.

 

Scese dal letto, facendo attenzione a non svegliarla, si rivestì ed uscì sul balcone, appoggiando i gomiti sul parapetto. Si accese una sigaretta e si concesse di rilassarsi per un attimo. Intorno a lei tutto era avvolto dall'oscurità, tranne per un edificio che stava andando a fuoco in lontananza, avvolto dalle fiamme.

 

“Clarke” si sentì chiamare.

A.L.I.E. si presentò accanto a lei. La ragazza non rispose.

“Il vostro viaggio sta per terminare” le disse.

Clarke sbuffò, poi disse: “Ho capito A.L.I.E. ma la dottoressa ha detto che per sintetizzare una cura potrebbero volerci mesi interi, come possiamo sapere che tutto funzionerà?”

“Come ti ho già detto non potrete saperlo, non ho la possibilità di effettuare calcoli precisi, ci sono troppe possibilità da valutare ed i miei sistemi non hanno libero accesso ai dati dei server come li aveva la mia versione precedente. Sono limitazioni date da Becca” rispose la IA.

“A proposito di Becca, perché non ci hai detto che la dottoressa Martin era una sua antenata?” chiese Clarke mentre una nuvola di fumo le usciva dalla bocca.

“Era irrilevante”.

“Per te ci sono troppe cose irrilevanti, non puoi pensare che lo stesso valga per noi”.

“Capisco” rispose la IA inclinando la testa di lato.

“Ci sono altre cose che non hai ritenuto importanti e che potrebbe essere il caso di riferirci?” chiese Elyza stufa di quella situazione. Sperava in un po' di relax fumando una sigaretta, ma il tutto si era trasformato in nuovi motivi di ansia. A.L.I.E. non portava mai buone notizie.

“Potrei avere altri dettagli da fornirvi” rispose la donna fissandola negli occhi.

 

 _Bene, questa stronza in blu non manca mai di stupirmi._ Pensò Elyza.

 

“Clarke, tutto ok?” chiese Lexa facendo capolino dalla porta del balcone, avvolta nelle lenzuola.

“Sì, sono con A.L.I.E. – rispose la ragazza, poi si voltò verso la IA – credo che dovremmo parlarne tutte e tre insieme”.

“Ok, adesso la vedo anche io” confermò Lexa rimanendo sulla soglia.

“Bene, potrebbe esserci un dettaglio che vorrete sapere” ammise A.L.I.E.

“Spara” disse Elyza schietta.

“Quando effettuerò l'upload delle vostre coscienze nel 2150, al vostro tempo, c'è la possibilità che non ricordiate niente di tutto quello che è avvenuto fino ad oggi, compreso il vostro passato nell'epoca alternativa” sentenziò.

“Che cosa?!” chiese Clarke allibita.

“Vuoi dire che non ricorderemmo niente di noi?” domandò Lexa mantenendo la calma.

“Esattamente, ricorderete solo le vostre vite nella linea temporale che avete modificato”.

“Quindi – cominciò Clarke reggendosi alla ringhiera con una mano, sentendosi mancare – vuoi dire che non ricorderemo nemmeno il passato dell'arca e dei grounders?”

“Corretto. Tu non ricorderai di essere stata sull'arca, Lexa non ricorderà di essere stata il comandante dei 12 clan. Con tutta probabilità non sarà successo niente di tutto questo e non ho modo di sapere se il vostro ippocampo risponderà correttamente all'upload o se semplicemente cancellerà tutti i ricordi che non siano legati alla linea temporale nella quale i vostri corpi hanno realmente vissuto”.

Clarke si lasciò scivolare a terra, sedendosi sul freddo pavimento e sentì i suoi muscoli diventare improvvisamente deboli.

L'aria le mancava nei polmoni e non riusciva a credere a tutto quello che la IA le aveva appena riferito. Cominciò a respirare affannosamente e la sua vista si annebbiò. Sentì Lexa prenderla di forza e si lasciò trascinare nella stanza.

“Clarke, respira” le diceva la ragazza, ma le sue parole erano come vento tra gli alberi.

Elyza si distese a terra, continuando ad ansimare.

Se avessero perso i loro ricordi sarebbe stato come non essere più loro stesse, era come perdersi di nuovo, negli ingranaggi di quel mondo così diverso.

Era una cosa che Clarke non riusciva a concepire materialmente e sentiva la testa scoppiarle.

Lexa si sedette accanto a lei e la carezzò a lungo, in silenzio. Le lasciò sfogare le sue paure, non staccando mai il verde dei suoi occhi dal blu oceanico di quelli di Clarke.

Dopo interminabili minuti il respiro tornò normale e Elyza si sedette a terra, fissò Lexa per diversi secondi e infine la abbracciò.

A questo punto, quella notte poteva essere l'ultima che avrebbero passato insieme. L'ultima in cui la sua vita avrebbe continuato ad avere un senso.

L'ultima notte in cui i loro occhi avrebbero potuto incontrarsi.


	24. Capitolo 24

La mattina successiva le due ragazze furono riaccompagnate ad Alexandria, per tutto il viaggio nessuno parlò, nemmeno i due uomini che le scortavano. Avevano forse percepito la pesantezza nell'aria e avevano preferito non rompere il silenzio.

Durante il tragitto in macchina, però, le mani di Lexa e Clarke non si lasciarono mai.

Una volta arrivate alla cittadina corsero immediatamente da Costia e la portarono a casa con loro.

 

Erano ancora sulla soglia dell'abitazione, intente ad aprire la serratura della porta, quando Deanna le raggiunse e da sotto il portico le fermò.

“Buongiorno ragazze, ho parlato con la dottoressa Martin e devo ammettere che anche loro sono rimasti molto stupiti, si aspettano di fare grandi cose con i campioni raccolti” disse.

“Già...” fu l'unica cosa che uscì dalle labbra di Clarke.

“Vorrei chiedervi scusa per il trattamento che avete ricevuto al vostro arrivo e vorrei anche ringraziarvi per ciò che avete fatto per l'intera umanità” continuò la donna salendo i gradini del portico.

“Non preoccuparti Deanna, avremmo fatto la stessa cosa al posto tuo” la rassicurò Lexa spostando il peso di Costia da un braccio all'altro.

“Adesso se non ti dispiace vorremmo riposarci un po', ma da domani saremo sicuramente operative per contribuire alla costruzione di questa comunità” affermò Clarke senza guardarla. Il suo stomaco si chiuse, probabilmente il giorno dopo non sarebbe più stata lì. Probabilmente sarebbero rimaste solo Alicia ed Elyza a far parte di quel mondo, insieme a Costia.

“Certamente, non preoccupatevi, godetevi del tempo tranquille” detto questo la donna si voltò e fece per andarsene, poi si fermò di nuovo e senza voltarsi disse: “Grazie, che Dio ve ne renda merito”.

 

 _Non esiste nessun Dio._ Pensò Clarke entrando in casa.

 

Lasciò cadere a terra il suo cinturone con le pistole e tolse la giacca di pelle, appoggiandola sul divano, poi vi si sedette sopra e chiuse gli occhi.  
Lexa, che aveva in braccio Costia, si sistemò accanto a lei, in silenzio.

Rimasero così per alcuni minuti, poi Clarke si destò dal suo momento di angoscia e si voltò verso Alicia.

“Mi mancherà...” disse guardando Costia che stava giocando silenziosa con il suo peluches a forma di coniglietto.

“Lo so, ma la lasceremo in buone mani” constatò Lexa.

“Sì, so che sarà al sicuro con Elyza ed Alicia, con noi, ma... il mio cervello non può reggere oltre, è tutto così assurdo”.

Clarke si lasciò scivolare con la testa sulla spalla di Lexa, sospirando.

“Mamma” disse Costia volgendo lo sguardo verso di lei e porgendole il peluches. Clarke lo afferrò e un groppo alla gola fece la sua comparsa, era così bello sentire quella vocina chiamarla mamma.

“Sei bellissima piccolina...” le disse sorridendole.

Poi la baciò sulla fronte e fece lo stesso sulle labbra di Lexa.

Si alzò ed annunciò che avrebbe fatto una doccia.

 

Lo scroscio dell'acqua calda sulla sua pelle fu una bella sensazione e non poté fare a meno di ripensare a qualche settimana prima, quando Alicia le aveva fatto compagnia. Alla fine, si disse, anche lei le sarebbe mancata tremendamente e anche la sua parte di Elyza che da un po' la accompagnava con la sua stravaganza sarebbe stata difficile da abbandonare, erano ormai legate e avrebbe voluto portarsi un po' di lei nel suo folle viaggio. Ma l'idea che avrebbe potuto non ricordare niente la addolorava e non le dava pace, come se avesse avuto un tarlo in mezzo alla testa.

 

Quando uscì dalla doccia sentì Alicia giocare con Costia e farle delle buffe vocine, la bambina rideva di gusto e quel suono riuscì a risollevare anche l'umore di Clarke, in qualche modo.

Si asciugò e si rivestì, poi uscì dal bagno ed andò in salotto.

“Vuoi giocare un po' con noi?” le chiese Lexa sorridendole e guardandola con i suoi stupendi occhi verde smeraldo e con quel sorriso, quel bellissimo sorriso che ogni volta le faceva battere forte il cuore.

Come faceva ad essere così tranquilla? Come riusciva a godersi quei momenti con quella pace interiore senza preoccuparsi del fatto che non avrebbe più rivisto Costia? Come poteva non sentirsi devastata dall'idea che avrebbe potuto dimenticare tutto, perfino il loro amore?

Clarke la ammirava e la invidiava al tempo stesso, ma in realtà sapeva che Lexa stava soffrendo tanto quanto lei e che non si lasciava andare per non pesarle, si teneva tutto dentro per cercare di non farla stare ancora peggio di così, perché sapeva che se fosse crollata anche lei, allora Clarke si sarebbe lasciata andare, arrendendosi ad un nefasto destino. Sapeva che avrebbe smesso di lottare e Lexa non avrebbe mai permesso a Clarke di crollare, non si sarebbe mai perdonata se non l'avesse aiutata a superare quei momenti difficili. Lexa c'era sempre stata per lei, più di quanto le avesse mai chiesto.

 

Clarke annuì e si unì a loro. Insieme giocarono e raccontarono a Costia di come si erano conosciute, le narrarono la storia di una principessa che era caduta dal cielo e che, insieme ai suoi amici era stata rapita da degli uomini che vivevano in una montagna, un popolo di persone cattive che si divertiva a fare del male alle persone buone. Le dissero di come la principessa era riuscita valorosamente a sconfiggerli e come poi si era innamorata del comandante dei 12 clan, una forte e valorosa combattente, rispettata ed amata da tutti, soprattutto dalla principessa.

Raccontarono di come insieme la comandante e la principessa erano riuscite a fermare una guerra e di come avevano riunito tutti i clan, evitando che ci fossero ulteriori battaglie.

 

Costia si addormentò al suono delle loro dolci parole e Clarke la portò nel suo lettino, lasciandola riposare tranquilla. Le due ragazze pranzarono insieme, cercandosi e accarezzandosi distrattamente per tutto il tempo, poi Lexa si distese sul divano e la stanchezza ebbe la meglio su di lei.

Clarke la guardò, era perfetta, il sole la illuminava lievemente sul volto ed era così bella da farle mancare il fiato. La ragazza prese una matita ed un blocco che trovò in casa e si mise a disegnare i suoi meravigliosi tratti, soffermandosi con la punta di tanto in tanto, come a volerla accarezzare.

Le tornarono alla mente i momenti che avevano trascorso a Polis, le sembrava che fossero passati anni, il tempo aveva cominciato a scorrere in maniera diversa e non si era mai data l'opportunità di riflettere o di fare mente locale su tutto quello che era successo.

 

Disegnare Lexa la rilassò, si sentì improvvisamente meglio e si rese conto che quel tempo che era stato donato loro, alla fine, era davvero stato incredibile. Cominciò a capire perché Lexa continuasse a ripetere che si sentiva fortunata per il fatto di aver potuto condividere con lei anche solo alcuni attimi in più, ogni secondo in più in sua compagnia era un regalo che il destino le aveva fatto, era la cosa più bella che potesse desiderare, l'unica che realmente volesse.

Riuscì a vedere tutto sotto un'altra ottica e alla fine, una volta ultimato il disegno, si rese conto di avere un gran sorriso sulle labbra. Se quelli fossero stati gli ultimi attimi della sua vita, almeno sapeva che li aveva passati con la donna che amava e che avrebbe sempre amato. I loro corpi e le loro menti potevano essere passeggere, potevano perdersi nel tempo ed essere dimenticati, ma il loro amore, quello no, il loro amore sarebbe stato vivo per sempre, fin negli angoli più remoti di quel mondo. Trasportato dal vento avrebbe pervaso per sempre ogni tempo e ogni atmosfera. Niente avrebbe potuto cancellare il loro sentimento, il più puro e sincero che il mondo potesse concedere a qualcuno.

 

Clarke lasciò il blocco e la matita e si distese sul divano, accanto a Lexa, avvolgendola con le braccia. La ragazza si svegliò e la guardò intensamente.

“Scusami, non volevo svegliarti” sussurrò Clarke.

“È bello svegliarmi e vedere il tuo viso, sai?”

“Davvero?”

“Sì, è la cosa più bella del mondo” Lexa sorrise.

“Mh... Io pensavo che la cosa più bella del mondo, invece, fossi tu...” le rispose Clarke baciandola candidamente sulle labbra.

Lexa rise e poi le disse: “Forse la cosa più bella del mondo allora siamo noi”.

“Sì, mi piace, siamo noi...”

I loro occhi si fissarono gli uni dentro gli altri e il blu del cielo incontrò il verde della foresta, perdendovisi dentro.

Le loro bocche si avvicinarono e si strinsero l'una all'altra, desiderando di sentire il calore che le avvolgeva.

“Ti va se ti faccio sentire una cosa?” le chiese Lexa parlando sulle sue labbra. Clarke si staccò e la guardò curiosa, poi annuì sorridendole.

“Ok, allora aspettami qui”.

Lexa chiuse la porta della cameretta di Costia e poi quella del corridoio, andò verso l'impianto stereo e si mise a sfogliare la pila di CD sistemata accanto ad esso, sotto lo sguardo indagatore di Clarke che attendeva impaziente ancora stesa sul divano.

Quando ebbe trovato quello che cercava una buffa espressione soddisfatta si dipinse sul suo volto e inserì il disco nel lettore, prese il telecomando e tornò vicina a Clarke.

“Siediti” mormorò.

La ragazza eseguì sempre più impressionata.

“Non saprò suonare la chitarra come te, ma posso comunque comunicare attraverso la musica” disse Lexa, poi si inginocchiò davanti a lei e intrecciò le dita con le sue, infine premette il tasto “PLAY” sul telecomando e una melodia invase l'atmosfera.

 

[[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o8pQLtHTPaI&list=PLet_c8S72XtORUgKZZGR8Gv0UZR3bXGRF](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o8pQLtHTPaI&list=PLet_c8S72XtORUgKZZGR8Gv0UZR3bXGRF)]

 

All of these lines across my face  
Tell you the story of who I am  
So many stories of where I've been  
And how I got to where I am  
But these stories don't mean anything  
When you've got no one to tell them to  
It's true... I was made for you  
  
I climbed across the mountain tops  
Swam all across the ocean blue  
I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules  
But baby I broke them all for you  
Because even when I was flat broke  
You made me feel like a million bucks  
You do and I was made for you  
  
You see the smile that's on my mouth  
It's hiding the words that don't come out  
And all of my friends who think that I'm blessed  
They don't know my head is a mess  
No, they don't know who I really am  
And they don't know what I've been through like you do  
And I was made for you...  
  
All of these lines across my face  
Tell you the story of who I am  
So many stories of where I've been  
And how I got to where I am  
But these stories don't mean anything  
When you've got no one to tell them to  
It's true... I was made for you  
  
Oh yeah, well it's true... that  
I was made for you...

 

Clarke ascoltò ogni singola parola mentre gli occhi verdi di Lexa si riempivano di lacrime e le lasciavano sgorgare senza indugio, senza vergogna.

Lexa le stava urlando, tramite quella canzone, tutto il suo dolore, le stava dicendo che anche se un sorriso era dipinto sul suo volto, dentro si stava lacerando per il terrore di perderla. Allo stesso tempo le stava anche gridando che qualsiasi cosa fosse successa, lei l'avrebbe sempre ritrovata, perché le loro anime erano ormai legate indissolubilmente. Erano fatte per stare insieme e questo nessuno poteva impedirglielo, nemmeno la morte ci era riuscita.

 

“Sono fatta per te...” sussurrò Lexa tra le lacrime, un singhiozzo la scosse, ma non le impedì di continuare a sprofondare nei suoi occhi.

“Niente al mondo mi terrà lontana da te perché io ormai sono tua, lo sono dal primo momento che i miei occhi hanno incrociato i tuoi e ti giuro, ti giuro che qualsiasi cosa succederà domani, io lotterò per te, scalerò le montagne, nuoterò negli oceani, supererò ogni confine e spezzerò ogni regola per te. Io sarò per sempre la tua Heda e tu sarai per sempre la mia principessa”.

Clarke sentì il volto bagnarsi, stava piangendo?

Prese Lexa e la portò sopra di sé, la strinse e la baciò assaporando le sue lacrime. Piangevano e si baciavano e si volevano e si amavano.

Le loro mani si esplorarono e si scambiarono promesse, si unirono e si intrecciarono mentre i loro cuori trovavano il ritmo, battendo all'unisono.

Si spogliarono dei loro vestiti, ma insieme a loro, fecero scivolare via la rabbia, lasciando spazio solo alla ferma volontà di amarsi per sempre, oltre ogni ostacolo.

Fecero l'amore su quel divano, un amore intenso, dolce e tenero, tra lacrime e promesse.

Il loro tempo in quel mondo era giunto al termine, ma non il loro tempo insieme, nessuna delle due lo avrebbe mai permesso, perché insieme le loro anime formavano l'infinito.

 

Si ritrovarono distese sul divano, nude. Clarke, con la testa adagiata nell'incavo della spalla di Lexa, le disegnava distrattamente con le dita sulla pelle, mentre lei le carezzava la schiena.

“Ti amo...” le sussurrò la Heda baciandola sulla fronte.

“Ti amerò per sempre...” mormorò Clarke stringendosi a lei.

Non sapevano quanto tempo fosse passato, ma il sole cominciava a calare e la loro ultima giornata insieme, in quel tempo, stava volgendo al termine.

Costia cominciò a piangere ed entrambe si alzarono dal divano, si rivestirono e corsero da lei, prendendola in braccio.

Lexa la cullò piano piano finché non si calmò, poi uscirono tutte e tre insieme sul portico e si sedettero sul dondolo.

Il movimento altalenante divertì Costia che sorrise felice.

In quel momento tutto sembrava perfetto, Clarke avrebbe voluto fermare il tempo, per sempre.

 

Un ragazzino si avvicinò a loro, con una vecchia polaroid in mano, sembrava incuriosito dalla piccolina.

“Ciao” disse fermandosi prima dei gradini.

“Ciao piccolo” rispose Alicia sorridendogli.

Lui arrossì, ma rimase lì, fermo.

“Come ti chiami?” gli chiese Elyza.

“Thomas” rispose lui rigirandosi la macchina fotografica tra le mani.

“Ciao Thomas, noi siamo Elyza, Alicia e Costia” rispose Clarke indicando a turno.

“Posso farvi una foto?” chiese lui timido e abbassando lo sguardo.

“Oh, ma certo” acconsentì Alicia.

Clarke fermò il dondolio e si misero in posa, entrambe abbracciate a Costia.

Il piccolino scattò una foto e la mise nella tasca dei pantaloni, poi ne scattò una seconda e la tenne in mano.

“Come mai ne hai fatte due?” chiese Alicia cercando di scalfire la timidezza di Thomas.

“Una è per voi” rispose porgendogliela.

Clarke si alzò dal dondolo e gli andò incontro, la prese e in un attimo il bambino scappò.

Elyza si voltò verso Alicia e rise.

Aspettarono qualche minuto e pian piano l'immagine comparve sulla pellicola, era un ritratto perfetto per quel momento magico che stavano vivendo.

Clarke si sedette di nuovo ed appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Lexa, rimanendo così per diversi minuti, in silenzio, ricominciando a dondolare.

 

“Clarke, Lexa – disse una voce a loro fin troppo familiare – il vostro tempo è scaduto, dovete fare ritorno al vostro tempo” A.L.I.E. in un attimo fu lì con loro, puntuale come sempre.

Le due ragazze si guardarono negli occhi.

“Cosa succederà esattamente?” chiese Clarke senza voltarsi per non perdere lo sguardo di Lexa.

“Ho bisogno che vi distendiate nel letto, al resto penserò io. Devo mettere in stand by le vostre menti e eseguire successivamente l'upload” annunciò.

“Bene” rispose Lexa, poi prese la mano di Clarke e tenendo stretta Costia con l'altro braccio si alzò in piedi, trascinandola con sé.

Entrarono in casa, lentamente.

Si diressero verso la camera da letto, i loro cuori battevano all'impazzata e una volta dentro si stesero sul letto, poggiando la piccola tra loro due. Si misero su un fianco, una verso l'altra e entrambe abbracciarono Costia, senza mai smettere di guardarsi.

Lentamente sentirono gli occhi pesanti e, poco prima che entrambe cadessero tra le braccia di morfeo, dalla bocca di Lexa uscì un lieve: “May we meet again...”.

“May we meet again...” sussurrò Clarke, poi fu il buio.

 

Dopo quello che sembrò un secondo Clarke si ritrovò in un ambiente completamente bianco, quasi accecata dall'intensa luce sbatté le palpebre più volte finché non distinse la figura di Lexa davanti a lei.

Entrambe rimasero immobili, senza sapere dove fossero e cosa potessero fare.

 

 _Forse questa è la morte?_ Si chiese Clarke.

 

Improvvisamente altre due sagome comparvero davanti a loro. Era come vedere il proprio riflesso nello specchio, ma era un riflesso leggermente diverso, quasi come fosse increspato dall'acqua.

Erano Alicia e Elyza che le fissavano sbalordite tanto quanto loro.

“Credo che sia il momento di salutarvi” disse A.L.I.E. materializzandosi da solo Dio sa dove.

Le ragazze si guardarono esterrefatte.

“Wow, mi sta andando in pappa il cervello” disse Elyza con il suo solito tono sbruffone, smorzando la tensione.

“Tutto questo è assurdo” constatò Alicia scrutando Lexa.

“Sì, tutta la nostra vita è assurda, ma senza di voi non sarà lo stesso” ammise Clarke.

“Grazie per tutto quello che avete condiviso con noi” disse Lexa riconoscente.

Inaspettatamente tutte e quattro si sentirono leggere, capirono che stavano per abbandonarsi per sempre, ma come un fulmine a ciel sereno, assaporarono la voglia di abbracciarsi, per un'ultima volta e senza indugiare oltre Clarke corse verso Elyza, così come Lexa raggiunse Alicia. Si strinsero mentre timide lacrime si affacciavano ai loro occhi.

“May we meet again” sussurrò Clarke.

“May we meet again” disse Alicia.

Poi, di nuovo, il buio.

 

Fu allora che Elyza ed Alicia riaprirono gli occhi. In quel momento, distese sul letto con Costia tra le loro braccia, si resero conto di essere di nuovo sole.

 

Clarke e Lexa non facevano più parte di loro.


	25. Capitolo 25

“Tanti auguri a te, tanti auguri a te, tanti auguri a Costia, tanti auguri a te” cantarono tutti in coro mentre una grande torta alla panna faceva il suo ingresso nella sala, trasportata da Elyza.

Costia batteva felice le mani e sorrideva pregustandosi il dolce e i regali.

“Ecco qua amore mio” disse Elyza poggiando la torta sul tavolo davanti alla piccola.

“Dai tesoro, soffia! E mi raccomando, esprimi un desiderio” le suggerì Alicia carezzandole i capelli biondi.

La piccola, seduta su una sedia più grande di lei, prese una grande boccata d'aria.

“Aspetta! Devo fare la foto!” esclamò Nick posizionando la sua polaroid dall'altro capo del tavolo.

Madison rise guardando la bambina che tratteneva l'aria con le guance piene.

“Ok, adesso puoi andare” acconsentì il ragazzo preparandosi per lo scatto.

Costia soffiò con quanta forza aveva in corpo e le tre candeline si spensero tutte nello stesso momento.

L'applauso generale risuonò nella stanza tra risate e schiamazzi.

 

“Dai, adesso fate una bella foto di famiglia, ci pensa zio Daniel a scattarla per tutti voi” propose Salazar prendendo la polaroid dalle mani di Nick.

Madison, Nick, Alicia ed Elyza si fecero stretti stretti, tutti vicini alla piccola Costia e sorrisero esclamando “Cheese!” mentre il flash li abbagliava.

Costia applaudì felice e zuppò un ditino nella panna, assaporandola subito dopo.

“No tesoro – rise Madison – la nonna ci ha messo una vita a farla... almeno è buona?”

“Sì, nonna” assicurò la piccola assumendo la sua solita espressione dispettosa.

“Ok, adesso la tagliamo e ce la mangiamo tutti, ok rospetto?” chiese Elyza prendendo la torta.

“Sì mamma, io vuole la fetta più gande!” Costia allargò le braccia per farle capire le dimensioni che avrebbe dovuto avere la sua parte di dolce.

“Voglio, si dice io voglio” la corresse Alicia baciandola sulla fronte.

“Sì mamma, io voio!”

Senza preavviso Nick prese la piccola in braccio, facendola volteggiare in aria.

“Che ne dici se mentre le mamme tagliano il dolce io e te ci facciamo un bel ballo insieme?” le chiese e Daniel corse ad accendere lo stereo.

“Sì zio!” strillò la piccola felice.

I due cominciarono a ballare al ritmo di una musica incalzante, mentre Elyza ed Alicia si dileguavano in cucina.

 

“Vorrei tanto che Clarke e Lexa fossero qui...” sospirò Alicia appoggiandosi al piano di marmo.

“Sì, mancano anche a me...” confessò Elyza poggiando la torta e aprendo un cassetto per prendere un coltello.

Le due rimasero un attimo in silenzio, poi Alicia abbracciò Elyza da dietro e la baciò dolcemente sul collo, scostandole i capelli di lato.

Il pancione di Alicia premette contro la schiena della bionda.

“Non riesco nemmeno più ad abbracciarti come si deve, sono diventata una portaerei” disse Alicia ridendo.

Elyza si voltò e rise a sua volta, poi si chinò in ginocchio e alzò la maglietta della ragazza, scoprendole il ventre. Lo baciò delicatamente e premette l'orecchio contro la sua pelle.

“Ehi, Aden, hai sentito tua madre? Per colpa tua è diventata una balena!”

“Elyza Lex, non fargli venire i sensi di colpa prima ancora che nasca!” la rimproverò sorridendo Alicia.

“Oh, no, non facciamo arrabbiare la mamma!”

Elyza sentì un colpo sulla sua guancia, il piccolo si stava muovendo.

“Wow, sa già tirare dei bei calci, proprio come sua madre” disse Elyza soddisfatta.

“Sì, sarà un ometto interessante...” constatò Alicia accarezzando i capelli biondi della donna che amava con una mano e il suo ventre con l'altra.

“Ok, adesso tagliamo la torta” disse poi.

Elyza si alzò di nuovo in piedi, prese un coltello dal cassetto ancora aperto e portò a termine il suo compito, poi tornarono in sala e distribuirono il dolce.

Alicia si sedette sul divano, sorreggendosi l'addome ed osservò sua figlia mentre mangiava la torta e scartava i suoi regali felice.

 

Erano passati quasi tre anni da quando Clarke e Lexa le avevano lasciate, da allora il laboratorio della dottoressa Martin era riuscito a sviluppare un vaccino che permettesse alle persone di non trasformarsi. Non era facile distribuirlo a tutta la popolazione, le comunicazioni erano ancora precarie e il carburante scarseggiava. Avevano cominciato a utilizzare i cavalli per gli spostamenti e questo rendeva le cose molto più lente, ma stavano tutti quanti lavorando sodo per limitare il virus. Gli zombie erano ancora un problema, ci sarebbero voluti anni per toglierli tutti di mezzo, ma le persone avevano cominciato a collaborare le une con le altre creando delle comunità in grado di sostenersi da sole.

Ad Alexandria tutti avevano preso il vaccino ed erano estremamente riconoscenti ad Elyza, così come ad Alicia.

La comunità si era sviluppata ed ampliata molto, i confini della città si erano ingranditi e adesso era diventata il centro principale per tutte le comunità vicine, era un punto di riferimento per tutti e molte persone si erano unite al loro gruppo che adesso contava più di 200 individui.

 

Alicia ed Elyza si erano dirette a Houston qualche mese dopo che Clarke e Lexa le avevano lasciate sole e lì avevano trovato Madison e Nick, si erano uniti ad una comunità poco numerosa e avevano deciso di portarli tutti ad Alexandria. Il viaggio non era stato semplice, qualcuno non ce l'aveva fatta, ma almeno adesso erano di nuovo tutti insieme.

I Clark si erano stabiliti nella casa accanto a quella di Alicia e fin da subito avevano adorato Costia, trattandola come una di famiglia. Nick era impazzito per lei e spesso passava il tempo libero che aveva in sua compagnia, le aveva insegnato a costruire una fionda con la quale la piccola adorava lanciare dei sassetti qua e là.

Madison aveva capito quanto Elyza fosse importante per sua figlia ed era riuscita a mettere da parte la sua diffidenza, aveva imparato a fidarsi di lei e aveva smesso di comportarsi in maniera ostile nei suoi confronti, adesso andavano molto d'accordo e anche lei adorava Costia. La portava spesso in giro per la città e fin da subito aveva cominciato a definirsi sua nonna.

Daniel era arrivato qualche tempo dopo, per caso si era presentato ai cancelli di Alexandria, aveva sentito parlare di un posto dove distribuivano una cura e aveva deciso di dirigersi là, sperando che potessero accettarlo nella loro comunità. Così era stato e le due ragazze lo avevano accolto a braccia aperte, nonostante ci fosse stata un po' di iniziale diffidenza da parte di Elyza.

Alicia gli aveva raccontato di come Victor fosse stato ucciso quel giorno in cui erano riuscite a a scappare dai sorveglianti e lui si era messo l'animo in pace, aveva ottenuto la sua vendetta per la perdita di sua figlia e di Lola.

Anche Daniel aveva amato Costia fin dal primo momento e adorava farsi chiamare zio da lei, anche se non c'era nessuna parentela tra i due.

Erano tutti diventati una grande famiglia.

Alicia ed Elyza avevano parlato molto del fatto di poter avere un altro figlio. Inizialmente avevano avuto paura per le complicanze della gravidanza e del parto, ma quando tramite una spedizione di approvvigionamento all'ospedale erano riusciti a recuperare le attrezzature giuste, si erano convinte che forse sarebbe potuta essere una cosa fattibile. Alexandria adesso contava tra i suoi abitanti tre medici, due infermieri, un ostetrica e un paramedico. Costia aveva chiesto loro più volte un fratellino e alla fine avevano acconsentito, erano riuscite a trovare un donatore e avevano dato il via alla loro nuova avventura.

Quel giorno, il giorno del compleanno di Costia, entrambe si sentivano estremamente felici. Non sapevano quando realmente Costia fosse nata, ma avevano comunque deciso di stabilire una data così che la piccola potesse sempre avere il giorno del suo compleanno durante l'anno.

 

“Mamma, guadda, una bamboa!” sbraitò Costia avvicinandosi ad Alicia che era ancora seduta sul divano.

La piccola stava librando in aria una bambola fatta a mano, era sicuramente opera di Nick. I suoi lineamenti erano quasi inquietanti e il vestito era completamente storto, aveva le gambe una più lunga dell'altra e gli occhi erano fatti da due bottoni di colore diverso, ma Costia sembrava adorarla.

“Oh mio dio, amore, ma è bellissima!” esclamò Alicia guardando prima la piccola e poi Nick che stava sghignazzando, conscio del fatto che la sua creazione fosse quasi mostruosa.

 

“Ehi, Nick, da quando ti dai al cucito?” gli chiese Elyza affiancandosi a lui e guardando la scena sorridendo.

“In realtà è stato un esperimento che credo non si ripeterà mai più, ma volevo fare qualcosa per lei” rispose lui imbarazzato.

“Grazie Nick, sei stupendo con lei...” confessò Elyza poggiando una mano sul braccio del ragazzo.

Lui non rispose, ma le sorrise e annuì.

Tra i due c'era sempre stata una stima profonda e reciproca, il loro rapporto si era consolidato ancora di più dopo che Nick aveva visto quanto Elyza avesse fatto per sua sorella.

La giornata scorse veloce, i palloncini che avevano faticosamente gonfiato furono scoppiati uno dopo l'altro da Daniel che con uno spillo li pungeva tra le risate incontrollate di Costia che era estremamente divertita dalla cosa e neanche minimamente spaventata.

Arrivate quasi alla fine di quella incredibile festa, Madison aiutò Elyza a risistemare il tutto, mentre Alicia si riposava sul divano con accanto Nick che teneva in braccio Costia e, muovendo su e giù le ginocchia, faceva finta di essere un cavallo.

 

“Elyza...” disse Madison quando furono entrambe in cucina. Elyza stava lavando le stoviglie, mentre la donna le asciugava.

“Dimmi” rispose la ragazza senza smettere di svolgere il suo compito.

“Volevo chiederti scusa...” continuò la donna.

“E per cosa?” la ragazza si fermò e la guardò negli occhi, ma la donna non ricambiò lo sguardo, tenendolo basso sul panno che teneva tra le mani.

“Per non aver creduto in te”.

“Madison, sono passati quasi tre anni ormai, non preoccuparti” la rassicurò Elyza cercando un contatto con gli occhi che però continuò a non trovare.

“Non conta quanto tempo sia passato, non ho mai avuto modo di dirtelo e sono davvero dispiaciuta...”

Elyza rimase in silenzio, aspettando che la donna proseguisse con il suo discorso.

Madison inspirò a fondo e dopo qualche attimo continuò.

“Non mi sono fidata di te all'inizio, non credevo tu potessi essere una persona positiva per mia figlia... ma mi sbagliavo, tu l'hai salvata, tu le hai donato il tuo amore incondizionato e le hai permesso di ricominciare a vivere” la donna incastrò i suoi occhi in quelli di Elyza, lucidi.

“Madison...” disse la ragazza, ma la donna la interruppe.

“Da quando il padre dei miei figli ci ha lasciato, negli occhi di Alicia si è spento qualcosa, ha smesso di desiderare e di lottare... ma da quando ha conosciuto te, quella fiamma si è riaccesa ed ha ricominciato a divampare in lei. Tu l'hai resa la persona meravigliosa che è oggi e per questo io ti sono immensamente grata. Grazie...”

Elyza era incerta su cosa fare, aveva lo stomaco in subbuglio e sentiva che avrebbe potuto commuoversi, cosa che non voleva assolutamente fare di fronte a Madison.

Stava ancora cercando di capire come comportarsi e cosa rispondere, quando la donna si avvicinò a lei e la avvolse in un abbraccio sincero, un abbraccio che le fece percepire tutto il suo dispiacere per come si era comportata. Un abbraccio che le dette modo di capire quanto sincere fossero le sue parole.  
Elyza ricambiò quell'abbraccio imbarazzata, ma felice che la donna le avesse detto tutte quelle cose.

Madison non sapeva e non poteva sapere che così come lei diceva che Elyza aveva salvato sua figlia, anche Alicia aveva salvato lei. Anche lei aveva ricominciato a vivere, aveva ricominciato a sentire e a desiderare dopo che l'aveva conosciuta.

Le due ragazze si erano salvate a vicenda, in tutti i modi possibili in cui si può essere salvati. Si erano completamente donate una all'altra e si erano amate e si amavano con un'intensità tale da farle sentire vive, anche in mezzo alla totale devastazione.

Le due si divisero e continuarono a sistemare la cucina finché non ebbero finito, sentendosi entrambe riconoscenti, una nei confronti dell'altra.

 

Quando tutti se ne furono andati la piccola Costia cedette alla stanchezza, addormentandosi tra le braccia di Elyza, senza mai abbandonare la sua nuova bambola sbilenca.

 

“La porto a letto, tu mi aspetti qui?” chiese Elyza.

“Sì amore, ti aspetto e magari ci guardiamo un film insieme, ti va?” Alicia aveva un enorme sorriso sulle labbra e per Elyza vederla così era la cosa più bella del mondo.

La ragazza annuì felice e si avviò nella cameretta di Costia, la adagiò sul letto e la coprì bene per non farle prendere freddo.

“Sei bellissima piccola mia...” le sussurrò mentre le baciava la fronte, poi fece per alzarsi, ma la piccolina le prese una mano e la fermò.

“Mamma” mormorò assonnata.

“Dimmi amore mio”.

“Ti vuole bene”.

“Anche io ti voglio bene rospetto” Elyza sorrise per l'ennesimo errore della piccola e la carezzò sfiorandole i riccioli biondi che le ricadevano sul viso dalla pelle morbida e lattata.

“Buonanotte mamma” disse la piccola chiudendo gli occhi.

“Buonanotte rospetto”

“Non vedo ora che arrivi i mio fatellino” sussurrò, poi si addormentò non riuscendo più a resistere al sonno che la stava assalendo.

Elyza sorrise e scosse il capo, quella piccolina era davvero la cosa più dolce che avesse mai visto.

Si alzò e spense la luce della stanza, poi fece attenzione a non fare rumore mentre si richiudeva la porta alle spalle e tornò in salotto.

Alicia stava in piedi, in mezzo alla stanza con le mani tra i capelli e lo sguardo allarmato.

“Ali, che succede?” chiese Elyza preoccupata e correndole incontro.

La ragazza non rispose e il suo respiro si fece più concitato.

“Alicia, che cosa succede?” incalzò la bionda.

“Elyza...”

“Dimmi!”

“Credo che mi si siano rotte le acque!”

 

Elyza le guardò il cavallo dei pantaloni, era completamente bagnato.

  
“Oddio, oddio, oddio” la bionda non riusciva a capire cosa fare, il cuore cominciò a batterle all'impazzata.

“Ok, ok, ok, calmiamoci, ok” continuò confusa e concitata.

“Elyza, non farti prendere dal panico, per quello ci posso pensare io, corri a chiamare mia madre e dille di stare con Costia, mentre tu mi porti all'infermeria!” ordinò Alicia cercando di non urlare.

“Ok, ok, ok, chiamare tua madre, clinica, ok ho afferrato”.

Elyza si guardò intorno, spaesata, non riusciva a trovare la porta di uscita della casa.

“Elyza, muoviti!” sbraitò Alicia indicandole l'uscita.

La bionda si riprese un attimo e corse a chiamare Madison che per fortuna aprì immediatamente la porta, ancora non stava dormendo.

 

“Madison, corri, Alicia, bambino” disse Elyza senza riuscire a pronunciare una frase di senso compiuto.

La donna però fu più scaltra di lei e senza nemmeno mettersi le scarpe corse fuori e insieme tornarono da Alicia.

Madison abbracciò la figlia, cercando di spiegarle la respirazione corretta per il parto.

“Mamma, me lo hai già detto, lo so!”

Elyza prese improvvisamente Alicia in braccio, senza sentire minimamente la fatica.

“Amore, non importa che tu mi prenda in braccio, posso...”

“Fammelo fare, ti scongiuro” la supplicò Elyza in preda al panico, guardandola con i suoi occhi sbarrati.

Alicia annuì sbuffando e la bionda la portò fino all'infermeria. I medici e gli infermieri, così come l'ostetrica sapevano che di lì a poco sarebbe nato il piccolo, anche se la data prevista sarebbe stata qualche giorno più tardi, e tutto era già pronto per il parto.

Elyza entrò senza bussare e l'infermiera rimase inizialmente di stucco, ma capì immediatamente la situazione e la fece portare nella stanza che avevano adibito a sala parto.

Elyza la distese sul lettino mentre l'infermiera chiamava il dottor Anderson che stava riposando nei dormitori lì accanto.

In un attimo anche lui fu pronto e mise camice e guanti.

L'ostetrica li raggiunse dopo poco, pronta e con uno sguardo rassicurante disse: “Bene, ci siamo finalmente! Il primo nascituro di Alexandria sta per venire al mondo!”

Alicia sentì una leggera lacrima scenderle sul viso, mentre Elyza respirando affannosamente le teneva una mano e le carezzava la fronte.

 

Alicia urlò per il dolore, contraendo tutti i muscoli.

“Oddio, che succede?” chiese Elyza spaventata.

“Niente di grave – disse il dottor Anderson – è semplicemente entrata in travaglio, queste sono le contrazioni”.

“Ok, ok, ok, ok, ok” sussurrò Elyza stringendo la mano di Alicia durante un'altra contrazione.

“Smettila di dire ok o ti tiro un pugno!” grugnì Alicia a denti stretti.

“Ok” rispose la bionda senza nemmeno rendersene conto.

 

Le contrazioni durarono per diverse ore, l'ostetrica controllava di tanto in tanto la dilatazione di Alicia e ogni volta annunciava di quanti centimetri fosse, sempre più soddisfatta, mentre Elyza continuava a tenere la mano della puerpera riempiendola di baci sulla fronte sudata.

“Bene, credo che ci siamo” annunciò l'ostetrica infine.

“Ok Alicia, adesso quando senti il bisogno di spingere, devi spingere, devi andare a ritmo con le contrazioni e non trattenerti, se devi urlare, urla!” le disse poi guardandola negli occhi, la ragazza annuì ansimando.

Dopo qualche secondo Elyza sentì la mano di Alicia stringere la sua e un urlo devastante uscire dalla sua bocca: la ragazza era in preda ad una contrazione.

L'ostetrica si posizionò davanti alle sue gambe divaricate.

“Spingi!” le disse.

Elyza sentiva le gambe molli, ma era intenzionata a non svenire, non era un uomo dopotutto.

“Ahhhhh!” urlò di nuovo Alicia dopo pochi secondi spingendo ancora, le contrazioni erano diventate estremamente ravvicinate.

“Brava Alicia, brava, amore mio, sei fantastica” le sussurrò Elyza nell'orecchio.

“Fantastica un cazzo!” sbraitò lei e poi urlò d nuovo.

“Spingi Alicia, ci siamo quasi!” la rassicurò l'ostetrica.

Le contrazioni si susseguirono una dopo l'altra, Elyza rimase in silenzio, aveva capito che Alicia non apprezzava i suoi tentativi di farla stare meglio, ma era comprensibile del resto.

Dopo svariati minuti e svariate urla incontrollate l'ostetrica disse: “Vedo la testa, ce la stai facendo e stai andando benissimo!”

Elyza sentiva il cuore scoppiarle nel petto e Alicia era esausta, ma sentire la mano della donna che amava stretta nella sua la faceva stare meglio, i suoi baci e le sue carezze la tranquillizzavano tra una contrazione e l'altra.

“Ahhhhh!” urlò ancora.

“Spingi, ci siamo, spingi!”

In un attimo, incredibilmente, Aden era tra le mani dell'ostetrica.

Il dottor Anderson lo avvolse in una coperta e usò una piccola pompetta per pulire le narici del piccolino.

“Perché non piange?” chiese Alicia allarmata e guardando nella direzione del medico.

“Calmati amore, non preoccuparti, si stanno prendendo cura di lui” cercò di rassicurarla Elyza, ma la ragazza era in preda al panico.

“Perché diavolo non sta piangendo?” chiese ancora.

Il dottor Anderson e l'ostetrica erano completamente concentrati sul bambino per poterla anche solo minimamente sentire.

Elyza non pensava che il cuore potesse batterle più forte di così, ma improvvisamente lo fece e le sembrò di sentirlo uscire dal petto.

Poi, dopo qualche secondo, inaspettatamente, il pianto di Aden invase la stanza.

Alicia ed Elyza cominciarono a piangere, ascoltando quella melodia, la più bella melodia che potessero sentire.

 

“È un bel maschietto, sano e forte” annunciò il medico poggiando il piccolo sul petto della madre con ancora il cordone ombelicale attaccato.

“Vuoi avere l'onore?” chiese l'ostetrica ad Elyza porgendole le forbici chirurgiche.

“Cosa...Vuoi che tagli il cordone ombelicale?” chiese lei stupita.

La donna annuì ed Elyza prese le forbici in mano, si avvicinò al cordone e posizionò le lame a metà strada tra le due clamp.

Guardò Alicia che stava stringendo Aden tra le braccia e la ragazza fissò gli occhi verdi nei suoi e le fece cenno di proseguire, sorridendo.

In un attimo il cordone fu tagliato.

La bionda corse di nuovo alla testa di Alicia.

“Sei bellissimo amore mio” pianse Elyza guardando gli occhioni verdi di Aden, che nel frattempo aveva ritrovato la calma al contatto con la pelle della madre e aveva smesso di piangere.

“Sì, è un piccolo capolavoro...” concordò Alicia tra dolci lacrime di gioia.

“Questo capolavoro lo hai fatto tu, ci pensi?”

“Lo abbiamo fatto insieme...”

Elyza guardò Alicia dritta negli occhi, ancora una volta, appoggiò le labbra sulle sue e la baciò a lungo, mentre Aden si strusciava beato sul corpo della mamma.

In quel momento, entrambe si sentirono complete.

In quel preciso attimo, mentre le loro labbra si sfioravano, si resero conto che tutto quello che potevano aver desiderato nella vita non era niente in confronto a ciò che essa aveva donato a entrambe.

Tutte e due si ritrovarono a pensare che Clarke e Lexa sarebbero state fiere di loro.

“Il prossimo tocca a te...” disse Alicia sorridendo.

“Ah... due non ti bastano?” chiese Elyza deglutendo.

“Assolutamente no”.


	26. Capitolo 26

Alexandria 2150.

 

Lexa era seduta alla sua scrivania, come ogni mattina teneva in mano una fotografia, una vecchia polaroid consumata dal tempo, la capovolse e lesse nella sua mente:  _Alexandria, 2010._

Sospirò e guardò di nuovo l'immagine: ritraeva due ragazze con una bambina, sedute su un dondolo.

Una delle due ragazze era tremendamente simile a lei, i contorni del suo viso erano poco delineati a causa della scarsa qualità della foto, ma non era quello ad attirare la sua attenzione, la cosa che più la colpiva ogni volta era il blu degli occhi della ragazza accanto, sembravano fissarla dentro.

In qualche modo era come se quegli occhi la guardassero e sentiva una strana sensazione ogni volta che osservava quella foto, era come se quella ragazza fosse in un modo o in un altro legata a lei.

Non ricordava come avesse trovato quella fotografia, sapeva soltanto che da che aveva memoria, ogni mattina la guardava per qualche minuto e poi la riponeva nel cassetto della sua scrivania, in un diario, in modo che la luce non la rovinasse.

Per tutta la vita aveva inconsciamente cercato quegli occhi nelle persone vicino a lei, ma non li aveva mai trovati.

Lexa aveva avuto diverse relazioni, la più importante era stata con Costia, ma non era mai riuscita ad amare veramente nessuno, ogni volta ripensava a quegli occhi e si sentiva completamente rapita da loro.

Mentre era ancora intenta a guardare la fotografia qualcuno bussò alla porta.

Immediatamente ripose la polaroid nel cassetto e invitò chiunque fosse ad entrare.

Un uomo alto, con una folta barba nera e i capelli disordinati fece il suo ingresso nell'ufficio.

“Buongiorno Heda” disse lui.

“Buongiorno Gustus” rispose lei fredda. Quel giorno non era proprio dell'umore, non dopo tutto quello che era successo.

“La ragazza che hai fatto convocare dal tredicesimo distretto sarà qui domani” annunciò lui con riverenza.

“Bene, ti ringrazio”

A queste parole l'uomo uscì dalla stanza.

Lexa sospirò e si adagiò più comodamente sulla sedia, poggiando i gomiti sulla scrivania e sorreggendosi il capo con le mani.

Era stanca, essere a capo dei tredici distretti dello stato della Virginia non era facile, ogni volta c'era qualcosa che andava storto e ultimamente si erano formati dei gruppi ribelli a favore della soppressione degli zombie che però da diversi anni venivano impiegati per lavori utili.

Da quando l'epidemia, tanti anni prima, era stata completamente debellata, l'umanità aveva pensato di poter utilizzare gli zombie rimasti come lavoratori. Non era stato facile inizialmente, ma quando avevano capito che amputando loro gli arti superiori e togliendogli i denti non sarebbero stati più una minaccia, avevano cominciato ad utilizzarli per trainare i carri che trasportavano le merci da un distretto all'altro.

Erano abbastanza forti per poter trasportare pesi adeguati alla loro corporatura e visto quanto era dispendioso utilizzare il bestiame li avevano preferiti. Gli erranti non sentivano il dolore, né la fatica e non avevano bisogno né di mangiare né di bere. Minimo sforzo, massimo risultato.

Ma ultimamente non tutti apprezzavano tale usanza e soprattutto nel tredicesimo distretto una ragazza era a capo di un movimento rivoltoso.

Avevano manifestato più volte contro questa pratica, definendola una ingiusta barbarie contro degli individui che una volta erano persone con un'anima e dei sentimenti.

Lexa poteva capire il loro punto di vista, ma erano troppo utili per potersi disfare di loro, non finché non fossero riusciti a trovare un'alternativa.

 

Lexa aprì un cassetto della scrivania e ne estrasse un fascicolo ricco di documenti.

 

“Clarke Griffin” lesse a voce alta il nome riportato sulla cartellina. Quella ragazza le aveva dato parecchio filo da torcere anche se non aveva mai avuto modo di conoscerla.

Aprì il fascicolo e rilesse l'ultimo documento, il quale riportava gli avvenimenti di qualche giorno prima, quando la ragazza era stata vista con un gruppo di rivoltosi vicina ad uno degli accampamenti che utilizzavano per lo stoccaggio degli zombie, in attesa di impiegarli in qualche compito.

Il gruppo capitanato dalla signorina Griffin aveva attaccato l'accampamento, dandolo alle fiamme con strumenti rudimentali, “uccidendo” così 300 erranti. Questo aveva creato molto scompiglio nei piani alti e Lexa era stata obbligata a prendere provvedimenti, l'aveva fatta convocare ed avrebbe dovuto decidere la pena per coloro che erano stati coinvolti. Soprattutto per quella ragazza.

Non era un compito semplice. A differenza di quanto mostrava alle persone Lexa era una persona comprensiva, ma non poteva sorvolare su questo avvenimento.

Avrebbe voluto non doversene occupare in prima persona e delegare la faccenda a qualche suo sottoposto, ma doveva tenere le redini di tutti i distretti e nessuno avrebbe potuto combattere questa causa al posto suo, lei era la Heda, lei doveva prendere le decisioni più importanti.

Chiuse il fascicolo, furiosa.

Sbuffò e affondò ancora di più nella sedia. Da tutta la vita si sentiva incompleta, non capiva cosa le succedesse dentro, ma aveva la sensazione che una parte di lei le fosse mancata fin dall'inizio e questo, spesso, la teneva sveglia la notte.

L'unico appiglio era quella maledetta, o benedetta, foto, nella quale spesso si perdeva, osservando quei grandi occhi blu e immaginando di carezzare quei soffici capelli biondi.

 

Bussarono di nuovo alla porta.

 

 _Mai un attimo di pace_. Pensò affranta.

 

“Avanti” disse con tono alto e deciso, ricomponendosi e facendo finta di scrivere distrattamente su un foglio che aveva sottomano.

“Scusi il disturbo Heda, posso?” chiese una donna dai lineamenti asiatici e dai capelli biondi affacciandosi alla porta.

“Certo Anya, entra” rispose lei facendole un cenno con la mano.

La donna entrò chiudendosi la porta alle spalle e si sedette di fronte a lei, alla scrivania imponente al centro della stanza.

“Sai che puoi chiamarmi Lexa, non c'è bisogno di formalità Anya” le disse la Heda abbozzando un triste sorriso sulle labbra.

“Sì, lo so Lexa... come ti senti?” le chiese la ragazza osservandola.

“Come vuoi che mi senta? Vorrei non dovermi occupare di questa faccenda” rispose senza guardarla.

“Ti capisco, ma non puoi fare altrimenti, devi dare il buon esempio al tuo popolo e il tuo popolo...”

“... viene prima di tutto” Lexa finì la frase al suo posto, sospirando subito dopo.

“Esatto”.

Le due rimasero in silenzio per alcuni minuti, poi Lexa prese di nuovo la fotografia in mano, Anya era l'unica a conoscenza del suo piccolo segreto.

“Stai ancora pensando a quegli occhi?” chiese la ragazza dai lineamenti asiatici.

“Come ogni giorno della mia vita...” confessò Lexa guardandola per la prima volta negli occhi da quando era entrata.

Anya poggiò una mano sulla sua e la strinse lievemente, facendole sentire quanto le fosse vicina in quel momento.

Le era sempre stata vicina, erano cresciute insieme e anche se Anya aveva qualche anno più di lei erano sempre state ottime amiche, per Lexa era come la sorella che non aveva mai avuto ed era sicura che anche per l'altra valesse la stessa cosa.

“Cerca di non pensarci per il momento e concentrati su quello che vuoi fare domani, ci sarà prima un incontro nel quale sarete sole e poi un'assemblea generale con tutti i capi dei distretti, pensa bene a cosa dire, è importante” le consiglio Anya senza lasciare la sua mano.

“Sì Anya, lo so bene, stai tranquilla, non deluderò nessuno” le assicurò.

“Non lo hai mai fatto e non lo farai mai, su questo non ci piove”.

Entrambe si sorrisero e Lexa si sentì leggermente meglio.

 

***

 

Tredicesimo distretto 2150

 

Clarke era furiosa, entrò in casa sbattendo la porta e corse nella sua stanza, chiudendosi dentro.

Sapeva che quello che aveva fatto avrebbe potuto portarla a guai seri, ma non era il tipo di persona disposto a lasciare che le cose continuassero a succedere ingiustamente.

Quegli erranti erano state persone un tempo, come lei e come ognuno ancora vivo sulla terra e non meritavano un simile trattamento, non era giusto ed era completamente inumano.

Era arrabbiata e odiava il comandante dei tredici distretti, non l'aveva mai conosciuta, ma di lei si diceva che fosse spietata e senza cuore e visto che lasciava che tutto quello scempio continuasse ad accadere, Clarke non aveva nessun dubbio sul fatto che fosse vero.

Prese il suo album da disegno da sotto al materasso del letto e lo aprì, sedendosi per terra con le gambe incrociate.

Non voleva disegnare, non era dell'umore adatto, l'unica cosa che cercava era quel ritratto, quel meraviglioso ritratto che non aveva delineato lei, ma che ogni volta ammirava, riuscendo a ritrovare un po' di calma.

Lo prese tra le mani e guardò quella figura, ritratta mentre dormiva, dai lineamenti soavi.

Accarezzò i contorni del suo viso e sognò di farlo toccando la sua pelle. Non sapeva da dove venisse quel disegno, lo aveva trovato un giorno in mezzo ad altri fogli e se ne era innamorata da subito, aveva sentito un certo legame con esso e da allora non c'era giorno che non gli dedicasse qualche minuto della sua vita, in contemplazione.

Non aveva idea di chi fosse la ragazza del ritratto né sapeva quando fosse stato disegnato, ma per tutta la vita si era trovata a sognare di incontrare quel suo bellissimo viso e potersi innamorare perdutamente di lei.

Sospirò mentre con gli occhi si soffermava sulle labbra carnose e immaginava di baciarle avidamente.

Si poteva essere innamorati così di un disegno? Clarke non si era mai risposta realmente, ma sapeva che non avrebbe potuto fare a meno di continuare a guardare quello schizzo ogni giorno della sua vita.

 

“Clarke, apri la porta” disse una voce al di là della camera.

“Mamma, lasciami in pace” urlò la ragazza riponendo immediatamente il disegno, come se fosse stata colta in fragrante con le mani nella marmellata.

“Clarke, apri immediatamente questa dannata porta” la donna non aveva intenzione di cedere e cominciò a battere i pugno sul legno.

La ragazza sbuffò, ma si arrese, sapeva che sua madre non avrebbe mollato.

Aprì la porta e si ritrovò davanti lo sguardo furente del cancelliere Abby Griffin.

“Mamma...” cominciò la ragazza, ma Abby non le dette modo di parlare.

“Ma come diavolo ti è venuto in mente di fare una cosa del genere? Clarke, io sono il cancelliere del tredicesimo distretto e non posso permettere che mia figlia commetta un atto tanto sconsiderato!” urlò.

“Mamma, quelle persone non meritavano di essere trattate in quel modo!” rispose lei a tono.

“Non sono persone, sono zombie!”

“Sono state delle persone nella loro vita e io...”

“Clarke, smettila, domani andremo nella capitale di Alexandria e la Heda dovrà decidere la tua punizione, sai cosa vuol dire questo?” chiese la donna furente.

“Non mi interessa, accetterò volentieri la mia pena” Clarke incrociò le braccia sul petto e guardò la madre negli occhi in segno di sfida.

“L'unica tua fortuna è che sei minorenne, altrimenti avrebbero anche potuto ucciderti” Abby si calmò leggermente, lasciando cadere le braccia lungo il corpo.

Clarke capì quanto sua madre fosse preoccupata per lei e il suo sguardo si addolcì leggermente.

“Mamma, stai tranquilla, al massimo mi obbligheranno a qualche lavoro socialmente utile, non devi stare in pensiero per me...” disse Clarke con tono più tranquillo.

Abby la guardò, poi le disse: “Prepara le tue cose, partiremo nel pomeriggio, il viaggio sarà lungo”.

Poi uscì dalla stanza, affranta e sconfitta.

 

***

 

Alexandria 2150

 

Lexa quella sera non riusciva a dormire, come spesso accadeva.

Si rigirò nel letto più volte finché non si arrese all'idea che probabilmente non avrebbe mai chiuso occhio.

Indossò una vestaglia ed uscì dalla sua camera, percorse tutto il lungo corridoio e si ritrovò di fronte alla porta d'ingresso della sua villa.

Esitò per un attimo e poi uscì fuori.

Una donna di colore era a guardia dell'edificio e la guardò senza stupirsi. Lexa era solita uscire fuori a tarda notte.

“Buonasera Heda” disse la donna sorridendole.

“Buonasera Indra” rispose la ragazza facendo un passo nella sua direzione.

“Anche stanotte non riesci a dormire?” le chiese Indra non badando alle formalità.

“Già...” rispose Lexa abbassando lo sguardo.

Indra era sempre stata una persona importante per lei, quasi come la madre che non aveva mai potuto conoscere anche se la loro differenza di età non era così abissale.

“Ti va una sigaretta?” le domandò la donna di colore sorridendo sotto i baffi con complicità.

“Eccome se mi va...” confessò l'altra accennando un sorriso.

Indra ne fece due con le sue mani e ne porse una alla ragazza.

Entrambe cominciarono a fumare in silenzio. Lexa poteva sentire la nicotina entrarle in circolo e questo la aiutò a ritrovare un po' di pace, ma non abbastanza.

“So che sei preoccupata per domani, ma so anche che sarai in grado di gestire alla perfezione la situazione” cercò di rassicurarla Indra.

Lexa espirò il fumo dalla bocca e poi disse: “Sì, non ho dubbi nemmeno io, ma è soltanto una ragazzina, ha a malapena 17 anni, cosa posso fare?”

“Se fosse stata maggiorenne avrebbe rischiato la testa conoscendoti, ma puoi sempre obbligarla a rimanere lontana dalla sua famiglia e tenerla qua, potresti inserirla nella milizia e farle fare un durissimo addestramento sotto le mie grinfie” propose la donna ridendo.

“Oh, sì forse preferirebbe morire alla fine” disse Lexa ridendo a sua volta.

Indra era famosa per i suoi addestramenti al limite della sopportazione umana, forse tutto sommato poteva essere una giusta punizione.

“Il popolo saprà capire le motivazioni della tua decisione, nessuno oserà contraddirti. Tutti ti rispettano e ti ammirano per quello che fai per noi”.

“Tutti mi ammirano, tranne lei...” sospirò iniettando poi del fumo all'interno dei polmoni.

Indra sorrise amaramente, rimanendo in silenzio.

 

Finita la sigaretta Lexa si congedò salutando la donna con un caloroso abbraccio e tornò nelle sue stanze, passando prima a prendere la fotografia dalla sua scrivania e distendendosi nel letto con essa in mano.

La osservò per qualche minuto finché, fissando quei grandi occhi blu, non si addormentò.

 

I suoi sogni furono turbolenti, sognò l'apocalisse, sognò gli zombie, si sentiva in pericolo e sognò di scappare da qualcosa, c'era qualcuno che la rincorreva, forse erano gli erranti e lei scappava, senza riuscire ad arrivare realmente da nessuna parte, ma correva a perdifiato, correva senza una meta e vedeva case e macchine abbandonate sfrecciarle accanto mentre una brezza le investiva il corpo.

Sentì le sue forze cominciare ad abbandonarla, aveva il terrore che quel qualcosa che la rincorreva l'avrebbe raggiunta, ma non riuscì a resistere e si sentì cadere. Vedeva il suolo avvicinarsi al suo viso, quando, improvvisamente si sentì sorreggere ed alzando lo sguardo incontrò quegli occhi blu. Inaspettatamente si sentì al sicuro e i suoi sogni non furono più incubi.

Due braccia la stavano tenendo saldamente e una voce profonda e calda le sussurrò all'orecchio: “Ti troverò... fosse l'ultima cosa che faccio, ti troverò”.

 

***

 

Durante il viaggio Clarke si era addormentata sul sedile posteriore dell'auto, Kane, il compagno di sua madre stava guidando e Abby era seduta accanto a lui sul sedile del passeggero. Usavano raramente i mezzi a motore, ma fare quel viaggio a cavallo sarebbe stato impensabile, ci sarebbero voluti giorni.

Aveva portato con sé il disegno della ragazza e lo teneva stretto tra le mani.

Stava sognando degli splendidi occhi verdi, sapeva che appartenevano alla ragazza del disegno, non era la prima volta che li vedeva nei suoi sogni e ogni volta si immaginava dei dettagli in più.

Era così vivido che le sembrò di averla davvero lì, in piedi davanti a lei a carezzarle il volto dolcemente, mentre le sussurrava parole dolci.

Clarke non era mai stata innamorata di nessuno, non nello stesso modo in cui sentiva di essere innamorata di lei.

Sognò a lungo quella figura dai lineamenti perfetti finché le prime luci dell'alba non cominciarono ad investirle il viso, passando attraverso il vetro del finestrino.

 

“Buongiorno Clarke” disse Kane guardandola dallo specchietto retrovisore.

Lei non rispose, non voleva ammetterlo, ma era in ansia per quell'incontro.

“Siamo quasi arrivati” le disse sua madre, secca.

 

Dopo qualche minuto furono ai cancelli di Alexandria, Clarke non era mai stata nella capitale e si ritrovò ad ammirare l'imponenza delle sue mura di pietra. Erano bellissime e spaventose nello stesso momento.

Kane si identificò mostrando il suo documento, così come Abby che fu immediatamente riconosciuta come il cancelliere del tredicesimo distretto.

Furono fatti entrare con il mezzo e li fecero accomodare nella lussuosa villa del comandante, in attesa dell'incontro privato tra Clarke e la Heda. Si sedettero nel lungo corridoio, accanto alla porta di ingresso della sala del comandante.

Clarke disprezzava tutto quel lusso, era chiaramente segno di ostentazione della propria posizione sociale e si ritrovò a guardare quel posto con astio, mentre sua madre le poggiava una mano sulla gamba, chiaramente nervosa.

Dopo svariati minuti un uomo alto e dall'aspetto burbero si fece loro incontro e prendendo Clarke per un braccio le disse: “La Heda chiede di vederti, puoi entrare”.

Abby afferrò la mano della figlia per un momento, finché la ragazza non fu scortata davanti al grande portone intagliato finemente.

La porta si aprì e Clarke tenne lo sguardo basso, non aveva intenzione di guardare negli occhi una persona tanto spregevole come il comandante dei tredici distretti.

Gustus la lasciò nella stanza, sola, chiudendo il grande portone alle sue spalle con un colpo deciso.

 

Lexa, seduta alla sua scrivania, tenne il capo chino, giocando con il suo coltello dall'impugnatura di legno con le mani, cercando di intimidire la ragazza, la osservò di sfuggita e vide che anche lei non stava alzando la testa, osservò soltanto la sua chioma bionda.

 

“Avvicinati” le intimò.

La ragazza, senza dire una parola fece qualche passo nella sua direzione, senza mai guardarla.

Quando fu abbastanza vicina le disse di fermarsi.

Continuando a giocare con il suo coltello abbassò il capo, di nuovo.

Clarke la guardò ed osservò i suoi folti capelli castani che le ricoprivano leggermente il volto. Vederla girare il coltello tra le mani in quel modo le fece battere forte il cuore, Lexa stava riuscendo nel suo intento di intimorirla.

 

“Tu devi essere quella che ha dato fuoco a 300 dei miei erranti” disse Lexa con tono grave, alzando lo sguardo cercando i suoi occhi.

“E tu devi essere quella che...” quando i loro occhi si incontrarono Clarke non riuscì a finire la frase e si interruppe bruscamente, rimanendo a bocca aperta.

Si fissarono per interminabili secondi ed entrambe dimenticarono il motivo per cui erano lì, la loro attenzione era completamente rubata dai loro occhi, incastrati gli uni negli altri.

Lexa aveva per la prima volta sentito il suo cuore battere nel petto all'impazzata e Clarke si ritrovò ad ammirare i dettagli di quel viso tanto angelico.

La Heda si alzò in piedi e si diresse verso Clarke senza riuscire a credere a quello che stava succedendo.

Anche la bionda fece un passo nella sua direzione e quando si ritrovarono una di fronte all'altra si fissarono in silenzio per un tempo indefinito, mentre i loro respiri affannati si mescolavano, tanta era la vicinanza.

Lexa poggiò una mano sul volto di Clarke, che si sentì rabbrividire per il contatto.

“Ti ho trovato...” le sussurrò la bionda spostando poi lo sguardo sulle sue labbra carnose.

“Sono io che ho trovato te...”

In un attimo si sentirono come se si fossero conosciute da tutta la vita e le loro labbra si unirono, assaporando l'eternità di un amore indistruttibile.

Il blu del cielo aveva finalmente ritrovato il verde della foresta, tutto il resto non contava più.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Nota dell'autore:** _Sono onorata di poter concludere la mia storia pubblicando il suo ultimo capitolo nel giorno del secondo anniversario della morte di Lexa._

_Siamo giunti alla fine di questa pazza avventura, non riesco ancora a credere di essere riuscita a scrivere una storia così tanto apprezzata. Se sono riuscita ad arrivare fino a qui nonostante tutto lo devo anche a tutti voi che mi avete supportato con i vostri commenti o anche soltanto con le vostre letture, siete stati inaspettatamente tantissimi e i super affiatati mi hanno sempre dato la carica giusta per continuare questo lavoro che mi ha portato via tanto tempo e tante energie. È stato davvero un onore condividere questo viaggio con voi, non potevo sperare di meglio._

_Sono estremamente lusingata per tutto quello che mi avete dimostrato e nonostante i periodi bui che ci possono essere stati non cambierei niente di questo viaggio che abbiamo fatto insieme. Spero di non avervi deluso con questo ultimo capitolo, ma in ogni caso la mia idea era questa fin dall'inizio e niente vieta che un domani possa decidere di continuare la serie. Per adesso voglio concentrarmi su altro, ma la porta rimarrà sempre aperta._

_Non so cosa altro dire se non che non troverò mai abbastanza parole per ringraziarvi._

_Vi abbraccio tutti quanti fortissimo e ringrazio tanto anche coloro che leggeranno questa storia in futuro. Spero di essere riuscita a trasmettere qualcosa, soprattutto il mio folle amore per le Clexa._

_May we meet again Kru, siete stati tutti speciali a modo vostro._

_GRAZIE._


End file.
